Your Gay Friend
by Flor McCarty O' Shea
Summary: Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. Él era el hombre perfecto que cualquier mujer querría tener al lado, y por eso agradecía infinitamente que él también me amara… aunque no de la misma manera. Sí, había olvidado mencionar que Edward era gay. Yo era su mejor amiga y el… la mía. REEDITANDO
1. Enamorada de tí

**YOUR GAY FRIEND**

(Los personajes pertenecen a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer, ¡sólo la trama es mía!)

Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. Él era el hombre perfecto que cualquier mujer querría tener al lado, y por eso agradecía al Cielo que él también me amara… aunque no de la misma manera. Sí, había olvidado mencionar que Edward era gay. Yo era su mejor amiga y él LA MÍA.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: Enamorada**

Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen, y cuando digo enamorada, hablo en todos los términos habidos y por haber. Él era mi otra mitad, mi amigo, mi compañero y mi familia. Hacíamos absolutamente todo juntos desde que yo tenía uso de memoria. Compartíamos desayunos, almuerzos y cenas; charlas sobre amor, sexo y ropa, inclusive, y noches en vela acurrucados uno al lado del otro, mientras nos acariciábamos hasta quedarnos dormidos. Nada podía compararse con aquellos momentos de felicidad. Ir tomados de la mano por el instituto, viajar en su coche, salir a caminar sin rumbo fijo, eran cosas que me hacían sentir completa. Él era el hombre perfecto que cualquier mujer querría tener al lado: físicamente era alto y delgado, pero con unos abdominales tonificados que te hacían transpirar de sólo verlos transparentados en las camisetas que solía usar. Su cabello color bronce, siempre tan revuelto y despeinado, contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos verde esmeralda y su piel tan blanca y tersa que pedía a gritos ser besada.  
Por dentro era aún mejor que por fuera: sensible, divertido, cariñoso y sobre todo, protector. Él sabía exactamente que palabras utilizar en el momento adecuado. Era el consejero perfecto y por eso agradecía al cielo por haberlo puesto en mi vida y que él me amara también a mí.

—¿Por qué demonios es gay, puedes explicármelo? —el comentario de Lauren proveniente del final de la fila de casilleros me devolvió a la Tierra.

—Antes de hablar de mi hermano, ¡te lavas la boca! ¿Oíste, maldita perra? —Alice se plantó en el medio del pasillo mientras respondía con su voz chillona a las acusaciones de una de las zorras más grandes del Instituto.

—Allie, creo que puedo defenderme solo —Edward intentó calmar a mi mejor amiga mientras me observaba a mí negando con su cabeza.

—¡Esa zorra va a pagarlas! UNA POR UNA.

—Ya, tranquila enana —intenté parecer serena para no alterar más las cosas —Creo que tu hermano tiene razón —apreté la mano de mi amigo con cariño. Él me devolvió una de sus sonrisas torcidas, esas que tanto amaba.

Sí, había olvidado mencionar que Edward era homosexual. Lo sabía – o al menos lo imaginaba - desde que teníamos doce años. Él no se comportaba como el resto de los chicos, simplemente, y en pocas palabras, era distinto. Su forma de pensar y de tratarnos a mí, a Rose y a Alice nos hacía creer que pertenecía más a nuestro grupo que al de Jasper y Emmett. Él estaba orgulloso de su condición y hasta el momento, sólo veía a las mujeres como sus amigas. Sin embargo, yo lo quería de otra forma. No podía evitar sentirme una maldita lesbiana cada vez que suspiraba por él, pero sabía que tendría que lidiar con aquello por el resto de mi vida. Él no iba a cambiar y yo jamás iba a abandonarlo porque tuviera una inclinación sexual diferente. Me dolía incluso pensar en tenerlo lejos. Yo era su mejor amiga y él, _la mía. _Era el único hombre que se preocupaba por mí, sin segundas intensiones, pues era evidente que él no quería nada conmigo. Qué ironía. Si supiera que realmente era la única persona que yo deseaba que me mirara con otros ojos...

—¿Estás bien, muñeca? —Edward me acercó a su cuerpo y besó mi frente. Mierda, otra vez me había quedado pensando en él, y nuevamente las mariposas invadían mi estómago.

—Sí, eso creo —intenté desviar la mirada para no toparme con su rostro perfecto.

—Oye —me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Realmente no quiero que te pongas mal, pasa siempre, sabes que me vale madre lo que todo el mundo diga de mí —aparentemente no sospechaba de nada. Me tranquilicé.

—Pero me enferma, ¿cuál es el problema? Tú eres como cualquier otro, esto está hastiándome —puse mi mejor cara de póquer y me salí por la tangente.

—Hey, Bella —tomó mi cara entre sus manos y se acercó a mis labios. Demonios, ahí íbamos de nuevo. Malditas hormonas—. No puedo verte mal por esto. Tú me quieres. Rose, Jazz, Alice y Em junto con mi familia, también me apoyan. Félix me quiere…no necesito más nada.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos._ Félix me quiere_. Sólo de escuchar su nombre sentía asco… y celos, MUCHOS celos. Otro detalle que había olvidado mencionar: el amor de mi existencia tenía novio. Edward y Félix habían estado saliendo por tres o cuatro meses. Aún recordaba el día en que me lo dijo. Mejor dicho, el día que me lo presentó formalmente.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ Era una mañana cualquiera. Estaba terminando de alistarme para ir a la escuela cuando Edward se anunció tocando la bocina de su Volvo. Al salir de casa, noté que no estaba solo. Alguien iba en el asiento del copiloto, MI ASIENTO. Fue en ese momento que mi amigo se acerco y me rodeó con sus brazos. _

_—Hola, nena__—comenzó a hablar con esa voz condenadamente sexy que me hacía humedecerme. _

_—Ya dímelo, Ed —__dije sin rodeos._

_—Quiero que conozcas a alguien__ —hizo señas para que alguien bajara de su coche—. __¿Recuerdas a Félix? Del departamento de filosofía…_

_—Sí, por supuesto, ¿cómo has estado? —__sonreí falsamente, mientras el chico se acercaba hasta mí y me extendía la mano._

_—Muy bien, ¿qué tal tú?__ —Preguntó el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules. Él también era realmente hermoso, aunque yo personalmente no podía dejar de tenerle asco, pues sabía lo que se aproximaba. Edward creía que yo no lo imaginaba, pero había notado en los días previos como su cabeza giraba disimuladamente hacia la mesa del chico mientras almorzábamos, o como se quedaba más tiempo de lo normal saludándolo en los pasillos, o como lo ayudaba en sus tareas ni bien notaba que el moreno tenía algún problema en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Ellos dos se traían algo._

_—Muy bien._

_—Bella, Félix y yo… estamos saliendo. Pensaba contártelo la semana anterior, pero no estábamos muy seguros aún de comentarlo. _

_—No te preocupes mi amor, comprendo perfectamente —__lo abracé y besé su mentón. Sinceramente no sabía que decir — __¿Vamos? —__tomé mi mochila, esperando para salir disparada a su auto. Sinceramente no quería escuchar nada más._

_—Seguro. Bella…__¿te molestaría ir en el asiento de atrás?__ —ya comenzaba a reemplazarme._

_—Es sólo por hoy Bells, mi auto se averió —__Félix se apresuró a explicarme._

_—No hay problema —dije con vos despreocupada. —Alice también suele hacerlo cuando sale con Jasper —__hice puchero y finalmente reí. Me sorprendí incluso por lo buena actriz que estaba siendo._

_ Al llegar al Instituto me encerré en uno de los baños de mujeres y me pasé el resto de la hora llorando como una viuda. Creo que ese día puse oficialmente a Félix Vulturi en mi lista negra. _

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Y casi como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, el bastardo hijo de su madre dobló el pasillo y se acercó a nosotros.

—Cariño —dijo Edward en un susurro mientras se acercaba a abrazar "amistosamente" a su novio—. Te he extrañado.

—Y yo a ti —observé como Félix le devolvía el abrazo a mi amigo con fervor, y cuando nadie lo vio, rozó la nalga de mi amigo con su palma derecha. Edward rió por la incitación.

—Hola, preciosa —Félix se acercó y me levantó en brazos. Exceso de confianza. El único hombre (gay o no gay), sacando a Emmett, autorizado para hacer eso era mi Edward.

—Hola, cariño —sonreí de forma incómoda mientras su brazos me sostenían en el aire como a un bebé. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Salvada por la campana.

—Los veré en el almuerzo —dijo finalmente mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de mi amigo. Noté como se ruborizaba y deseé poder ser yo la que provocara eso.

Una vez en el laboratorio, tomamos nuestros asientos de siempre, juntos. No había ni una clase que no compartiéramos. Demasiado amigos para mi gusto.  
Luego de escuchar y apuntar las indicaciones del profesor acerca de nuestro próximo proyecto, me dirigí al armario a buscar los tubos de ensayo y los elementos que necesitaríamos para nuestro experimento con las fases de la mitosis. Edward como siempre tan caballero se ofreció a ir pero no se lo permití, habíamos quedado en que iríamos una clase cada uno.

—Bien. Cebollas, pinzas, tubo de ensayo, microscopio, lámina… —hablaba en voz baja mientras corroboraba que llevaba conmigo todo lo que necesitaba.

Supe que empezarían los problemas cuando escuché una respiración entrecortada cerca de mi oído.

—¿Necesitas algo, Newton? —giré bruscamente para enfrentarme a él. Ya no le tenía miedo. Mike había sido mi novio por más de un año hasta que las cosas se pusieron un poco… como decirlo… violentas. Lo quería mucho, pero él sólo quería follar todos los días. Aún me arrepentía de haber perdido mi virginidad por un maldito romance adolescente. Finalmente me engañó con la puta de Mallory, lo cual debo decir, me salvó la vida. A modo de venganza, esparcí el rumor de su pequeño miembro y sus problemas de eyaculación precoz por toda la escuela. Se había encargado de torturarme desde entonces.

—No te precipites Bella, sólo quería tener una charlita contigo, por los viejos tiempos.

—Habla. Tienes dos segundos.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez te gustaría tener algún encuentro íntimo conmigo, te he visto muy solita últimamente —puso una voz de pervertido que hizo a mi estómago retorcerse del asco.

—Eres desagradable —intenté esquivarlo, pero sus manos se colocaron en torno a mis hombros.

—No decías lo mismo cuando me pedías que te diera más, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste? —hijo de puta, eso fue un golpe bajo.

—Déjala si no quieres pasarla mal —la voz de mi salvador se hizo escuchar desde la otra punta del salón. Gracias a Dios el profesor había ido a buscar un café y no se encontraba allí.

—Oh, ¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto Cullen? ¿Besarme? —Mike hizo una mueca de asco mientras sus amigos se unían a su broma homofóbica, y se colocaban en posición detrás de él.

—Eso quisieras, Bolas-tristes Newton —recordé el apodo que le habíamos puesto a Mike el año anterior y dejé escapar una carcajada.

—¡Eres una zorra! —mi ex-novio se abalanzó sobre mí, pero justo cuando lo hizo la mano izquierda de Edward se estampó en su cara, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Una pequeña gota de sangre se desbordó de su nariz mientras caía al suelo de bruces.

—Espero que te haya gustado mi beso, idiota —Edward me tomó en brazos y acarició mi pelo.

—Estoy bien cariño, no me ha hecho nada —lo calmé, pero aún seguía muy alterado.

—Tú —volvió sus ojos en dirección a Mike—. Juro que la próxima vez no me comportaré —se acercó y rozó su oreja con su boca—. Y por cierto, no me gustan los rubios, los prefiero castaños —hizo una mueca en mi dirección y sonrió. Fue inevitable sonrojarme.

Todos en el aula comenzaron a felicitar a Edward. Mike quedó tumbado en el suelo casi llorando. Para cuando el profesor volvió, ya todos habían vuelto a sus asientos, incluso Mike, que había logrado llegar a su silla cojeando.  
Una vez que organizamos los materiales, nos dispusimos a comenzar con el proyecto. Luego de cinco o diez minutos, tomé un lápiz y agradecí a mi amigo por lo que había hecho.

_**Gracias, por todo. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo. Te amo**_

Deslicé la pequeña nota por debajo de sus dedos. Al leerla, sonrió y tomó un bolígrafo para responderme.

_**De nada. Estoy contigo, para siempre. Yo también te amo.**_

Su nota me derritió de amor, y me ruboricé. Si tan solo supiera de qué forma lo amaba…  
La hora continuó como si nada. Fuimos los primeros en terminar el trabajo, aunque no era novedad. Éramos los mejores de la clase. El señor Molina nos llamaba "el dúo dinámico", o algo por el estilo, jamás le causábamos problemas, por eso más de una vez nos dejaba entrar tarde a sus horas o incluso salir al baño aunque no estuviese permitido.

—Cullen y Swan, diez, ¿por qué no me extraña? —el profesor rió por lo bajo mientras Ed y yo nos chocábamos los puños en broma—. Bien, ¿recuerdan que hablamos de los tutores de cada curso? Pues ustedes dos lo serán. La próxima semana ingresará un alumno nuevo al que no le va muy bien en la materia, y como somos número par, no tiene compañero. Creo que ustedes dos serán de mucha ayuda chicos, ¿qué opinan? —escuchamos las quejas y suspiros de Ben y Eric, los ñoños del curso, a espaldas nuestra.

—Yo no tengo problema —respondí, algo entusiasmada. Realmente adoraba la materia y no me preocupaba pasar más tiempo del usual con Edward.

—Yo tampoco, siempre que esté con Bella —me miró por debajo de sus pestañas con un gesto de amor, amor de hermanos. Carajo.

—Excelente. Hasta la próxima clase entonces —el profesor mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia y en ese momento el timbre sonó.

Tomé mis apuntes y me dirigí al pasillo. Me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta a esperar que Edward recoja sus cosas y guarde las herramientas. Newton pasó cerca de mí sin siquiera decir una palabra. Después trataba a Edward de puto. Él era diez veces más marica que él, y menos guapo, jamás tendrás su color de cabello, ni su sonrisa, ni sus ojos, ni…

Bien, creo que había quedado claro.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —su voz me encontró con la guardia baja.

—Y-o na-nada, ¿por qué? – pregunté avergonzada.

—Ay, Bellita, otra vez tan distraída —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¿Será que el amor llamó a tu puerta y no me has dicho nada?

—Hace un tiempo ya que lo ha hecho —mierda, metí la pata—. Quiero decir… Mike era un asno. Pero si hablamos de ahora, no, realmente no ha llamado a mi puerta —hice puchero.

—Ya lo hará —me dijo mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo y besaba mi clavícula—. Eres una mujer fuerte, independiente y hermosa. No veo porque un hombre no se fijaría en ti.

—Tal vez porque es gay —bromeé. Si supiera cuanta verdad había detrás de esas palabras. Edward rió y me tomó de la mano, en dirección a la cafetería.

—Eres increíble. Realmente no se que sería de mí sin ti.

—Y sin Félix —otra vez hice puchero pero esta vez en broma. A veces podía dejar los celos y mi obsesión insoportable por él de lado.

—No, tontita —me corrigió, aún con una nota de diversión en su voz que lo hacía parecer mayor—. Los amores van y vienen, pero los amigos no —genial, otra vez recordándome que sólo era su puta amiga de mierda.

—Bien, ¿dices entonces que nunca me dejarás? —asintió—. Te conviene que cumplas con tus palabras, perra —pellizqué su trasero y salí corriendo. Sin embargo, mis pasos torpes no me ayudaron, y en cuestión de segundos, Edward alcanzó mis piernas, y me subió a sus hombros dejando mi culo a la vista de todos.

—¿Qué decías, zorra? —Edward reía a carcajadas.

—¡Bájame! —sentía la sangre bombear en mi cerebro, producto de mi risa y de mi posición boca abajo.

—¡EDWARD, ESTÁS ARRUINANDO SU CAMISA! —una voz chillona comenzó a acercarse desde el otro lado de la cafetería, dejando a todos boquiabiertos a su paso.

—Van a salirte canas, hermanita —la voz suave de mi amigo pareció alterar aún más a Alice.

—¡Qué la bajes! No sabes cuánto me ha costado elegir ese puto modelo de Dior, ¡y mucho menos ponérselo!

—Ya… relájate, ¿qué pasa? ¿Jazz no te está atendiendo bien? —saludamos con la mano a nuestro amigo rubio. No pude evitar explotar en carcajadas ante la ocurrencia de Edward.

—Tú, ¿qué es tan gracioso? —los ojos furiosos de Alice se trasladaron a mi rostro—. Newton la tiene del tamaño de un cacahuate… no creo que hayas estado bien atendida, ¡nunca! —mostró una sonrisa maquiavélica, mientras todo el mundo giraba para ver a Mike, que ahora se ocultaba debajo de su mesa—. Y tú —volvió a mirar a Edward—, tampoco estás bien, necesitas una vagina urgente —pegó media vuelta y se dirigió a nuestra mesa, marchando como un soldado. Nosotros le seguimos.

—Hola chicos —saludamos al resto de nuestros compañeros. Emmett y su novia, mi amiga Rose, nos saludaron con la mano, mientras que Jazz, el novio de mi amiga Alice y hermano de Rose, se paró para dejarnos un lugar en la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos este fin de semana? —Alice preguntó emocionada, golpeando sus pequeños puños en la mesa, mientras su pelo alborotado negro se movía sin parar y sus ojos verdes brillaban de alegría.

—Estamos a Lunes, Allie —intenté calmarla. No quería estar toda la semana escuchándola hablar sobre lo mismo.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Van a abrir un pub nuevo a diez kilómetros de Forks, ¡debemos conocerlo!

—Bella tiene razón, deberías tranquilizarte —Edward me apoyó.

—Yo me uno a la salida —Emmett habló mientras tomaba a Rose de la mano.

—¡Gracias Em!, ¿ves que no miento cuando digo que eres la oveja negra? ¡Tú eres el único de los tres que salió fallado de la panza de Esme, Edward! —Alice se burló—. Se nota que fuiste el último en ser expulsado de su vientre.

Todos reímos por la ocurrencia de Alice. Era casi increíble que Edward, Alice y Emmett fueran trillizos. Sí hermanos, pero no de la misma edad. Emmett parecía el papá de ambos, con sus músculos y su excéntrica forma de hablar, y Alice con su estatura y sus chillidos aparentaba ser una recién salida de la primaria.

—De acuerdo, yo también iré —dijo Edward, resignado.

—¿Qué me dices ahora, I SA BE LLA? —preguntó Alice, con suficiencia en sus palabras.

—Juro que vas a pagar por esto, enana —dije con furia, y resignada.

—¡Por eso eres mi amiguita! Te amo —se acercó hasta mí y comenzó a besarme toda la cara—. Vamos a ir de compras, vi una falda azul que te sentaría increíble y...

—¡Ya es suficiente! No vas a vestirme devuelta como a una golfa, Alice.

—Creo que alguien necesita acción, amiga —dijo Rose, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, en dirección a Alice. Fulminé a la rubia con la mirada, mientras ella aún reía.

—No, no la necesita —Edward me tomó por la cintura y me abrazó, susurrándome al oído—. No les hagas caso.

—Deja de defenderla, maldito. Si no supiera que te gusta la salchicha diría que estás enamorado de ella. – Edward se atragantó con la comida y yo me ruboricé, pero ella no pareció notarlo—. Y hablando de salchichas, ¿dónde está Félix? —justo en ese momento, el teléfono celular de Edward sonó.

—¿Diga? Hola amor, no, estoy en el almuerzo. ¿Te parece? Pero tengo que dejar a Bella…bueno, le preguntaré. Sí yo te aviso. Yo también, adiós —una sonrisa se desplegó en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó que me nombraste? —Pregunté, confundida y curiosa.

—Esto… Félix quiere que nos saltemos la próxima clase —dijo avergonzado—. ¿Puedes volverte con Alice? No importa si no quieres, me quedo y yo te llevo o puedo traerte tu linda camioneta —dijo irónicamente.

—No —lo corregí—. Tú ve. ¿Es tu novio verdad? No te preocupes por mí. Sobreviviré. —dije pronunciando suavemente la última palabra aún un poco cabreada por como se había burlado de mi camioneta.

—Eres mi salvación —volvió a besar mi frente por décima vez en el día—. Tú —miró a Alice—. Si te la olvidas, va a costarte la vida. Adiós, chicos —tomó su abrigo de la mesa y se alejó por el pasillo, en dirección al aparcamiento.

—Vete a la mierda —Alice gritó, provocando otra vez que todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor, volvieran a girar en nuestra dirección—. Creo que será tarde de chicas hoy —miró a Rose con complicidad.

—Me parece perfecto —acotó feliz la rubia.

—A mí también —mentí. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de juntarme con nadie.

—Hagámoslo entonces. Dejaremos a Rose en su casa, te llevaré, volveré a mi casa a buscar las cosas, pasaré a buscar a Rose e iremos a la tuya, ¿te parece?

—Si, eso está bien, Charlie y Reneé no están, pueden quedarse si quieren, mañana vendremos juntas.

—Puedes ser muy inteligente cuando quieres —Alice besó mi cabeza y se dirigió a su próxima clase, justo cuando sonó el timbre.

Rápidamente, todos nos retiramos de la cafetería para volver a la rutina escolar.  
Las clases se me hicieron eternas sin Edward a mi lado. Realmente me costaba vivir sin él, y no quería ni siquiera pensar en un futuro, cuando nuestras vidas se "abrieran" al comenzar la Universidad y todo eso. Mierda, sí que iba a extrañarlo. Por fin el timbre me despertó de mis pesadillas. O me devolvió a una realidad peor.  
Alice me esperaba en su _Porsche_, mientras besaba apasionadamente a su novio como si se le fuera la vida en ello o como si Jasper se estuviera por ir a la guerra, o algo de eso.

—¡Al fin sales! —se quejó—. Adiós Jazz, más tarde te hablo.

—Adiós —vi como besaba su mejilla con amor, y me llené de envidia—. Nos vemos Bells, si se pone pesada, ya sabes… me llamas —guiñó el ojo y subió a su Audi.

—¡Tonto! Te amo —Alice gritó llena de euforia.

—Yo a ti —la voz de Jasper me inspiró serenidad entre tanta locura.

—¿Y Rosalie? —pregunté al darme cuenta que faltaba mi amiga.

—Está con Em. Él la llevará a tu casa mas tarde, ¿no hay problema con eso, cierto? —rió de manera cómplice. No quería ni siquiera imaginar que demonios estaban haciendo en el Jeep de mi amigo.

—No, sólo estamos nosotras dos en casa. Reneé acompañó a papá, no vuelven hasta el sábado.

—Benditos sean —Alice se tiro al piso y comenzó a alabar mis pies.

—Ya para, hoy te estás excediendo, Cullen —comencé a reír a carcajadas.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón. Pararé. Pero sólo por un rato. Ahora sube al coche —di la vuelta y finalmente me encontré sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin diálogos, para mi tranquilidad. Debía admitir que desde que Edward se había escapado con Félix, mi día se había vuelto desesperante. Tenía un deseo reprimido interno de llorar hasta deshidratarme. Aunque Alice no sabía nada, sentía que necesitaba descargarme con alguien. No podía seguir fingiendo más ni aparentar que todo estaba bien.

—Bells —la voz calmada de Alice por encima de la música me sobresaltó—. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

—Dispara —bromeé. Mi tono cambió cuando vi la cara apenada de mi amiga—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Tú sabes que yo amo a mi hermano, cierto? ¿Qué lo único que quiero es que sea feliz y que no me importa que sea gay?

—Sí, por supuesto que lo sé —intenté calmarla, pero vi como las lágrimas en su rostro comenzaba a brotar.

—Pues bien, jamás creí que la cosa sea tan en serio. Tú sabes que Edward jamás estuvo con una muchacha y supo que era homosexual…

—…cuando vio una foto de Brad Pitt y le pareció lo más excitante que había visto en su vida y que por eso jamás te has tomado tan en serio su inclinación sexual —continué su frase.

—Sí, por eso mismo, pensé que era algo pasajero, en casa somos todos muy liberales y creí que tal vez era sólo el hecho de cómo hemos sido criados pero-

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, Alice? —a pesar de hacer esfuerzos, no llegaba a entenderla.

—Edward va a llevar a Félix a conocer a la familia, el sábado.

—¿QUÉ? —sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. En realidad, no debería haber sido así. Conocía a Edward y sus sentimientos a la perfección, pero aún tenía la maldita esperanza que un día Edward se despertase con una erección durante una de nuestras pijamadas y pensara: "Oh, estoy duro gracias a Bella, creo que tendré sexo con ella hasta el cansancio y luego nos casaremos y viviremos felices por siempre".

Ahora sabía que eso nunca ocurriría.

—Lo que oíste —Alice bajó la mirada.

—Bueno —intenté calmarme y contener las lágrimas—. Es su decisión amiga, nosotras no podemos hacer nada más que estar junto a él y apoyarlo en sus elecciones.

—Siempre creí que tú y él iban a terminar juntos —se lamentó. Sus palabras me dejaron pasmada.

—¿Qué dices?

—Lo que escuchaste. Intuía eso, a veces sentía como si tuviera visiones o una premonición de que eso podría pasar —me miró, melancólica.

—Tranquila Allie, yo siempre estaré con tu hermano —le prometí— Ahora ve a casa y preocúpate un poco por ti. Te veré en un rato, ¿de acuerdo? —ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y destrabó la puerta del auto para que pudiera salir.

El aire frío sacudió mis mejillas y supe entonces que necesitaba explotar. Ya estaba en la entrada de mi casa, cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y el llanto se hizo inaguantable. Intenté sorber mi nariz, mientras intentaba inútilmente colocar la llave en la cerradura. Una mano fría rozó mi espalda.

—Yo sabía —Alice me tomó entre sus brazos y me acunó sobre su pecho.

—Todo esto es una mierda —chillé contra el cuerpo de mi amiga.

—Bella, tú amas a mi hermano, ¿verdad? —en ese momento, sentí como la voz de Alice adquiría cierta nota de esperanza.

—Yo…yo…—no sabía que decir.

—Sí, sí lo haces, y no te molesta su condición sexual, sino que…

—… eso hace que sea imposible que se fije en mí, de acuerdo, acertaste – comencé a llorar aún más fuerte.

—Ay, amiga —intentó consolarme—. Siempre lo supe.

—¿De verdad?

—Pues, sí. Guau, estás enamorada de mi hermano gay – rió. Sí, realmente estaba mal de la cabeza.

—Sí, es realmente genial —puse mis ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—Yo… ¿nada? – pregunté.

—Tonterías, ¡vamos a conquistar a mi hermano!

—¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? Alice, la marihuana no es buena. Creí que nunca más habías vuelto a tocarla después de la fiesta de Tyler.

—¡No digas idioteces!, aunque sí, realmente estoy un poco loca —rió imitando el gente típico del señor Burns de Los Simpson.

—Deberías saber que estamos embarcándonos en una misión imposible.

—NADA, es imposible para Alice Cullen, ¿oíste? NADA. ¡En dos horas regreso! —dicho esto, se alejó por el camino, subió a su coche y aceleró a más no poder, dejándome con una duda existencial aún más grande de la que ya tenía.

¿Sería posible que yo… conquistara a Edward?

Sí, como no.

Estamos embarcándonos en una misión imposible, Alice —repetí para mí mientras observaba como el coche de Alice se perdía por la carretera.

* * *

¡HOLA A TODOS!

Aquí está el primer capítulo editado. No puedo más que agradecerles por el apoyo incondicional. Espero que estas pequeñas modificaciones atraigan a más lectores y que inviten a los viejos a releer la historia. Espero poder volver pronto para continuar con mis historias incompletas.

Háganme saber qué les parecieron los cambios. Les mando un beso gigante.

**Flor**


	2. Mi Felicidad

**YOUR GAY FRIEND **

(Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía!)

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 2 : Mi felicidad**

_**Edward's POV**_

Aparte de recibir las miradas y comentarios furtivos de los metidos de mis compañeros de preparatoria, el día transcurría normal. Había estado escuchando las maldiciones de Alice todo el puto fin de semana por no haberse quedado en casa de Jasper follando como comadrejas, así que intentaba permanecer del mejor humor posible ahora que Bella estaba a mi lado en el pasillo y no tenía la voz chillona de mi hermana constantemente en mi oído. Ella era, en pocas palabras, el aire que necesitaba para respirar. Era mi mejor amiga y supe desde el primer momento en que la vi, que estaríamos unidos para siempre. Fue una de las pocas personas que me entendió y se quedó a mi lado en toda circunstancia.

Antes de aceptar mi homosexualidad, era una de las personas más populares en la escuela. Pertenecía al club de teatro y de piano, pero en vez de esto molestar a las adolescentes inundadas por las hormonas, pareció encantarles. Yo sin embargo, jamás me sentí atraído ni preocupado por ninguna. Sólo, por Bella. Nos conocíamos de toda la vida, ella había sido amiga de mi hermana desde los doce años y bueno, creo que por eso ella es especial. No es una golfa, ni una mentirosa como el resto de las jóvenes de Forks. No se maquilla como una puerta ni viste provocativa. Ella sólo es Bella, con su pelo castaño al natural, sus ojos chocolate que te hacen derretirte y su forma tan simple de vestirse. Por eso me ponía de los nervios ver que sufría por cómo me juzgaban a mí, me parecía totalmente injusto que ella tuviera que padecerlo si ni siquiera a mí me importaba. Ella se preocupaba por mí exageradamente. Ya había sufrido bastante por ella misma el año pasado por el tonto de Newton, así que cuando vi como se acercaba a ella con malas intenciones durante la hora de biología, supe era momento de interferir. Le propiné un puñetazo que recordaría por unos cuantos días. Casi llora, el muy "macho". Gracias a Dios a Bella ya no le afectaba su vida en lo más mínimo. Creo que estaría riendo si mañana viniera y le contara que lo había arrojado por un décimo piso.

A pesar de lo indispensable que era Bella para mí, con sus sonrojos y su torpeza, alguien más, además de mi familia y mis amigos, ocupaba mi corazón.

Conocí a Félix hacía un poco más de cinco meses. Se corría el rumor sobre su condición sexual también, pero no era confirmado. Nunca fui una persona de arriesgarme realmente, pero no dudé en hablar con él, durante su primer ensayo conmigo en teatro.

_Edward, tú vas a encargarte de ayudar a Félix con sus expresiones mientras armamos la escenografía, ¿te parece?_ – agradecí para mis adentros a la Srta. Cope.

_Sin problemas, profesora_ – asentí. – _Ven Félix, tengo los guiones en los locker, ¿podrías ayudarme? _

_Desde luego_ – se acercó y fuimos directo al pasillo. Caminamos hasta llegar al casillero número 37, el mío. Arriba estaba el de Bella, pero no lo necesitaría esta vez.

_Así que… ¿por qué el club de teatro?_ – pregunté divertido.

_Ya debes saberlo_ – rió mientras recargaba su hombro derecho en los lockers.

_Refréscame la memoria_. – lo desafié.

_Pues, ya sabes, se corren rumores sobre mí, y la verdad, no tengo más ganas de ocultarlos. Tarde o temprano saldrían a la luz. _

_¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con el teatro?_

_Es algo que siempre quise hacer_ – sonrió con suficiencia. – _Y ahora no tengo ningún tipo de impedimento._

_Eso es genial_ – lo alenté.

_Oye _– parecía incómodo.

_¿Qué ocurre?_ – pregunté intrigado.

¿_Desde cuando sabes… que eres…?_

_¿Gay?_ – asintió_.- Pues realmente no lo sé_ – sonreí, mientras me rascaba la nuca, incómodo por la pregunta.- _Lo único que recuerdo es haberme sentido bastante raro viendo una foto de Brad Pitt en cueros. No pude dormir por días. _– comenzó a reír por lo que le estaba contando.

_Vaya…eso si que es raro._

_¿Y qué me dices de ti?_

_Yo lo descubrí el día que me follé a Jessica. Mi amiguito no funcionaba hasta que un anuncio de Calvin Klein apareció en la televisión. No la pasé para nada bien esa noche_ – comencé a reír a carcajadas. – _Creo que en el fondo siempre lo sabes, pero hay algo que detona la bomba tarde o temprano_.

_Sí, puede que tengas razón respecto a eso…__Así que te acostaste con la golfa de Stanley. Eso está muy mal Volturi_ – reí más fuerte.

_¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que nunca te tiraste a ninguna de estas zorras?__ Cuando tu sexualidad no es clara…pueden terminar siendo un buen polvo._

_No, no realmente_ – negué con la cabeza. – _Jamás experimenté con ninguna mujer._

_¿Ni siquiera un beso?_ – preguntó extrañado.

_Sí, pero sin lengua_. – me sonrojé.

_¿Y quién fue la afortunada que besó al señor Cullen?_ – preguntó inesperadamente. ¿Estaba halagándome?

_Pues, no te entusiasmes, mi mejor amiga, Bella_ – respondí con naturalidad.

_¿Bella Swan? ¿La "Chica- Tomate"?_ – preguntó, utilizando el apodo que le poníamos a Bella cuando se sonrojaba.

_La misma_ – reí. - _Me pidió que la besara para experimentar antes de besar a Newton_ – sentí como mi mandíbula se tensó.

_Supe que la engañó con Mallory, lo siento. _

_Sí tamb__ién yo. Bella no se lo merecía…aunque ahora ya no le importa. Tendrías que haberla visto llorando por las noches. Creí que nunca iban a acabarse sus lágrimas._

_Pobrecilla…parece una chica muy especial._

_De verdad lo es, deberías conocerla_ – comencé a alagar a mi amiga.

_Pues, puedes presentármela un día de estos._

_Cuando gustes._

Dicho esto, volvimos al salón de teatro. A partir de ese día comenzamos a compartir cada vez más cosas, y mis sentimientos por él comenzaron a crecer. Nos veíamos en el almuerzo, las horas de taller y las de filosofía. No sabía realmente que era lo que me estaba pasando, pero nunca había sentido nada igual, o por lo menos jamás me había dado cuenta.

Tres semanas después de nuestra primera charla, Félix me pidió ayuda con su nuevo personaje en la obra. Por supuesto que acepté y fui a su casa un viernes, a la salida del instituto. Su pequeño chalet estaba a diez minutos de mi hogar. Al llegar, preparamos algo de comer, y nos pusimos en acción. Eran las ocho de la noche cuando terminamos, pero nos quedamos hablando.

_Así que… ¿has tenido novios?_ – pregunté. Félix se quedó mudo por un momento, hasta que decidí interrumpir. – _No hace falta que me contestes…_

_No, está bien, tarde o temprano tendría que escupirlo_ – miró al suelo, avergonzado. –_Tuve novio hasta hace tres meses._

_Y, ¿Qué ocurrió?_

_Él terminó de cursar y se fue a la universidad. Dijo que no quería seguir una relación a distancia, y que prefería esperar a que yo también fuera a la Universidad, porque también entraré en Dartmouth el año próximo. _

_Aguarda_ - intenté aclarar mi cabeza. – _¿Estudiaba aquí? ¿En Forks?_

_Sí._

_Los únicos que entraron a Dartmouth este año fueron Demetri, Marco y Charlotte. _

_Sí, técnicamente Demetri no había entrado, su padre tuvo que movilizarse para que lo dejaran matricularse__…_

_¡No me jodas! –_grité._ – ¿Saliste con Demetri Reynolds?, ¿el capitán del equipo de football? Debes estar bromeando. _– aún no salía de mi asombro.

_No, no estoy bromeando. Vamos Edward, se notaba a millas que no era heterosexual._

_Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado _– confesé. – _Quiero decir, siempre se la dio de Don Juan, y parecía todo un hombre. Inclusive lo he visto coqueteando con chicas en los pasillos_

_Farsa._

_También lo vi intentando liar con la profesora de economía._

_Otra farsa._

_Oh, Dios Santo. ¿Hacía Todo eso para ocultarse?_

_Algo así – _mostró una sonrisa torcida, de dolor.

_Entiendo si no quieres hablar más del tema, de verdad._

_No realmente no me molesta, pero hay algo que me inquieta__. Ya hablamos mucho de mí, ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas algo de tu vida?_

_Lo que quieras_ – esbocé una sonrisa para hacerlo sentir cómodo.

_¿Qué me dices tú de tus novios_? – Preguntó, inesperadamente para mí.

_Yo_…

_¿Jamás estuviste con un hombre?- _agaché la cabeza, para confirmarle lo que acababa de preguntar. Me sentía un idiota, pero cuando levanté mi rostro, los labios de Félix se posaron en los míos y rápidamente su lengua pidió acceso en mi boca. Nuestro beso se tornó largo y apasionado, hasta que finalmente lo solté, para poder recuperar la respiración. Definitivamente, jamás había sentido algo así.

_Lo siento –_ se avergonzó. – _Realmente me gustas Edward, tal vez esto sea muy precipitado, pero…_

_Ey, yo siento lo mismo._ – lo miré y noté como su rostro se llenaba de alegría. – _Podemos intentarlo si eso quieres. _

_Por supuesto que eso quiero, Edward _– Y finalmente se inclinó otra vez para besarme.

Así se dieron las cosas, y realmente estaba feliz a su lado. No sé si enamorado es el término correcto, jamás lo estuve anteriormente, pero sí lo quería y muchísimo. Bella también lo había aceptado, así que nada podía estar saliendo mejor

Fue por eso, que mi alegría aumentó cuando sonó mi móvil en pleno almuerzo. Félix estaba afuera, esperándome para saltarse el resto del día conmigo. Acepté feliz, siempre y cuando alguien se encargara de Bella por mí, pues no pensaba abandonarla.

Salí disparado de la cafetería antes de que tocara el timbre, y me escabullí por los pasillos, hasta llegar al aparcamiento. Divisé el Mercedes negro de mi novio y comencé a caminar en dirección a él. Vi como su mano, sosteniendo un cigarrillo, salía de la ventanilla de su asiento. Reí por la posición de sus dedos.

Al fin Cullen – gritó al verme por el retrovisor. Tiró el cigarrillo y puso en marcha el motor.

¿Qué? ¿Me extrañaste? – me incliné para besarlo, a medida que iba subiendo al auto.

Pues la verdad que sí – me tomó por sorpresa, depositando ambas manos en mi rostro y atrayéndome hasta él. Luego beso mis labios, suavemente, pero con necesidad.

Voy a empezar a faltarte más seguido si luego me recibes así – reí. La verdad, y a pesar de bromear, lo entendía perfectamente. No nos mostrábamos nada de afecto en público, y no porque no quisiéramos, sino porque no nos parecía correcto. A pesar de que no nos importaba la opinión de los demás, sabía que era algo incómodo, y sinceramente, ni siquiera las parejas heterosexuales se demostraban mucho afecto, exceptuando a la puta de Alice con Jazz.

No, de verdad no lo hagas – rió. – Y bien, ¿que quieres que hagamos?

Lo que tú quieras.

Estoy teniendo problemas con la bocina – la hizo sonar y no pude evitar explotar en carcajadas al sentir como se oía.

¿Qué demonios le pasa a esto?

No sé, hace unas semanas que está fallando. Sólo tengo un pequeño problema. Mis ahorros no son muchos, y estoy harto de depender del maldito de mi padre

¿Necesitas algo de dinero? Puedo prestártelo…

No, Edward, no es por el dinero, sólo quiero valerme por mi mismo, eso es todo.

¿Y cómo vas a cambiarla entonces, si no tienes dinero?

Hay un mecánico en la reserva de los Quileute. No va a cobrarme mucho.

¿Estás seguro?

Sí, no tiene licencia de mecánico, pero me lo han recomendado, además, sólo es una maldita bocina, no va a hacer explotar el coche.

Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando? Si no te gusta, o necesitas dinero…

Sh – Aceleró el coche, y comenzamos nuestro camino hacia las afueras del pueblo. Pusimos un CD de Coldplay para distraernos y acelerar el viaje, que no era muy placentero, por lo menos para mí. Todo estaba demasiado desierto a nuestro alrededor, y Félix estaba demasiado concentrado en la carretera como para empezar a molestar.

All that noise, all that sound…- comencé a cantar inconcientemente al oír el estribillo de mi canción favorita.

All those places I got found – mi novio me miró y continuó con la canción.

Ojos en la ruta, señor – le ordené. El sólo asintió mientras reía y volvía a concentrarse en manejar correctamente.

Tengo que admitir que cuando escucho mis temas favoritos, los minutos parecen segundos. Ni siquiera sé cuantos árboles y pastos pasamos, hasta que divisé un lugar, desconocido para mis ojos.

La reserva, era sin duda, un lugar histórico y digno de admirar. En el horizonte, se podían ver una infinidad de casas bajas, la mayoría con tejado de madera y paredes rojas, decoradas con una gran variedad de vegetación.

Este lugar es increíble.

La verdad que sí. Tengo unas amigas aquí, así que vengo de vez en cuando a saludarlas. Si quieres podemos ir a verlas primero, y después nos preocuparemos por la bocina.

¿Las conozco? – pregunté al no recordar si alguna vez me había mencionado a sus amigas de La Push.

No, no lo creo. Emily y Leah no son de bajar al pueblo. Prefieren la exclusividad de la reserva.

Ya veo…

Aquí es – señaló hacia la derecha. Me encontré con una casita igual que el resto, solo que más decorada que las demás. Se notaba que vivía una mujer allí.

¡Félix! – una voz chillona vino desde atrás del coche. A nuestras espaldas, dos chicas, ambas bastante flacuchas y altas, con pelo caoba y mirada expectante, saludaban eufóricamente.

¿Ellas son…?

¿Lesbianas? No, no lo son. Son primas segundas o algo así. Son muy unidas, van a casarse juntas.

Guau.

Bajamos del coche, y nos encontramos con las dos jóvenes que se abalanzaron en cuestión de segundos sobre el cuerpo de mi novio.

Eres una zorra – la de pelo largo le daba pequeños puñetazos en la espalda de Félix. – Te hemos estado esperando todo el fin de semana.

Lo siento chicas, estuve algo ocupado – miró en mi dirección.

Al fin te dignas a traerlo – ahora la chica de pelo corto habló, con una sonrisa, y me miró. – Así que tú eres el famoso Edward. Yo soy Emily y ella es Leah.

Mucho gusto chicas – saludé con mi mano, de forma amistosa.

El gusto es nuestro, créeme, este idiota no paró de hablar de ti por meses – vi como mi novio se ruborizaba. - ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –preguntó Leah.

Esto – Félix se acercó al coche e hizo sonar la bocina nuevamente. Emily explotó en risas.

Bien, Sam está en la casa de Jake, le diré que vas para allá.

Muchas gracias cariño, prometo volver en estos días.

Es un trato.

Subimos nuevamente al coche y nos movimos unas 5 cuadras más. Divisé una casa con un garaje al lado, y supe así que encontramos lo que habíamos estado buscando.

Salió de adentro, un joven grande, con casi nada de pelo, y apenas unos jeans rasgados.

Ese es Sam – me explicó. – Es el prometido de Emily y el mejor amigo del mecánico. Allí detrás está Jacob.

Justo detrás de Sam, salió un joven, con el pelo corto color caoba. Estaba bien tonificado y su piel rojiza combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos negros. Llevaba una sudadera negra sin mangas y unas bermudas de Jean. A simple vista parecía problemático. Un joven peligroso. Era guapo, por supuesto, pero no era el tipo de chico que quería cerca de mis amigas, y mucho menos de Bella.

¿Se te ofrece algo? – el chico se acercó y miro a Félix, analizándolo.

¿Eres tú Jacob Black?

¿Se te ofrece algo? – miró con gesto sospechoso, mientras repetía la pregunta.

Soy amigo de Emily y Leah, tuve problemas con mi bocina, y necesito…

¿Cambiarla? – preguntó sonriendo. – No habrá problema con eso siempre y cuando me pagues – amenazó. En ese instante, mis nervios colapsaron.

Tranquilízate muchacho – me metí en la conversación. Noté como Félix me fulminaba con la mirada.

Oh, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Su novio? – Dijo el chico con gesto burlón.

Pues sí, digamos que sí lo soy.

Ya para, Edward – Félix intentó tranquilizarme.

Ey, tranquilo sanguijuela – el chico comenzó a reír. – Los amigos de las chicas son mis amigos. Cambiaré tu bocina, compañero, pero tengo que revisarla.

Bajamos rápidamente para que Jacob pudiera inspeccionar. Ya me caía mal.

Bien, necesitarás una nueva bocina, evidentemente. Puedo comprarla en la semana. ¿Puedes traer el coche el lunes próximo?

¿Tanto vas a hacerlo esperar? – otra vez me sacó de quicio.

YA ES SUFICIENTE. – volvió su mirada al moreno - Seguro Jacob, ¿cuánto va a costarme?

50 dólares, no más – quise insultarlo, pero supe que su precio era razonable, así que me callé. – Lo tendrás listo en menos de una o dos horas. Pueden quedarse por los alrededores si no quieres ir y volver.

Perfecto. Gracias Jacob. Sam, dale saludos a las chicas por mí. – El joven asintió con la cabeza y ambos volvimos a subir al auto.

Adiós, Edward – se burló Jacob. Lo envenené con la mirada y no me gasté en devolverle el saludo.

Comenzamos nuestro camino devuelta, pero esta vez, no puse ningún CD en el reproductor. El ambiente no estaba alegre.

Ese chico necesita modales – finalmente ataqué.

Te preocupas mucho, amor, relájate. El chico es más joven e inmaduro, respira.

Eso no justifica nada. No quiero ni pensar que un tipo así se acerque a Bella.

No creo que sea su tipo…

Realmente no lo sé, simplemente no me gusta. Ella es tan inocente a veces…

Edward, Bella tiene tu edad, es madura e independiente. ¿Vas a comportarte así cada vez que salga a relucir el tema de sus novios? – me miró desconfiado.

Puede que tengas razón… yo sólo quiero…

Protegerla, lo sé, pero ya lo has hecho demasiado, y por eso te ama. Deberías dejarla respirar.

Guau, mira de lo que terminamos charlando.

Nos hemos ido por las ramas.

Sí, lo sé – reí.

Tengo una propuesta para hacerte – cambié de tema, pues no quería seguir discutiendo. No lo soportaba y ya. Además, lo que iba a decirle había estado dándome vueltas en la cabeza por días enteros. Lo había consultado con Emmett y mis padres, y accedieron con alegría. Sólo faltaba decírselo a Alice…la parte más difícil. A pesar de su falsa sonrisa, sabía que no siempre estaba cómoda con mi decisión

Dispara.

Estaba pensando…tal vez, sólo tal vez, quieras venir a cenar a casa este fin de semana.

Sin decirme nada, aparcó el auto en el costado del camino y se giró para mirarme a los ojos.

¿Tú estás seguro de esto? ¿Qué dirán tus padres?

Ellos ya lo saben Félix, sólo falta que te "presente formalmente".

No quiero incomodarte, podemos esperar más tiempo si eso quieres. Sé que todavía no estás seguro con esto de tu…

Mi sexualidad no tiene nada que ver con esto. Hoy estoy contigo, y eso es lo que importa. Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Te gustaría venir?

Pues, por supuesto que quiero ir – me tomó de las manos y me besó, con ternura. – Te quiero. – susurró finalmente.

Y yo a ti – respondí automáticamente. – Por cierto…

Dime.

¿Te molesta que esté Bella también?

Por supuesto que no. ¿No es ella también de tu familia?

Pues si, mis padres la quieren como a su hija…

Entonces, no se discute.

Gracias.

Volvió a hacer andar el coche, y volvimos a la carretera. Paramos en una gasolinera para recargar el tanque, y Félix aprovechó para pasar al baño y comprarse una nueva cajetilla de cigarrillos. Le pedí que me comprara una a mí también. Me dispuse a encender el último cigarrillo que quedaba en mi atado, cuando supe que había llegado el momento. Tomé mi teléfono del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, y fui a la lista de las últimas llamadas. Seleccioné a Alice, y sentí como la conexión.

¿Pasó algo, hermanito?

Ey, Alice.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué me llamas?

Estoy en una gasolinera. Sólo llamo para contarte algo, ahora que Félix fue al baño.

No me impacientes…-Alice parecía ansiosa.

Esto…lo invité a cenar el sábado a casa. Tal vez después podamos salir todos, ya sabes que papá y mamá quieren conocerlo, así que…

¿Tú estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? – me interrogó, preocupada.

Si Alice. Sólo dime que estarás allí.

Sabes que lo haré. – suspiró, resignada.

Gracias, y por cierto…no se lo digas a Bella, quiero contárselo yo después e invitarla también a que venga…

Jazz llegó, luego hablamos. Adiós Edward.

Sin decir más, colgó el teléfono. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Sonaba…más extraña que lo normal.

Edward, ¿qué ocurre? – Félix me miraba preocupado, mientras observaba como mi cigarro yacía inerte en el piso. – ¿Estás loco? APAGA ESE CIGARRILLO. – reaccioné en ese momento, y lo pisé rápidamente.

Estoy bien. – Asentí, mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en su casa, cocinando y jugando con su perro.

No sé que clase de amor era esto, pero no quería perderlo.

Sólo una ruta inesperada podría cambiar mi destino.

* * *

**_VOLVÍ MUCHO ANTES DE LO PROMETIDO ! RECIBÍ MÁS REVIEWS DE LOS ESPERADOS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS._**

**_AQUELLOS QUE HAYAN LEÍDO LA HISTORIA Y NO HAYAN DEJADO REVIEWS, POR FAVOR HÁGANLO, ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS, IDEAS, Y CRÍTICAS, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEA CON RESPETO. MeE HA LLEGADO UN ANÓNIMO LA SEMANA PASADA QUE ME PARECIÓ EN CIERTA FORMA BASTANTE IRRESPETUOSO, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR LES PIDO, MIREN LO QUE ESCRIBEN. NO PRETENDO QUE A TODOS LES GUSTEN MIS IDEAS, NI MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR, PERO COMO ASÍ YO RESPETO Y ADMIRO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME HAN CONMOVIDO CON SUS HISTORIAS EN FAN FICTION, ME GUSTARÍA QUE FUERA ASÍ TAMBIÉN CONMIGO. _**

**_Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus hermosos reviews (creo que respondí todos). El próximo viernes subiré el capítulo tres llamado: PLAN_**

**_Nos leemos._**

**_Flor_**


	3. Plan

**YOUR GAY FRIEND **

(Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía!)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 : Plan**

_**Bella's POV**_

Me pasé todo el resto de la tarde llorando. Era una idiota y una maldita masoquista, y además, ahora mi amiga lo sabía, y quería llevar un maldito plan a cabo para que yo me quedara con su hermano. Lo peor de todo es que albergaba esperanzas dentro de mí de que el plan fuera un éxito, y es que no podía engañarme más.

Corrí a pegarme una ducha antes de que las chicas llegaran y me vieran con esta pinta. El agua caliente relajó todos mis músculos, y me encontré mucho más tranquila una vez que salí del baño. Caminé despacio mientas bajaba las escaleras y escuché como uno de los escalones rechinaba al colocar mi pie.

- Charlie tiene que arreglar esto o mamá va a volverse loca – pensé.

Comencé a prepararme un té, antes de ponerme a trabajar en la cena. Iba a prepararles tacos a las chicas, sabía que los amaban.

- Carne, cebolla, pimientos, fajitas, ajo, chile… – comencé a revisar que tuviera todos los elementos en la heladera mientras esperaba que el agua comenzara a hervir, cuando el móvil sonó. La foto de contacto que apareció en la pantalla, me notificó sobre quién quería hablar conmigo. Aún recordaba el día que nos la tomamos. Estábamos tirados en el patio de mi jardín probando la cámara del celular y a Edward se le ocurrió darme un beso en la mejilla mientras yo ponía cara de inocente cuando sacaba la foto.

_- Hola, Cielo – respondí, nerviosa. Todavía tenía las emociones a flor de piel._

_- Hola Bells. ¿Llegaste viva a tu casa? – rió a carcajadas._

_- Sí, ¡es un milagro! – respondí, devolviéndole la broma._

_- Que bueno. Oye, iba a esperar hasta mañana, pero es necesario que lo haga urgente. Hay algo importante que quiero contarte._

_- ¿Vienes para acá? – pregunté, desconfiada. Sería lo último que me faltara._

_- No, estoy llegando a casa ya – suspiré aliviada. – Sólo quería decirte que no hagas planes para el sábado._

_- ¿Por qué? – intenté parecer desentendida._

_- Verás, voy a traer a Félix a cenar a casa… y como tú formas parte de mi familia… me gustaría que estés aquí tú también._

_- Oh…eso es…genial… Edward…de…verdad – luché para que mis emociones no me ganen, pero ahí estaba otra vez, muriendo por dentro. – Ey Ed, - tomé la última bocanada de aire que me quedaba para hablar – estoy cocinando en este momento, luego hablamos, ¿está bien?_

_- Sin cuidado, amor. Te amo._

_- Y yo a ti._

Corté el teléfono y otra vez las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Estaba llorando como un bebé, y el sonido de la pava me trastornó el cerebro. Apagué el fuego y me recosté en el sillón, destrozada. En ese momento oí una bocina y me limpié la cara un poco. Miré por la ventana, y vi que Alice y Rose salían del flamante coche de mi mejor amiga cuchicheando y mostrándose como divas con sus gafas de sol, aunque el clima estuviera más nublado de lo normal, y ya casi estuviera anocheciendo. Corrí a abrirles, intentando ocultar mi rostro demacrado.

- Nena – los brazos de Rosalie corrieron para estrecharme fuertemente.

- Alice, ¿por qué mierda se lo dijiste? – pregunté avergonzada mientras Rose me fulminaba con la mirada. – Además, ¿No se suponía que Emmett te traería más tarde?

- Fue a jugar basquetbol con Jazz, pero eso no importa ahora. ¿No querías que lo supiera? – su voz sonaba triste.

- No es eso…sólo que estoy algo avergonzada. Se suponía que era mi secreto y nadie iba a saberlo…pero esta idiota lo adivinó y ahora te lo cuenta…y…

- Somos tus amigas, y estaremos contigo – ahora mi amiga parecía comprender, me miraba con ternura y un poco de lástima. .- Eres una de mis mejores amigas y siempre me interesa lo que te pasa.

- Además, ¿quién nos iba a ayudar con el plan? – Alice habló rápidamente, aunque parecía concentrada.

- ¡También se lo dijiste! Alice Cullen eres una…

- ¿Genio? Ya lo sé Bellita, no me lo repitas tanto – sonrió con suficiencia.

- Voy a matarte…-comencé a avanzar hacia ella, preparada para abofetearla si la situación lo ameritara.

- ¿Vas a pegarme? ¿Isabella Swan va a pegarme? Por favor, no me hagas reír – mostró un gesto sarcástico, que me puso de los nervios.

- ¡No me digas Isabella!

- ¡YA PAREN LAS DOS! – Rosalie se interpuso y gritó, imponiendo orden. – Alice, deja de comportarte como una insana. – la enana la miró, furiosa. -Y Bella…

- ¿Qué? – fruncí el ceño, y la miré de mala gana, mientras ella agachaba la cabeza.

- Creo que deberías considerar el plan de Alice. No es tan malo, ni tan errado. Edward está loquito. ¿Recuerdas como se dio cuenta que era homosexual?

- Justo hablamos de eso hoy con ella…

- Pues, eso realmente no es normal. Anda Bella, tal vez puedas sacar provecho de ello. Y si no funciona…siempre hay más peces en el río – puso casa de zorra y no pude evitar reír.

- ¿Y en que se basa ese plan, enano maldito? – la miré, seria.

- Es simple – se aclaró la garganta. – Como mencionó anteriormente Rosalie, Edward es rarito. Vamos a hacerlo dudar de su sexualidad, al punto que tenga que darse duchas de agua fría para no pensar en ti, ¿me oíste?

- Tienes absolutamente todo para que un chico tenga una erección continua por días Isabella – Rosalie apoyó a Alice-. Solo tienes que aprender a usarlo. Míranos a nosotras. Yo de pequeña era obesa y con frenos, y hoy me follo al más caliente de los hermanos Cullen, - rió.

- No hables así de mi hermano, es asqueroso – Alice se retorció con gesto de asco. – Aunque pensándolo bien… tu hermano también es increíble, un tigre…

- De acuerdo, es suficiente. – Rose se estremeció. -Pero Alice tiene razón, puedes volver loco a Edward si te pones traviesa…

- ¡Trabájalo, perra! – Alice gritó haciendo que mis oídos pitaran. Me senté en el sillón de la sala, tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos. Finalmente levanté la cabeza, y suspiré, resignada.

- De acuerdo. – mis amigas se abrazaron y comenzaron a saltar de un lado para otro.

- Ahora vuelvo – Alice salió corriendo por la puerta, avanzando hacia su coche, mientras lo destrababa.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Es mucho…- Rosalie preguntó.

- No, estoy bien, cualquier cosa gritaré – sonrió como una niña pequeña.

- Qué raro en ti – dije sarcásticamente.

- Mi boca formó una o, cuando vi la cantidad de cosas que Alice traía en sus manos.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra meter todo eso en mi casa, enana! –grité, pero no me hizo caso. En menos de dos minutos ya estaba devuelta dentro, con tres maletas de Louis Vuitton repletas e hinchadas.

- Vas a saber lo que es bueno, "Cielo" – rió maquiavélicamente, mientras imitaba la voz de Edward cuando me decía así. La miré con ira. Comenzó a sacar prendas y prendas, a las cuales ni siquiera me limité a observar, pues sabía de que tipo eran.

- Voy a parecer una prostituta, Alice, la onda animal print no va conmigo, y lo sabes…

- Nadie dijo que toda esta ropa era para ti. Relájate Isabella, conozco a mi hermano…

- No me digas Isabella – la ataqué.

- De acuerdo, lo siento. Como te decía, conozco a mi hermano y se que lo que más le gusta de ti es lo sencilla que eres. Puedes ser perra sin dejar de ser tú.

- Explícate. – la miré extrañada.

- Es simple. Vas a vestirte como siempre…remeras básicas, jeans, zapatillas. Sólo que vas a usar un poquito más de escote, los Jeans un poco más apretados, tal vez algo de maquillaje te vendría bien. La simple y natural Isabella, pero mejorada. – Rosalie habló esta vez.

- ¡Que no me digan Isabella…!-ambas agacharon la cabeza-. Está bien, ¿no cambiará nada, cierto?

- En absoluto.

- Vamos a mi habitación.

- ¡Si! – Rose me tomó de las piernas y Alice de los brazos mientras corrían como locas escaleras arriba.

- Eso dolió – me quejé una vez en el primer piso, mientras me frotaba el codo que me hicieron chocar contra la pared.

- Bien primero que nada, te prepararemos todos los conjuntos de la semana. Después, vamos a trabajar tú…esto…personalidad.

- ¿Qué? –la miré, absorta. – Esto ya se ha ido de las manos.

- Te dije que no iba a cambiar nada, sólo vas a ponerte un poco más provocativa. Háblale cerca, roza tus pechos con su espalda cuando lo abraces por detrás, besa su cuello cuando te tome en brazos. Nada ocurrirá, tu seguirás siendo su mejor amiga Bella, la cariñosa y tierna, y él, bueno, tendrá que luchar con su amiguito.

- Voy a parecer una zorra – la contradije.

- Vamos Bella, ¿crees que alguien va a pensar que intentas seducirlo? Ya se ganó la reputación de marica en toda la escuela. No seas ridícula – Rosalie explicó.

- Tienen razón, simplemente estoy aterrada. – otra vez e inconscientemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Me perdí entre ropa, consejos, maquillaje y accesorios. Mis amigas pasaron el resto de la noche aconsejándome y educándome hasta que caímos rendidas y nos dormimos en cuestión de minutos. Cuando me desperté, encontré a Rosalie en el colchón adicional que guardo debajo de mi cama, y a Alice en la vieja mecedora, roncando con la boca abierta. Reí a carcajadas al ver su posición, aunque mi expresión cambió definitivamente al ver la hora.

- ¡Alice, Rose! ¡Son las ocho de la mañana! –grité mientras destapaba a la rubia y zamarreaba a la enana.

- ¿Eh? – Alice me miró, confundida. Cuando finalmente comprendió de que iba la cosa, se reincorporó de un salto y me tomó del brazo. – A la ducha.

- ¿Qué? Es tarde, tengo que calentar el motor del auto antes de salir y…

- Ya me oíste. Iremos con el Porsche las tres y fin de la discusión. A la vuelta te traerá Edward, eso es parte del plan. Agarra el conjunto de los lunes y métete en el baño.

- Sabía que discutir con Alice sería imposible. Tomé la ropa que yacía impecable a un costado de mi cama, y me encerré en el baño mientras me sacaba mi pijama. Tomé una ducha rápida. No iba a hacer a tiempo, además, no tuve que lavarme el pelo porque Rose se encargó de dejármelo como seda hacía unas horas, y me mostró el paso a paso para que me quedara siempre de la misma forma.

- Natural, pero arreglado – repetía una y otra vez mientras me lo alisaba con cuidado.

Una vez que salí del baño me puse la remera negra básica pero escotada, el pantalón chupín blanco y las converse azules que tanto amaba. Me puse un sweater azul también y una pequeña chalina a cuadros blancos y negros. Me maquillé con un poco de rubor en mis pómulos, rimel negro en mis pestañas y un gloss transparente que hacía que mis labios rosados brillen. Tardé un poco más de media hora así que ni siquiera podía pensar en desayunar. Sin embargo, cuando bajé, me encontré con tres tazones de leche con cereales y a mis dos amigas radiantes, terminando de ordenar el desorden que habían dejado con las valijas.

- ¿Cómo lo hacen? – las miré asustada.

- Mucha práctica Bella, cuando empieces con esta onda de embellecerte, verás que es fácil.

- Además, créeme que es más difícil vestir a una santurrona que a dos divas – bromeó Alice, sacando la lengua. – Vamos come, si no te apuras realmente llegaremos tarde.

Engullí el cereal como pude y salimos corriendo hacia el coche. Nos lanzamos de cabeza en él y Alice aceleró, para mi desgracia. Me habían dejado en el asiento de atrás para ir dándome indicaciones antes de llegar al instituto.

- Bien. Fase uno, ¿la recuerdas? – Rose se volteó, mientras se pintaba sus labios con un tono rojizo encantador.

- Enterrar mi cara en su hombro, besar su cuello, enderezarme, manos en su pecho, me acerco a su boca con mi súper aliento – saqué el spray sabor menta y me puse un poco- y le digo: "Oh Edward, te he extrañado".

- Aprendes rápido – Alice se volteó, soltando el volante.

- ¿Quieres matarnos?

- Lo siento – pegó un pequeño gritito cuando casi nos llevamos puesto a un joven en motocicleta.

- ¡Ponte el casco la próxima vez, idiota! – gritó Rosalie, mientras sacaba su cabeza por la ventanilla. Vimos por el espejo retrovisor que el chico de tez morena nos mostraba su dedo mayor con mucho ímpetu.

- ¿Sabes donde puedes meterte ese dedo, imbécil? – Alice respondió a su gesto.

- ¡Paren las dos! Concéntrate en la carretera Alice, puta madre.

- Perdón, perdón, perdón.

A pesar de llegar un poco tarde, nos encontramos con un buen lugar en el aparcamiento y los alumnos aún no habían entrado al establecimiento. Iba a salir del auto, cuando noté que aún las puertas estaban trabadas, Alice apagó el motor y mis dos amigas me miraron.

- De acuerdo, para la vuelta Edward va a llevarte, allí es cuando empieza la fase dos.

- Quieres decir…

- Edward prende la calefacción, lo sabes – Alice continuó hablando.

- Te sacas el sweater, ni se te ocurra mencionar que hace calor, ¿oíste? De esa forma va a bajarlo y vas a tener que volver a abrigarte, y no queremos eso… ¿cierto? – Rose habló esta vez.

- No, no queremos eso – respondí como una niña pequeña.

- Bien. Una vez que muestres tus hermosos pechos y mi hermano aparque el coche entramos en fase tres que significa…

- Quedarme en el auto y decirle que quiero que compartamos más juntos y que siento que me tiene algo abandonada desde que está en pareja.

- Exactamente – ahora, saldrás del auto como si nada y cuando lo veas…

- Volvemos nuevamente a fase uno.

Sin decir más bajamos del auto y noté como se descolocaba más de una mandíbula masculina. Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, siempre miraban a mis amigas de esa forma, pero esta vez…sentí que también me lo hacían a mí. Sobre todo Eric y Ben. Me estremecí.

- Vaya Bella, tienes admiradores, - Rose rió.

- Preferiría que nadie me mirara créeme. – Alice soltó una pequeña risita y se situó a la cabeza de nuestro grupo, dejándonos a la rubita y a mí de flancos. Se acercó hacia los dos ñoños y les dijo:

- Oigan chicos, Bella se está insertando en el mundo del sexo nuevamente, ¿les gustaría ser usados como prueba? Ya saben, algo así como las ratas de… – al escuchar sus palabras, la golpeé en la cabeza.

- No es gracioso – finalmente no pude más y la sonrisa se me escapó del rostro. Sí que había sido cómico.

- Bien, después avísenle a Bellita – Alice les tiró un beso y salimos corriendo, llorando de la risa.

Nos paramos en el medio del aparcamiento a esperar que Emmett y Jasper estacionen sus respectivos coches, cuando otra vez sentí esa puta respiración en mi oído.

- Hola Bella, luces preciosa hoy.

- Piérdete – le grité sin piedad al estúpido de mi ex novio.

- ¿Y si no quiero, qué?

- Pues – me volteé para mirarlo directo a los ojos. – ¡voy a golpearte tantas veces esa carita de Malibú Ken que no va a reconocerte ni tu madre, ni la puta de Stanley!

No sé si fue mi reacción, o sus mariconadas, que agachó la cabeza y se retiró sin decir más. Todos sus amigos comenzaron a silbar mientras mis amigas, junto con sus novios, se partían de la risa.

- Guau, eres temible, Swan – podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lado. Noté como Alice y Rosalie me miraban con complicidad. Me volteé y allí estaba mi Dios griego. Llevaba unos jeans gastados, unos zapatos marrones y un sweater, ¿azul? , maldita enana, vas a pagar esta.

- ¡Edward! Lo abracé y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro. Él me devolvió el abrazo con alegría. Aproveché para depositar un beso en su cuello, y noté como se estremecía por el contacto. Luego de eso, lo solté y lo miré directamente a los ojos. – Te he extrañado.

- Y yo a ti – me tomó por la cintura y me besó él también el cuello. Carajo, creí que estaba más húmeda que la calle principal de Forks.

- ¿Y ese sweater? –preguntó, repentinamente. – Jamás lo había visto…

- Yo tampoco, hasta que tu hermana decidió cambiarme el look – improvisé lo mejor que pude. – Dijo que necesitaba renovarme…

- ¿Nunca vas a dejarla en paz, cierto? – Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y habló a su hermana mientras yo me ruborizaba como una idiota.

- Yo no he hecho nada – mintió.

- En realidad, es todo parte de un plan – Rose me miro estupefacta y Alice soltó las boca de su novio cuando me escuchó decir esas palabras. – Ya sabes, dicen que necesito conseguir pareja urgente.

- No tienes que hacerles caso, lo sabes…

- No, de verdad no me molesta, sólo les pedí que me dejaran lo más natural posible, como me gusta a mí…

- Y a mí – me abrazó.

- Ay, el amor – Alice empezó a canturrear, y la fulminé con la mirada. Sabía que no era la mejor manera de esquivar la situación así que me relajé y le respondí.

- Seguiré pensando que fumas hierba hasta que me demuestres lo contrario.

- Estoy contigo, Cielo – Edward rió.

- ¡No fumo hierba, imbéciles! – Alice se puso furiosa, tomó a Jasper de la mano con fuerza y entró al salón. Noté que Emmett derramaba lágrimas a causa de la risa.

- Como te decía… natural, pero sexy – seguí hablando como si nada. Justo en ese momento la campana sonó y todos los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse. Tomé a Edward de la mano con cuidado – tenemos literatura, será mejor que nos apuremos o el señor Berty se va a poner más insoportable que de costumbre. A propósito… ¿dónde está Félix?

- Oh, el no va a venir hoy a clase. Va a ayudar a Aro con algunas cosas del negocio.

Festejé para mis adentros y caminé hacia el aula sin decir más. Volvimos a tener evaluación de "Sueño de una Noche de Verano", algo que me puso bastante feliz, por ser uno de mis libros preferidos. Le soplé a Edward un par de respuestas que no sabía, y fuimos unos de los primeros en entregar. Se me ocurrió en ese momento una idea brillante.

- Voy al baño – si no llego a volver, espérame en la cafetería.

- De acuerdo – Edward asintió y yo me moví hasta el escritorio del profesor.

- Señor Berty – dije su nombre en un susurro.

- ¿Necesita algo, Srta. Swan? – preguntó de forma antipática, como siempre.

- Verá…no creo que pueda hablar de este problema…femenino con usted…pero, ¿podría permitirme ir al baño? Realmente es una urgencia. Tengo que llevar mi mochila para cambiarme y quedan cinco minutos y…

- ¿Ha terminado su examen, verdad?

- Sí.

- De acuerdo, pero que no la vea ningún directivo por favor.

- Muchas gracias Profesor. – Tomé mi mochila y me dirigí al baño, cautelosamente. Una vez allí, retoqué mi pelo y mi maquillaje. Quedaba un minuto para el toque de timbre así que debía estar atenta. Comencé a caminar al aula y estaba cerca de la puerta cuando el timbre sonó. Todos comenzaron a salir apresurados, y en ese momento vi que Edward caminaba en dirección a la cafetería. Recé porque mis pies no perdieran estabilidad y corrí en su dirección. Lo alcancé y puse mis manos en sus ojos, mientras apretaba mis pechos contra su espalda.

- ¿Quién podrá ser? – dijo Edward sarcásticamente. En ese momento, su mano izquierda fue hacia mi trasero y lo tocó sin piedad. Si hoy pensé que realmente estaba tan húmeda como la calle de Forks, ahora realmente lo sabía. – Mmm, pequeño, redondo y firme. Pensé que te retrasarías, Cielo.

- ¡Hiciste trampa! – Me colgué en su espalda y comenzó a correr conmigo encima. Era la segunda vez en dos días que llegaba a la cafetería sudando y sonrojada.

- ¡No está bien follar en los baños! – la voz de Alice nuevamente provocó que todos a nuestro alrededor voltearan.

- ¿ES QUE NUNCA TE VAS A CALLAR?, ¡Además, tú lo haces todo el tiempo! Yo y Edward…estás loca – Grité, hastiada, aunque deseaba que la última parte fuera cierta.

- Luego de eso, el día transcurrió normal. Las horas se pasaron rápido y cuando quise reaccionar, ya me encontraba en el aparcamiento, lista para subir al auto de mi mejor amigo.

Tal como Alice predijo, Edward encendió la calefacción, y cuando el auto empezó a entrar en calor, me quité el sweater dejando mis pechos a la vista.

- ¿No te molesta si dejo esto aquí, no? – dije inocentemente, mientras colocaba el abrigo en el asiento de atrás, dándole una mejor vista a Edward, que casi se le van los ojos al notar mi cambio.

- Joder, Bells… – siguió mirando sin descaro mis tetas - …creo que voy a tener que empezar a cuidarte un poco más de Newton. – Genial, este maldito era un dador de falsas esperanzas. Otra sonrisa falsa salió de mi boca.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Eres tan mala actriz…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Hay algo que te está inquietando, verdad? – me di cuenta que ya estábamos entrando en la tercera fase. Agaché la cabeza como un perrito mojado.

- Hablaremos cuando aparques el auto en casa.

- De acuerdo – me miró extrañado.

Los minutos parecieron horas, hasta que divisé mi casa a unos cien metros. Llegamos a la entrada al patio delantero en silencio, y fue allí cuando apagó el motor.

- Dime…

- Esto, yo…-comencé a ruborizarme. – No quiero que pienses que estoy celosa ni nada de eso, es solo que desde que…

- Estoy con Félix, no te dedico el tiempo que necesitas, ¿verdad? – parecía como si supiera de antemano todo.

- Algo así…

- Tienes mucha razón. Oh, amor, jamás pensé que eso te molestara, de verdad lo siento. – Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a besarme toda la cara.

- Está bien… ¿vas a hacer algo ahora?

- Pensaba ver a Félix, pero me puedo quedar contigo si eso quieres. ¿Tus padres no regresaron?

- No, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir. Sabes que aunque estén puedes…

- ¿No te molesta si ya me quedo desde ahora?

- Por supuesto que no. – le sonreí, esta vez honestamente. Hicimos durante el resto de su estadía, todo lo que solemos hacer cuando estamos juntos. Preparé mi cama de dos plazas para que durmamos, pues prometimos hacerlo temprano ya que habría instituto al día siguiente. Le mostré mi nueva ropa. Si iba a luchar por él, debía hacerlo honestamente. Me aplaudió e hizo reverencias mientras le bailaba moviendo mi ropa de aquí para allá, con percha y todo. Nos preparamos una sopa de tomate antes de irnos a dormir.

- Esto…Bells… No tengo pijama.

_- Pues quédate así._ - No te preocupes, tienes uno de más en mi ropero, ¿lo olvidaste?

- Eres mi salvación_._ – Besó mi frente y yo me dirigí al baño a ponerme mi pijama de encaje que hacía mucho tiempo me había regalado mi madre y jamás usé.

Me dio vergüenza salir en un principio, pero ¿qué importaba? Era Edward, el no notaría segundas intensiones. Para mi sorpresa, casi se vuelve loco cuando me vio. Noté como se ruborizada y me tendía los brazos.

- Otra idea de Alice – me ruboricé y reí como idiota mientras me abalanzaba sobre él. Me besó la frente.

- Bien, definitivamente no sólo voy a tener que cuidarte de Newton, sino de algún que otro buitre más. - ¿Esto era una broma o qué mierda? Mi instinto me rogó que lo volviera loco. Me di media vuelta y pegué mi trasero a Edwarcito.

- Estoy cansada, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Buenas noches. – Tomé su mano, la besé y la puse en mi cintura, muy cerca de mi zona baja.

- Buenas noches amor. – Apagué la mesa de luz esperando que algo detrás de mí comenzara a levitar pero me equivoqué. No sentí ni un solo movimiento, y para colmo, Edward se durmió al instante. Pude sentir sus ronquidos en mi oreja, y su mano, que hervía teniéndola tan cerca de mi parte más débil.

Sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

**HOLA! **

**MI CAPÍTULO PROMETIDO, AQUÍ TIENEN UN POCO DE LA MOLESTA DE ALICE EN ACCIÓN, Y TAMBIÉN DE ROSALIE. QUIÉN SERÁ EL MORENO EN MOTOCICLETA? MMM...YA LO VAN A AVERIGUAR. **

**Me encantaría llegar a los 50 reviews. Si es así prometo SIN FALTA actualizar y terminar el cuarto capítulo para el viernes: LA CENA**

**Gracias por sus reviews, trato de responder todos, espero no haberme olvidado de ninguno porque todos son muy importantes para mi!**

**CRÍTICAS, OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS, LO QUE SEA, SOLAMENTE HÁGANMELO SABER.**

**Besos enormes! Flor**


	4. La Cena

**YOUR GAY FRIEND **

(Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía!)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: La Cena**

_**Edward's POV**_

Me despertó el sonido de mi celular. Me sobresalté y fui corriendo a atender, antes de que Bella se despertara por mi culpa. Esme estaba llamando.

- Mamá.

_- ¿Hijo, dónde te metiste? Félix dijo que qu__edaron en verse ayer a la noche y cuando te llamó tu teléfono estaba apagado._

- ¡Mierda! Lo olvidé por completo, estoy en casa de Bella. Me quedé a dormir aquí ayer.

_- ¿Por qué no avisaste? ¿Sabes el susto que me __diste?_ – mi madre hablaba pausadamente, pero horrorizada.

- Dijiste que no hacía falta que avise cuando me quedo aquí.

_- Lo sé, pero luego llamó tu novio y yo_…

- Relájate, estoy bien. Ahora nos vamos al instituto. Tengo que despertar a Bella. Llamaré a Félix y todo irá bien, ¿si?

_- Lo siento_

- No pasa nada. Se me hace tarde. Adiós Ma.

_- Nos vemos hijo, te amo._

- Y yo a ti.

Cerré la tapa de mi móvil y me acerqué a Bella cautelosamente. Me había equivocado de una forma muy estúpida con Félix, así que lo llamaría para disculparme y lo pasaríamos a buscar antes del instituto.

- Bells – la llamé despacio, mientras movía su hombro.

- ¿Eh?

- Despierta, o llegaremos tarde.

- ¡Joder, otra vez no! – Saltó de la cama y corrió al baño. Parecía una muñequita con ese camisón tan…tan… adorable, podría decir, aunque no serían las palabras correctas.

Me cambié rápidamente, hurgué en el placard de Bella y encontré algo de ropa mía que dejo de repuesto, me peiné, o por lo menos lo intenté, pues mi pelo jamás se quedaba en su lugar y bajé a preparar el desayuno. Tostadas, café…algo sencillo.

Mientras esperaba que la cafetera cumpliera su función, el pan tomara un color más oscuro, marqué el primer teléfono que aparecía en llamadas recientes.

_- ¿Quieres matarme?_ – la voz de mi novio parecía furiosa.

- Tengo una explicación…

_- ¿Qué explicación ni que mierda? No me interesa no haberte visto, sabes que podemos vernos en cualquier momento Edward, ¿pero por qué mierda no llamas?_

- Bella estaba mal Félix, me quedé con ella y me olvidé de llamarte, soy un estúpido. Me equivoqué lo sé, pero esta es mi segunda casa y pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando estoy aquí.

_- Si no te conociera diría__ que tu y ella…_

- ¿Qué?

_- Nada. _– me extrañó su comentarios pero preferí dejar ahí esa conversación.

- Te pasaremos a buscar antes del instituto, de verdad déjame compensarlo, he sido un asno.

_- De acuerdo _– rió por lo bajo. _-¡Pero que sea la última vez Cullen! Sino haré que todo el maldito pueblo salga a buscarte._

- Te quiero.

_- Y yo, te veo en media hora. _

Justo en ese momento, bajó mi amiga por las escaleras. Lucía aún más bella que el día anterior. Llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado, con un saco blanco y una remera escotada blanca también. Llevaba un gorro blanco y negro en la cabeza y sus elementales Converse, esta vez blancas.

_- Ed, ¿estás ahí? _– reaccioné al escuchar la voz de mi novio y noté como Bella se ruborizaba por mi mirada.

- Aquí estoy. Lo siento, justo entró Bells en la cocina. Ya sabes, en un rato.

_- Lo sé, adiós_. – sin más colgó el teléfono.

- No sabía que Edward Cullen podía preparar el desayuno sin ayuda de mami Esme – mi amiga se burló y me sacó la lengua.

- Pues sí, si puede hacerlo, y más para su mejor amiga. Buenos días.

- Buenos días – se sentó y tomo el periódico. Comenzó a comer y beber rápidamente.

- Bella, ¿puedes comer tranquila? No quiero llevarte a enfermería más tarde.

- No llegaremos a tiempo.

- Tenemos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Pasaremos a buscar a Félix y nos iremos al instituto. – En ese momento, terminé de beber mi café. – Voy a cepillarme los dientes. ¿Dejas mi cepillo donde siempre, no?

- Por supuesto – rió con todas las tostadas trituradas en su boca.

- Eres asquerosa – reí moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Lo sé – mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras tragaba.

Subí las escaleras, encontré mi cepillo de dientes verde justo en un vasito sobre el lavabo. Lo moví en mi boca con movimientos rápidos. Escupí la pasta y bajé a toda prisa.

- Estoy lista, voy a tomar las llaves de la camioneta y pasaremos a buscar…

- Bells, iremos en mi coche.

- ¿Es que nunca me van a dejar usar mi auto?

- ¿A eso le llamas auto?

- Eres un maldito – corrió hacia mí con los puños cerrados, yo la sostuve de la frente, imposibilitándole el paso, pero me gano en fuerza y caímos los dos al suelo quedando nuestras bocas a menos de cinco centímetros. ¿Por qué demonios pensaba en su boca?

- Lo siento – se ruborizó y se levantó torpemente. Me tendió la mano segundos después. – Vamos.

- Realmente tienes un problema de horarios – bromeé. Ella me dedico una sonrisa pícara, la cual me llenaba el alma. Las cosas estaban yendo mejor.

Subimos al coche en silencio, prendí la calefacción y cuando finalmente el interior comenzó a calentarse, Bella se quitó su saco, dejando otra vez un escote que haría que cualquier zángano se babeara. Me enfermaba de solo pensarlo. Fuimos hasta la casa de Félix, escuchando uno de los CDs preferidos de Bella. Realmente The Fray no era mi banda preferida, pero estaba bien…todo por complacer a mi amiga. Al llegar a la puerta y tocar bocina, Bella me miró seria, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más.

- No voy a moverme de este asiento, te lo aclaro. – No pude evitarlo, una intensa carcajada emanó desde mi garganta y Bella rió conmigo también. Su gesto había sido fenomenal

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Félix nos miró sonriendo, pero confundido, mientras entraba al coche y se sentaba en el asiento de atrás. – Hola chicos.

- Sólo una estupidez, - rió mi amiga mientras saludaba a mi novio.

- Hola amor – lo miré por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió.

- Hola – respondió.

Comenzamos nuestro viaje al instituto. El CD terminó de reproducirse al volver a la carretera desde la casa de Félix.

- Pondré la radio – Bella habló y yo sólo me limité a asentir. Cuando la prendió, estaban pasando un tema que sin duda tenía historia. Éramos más chicos y amábamos bailar esa canción. Fue la época en la que empecé a dormir en casa de Bella. – Madonna – finalmente dijo y comenzó a moverse sin parar en el asiento con el cinturón puesto.

- Hey Mr. DJ put a record on I wanna dance with my baby – comencé a cantar y a mover mis manos sobre el volante.

- And when the music starts I never wanna stop, it's gonna drive me crazy – Bella me siguió, sin dejar de moverse. Lucía sexy.

- ¡Music! Makes the people, come together, ¡YEAH! – cantamos a coro. Nuestras voces se oían fatales. - Music mix the bourgeoisie and the rebel – Bella me señaló y luego se señaló a ella.

- ¡Qué recuerdos!

- Ni que lo digas – Bella respondió agitada. Pude observar también por el espejo retrovisor, mientras seguíamos cantando, como Félix miraba incómodo por la ventana. No me preocupó, sinceramente. Estaba disfrutando de ese pequeño momento con mi amiga.

_- Seguimos así con nuestro especial de clásicos del año dos mil. Ahora, Baby, one more time, de Britney Spears_ – el locutor habló, provocando que ambos saltáramos de alegría. Amábamos las canciones de esos años. Continuamos bailando y cantando durante todo el viaje para aparcar, a horario, en el instituto. Mis hermanos con sus parejas nos esperaban para entrar.

Alice miró extrañada a Bella, cuando ella salió del coche poniéndose su abrigo, y totalmente agitada.

- ¿Han estado follando malditos tramposos? – comenzó a reír frenéticamente hasta que vio a Félix detrás nuestro, que la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Hola Félix – finalmente dijo, avergonzada. – Lo siento, sabes que sólo bromeo.

- No hay problema – mi novio asintió, aunque noté su mandíbula aún tensa. – Edward, Bella, tengo química ahora. Los veo a la salida, ¿les parece?

- Por supuesto – Bella sonrió felizmente. Tenía ganas de comérmela, lucía tan tierna…

- Amor, - Félix me miró – voy a salir con mi prima Ángela luego del instituto. ¿No te molesta, no? Pasaré por tu casa más tarde si eso quieres.

- Por supuesto, nos vemos luego – besé su mejilla con ternura, tomé a Bella de la cintura y caminé con ella a mi lado.

Una vez dentro del edificio, noté como los ojos de todos los estúpidos y buenos para nada se posaban en el trasero y los pechos de mi amiga. Me daban ganas de partirles el cuello y beber su sangre cada vez que la miraban.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – su angelical voz me sobresaltó.

- No, todo está bien – sonreí. – ¿Me harías un favor? –pregunté una vez que recordé todos los planes que tenía para esa tarde.

- El que tú quieras – si no la conociera, diría que se me estaba insinuando.

- Recuerdas lo de la cena del sábado…

- Sí.

- Sé que es muy apresurado, pero quiero ir a Newton's a comprar todo para el fin de semana. No quiero que mi madre se tenga que preocupar por demás ni nada de eso, tú sabes.

- No, no, por favor… no a Newton's.

- ¿Qué hay de malo con eso, nena?

- No quiero ver a Karen.

- ¿Es una maldita igual que el hijo?

- No, por eso mismo – se afligió. – Tenía una relación excelente con ella. A veces cuando Mike se iba con los chicos a jugar a la pelota, o algo así, yo me quedaba con ella tomando café y hablando de mis metas. Todavía la aprecio mucho. Hace diez meses que no la veo, desde la última vez que fui a cenar a su casa aún de novia con Mike – mi mandíbula se tensó. – Tengo miedo que me rechace o algo por el estilo…tú sabes.

- No pasará nada…si te sirve de algo, podría hacerme pasar por tu novio. –Un momento, ¿había dicho lo que yo creía que había dicho? Bella parecía estupefacta ante mi propuesta.

- Esto…yo…sería una buena idea, pero… ¿no va a darte problemas ni nada, no?

- Por supuesto que no, tontita.

- De acuerdo, ¿soy una Cullen ahora? – bromeó. La idea no me desagradó, para nada. En realidad ella siempre lo fue.

- Siempre has sido parte de la familia…

- Lo sé, igualmente sabes que estaba bromeando.

- Por supuesto – tomé su mejilla y la acaricié.

Pasó demasiado rápido el día. Compartí filosofía con mi novio, era la única materia que no compartía con Bella. Me contó un par de anécdotas sobre el negocio de su padre, aunque parecía un poco molesto todavía por lo de la noche anterior.

- Quiero que sepas que no me molesta para nada que te quedes con ella. Te entiendo perfectamente, ella tiene algo…que te provoca amor. La conozco hace poco y gracias a ti, y realmente la aprecio. Sólo limítate a avisar la próxima vez, no vaya a ser que te atropelle un camión, te mueras ahogado o te muerda un vampiro y yo ni siquiera me entere.

- No seas tan melodramático.

- No lo soy, me preocupo por ti Edward, eres mi novio.

- Si de algo te sirve, este es el teléfono celular y el particular de Bella – le extendí un pequeño pedazo de papel arrancado. – Si desaparezco, sólo marca.

- De acuerdo – rió. – Te veo luego, besó mi mejilla, despeinó mi cabello y salió por la puerta, donde una joven con gafas y libros en la mano lo esperaba.

- ¡Adiós Ang! – Saludé alegremente.

- Nos vemos, Edward. Siento robártelo.

- No pasa nada – asentí y salí disparado a buscar a Bella, quien me esperaba reposada en el capó de mi coche, sin abrigo y tomando Sol con sus auriculares puestos. No se percató de mi presencia hasta que le besé la punta de la nariz haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- Sólo soy yo.

- ¿Quieres matarme? – me dio un puñetazo en el hombro. – Sabes los problemas que tengo con los acercamientos sorpresa algún día voy a confundirte con ese idiota – dirigió su mirada hacia Mike, quien la saludó embobado, a lo que Bella respondió con un dulce gesto de su dedo. Le estaba haciendo Fuck you. Exploté en risas. – Y cuando te confunda – prosiguió- voy a propinarte un buen puñetazo, y créeme, eres demasiado lindo como para arruinarte el rostro.

- Me siento halagado – hice una reverencia a modo de broma, pero de verdad me había puesto feliz al escuchar sus palabras. Bella Swan creía que era lindo.

- Ya, deja de hacer payasadas o me voy a arrepentir y no te acompañaré al local de mi amiguito. Se abalanzó sobre mí y besó mi oreja, mientras hablaba en mi oído. – Abre el auto.- obedecí como si fuera un robot. No entendía que demonios me pasaba.

Newton's era un pintoresco almacén situado en el medio de Forks. Gracias a que estaba ubicado en la calle principal, recibía muchos clientes. Hablar de Newton's aquí era como mencionar una importante cadena de supermercados, o algo por el estilo.

Bella me miraba aterrada, así que opté por bajar del coche y abrirle yo mismo la puerta del copiloto.

- Vamos Cielo, nada malo va a pasarte, sujétate de mí y verás que todo estará bien.

- De acuerdo – respiró hondo y puso un pie en la acera. La sujeté fuertemente y entramos en el local. Las puertas se cerraron automáticamente a nuestras espaldas.

- Vamos a la parte de los lácteos. Esme me pidió crema, leche y queso. Luego iremos a la parte de carnicería, a la parte de verduras y frutas, y compraremos harina, mantequilla y huevos. Voy a tomar un carrito, tú lo sujetarás y te quedarás como si estuviésemos haciendo una compra de pareja, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien.

Afortunadamente, conseguimos todo lo necesario para el sábado. Fuimos a la caja con el chango repleto. Compramos algunos Skittles y chocolates para nosotros, éramos dos malditos inmaduros. Justo cuando la cajera estaba acomodando los productos en las bolsas, una voz chillona gritó provocando que nos volteemos.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Karen? – la mujer de pelo rubio y tacones prácticamente corrió para alcanzar a mi amiga y abrazarla.

- Cariño, ¿dónde te metiste? Meses sin verte en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, ¡es imposible! ¿Cómo vas con los estudios?

- También te he extrañado Karen, perdón por no pasar antes, no he tenido la oportunidad, aunque no sé de que estudios me hablas.

- Mike me contó todo amor. Me dijo que estabas muy ocupada y que gracias a Dios él podía seguir viéndote en el instituto e ir a tu casa para quedarse contigo. Te queremos este fin de semana en casa, ¿oíste? No hay Harvard que valga…

- ¿Harvard? No voy a ir a Harvard…Bella le explicó a la mujer. Ni siquiera sé a que Universidad iré todavía. Oh Dios…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Karen la miró, preocupada.

- ¿No te ha dicho nada, cierto?

- ¿Nada de qué…?

- Mike y yo terminamos hace diez meses, Karen – Bella agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. No puedo creer que te diga que seguimos juntos.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- Creo que será mejor que Mike te lo explique…

- No – la mujer negó con la cabeza. – No le creo una palabra. Dímelo, amor.

- Lo encontré engañándome con Lauren Mallory, lo siento.

- ¡Ese niño es un maldito como su padre ya va a…!

- No, no Karen por favor. –intentó calmar a la mujer. - Mi relación con Mike se terminó hace mucho. Sé cuanto quieres a tu hijo, no quería causar problemas y por eso dejé de venir. No le digas nada, te lo ruego.

- Siempre has sido tan considerada…no le digas esto, pero – se acercó a su oído cautelosamente. – Tú eres demasiado mujer para mi hijo.

No pude evitar que una risa se escapara de mis labios. En ese momento, la mujer advirtió mi presencia.

- Buenos días, bienvenido a Newton's. ¿Quién es él, Bella?

- Edward es mí…

- Soy su novio – rápidamente interrumpí a mi amiga. – Edward Cullen, es un placer señora Newton, Bella me ha hablado maravillas de usted…

- Oh, ¿lo ha hecho, verdad? ¿Por qué no me extraña de ti, hermosa? Eres el hijo del doctor Cullen…

- Así es. Hemos estado saliendo con Bella durante cinco meses, ¿no es así, amor?

- Por supuesto. - asintió mostrando una falsa sonrisa que Karen no alcanzó a reconocer.

- Se nota que están muy enamorados.

- Lo estamos, ¿cierto? – instintivamente, abracé a Bells y rocé sus labios con los míos. No sé que carajos estaba haciendo, pero sentí como si miles de voltios atravesaran mi cuerpo. Bella se quedó aún más muda que yo.

- Los felicito. Perdón por el mal entendido, nena. Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras. Edward…

- Adiós Sra. Newton. – sin más, nos dimos vuelta y caminamos hasta el aparcamiento otra vez.

- ¡Sí que te tomaste a pecho la actuación! – Bella rió mientras depositaba algunas bolsas en el baúl. Era un alivio saber que no tomó aquello como un atrevimiento de mi parte.

- Soy la reencarnación de Paul Newman – bromeé.

- Ya creo que sí. ¿Listo compañero?

- Listo –deposité la última bolsa en la cajuela y nos perdimos por la autopista.

El resto de la semana fue tranquila, sin precipitaciones ni nada parecido. No estaba nervioso, mi familia estaba feliz de que mi novio al fin sea presentado formalmente. La única que se comportaba cada día aún más extraña era la enana, cosa que me sorprendió. Solía sentarse en el sillón o cerca del desayunador mirando al piso o a un punto fijo con gesto ausente, como si intentara adivinar el futuro o algo parecido. Ni siquiera Bella estaba incómoda con lo que estaba por suceder. El humor de Alice volvió el sábado por la mañana, cuando la vi correr en dirección a su auto con una maleta repleta de ropa.

- ¡Prueba de vestuario! – Gritó mientras ponía el celular en su oreja. - ¿Bella?

- ¡No la tortures! – alcancé a rogarle a mi hermana antes de que se vaya.

- ¡Tu mejor cierra el pico, luego vas a agradecerme! – respondió y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Estuve ayudando a mi madre todo el día, aunque tengo que admitir que la cocina no era mi fuerte. El día pasó aún más rápido de lo planeado y en parte eso era genial. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

Alice traía a Bella, recién bañada de la mano y la llevó corriendo a su habitación. Mi amiga se liberó de su agarre y se abalanzó sobre mí, amoldándose perfectamente a mi abrazo.

- Todo lo que vayas a ver más tarde es obra de tu hermana – frunció el ceño y se lo acaricié, muerto de risa.

- ¿Qué planeas hacerle? – miré a mi hermana.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas - Alice mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- ¿Otra vez Harry Potter?

- Sabes que me encanta. Ahora, ¿podrías soltarla? Sólo la llevaré a arreglarse.

- De acuerdo. Si te agrede – miré a Bella con ademán protector – solo grita.

- Lo haré, créeme. – Abrió los ojos como platos y corrió por las escaleras.

Faltaba cada vez menos, y por algún extraño motivo, me sentía tenso. Me duché rápidamente y me puse una camisa azul – la favorita de Bella – y unos jeans gastados que iban bien con mis nuevas zapatillas. Bajé y me encontré con que mis padres y Emmett estaban poniendo la mesa y preparando todo.

- Vamos a ir al Pub que la pesada de Alice quiere conocer después de la cena – Emmett me explicó, mientras colocaba el último plato.

- ¿Vamos a buscar a Rosalie y Jasper?

- Por supuesto, sabes como se pone mi novia si no la llevo conmigo – mi hermano rodó los ojos. En ese momento, sentí los pasos de Alice en la escalera a mi espalda. Pude sentir unos pies moverse más lentamente. Finalmente, Emmet alzó la vista y miró embobado. – No. Puede. Ser. –tartamudeó. Me di vuelta para ver que estaba pasando y me encontré con una imagen que a mis ojos les resultaba difícil asimilar. Allí estaba ella. Su pelo castaño rojizo caía en cascada con suaves rizos en las puntas. Su maquillaje casi no se notaba, pero hacía que su rostro resaltara, incluso entre una multitud. Llevaba un vestido stapless negro ceñido al cuerpo que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos y sus largas piernas, que parecían medir kilómetros. Llevaba tacones, ¿desde cuando Bella usaba tacones? Me resultó extraño, pero no le presté atención porque de repente, sentí como mi zona baja comenzaba a arder y mis pantalones a apretarme. Ay, mierda. Corrí y me senté como pude en la silla más lejana a las escaleras.

- Estás preciosa, Cielo – dije, mientras pensaba en mis padres teniendo relaciones para aliviar mi inflamación.

- Vaya que lo estás – Emmett bromeó.

- Eres una muñeca – Esme y Carlisle no paraban de halagarla.

Gracias a Dios, el timbre sonó y corrí a abrirle la puerta a Félix. Allí estaba él, con una botella de champagne, y una campera de cuero que le sentaba genial.

- Hola amor – sonreí y lo abracé con fuerza. – Pasa – extendí la mano y puso los pies dentro de la casa.

Mis padres corrieron a saludarlo, al igual que Bella y mis hermanos. Inconscientemente mis putos ojos se dirigieron al firme trasero de Bella cuando esta se volteó. Me sentía un pervertido. No sabía que esperar de aquella cena.

_**Bella's POV**_

- Esto no va a funcionar Alice. No parezco yo – mi amiga seguía negando con la cabeza.

- Mi intensión no es justamente que seas tú hoy, sino volver loco a Edward. Rosalie está de acuerdo conmigo. Llegas a gritar como le dijiste a mi hermano que lo harías…

- No voy a hacerlo. Relájate y dame el vestido – la miré resignada.

- ¡Sí! Prepárate para esta noche zorra. – encendió el reproductor y comenzó a canturrear. – If you don't know my name…

- You can call me baby – la seguí, a desgana.

Una vez lista, Alice me hizo bajar detrás de ella. Sentía miedo y nervios, que aumentaron cuando noté la mirada pervertida de ¿Emmett? –Rosalie iba a matarme – que provocó que Edward también se girara y me inspeccionara de pies a cabeza. Me dijo, intentando hablar correctamente, que estaba preciosa. Era esa mirada de ¿deseo? No alucines Bella, te estás ilusionando sin motivo. El timbre sonó cortando toda esperanza habida y por haber. Allí estaba el novio del amor de mi vida, saludando a todos – incluyéndome – y sintiéndose como en casa.

Perdí la noción del tiempo durante la cena. Edward intentaba sonar feliz y convincente, pero cada dos minutos me dedicaba una mirada furtiva que me hacía mojarme. Había algo que no encajaba en ese cuadro. Quise golpearle el pie para preguntarle que le estaba ocurriendo. Me estaba intimidando a cada momento y si no empezaba a mantener mis emociones iba a abalanzarme sobre él y a besarlo. Inclusive me daban ganas de tener sexo desenfrenado con él sobre la mesa. Realmente estaba jugando con mi autocontrol. La nuca me sudaba y Alice no hacía nada para ayudarme. Ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando todos. Agaché mi cabeza, intentando encontrar el zapato de Edward para hablar en clave y preguntarle que le pasaba, pero me encontré con la mano de Félix apretando la suya sobre su muslo. El mundo se me vino abajo. No sé por qué había tenido la esperanza después de lo que pasó en Newton's de que Edward me mirara de otra forma. Me rendí en ese momento. Tuve que caer en la conclusión de que era a Félix a quien había invitado a cenar y que yo estaba allí como una más de la familia. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Carlisle me miró extrañado.

- ¿Pasa algo corazón?

- Yo…no, estoy bien, de verdad. Salí rápidamente de la mesa – enseguida regreso con ustedes.

Corrí escaleras arriba y me refugié en el cuarto de Alice. Cerré la puerta y comencé a llorar desesperadamente. Estaba cansada de absolutamente todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. La actitud de Edward, sumamente extraña, sumado al plan macabro, era demasiado para mi cerebro. Dejé que mi corazón reventara y liberara toda la tensión de la última semana. Escuché la puerta abrirse, aunque el agua en mis ojos no me dejaba ver claramente quien estaba. Supuse por la forma cautelosa de caminar que era Alice.

- ¡Renuncio al plan! ¡Renuncio a todo Alice! Tu hermano jamás va a amarme, ¡tendrías que saberlo!

- No soy Alice.

Una voz masculina hizo que me tensara. Genial, ¿algo más iba a pasarme?

* * *

**ME CONVENCIERON RÁPIDO.**

**ACÁ ESTÁ EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO. ¿QUIÉN SERÁ LA PERSONA QUE ENTRÓ AL CUARTO DE ALICE?, LO AVERIGUARÁN PRONTO...TODO DEPENDE SIEMPRE DE LA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS QUE RECIBA. Si me piden que me apure...me apuro, y sino me tomó un poco más de tiempo para terminarlos. Ya saben como funciona. Pero de verdad, me encanta recibir sus comentarios, me llenan de alegría y me...inspiran.**

**Se viene un capítulo importante...mi nuevo/viejo amigo...los va a sorprender...o por lo menos a Edward, jajaja. **

**Creo que a partir del capítulo 7 u 8 empezarán a aparecer los lemmons... necesito algo de tiempo para eso, ya terminé algunos, pero son los primeros que hago, así que es cuestión de acostumbrarme :$**

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias...lo que sea, serán bien recibidas si son con respeto. Espero muchos reviews!

P.d: en este capítulo, los temas que tanto cantan, son:

Music, de Madonna: cuando Bella señala a Edward, es porque la canción explica que la música mezcla a la burguesía (condición económica de Edward) y a los rebeldes (aquellos de menor jerarquía).

Call me baby, de David Tavare: Tema de electro, siempre lo escucho antes de salir a bailar, mientras me estoy produciendo.

JAJAJAJ

Besos a todos :D, los adoro!


	5. Mi Nuevo viejo Amigo

**YOUR GAY FRIEND **

(Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía!)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5 : Mi Nuevo-viejo Amigo**

- ¿Alguien más va a enterarse? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Emmett? – susurré, furiosa.

- No quise molestarte – se afligió. – Yo sólo…te noté extraña y subí. Ahora ya sé de qué viene la cosa…aunque creo que siempre lo supe – se mostró triunfal por su descubrimiento.

- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

- Que siempre supe que amabas a Edward – se encogió de hombros. –Aunque no se de que trata el plan, ¿podrías explicármelo?

- Ni muerta – lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Sólo un poquito…no seas así… se tiró al suelo y comenzó a arrastrase en mi dirección con las manos juntas. – Por favor, por favor, por favor – rogaba como un niño de dos años.

- Te dije que no – una leve risa escapó de mí.

- No seas malita, vamos. Prometo ser el mejor hermano del mundo de ahora en más. No voy a decirle nada a nadie. Te cuidaré, y no te voy a molestar hasta que consigas follarte a Ed…

- De acuerdo, ¡te lo contaré!, sólo cierra el pico o también Félix va a terminar enterándose, y de verdad, que no quiero eso. – Coloqué mi cabeza entre mis manos.

- Eres la mejor – se levantó, me sujetó y empezó a darme vueltas por los aires.

- Si quieres… de verdad que… te cuente, sería...mejor que me… sueltes y me… bajes – hablé entrecortadamente cuando empecé a sentirme mareada y ahogada por la fuerza de su abrazo.

- Perdón. –comenzó a reír a carcajadas y me depositó en la alfombra donde finalmente, tomé asiento.

- Bien…

- ¿Ibas a empezar sin mí, Bellita? – una voz extremadamente chillona llegó desde el pasillo.

- Genial, "Relatando el plan no tan perfecto con los irritantes hermanos Cullen". – suspiré resignada.

- Gracias por el halago – Alice se sentó a mi lado, riendo. - ¿Puedo contarle todo yo?, porfi, no seas malita…

- Te cedo el lugar encantada, ahora si me permiten…-comencé a levantarme.

- No, no, no. – Alice me sostuvo de un brazo y tiró de mí para quedar nuevamente sentada en el piso. – Tú te quedas.

- Los odio – esbocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Alice tardó menos de diez minutos en contarle a Emmett todo con detalle. Incluso le había contado un poco sobre mi traumante noche del martes. Él solo se limitaba a responder con leves movimientos de cabeza y risas contenidas. El muy maldito estaba disfrutando.

- Así que… ¿vas a colaborar? – le preguntó a Emmett con una mirada cómplice.

- Por supuesto, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

- Ni se les ocurra – interrumpí-.

- Será de mucha ayuda…

- NO ALICE, Y ESTA VEZ NO VOY A CEDER.

- Vamos Bells, mírate nada más. No sé que demonios está haciéndote esta enana, pero desde que puso sus manos en tu cuerpo, no he dejado de escuchar en el Instituto lo buenísima que estás. Medio Forks está pensando en tirarte y conquistarte. Todo el grupo de porristas está que explota de la ira. Incluso…te diría… que si yo no tuviera novia… y si ella no fuera una de tus dos mejores amigas…también querría liar contigo – rió y se sonrojó. – De verdad hermanita, estás guapísima. Edward lo sabe…yo…podría tal vez hablar con él, a modo de broma, por supuesto…

- ¿ES QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDEN? ME RINDO. ESTO TIENE QUE PARAR, ¡AHORA MISMO! Ya no importa que tan inteligente pueda parecer. Cuando me esfuerce para verme bonita sólo para él. Cuanto haga para que sus ojos se posen en mí de otra forma. No quiero ser parte de esto otra vez, me rehúso. Debo pensar en mí de una buena vez y preocuparme, seguramente habrá alguien allí afuera que me corresponda - otra vez las traicioneras lágrimas me jugaron una mala pasada.

- ¡Esto se me ha ido de las manos! – Alice comenzó a gritar histéricamente. – No quería que salgas lastimada, ¡de verdad!

- Relájense las dos, no puedo verlas así – Emmett intentaba calmarnos. Algo raro en él. Creo que comprendía por primera vez la gravedad de la situación.

Corrí al baño privado de mi amiga y miré mi cara en el espejo. Mientras me lavaba la cara – logrando que todo mi maquillaje se corra aún más de lo que ya estaba- , escuché otra vez el ruido de la puerta.

- ¡No puedo creer que sean capaces de levantarse de la mesa como si nada en un momento tan importante! ¿No tienen un poco de respeto acaso?

- Mira estúpido… - Alice comenzó a embroncarse con Edward.

- Tranquila Alice – Emmett la calmó. –Edward…

- ¿Qué? – respondió de mala gana. -¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde está Bella?

- Aquí – salí sigilosamente del baño, intentando arreglar mi cara de alguna forma, aunque sería inútil. Al notarme, mi amigo se afligió y corrió a abrazarme.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Esto…

- Discutió con Reneé por teléfono hoy. Y también con Charlie – Emmett se apresuró a responder por mí.- Eso es lo que intentamos decirte, pero como siempre, tu no escuchas

- ¿Quieres contarme? – me miró apenado, sin siquiera posar sus ojos en su hermano.

- No quiero arruinarte la noche, Edward.

- No te preocupes preciosa, tú sólo cuéntame.

- De acuerdo. Me quejé con mi madre de que no están nunca en casa y pareció molestarle. Dijo que todo lo hacen por mí. Luego se metió mi padre y me habló de forma grosera porque Reneé estaba llorando. Quiso darme un sermón pero le colgué el teléfono y bueno…no he estado bien en toda la tarde. – recé porque se creyera mis mentiras.

- Lo lamento, de verdad. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No quería arruinar tu felicidad, no me agrada en absoluto hacerlo.

- Eres tonta. No la arruinas.

- Sabía que esto era un momento importante en tu vida. No quería…estorbar.

- ¿Por qué no me extraña de ti? – rió estruendosamente. Le dediqué una sonrisa torcida.

- Siempre preocupándote por los demás…Te amo, ¿lo sabías, no? – Simpático. Sin siquiera darse cuenta me rompía el corazón una y otra vez. Quería abofetearlo por algún extraño motivo.

- Y yo – Alice y Emmett se miraron, preocupados.

- Bien – comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de mis mejillas. – Ahora vuelve con la neurótica esta para que te arregle el maquillaje y luzcas radiante como hasta hace un rato. En una hora nos iremos al Pub. Los espero abajo.

- De acuerdo – asentí y vi como Alice me dedicaba una mirada para que fuese al cuarto de baño.

- Te ayudaré con el postre – Emmett puso su brazote en la espalda de él y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de apoyo. Podría ser el más inmaduro e insoportable, pero definitivamente me quería y se preocupaba por mí. A veces no sé que sería de mi vida sin Emmett aguantándome.

- ¡Vamos a ponerle un poco de onda a esta noche tan triste! ¿No te parece? Saldremos a celebrar…-dudó por unos momentos- ¡Que decidiste abrirte del plan! ¡Que hoy encontrarás novio!... no sé, no se me ocurre otra cosa.

- No importa, lo intentaste – la alenté. – Ven a arreglarme esta cara – reí limpiándome las últimas lágrimas. No quería llorar más por él.

- Guau… Isabella Swan quiere que la arregle. No pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

- ¿Podrás algún día entender que ODIO que me digas Isabella?

- Lo siento – rió. – Oye…cuando dije lo del novio…

- Sí, muy gracioso enana…

- Lo decía en serio. – No pude evitar reír antes su elocuencia.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo lo sabes exactamente?

- Lo he visto.

-¿Otra vez tus predicciones de pitonisa? – bromeé.

-Bella – me miró a los ojos, seria. ¿Alguna vez falló alguna de mis visiones?

-Sí – recordé al instante. – Dijiste que terminaría con tu hermano.

- Todavía nada ha terminado. Tal ves tu hayas perdido las esperanzas pero yo no. Sacando esta última…respóndeme… ¿alguna vez fallé?

- No…dije en un susurro.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡QUE NO! ¿de acuerdo? Dije que no.

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar – me besó en la mejilla y corrió hasta su botiquín lleno de maquillajes.

- Eres detestable. Y todavía creo que tienes hierba en los cajones.

- Revísalos, estúpida –rió a carcajadas y procedió a limpiarme la cara para maquillarme nuevamente.

- Un poco de música nos vendría bien – corrió otra vez hasta el maldito reproductor, creí yo que para poner una de esas estruendosas canciones electrónicas que tanto amaba, pero me sorprendió.

- You're beautiful, that's for sure, You'll never ever fade…

- You're lovely but it's not for sure. – Miré a Alice quien no pudo evitar carcajear.

- That I won't ever change - me respondió.

- And though my love is rare. Though my love is true…

- I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away, I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is. – Cantamos juntas mientras me abrazaba.

- Es mi canción favorita – reí.

- Lo sé, siempre que vienes a casa y te pones…tensa…la preparo. Uno nunca sabe que puede pasar…

- Realmente eres insoportable cuando quieres… -me miró triste.

- …pero mierda, eres mi mejor amiga y no te cambiaría por nadie. Juro que te amo hermanita.

- Y yo a ti, Cielo. – rió, mientras volvía a imitar el apodo que Edward me había puesto.

- ¿Siempre vas a arruinar los momentos tiernos? – la regañé en broma. – Termina de maquillarme. Muero por conocer a mi novio – rodé mis ojos.

- Me estás subestimando "Chica tomate".

- Muy graciosa – me ruboricé al recordar la forma en que me habían bautizado.

- ¡Ahí está! – señaló mis pómulos.

- ¡Ya fue suficiente!

Terminó así Alice con lo que había comenzado y nos dirigimos al piso de abajo para concluir con la cena y encaminarnos al Pub, mi lugar preferido – nótese el sarcasmo.

Nos encontramos a todos sentados en sus respectivos lugares, esperando a por nosotras para comenzar con el postre.

- Torta de chocolate Bells, como a ti te gusta – Esme me ofreció un plato que tomé dedicándole una sonrisa. – Espero que estés mejor, los chicos me contaron lo sucedido.

- Estoy bien - asentí y dirigí mi mirada hacia los hermanos.- Gracias.

- No hay de qué – Emmett habló. Yo por mi parte, volví a tomar mi lugar enfrente de Edward.

- Siento tanto lo que pasó, amor – Félix me tocó la mano por arriba de la mesa. – Si hay algo que necesites…

- Estoy bien – lo corté y retiré mi mano, delicadamente. No quería su lástima ni su miseria, aunque ni siquiera él supiera por qué había estado llorando.

- ¿Listos? – Edward habló. Voy a llamar a Jazz y los iremos a buscar.

- Edward, ¿no les molesta ir en tu auto? Yo iré con Bells y Rosalie. Mujeres por un lado, hombres por el otro…

- Yo no tengo problema con eso – dijo Emmett interpretando a Alice. Realmente no quería ir con Edward y Félix en el mismo coche. – Pasaremos nosotros a buscar a Jazz, vayan tranquilas ustedes.

- Bien, ¿lista amiga?

- Sí, lista. Adiós Esme, Carlisle.

- Adiós corazón – mi segundo padre habló. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche? Te prepararemos tu cuarto…

- Por supuesto que se queda – habló Edward. Tenía un poder inmenso sobre mí, ver su felicidad…Dios, era imposible decirle que no.

- De acuerdo. Los veo más tarde – saludé y me dirigí al hall.

- Adiós Carlisle, Esme – me enfurecí al notar como el maldito tuteaba a los padres del amor de mi vida. – Los veré pronto.

- Fue un placer tenerte aquí corazón, puedes venir cuando quieras- Esme le dio un cálido abrazo. Alice notó mi tensión y tiró de mi hasta sacarme fuera de la casa.

- Cálmate o nos descubrirán – Alice me habló en el oído y corrimos por las pequeñas escaleras hasta llegar a su Porsche.

Subimos finalmente al carro y salimos lo más rápido posible de la mansión. Llegamos por fin a la carretera y Alice subió la música al mango.

- ¿Es que no puedes estar en silencio por un rato?

- No – gritó sobre la música. - Hey hey here comes no one, another friend to have a go on…

- No, no esta canción por favor…-supliqué.

- Vamos Bella, sácate la mierda de encima, ¡canta!

- No…

- Que cantes te dije…

- No sé la letra…

- No voy a creerte eso.

- And I'll be your gay friend, 'cause your marriage never ends. Till we fuck and fight again, there's a space between us, so jump into my bed, pretend the world is dead, always in my head ¡is a space between us! – canté liberando toda la basura y las malas ondas que llevaba encima.

- ¡Si habrás escuchado esa canción maldita hija de perra! – Alice reía a carcajadas.

- Pediste que cante, ¡ahí tienes!

Los chicos aceleraron a medida que nos pasaban y Edward tocó bocina. Emmett se pegó al vidrio y nos mostró su enorme y peludo culo por la ventanilla de atrás. Ambas intercambios miradas de asco. No iba a borrarme esa imagen de la cabeza por días.

Pasamos a buscar a Rose y a Jazz, quien antes de ir al Volvo de Edward corrió hasta la ventanilla de Alice y la besó con pasión. Faltaban más o menos diez o veinte minutos para llegar a destino, que se me hicieron eternos. Tuve que contarle a Rose sobre el incidente ocurrido en la mansión durante la cena. Ella sólo asentía o me dedicaba miradas tristes, ¡estaba alentándome mucho realmente!, me sentía tan frustrada. Gracias al cielo no tuvimos que hacer cola, Alice conocía al guardia - que raro – y este nos dejó pasar a todos sin problema alguno. Estaba sonando "When love takes over" a todo volumen. Todos salieron corriendo a bailar en el medio de la pista con sus respectivas parejas…todos menos yo. Caminé hasta la barra y me senté en una banqueta.

- Un Esperma de Pitufo, por favor (1) – le pedí a la cantinera, quien luego de cobrarme el trago se escabulló entre botellas y copas para preparar mi trago.

- Que lo disfrutes – finalmente llegó con un vaso azul en la mano.

- Gracias – puse mis ojos en blanco.

Tomé el primer sorbo. Mierda, no recordaba que fuera tan fuerte, pero estaba bien. Tenía una imagen para nada agradable ante mis ojos. Notaba como las caderas de Félix se acomodaban al cuerpo de mi amigo. Ambos bailaban y disfrutaban muy pegaditos el uno al otro. Totalmente traumatizante.

- Guau, ¿estómago de hierro? – sentí una voz masculina a mi izquierda.

- No, no realmente – respondí sin cambiar mi posición.

- Tal vez podría beberlo contigo, si quisieras…

- No creo que sea posible, ya hay demasiados hombres en mi vida, y cuando digo DEMASIADOS, créeme. –Observé a Félix de reojo.

En ese momento, volteé para enfrentarme con la persona con la cual estaba entablando conversación. Su cara me resultaba extrañamente conocida. Llevaba su pelo caoba desarreglado, pero eso lo hacía lucir aún más sexy. Su piel morena, lucía tan cálida, que podía transmitirte su temperatura, sin embargo sus ojos negros… deseabas perderte en ellos. Sonrió de oreja a oreja -dejando a la vista sus dientes perfectamente blanqueados que te hacían mojarte aún más- al notar mi escrutinio. Frunció el ceño. Iba a hablar, pero me interrumpió, inesperadamente para mí.

- ¿Isabella Swan? –preguntó inquieto.

- Bella – lo corregí. – Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?

- Oh, sí, vaya que sí. Tal vez no me recuerdes…jugábamos de pequeños cuando iba a tu casa…te hablo de muchos años atrás, Billy aún caminaba.

- ¿Billy Black? I M P O S I B L E.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Jacob Black?

- Pensé que jamás me recordarías – mostró otra sonrisa. Guau, apenas lo veía y ya me tenía estúpida.

- ¿Cómo no recordarte si la última vez que te vi llenaste mi mochila de barro y gusanos? – hice un gesto de enojada.

- Yo…lo siento.

- Dios Jacob, – exploté en carcajadas. - Teníamos ocho años, supéralo ya.

- No creas que no lo he superado – bromeó. – Ahora que sabes que no soy un hombre más… ¿quieres tomar el trago conmigo? No quiero tener que llevarte borracha a tu casa. El ex Jefe Swan podría volver a transformarse en Comisario en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

- Él y Reneé no están en casa. Viajes de negocios, ya sabes.

- Con razón tu padre no bajó a La Push en estas semanas.

- Vuelven la próxima semana.

- El viejo estará feliz de saberlo.

- No hables así de tu padre…

- ¿Es joven acaso? – sacó la lengua.

- Sigues siendo un pendejo – puse mis ojos en blanco, mientras notaba que su rostro se cubría de decepción. – Pero me haces reír, y mucho. – Y allí estaba, otra vez esa sonrisa que hacía tanto que no veía, pero no por eso dejaba de adorarla. – Si quieres, puedes tomar el trago conmigo, aunque si no quieres, y termino borracha, no tendrás que preocuparte por mí, Edward seguramente me lleve, es un neurótico.

- ¿Hablas de Edward el maricotas? ¿El que está ahí con el noviecito?

- No lo llames así – le golpeé la cabeza.

- Au, - se quejó por el golpe. – tuve una pequeña disputa con él el lunes. – Rió.

- ¿De verdad?

- Vino con Félix, quería que le cambie la bocina. Tú sabes que puedo ser desconfiado y también bromista cuando quiero.

- ¡No! ¿de verdad? – dije irónicamente.

- Al parecer tu amiguito es bastante renegado. Estaba todo el tiempo a la defensiva, no sé, no me agrada realmente. –frunció el ceño.

- Sí, suele ser muy masoquista también, pero es mi mejor amigo.

- Amiga – me corrigió bromeando.

- Ya es suficiente – reí. – Ven, te presentaré al resto de la manada.

Tomé el trago con una mano, y sujeté a Jacob con la otra mientras nos movíamos a través de la gente. Fuimos hasta unas sillas, donde Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados, con una botella de champaña.

- Chicos, - les llamé la atención, hasta que todos se voltearon a verme. – Les presento a Jacob Black, un viejo amigo de la familia.

- Hola – Jazz y Emmett saludaron amablemente, tendiéndole la mano.

- ¡Tú! – la enana me sobresaltó. – Tú, pedazo de estúpido, ¿no te enseñaron a usar casco cuando vas por la carretera?, ¿eh? Casi nos matamos por tu culpa.

- Muy lindo gesto nos diste – reaccionó Rosalie, también de mala gana, rodando los ojos.

- Tú fuiste la que casi me arrolla con ese autito tan sencillo, enana – dijo Jacob serio, aunque con cierta nota de broma en su voz. En ese momento comprendí todo.

- ¿Eras tú el de la moto del martes? – pregunté confundida.

- Era yo, aunque no sabía que estabas ahí dentro.

- Mira, Señor Rebelde…

- ¡Ya paren los dos! Son tan iguales…podrían ser buenos amigos. ¿Por qué no dejan de quejarse y se saludan como dos personas decentes? – ambos me fulminaron con la mirada. – Por favor…

- Yo no me parezco a él – Alice bufó.

- Y yo a ella menos.

Dos segundos después, intercambiaron miradas y se partieron de la risa.

- De acuerdo, creo que sí nos parecemos – Jacob habló.

- Ni que lo digas…soy Alice.

- Encantado de conocerte…por segunda vez. – todos rieron y comenzaron a conversar con él…incluida Rosalie.

- ¿Jacob? – Félix se acercó de la mano de Edward, feliz por encontrarse con mi amigo.

- ¿Cómo estás Félix? Jacob saludó amablemente. – Hola… Edward – rompió a reír.

- Hola – la mandíbula del amor de mi vida se tensó.

- ¿Conoces a Bells? – Félix preguntó. Hice una mueca de asco a Jacob.

- Sí, somos viejos amigos – vino por detrás, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazotes y me besó en la mejilla. Me estremecí y vi como Edward se volvía loco de la ira.

- Mantén tus manos lejos de Bella, Chucho – Edward lo amenazó. Jacob me pegó más contra su cuerpo, provocando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Estaba súper enojada con Edward por su actitud de controlador. Decidí intervenir.

- ¿Y qué si no quiero que me suelte? – mi comentario lo tomó de sorpresa. Me miró como a una desconocida.

- Bella, es un niño.

- Disculpa, ¿tú cuántos años tienes?

- Dieciocho.

- ¿Y cuánto piensas que tengo yo chupasangre?

- Por tus actitudes, pues te daría diez años…

- Quiero ver si dices lo mismo cuando…

- ¡BASTA! –logré que ambos dejaran de agredirse. – Edward, ven conmigo por favor. – Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé a un rincón del Pub.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – pregunté, totalmente confundida. Él me arrinconó contra una pared. Mierda.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta acaso Bella? Él no te merece…sólo míralo.

- ¿Qué miré qué? ¿Cómo sabes que no me conviene? Además es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo…

- Es evidente que tiene otras intenciones más que ser tu amigo…

- Pues bienvenidas sean sus intenciones – su cara mostraba desconcierto. – No tengo absolutamente nada que perder. ¿Acaso vas a conseguirme tú a mi príncipe azul? – rogué porque no consiguiera descifrar el mensaje oculto de mis palabras.

- Yo…

- No, tú no lo harás. Déjame a mí encontrarlo, entonces.

- Isabella, ambos sabemos que él no es lo que buscas…

¡PÚDRETE! – lo empujé y caminé en dirección a mis amigos. - ¡Y NO ME DIGAS ISABELLA!

- Bella…-gritó por encima de la música.

- ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO! – seguí caminando sin siquiera voltear. Llegué hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo. Me miraban desconcertados.

- Jacob, ¿me llevas a casa? – pregunté.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Lo estoy. –mentí.

- Pero Bella…-Alice intentó hablar.

- No te preocupes, me dejará en tu casa.

- De acuerdo, adiós chicos. – Alice nos saludó.

- Nos vemos – Jake saludó a todos amigablemente.

Salimos de la disco y nos subimos a su Volkswagen. Tuve que explicarle el camino a la mansión Cullen. Gracias a Dios conocía la zona como la palma de su mano.

De repente, mi móvil sonó haciendo que pegara un salto. Un mensaje de texto de Alice.

_**¿Sigues pensando que mis visiones son pura mierda? Ja ja. Acaba de llamarme Esme, fueron al Casino con papá, así que no volverán hasta mañana, decidieron quedarse en un hotel en Port Ángeles. Espéranos con Jacob en la puerta, llegaremos en media hora. **_

- Una casa muy modesta – rió Jacob, aún boquiabierto por el imponente paisaje.

- Tengo que esperar a que los chicos lleguen en media hora, si tienes que irte, esperaré en el hall, no te preocupes – dije cuando detuvo el auto.

- ¿Estás loca? Me quedaré contigo.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestras familias, nos pusimos al corriente. Hacía mucho tiempo realmente que no nos veíamos. Ya casi se había cumplido la hora cuando…

- Así que dime…te gusta el homosexual, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos Bells… noto como lo miras, todo lo que hace en cierto modo te afecta. Incluso puedo sentir el odio reprimido que le tienes a Félix – soltó una carcajada.

- Yo… -me había quedado sin palabras.

- No te preocupes, en serio. No hace falta que expliques nada.

- Es todo platónico, créeme. No es el hombre de mi vida – enfaticé la palabra hombre, haciendo que Jacob explotara en risas.

- Bien, te creo. – respondió finalmente.

Sin embargo, sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo era mentira. Edward definitivamente era mi príncipe azul, el amor de mi vida, la única persona que quería a futuro. Sabía que sería imposible estar con él, así que… ¿por qué no intentar con alguien más? ¿Quién sabe? Había decidido rehacer mi vida y renunciar al plan. Me merecía una segunda oportunidad. Quizás Jacob… una bocina me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Alice, Emmett y Edward estaban de vuelta.

- Puedes ir en paz…

- Ha sido un placer quedarme contigo, nos vemos pronto, Bells.

- Seguro – bajé del auto y me dirigí a la entrada.

- Por cierto, Bells… -me volteé para encontrarme con Jacob. -…me gustaría verte más seguido… - vi que Edward, quien estaba abriendo la puerta, lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Prometo agregarte a mi cuenta de Facebook mañana por la tarde.

- Es un trato – sacó la lengua. – Nos vemos. – Aceleró el coche y yo me quedé allí, como tonta, observando como su auto se perdía en la noche.

- ¡Alguien está enamorado! – Emmett y Alice canturrearon en mi oído. Edward pegó un portazo.

- Cierren ambos el pico – reí y me ruboricé.

Entramos a la casa, y fui directamente al cuarto de huéspedes, donde solía alojarme casi siempre. Incluso había algo de ropa y cosas mías en los cajones. Era mi segunda habitación. Fui a mi baño principal, me quité el vestido, el maquillaje, peiné mi pelo en una coleta y me puse un camisón de encaje que Alice siempre guardaba allí para mí. Estaba a punto de zambullirme en la cama, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

- Bella, ¿estás ahí? – genial, lo que me faltaba. – Bella, lo siento, por favor abre la puerta.

- No quiero hablar contigo Edward, así que te conviene mover ese culo flaco de la puerta y dejarme en paz.

- Belli, por favor.

- Nada de Belli, Edward, puta madre. Estoy cansada, ¿no lo entiendes? Vete a tu cuarto y déjame en paz.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches – pude oír su voz de resignación a través de la madera.

- Buenas noches para ti también, Edward.

Me metí en la cama y apagué las luces. Sabía que no podría dormirme, había demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza. Edward sí que estaba raro. Otra noche en vela gracias al afeminado de mi amigo. Otra noche en vela gracias al amor de mi existencia… ¿tendría que tomar sedante para caballos para tener un buen sueño acaso?

* * *

**USTEDES REALMENTE QUIEREN MATARME. EL DÍA DESPUÉS DE PUBLICAR EL CAPÍTULO CUATRO ME ENCONTRÉ CON MÁS DE 20 REVIEWS DE UN TIRÓN. TAL VEZ NO PAREZCA TANTO PERO PARA MÍ LO ES.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS! DE CORAZÓN, JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE ESTA HISTORIA GUSTARÍA TANTO. AMO LEER SUS OPINIONES, RESPONDERLES... LOS AMO, DE VERDAD! Si no es mucho pedir... me encantaría poder llegar a los 100 reviews con este capítulo. Ya van 72, no falta tanto. **

**Ya saben, sugerencias, opiniones, críticas (con respeto), siempre serán bienvenidas! Voy a pedirles sólo un pequeño respiro por esta semana. Estaré muy atareada ya que es la última semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno y después tendré más de 15 días para escribir. Planeo escibir cuatro o cinco capítulos más durante ese período. **

**Para aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews y no puedo responderles pues son anonimos, o mejor dicho, no tienen cuenta, quiero que sepan que la historia va a durar apróximadamente 12 capítulos, todavía no lo tengo decidido. Ni siquiera pulí los detalles del final, pero es una aproximación.**

**Tengo algunos comentarios que hacer sobre este capítulo. Primero, las canciones que Bella canta son nada más y nada menos que, I'm like a bird de Nelly Furtado, y Your Gay Friend de Robbie Williams. Son temas que me gustan mucho, y me parecieron adecuados para este capítulo, o mejor dicho, para Bella. **

**(1) El esperma de Pitufo es una bebida muy conocida aquí en Argentina por lo menos, compuesta por: Piña Colada, Blue Curaçao, y Vodka. Un trago muy pesado debo admitir, yo lo he tomado una vez... y digamos que no terminé muy bien, jaja. **

GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE! ES GENIAL RECIBIR SU CARIÑO, DE VERDAD QUE ME ENCANTA. Si alguno de ustedes quiere charlar conmigo sobre la historia y demás, no duden en mandarme un PM, también serán híper bienvenidos.

Besos a todos, los amo.

FLOR


	6. ¿Yo? ¿Celoso?

**YOUR GAY FRIEND **

(Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía!)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: ¿Yo? ¿Celoso?**

Mi semana había sido un completo asco. Y no estaba exagerando cuando decía que había sido un asco. No sólo me había enterado que la cosa entre Edward y Félix iba en serio, sino que iba a llevarlo a cenar con Esme y Carlisle, mis segundos padres, por así decirlo.

Alice había descubierto mi enamoramiento oculto y había llevado un plan a cabo junto con mi otra mejor amiga Rosalie, vistiéndome como prostituta para conquistar a su hermano, quien sólo se preocupó por mi nuevo look…por cinco segundos, y ni siquiera de la forma esperada. Había dormido o intentado dormir con su amiguito pegado sin que este se mosqueara siquiera. Finalmente, también terminé confesándole al bocaza de Emmett, que tenía sentimientos por Edward el homosexual. El muy maldito incluso estaba feliz, ¿querían trastornarme?, llegó un poco el alivio cuando me encontré con Jacob Black en un Pub, y prácticamente se me cayó la baba al verlo. Eso provocó la ira de Edward, con quien me peleé minutos después de que amenazó a mi nuevo amigo.

El domingo había ido bastante tranquilo, me desperté en casa de Alice bastante temprano y aproveché para irme a mi casa escabulléndome por los pasillos para no tener que cruzarme al ser que mas amaba en la tierra.

_- Vas a pagarlas todas Edward Cullen, esto no va a quedar así__. _ – Pensé al pasar por la puerta de su habitación, observándolo mientras dormía.

Saludé a Esme, la única persona que estaba levantada, y ella me llevó hasta la entrada del pueblo. Quería caminar un poco, y aunque no le gustó la idea de dejarme no muy cerca de casa a esas horas, accedió, sabiendo que nada me pasaría.

Llegué a casa, tiré mi mochila en el sillón, y comencé a hacer los quehaceres del hogar, mientras ponía un disco de The Fray en el reproductor, y desayunaba a medias. Había terminado de barrer, trapear y lavar la ropa alrededor del mediodía. Comí unos simples sándwiches en el almuerzo, mientras terminaba unas tareas para el martes. Ya eran las tres de la tarde cuando corrí escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de mis padres. Hurgué en su baño, y encontré unas pastillas que Reneé usaba para dormir.

- Las necesitas Bella – susurré mientras sacaba un pequeño cilindro que había dentro del frasco. Bajé otra vez, y la partí a la mitad. No sabía que efecto podía tener aquello en mi organismo. La tomé, seguida por un vaso de agua, y comencé a desarmar mi bolsa hasta que sentí que por fin el medicamento comenzaba a hacer efecto. Me desplomé en la cama de mis padres, me cobijé con la frazada y finalmente cerré mis ojos.

Me desperté en la mañana, muerta de hambre y sed, por supuesto, pero esas casi quince horas de sueño me habían vuelto a la vida. Llamé a Reneé para que supiera como iba la cosa por aquí, tomé mis apuntes y me subí al monovolumen de camino a la escuela. No me crucé a Edward durante las primeras clases, tal vez se las había saltado. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya me encontraba en la cafetería, con la mirada perdida en las diferentes pancartas que anunciaban que la graduación se aproximaba en menos de veinte días. Pensaba en Edward, en Jacob, mi cabeza era un nido de pájaros.

-… - otra vez esa puta respiración en mi espalda, me trastornaba más de lo que ya estaba. _Te lo advertí, Newton_. Dos milésimas de segundo después, estampé mi puño contra la nariz del chico, sin siquiera darme vuelta. Sonreí triunfal al sentir que alguien cayó al suelo. Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor, todos reían por lo que había hecho, Ángela, Ben, Eric, Stanley, Alice, Mike… ¿Mike? Un segundo… ¿no era él a quién yo le había pegado? Me volteé y agaché la mirada para encontrarme con…

- Linda forma de recibir a tu amigo en su primer día…

- ¡Jake! ¡No sabes cuanto lo siento! – me agaché para socorrerlo, mientras aún se frotaba la nariz. – Perdóname, perdóname, de verdad.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? – rió.

- Pensé que eras él – señalé en dirección a Mike, quien intentó esconderse detrás de Jessica. – Me ha estado trastornando desde que rompimos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que rompieron? – preguntó inesperadamente.

- 10 meses – me sonrojé, pero esta vez, producto de la vergüenza de haber salido con semejante patán.

- Puedo darle un puñetazo mil veces mejor que el tuyo si eso quieres – comenzó a pararse para caminar en dirección al rubio.

- ¡No! –chillé-. Ya me vengaré yo más adelante – finalmente susurré. El soltó una carcajada, pero luego una mueca triste inundó su rostro.

- No me agregaste a tu cuenta de Facebook – agachó la mirada.

- Lo he olvidado. Ni siquiera prendí la computadora ayer. Llegué temprano y tomé una pastilla para dormir… me fui a la cama a las tres de la tarde, lo siento - me ruboricé.

- Vaya…realmente estás loquita, -soltó una corta carcajada, y me tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos – pero te disculpo. – Me dijo aquellas tres palabras de de manera extremadamente sexy y por eso mis piernas fallaron, y caí encima de él en el suelo. Comenzó a reír mientras se levantaba y me tendía su mano para que yo también lo hiciera. No quería ni imaginar el color de mis mejillas en ese momento.

- ¿No ibas a la escuela en la reserva? – pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa de siempre con mis amigos.

- Esto… me han expulsado por una pelea en el aparcamiento. Los grandulones estúpidos de Paul, Jared y Sam estaban molestando al pequeño Seth Clearwater. No podía dejar que lo trataran así, entonces intervine, y me defendí. El rector salió y nos vio mientras intentaba arreglármelas con Paul y Sam. A ellos también los expulsaron. No estoy arrepentido de lo que hice – me miró con cierta nota de orgullo en su rostro. - Hablé con mi padre y él me dio la razón. Sue, la mamá de Seth llamó más tarde para agradecerme, él realmente necesitaba alguien que lo ayude, no está bien, su padre falleció hace un mes.

- Lo siento tanto…

- También yo, Harry era una excelente persona. Así que mi papá llamó la semana pasada a tu papá, quien habló con tu mamá, quien habló con la Sra. Cope, quien habló con el Sr. Jenks, explicándole mi situación, y conseguí que me permitieran graduarme en dos semanas, gracias a mis notas. Sólo tengo unas complicaciones con algunas áreas, nada grave.

- Eso es genial Jake de verdad.

- Me agrada saber que puedo pasar tiempo contigo aquí. – se ruborizó y tomó mi mano delicadamente. Dios Santo, ese chico iba a volverme loca.

Estábamos casi llegando a la mesa cuando observé cómo Edward entraba en la cafetería de manera peligrosa, flaqueado por Félix, quien intentaba acompasar sus pisadas.

- Creo que tendrías que estar al tanto de las reglas. No puedes estar en la cafetería de una escuela si no eres alumno de ella, Black – gritó mientras avanzaba a paso firme hacia nosotros. Todos los alumnos caminaron hasta sus mesas para dejarle el centro del lugar libre a Edward.

- Lamento informarte, Edward – dijo su nombre con cierto humor mientras reía descaradamente. – Que seremos compañeritos por dos semanas, me acaban de transferir.

- Oh, y dime, ¿has formado parte de una riña o algo por el estilo para irte de tu vieja escuela?

- Fue correcto lo que hice – la cara de Jacob se transformó en enojo, y comenzó a andar para encontrárselo a medio camino.

- ¿De verdad? La violencia no es buena Black, deberías saberlo. –Edward también comenzaba a acercarse. Mierda. Esto pintaba mal.

- Mira, _Eduarda, Reina de las Mariposas,_ ¿por qué no te mandas a volar a otra parte?

- Lo haré cuando dejes en paz a MI amiga – recalcó la palabra mí, como si yo le perteneciera.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a TÚ amiga qué es lo que quiere?

- No hace falta que se lo pregunte. La conozco demasiado – dijo arrogante. Mi paciencia había llegado al límite. Caminé intentando no tropezar y me interpuse entre ambos.

- PREGÚNTAMELO, EDWARD – lo fulminé con la mirada, logrando que agachara la cabeza.

- … - un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que todo el Instituto estaba pendiente de nuestra disputa.

- ¡Pregúntame que quiero, Idiota! – lo amenacé.

- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES, ISABELLA?

- ¡LO QUIERO A ÉL! – grité llena de ira, mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban a mis ojos. - ¿Podrías dejarme ser feliz alguna vez? Pareciera que estuvieras enamorado de mí – su rostro se volvió pálido- …no, no enamorado – me retracté-, pareces mi padre. ¡Ni siquiera él es tan insoportable, masoquista y posesivo como tú! ¡Dios!

- ¿Contesta eso a todas tus inquietudes _Edwardcita_? – intervino Jacob.

- Ya veremos quien te cuida cuando este _chucho_ te rompa el corazón – me miró directamente a mí, sin siquiera observar a Jacob de reojo. Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar con furia hacia la salida, tomó a Félix de la mano a su paso, y abandonó la cafetería, dándole tan estrepitoso sacudón a la puerta giratoria, que creí que saldría volando.

El timbre sonó y supe así que mi pesadilla recién comenzaba. Tenía hora de biología y realmente debía ir. Teníamos que entregar un proyecto con Edward, para que el profesor Molina cerrara las calificaciones, además de que tendríamos que cumplir nuestro rol de tutores. Tenía un par de teorías sobre quien podía ser el nuevo alumno, aunque preferí no decírselo a nadie. Solté a Jacob y fui primero al baño a lavarme la cara y refrescarme la nuca. Hacía bastante que no estaba así de tensa, aunque mi vida estuviese llena de momentos incómodos últimamente.

Llegué al salón y allí estaba el maldito de cabello cobrizo sentado en su asiento habitual. Recordé, al sentarme a su lado, el apodo que Jacob le puso: _Eduarda, "Reina de las Mariposas"_, y no pude evitar reír. Él me fulminó con la mirada, y luego dirigió sus ojos a la puerta. Si hasta hace menos de tres segundos, su expresión daba miedo, deberían haberlo visto cuando escuchó al profesor hablar con el nuevo alumno. Parecía un vampiro que saltaría en cualquier momento a masacrar un pueblo completo.

- Muy bien, Sr. Black, bienvenido a clase, le asignaré a sus tutores seleccionados por mí para ayudarlo en esta área. La semana próxima será su examen final, así que le aconsejo que les preste mucha atención a sus nuevos compañeros, la Srta. Swan y el Sr. Cullen.

- No se preocupe profesor, lo haré…_créame que lo haré_. – carcajeó.

- Me gusta su predisposición, chico. – el profesor palmeó su hombro. - Ellos se encuentran en el tercer…

- No se preocupe, ya los conozco. – El profesor asintió y Jacob caminó en nuestra dirección. Tomó una banqueta al pasar y la colocó a mi lado, mientras me ruborizaba y reía.

- ¿Tú aquí? – lo miré, embobada.

- ¿Sorprendida? También yo – rió. – Hola Edwardita, ¡tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cuánto han pasado? ¿Tres minutos?

- _Agradece que todavía no estás muerto_ – Edward dijo en un susurró para finalmente sonreírle al profesor, que caminaba en nuestra dirección.

- Fases de Mitosis – depositó un microscopio, las láminas y una cebolla en el pupitre. – Ya saben lo que deben hacer. Espero que recuerden lo que le dije de los tutores, no me hagan quedar mal con el Sr. Black. – guiñó el ojo y se dirigió a su escritorio otra vez.

- ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos? – sonreí amargamente. Jacob se dio cuenta al instante.

- Bells, si quieres puedo decirle al profesor que me cambie de tutores…

- Esa sería una excelente idea – intervino Edward.

- ¡No te metas donde nadie te está llamando! – lo fulminé con la mirada. – Ahora, vas a cerrar ese pico, y vas a ayudarme con esto. Es la única maldita materia en la que tengo diez y no quiero que deje de ser así porque tú te comportas como un pendejo. – me miró, colerizado, pero finalmente asintió y se acercó más a nosotros.

- Bien – intentó sonar calmado aunque no le salió. – Esta lámina – tomó una lámina del escritorio y la colocó temblando bajo el microscopio – es la primer fase, la Interfase. Para reconocerla, te darás cuenta por el nucléolo que lleva en su interior, además de los dos pares de centríolos. – Edward explicaba mientras Jacob observaba detenidamente a través del lente. Ver a los dos hombres más guapos que había visto en mi vida estudiando una materia como biología me tenía increíblemente excitada, debo admitir.

- La Profase – comencé a hablar mientras colocaba la segunda lámina, aún híper ventilando – es la segunda etapa y la más larga, pues comienzan a formarse los Cromosomas y los centríolos comienzan a separarse.

- De acuerdo, creo que estoy comprendiendo – Jacob sonrió, mientras miraba otra vez por el lente.

- Que bueno – Le dije, sonriente. Noté como Edward rechinaba los dientes a mi izquierda. – Bien, esta lámina, es la Metafase – coloqué el pequeño pedacito de en el microscopio.

- Esa no es la Metafase, Bella – Intervino Edward – es la Anafase.

- Edward – traté de sonar tranquila y convincente. – Ni siquiera la has mirado. Es la Metafase.

- Es la Anafase – me desafió. Sabía que estaba haciéndolo a propósito y que era yo quien llevaba razón.

- Edward, te digo que es la Metafase, puedes observar la Placa Metafásica, mira si no me crees.

- Vi la plantilla y es Anafase.

- No, no lo es – comencé a enfadarme y a hablar más fuerte. - ¡Y ni siquiera la has mirado!

- Sí, si lo hice. Y sí, si lo es Bella, es la Anafase – Edward gritó. Jacob nos miraba confundido.

- ¡Te digo que no!

- ¡Es la Anafase!

- ¡Metafase!

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

- ¿Se puede saber que está pasando? – el Sr. Molina se levantó de su asiento, dándole un golpe al escritorio para llamar nuestra atención.

- Edward está diciendo que esta lámina es la Anafase, y es la Metafase profesor – dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Profesor, Bella es la que está equivocada aquí – me devolvió otra mirada cargada de ira.

- Chicos, si no pueden ponerse de acuerdo le asignaré otros tutores al Sr. Black.

- Me parece que sería lo mejor. – Edward habló de forma simpática. Jacob estaba preparando una sarta de barbaridades para decirle.

- Pues a mí no – decidí discutir. – No voy a permitir que la incompetencia de Edward y su falta de uso de su conocimiento arruine mis calificaciones y mi capacidad de enseñar.

- ¿Me estás llamando incompetente?

- ¡SÍ, CREO QUE ESO HAGO!

- MIRA NIÑA…

- ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! A LA SALA DE CASTIGO – gritó el Profesor enfadado.

- ¿Qué? – gritamos al unísono.

- Lo que oyeron. Los quiero a los dos ahora en la sala de detención. Señor Black, ubique su asiento con el señor Yorkie y el señor Cheney por favor. Ellos se encargarán de usted por el resto de la clase.

Agaché la cabeza para no mirar a ninguno de mis compañeros, y moví mis pies por los pasillos hasta la sala de detención. Era la primera vez que me castigaban, y también la de Edward, que caminaba justo detrás de mí, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Ni siquiera se me acercó. Era bastante listo, sabía lo que le convenía.

Tomé asiento en el primer banco y vi que Edward se sentó en el lugar que había libre al lado. El salón estaba totalmente vacío. Si no estuviera tan cabreada, apuesto mi vida a que estaría imaginando como sería tener sexo casual tumbada en el escritorio del profesor con ese Dios Griego embistiéndome. Pero ahora, sólo podía pensar en lo raro que estaba, y en lo estúpido que parecía ante los ojos de Jacob.

- Bella…

- ¿Qué? –agachó la cabeza.

- Quiero hablar contigo.

- Si es para seguir criticándome y quejándote de mi vida, o para discutir si esa puta lámina era Anafase o no sé que mierda, realmente prefiero que las cosas queden como están.

- Yo nunca…

- Por favor, Edward – lo corté.

- Lo siento – dijo finalmente. Sus ojos parecían triste y su rostro…apenado. Ya me estaban temblando de nuevo las piernas, este tipo un día iba a matarme de un paro al corazón.

- Yo…

- Déjame hablar, por favor – rogó con ternura. Asentí con la cabeza. – Me he portado muy mal. Estos días… no sé. Todo se volvió algo confuso. Este chico me cayó mal desde el principio, y verlo contigo, siempre tan inocente…no sé Bella, me pintó mal. Tal vez esté equivocado, no lo sé. Además, noto que quieres pasar mucho tiempo con él y te necesito.

- Edward – carcajeé- ¿tú estás…celoso? – saqué la lengua.

- Yo…no, es sólo que, las cosas con Félix no están muy bien, no noto que las cosas marchen como antes. –agaché la cabeza.

- Edward…

- De acuerdo, quizás esté _algo_ celoso – admitió finalmente. Creí que iba a morir de amor, hasta que volvió a hablar. – Eres mi mejor amiga…aunque pensándolo bien, tú pasaste por la misma situación con Félix…creo que no debería molestarme tanto – rió. Genial, otra vez dándome falsas esperanzas. Aunque no sé de que esperanzas hablaba si había renunciado al plan dos días atrás. Jacob Bella, piensa en Jacob.

- Me gusta que estés celoso – esbocé una sonrisa falsa y salí de mi asiento. – Eso demuestra que me quieres – me senté en su regazo y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

- No te quiero – acomodó detrás de mi oreja un mechón de pelo suelto, mientras me miraba a los ojos. – Te amo, y no sabes cuanto. De verdad lo lamento, ¿podrás perdonarme? - me paralicé.

- Por supuesto – choqué mi frente con la suya y reí. Jamás podría permanecer peleada con él por mucho tiempo.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y el profesor Molina, carraspeó, mientras ponía los ojos como platos. A simple vista de una persona desconocida, parecíamos pareja. Una pareja muy cariñosa.

- Bien – nos soltamos automáticamente, logrando que riera a carcajadas. – No sabía por donde venía la mano exactamente.

- Profesor, quería pedirle disculpas – Edward le admitió al Sr. Molina – yo fui quien metió a Bella en problemas y la hice enfadar. Si va a tomar medidas, me haré cargo de ellas, de verdad. Bella es excelente en la materia, una alumna de diez.

- Oh por favor Edward, no voy a tomar medidas – nos tranquilizó. – Sólo tenía que poner orden. Debí imaginarme que estas eran las típicas peleas de pareja que deben tener habitualmente.

- Profesor…nosotros no… somos pareja – me ruboricé.

- Vamos chicos, no hace falta que me lo oculten, saben que son de mis favoritos. Se les nota en la mirada. Yo no diré nada si eso quieren… - genial. Sentía a mis mejillas colorearse y a Edward respirar agitado. De golpe, mi amigo soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

- De verdad profesor, Bella y yo somos como hermanos.

- Perdón por el atrevimiento – se disculpó- . Creí que ustedes…

- Todos se confunden, no se preocupe – carcajeé nerviosa. – Es que somos de verdad muy unidos.

- Sí, lo noté – enarcó una ceja a Edward quien rió por lo bajo. – Bien, pueden irse chicos. Voy a extrañarlos, de verdad. Vengan a visitarme más adelante. ¿Saben ya a qué universidad asistirán?

- No todavía – hablamos a coro.

- Bien, manténgame al tanto, ¡felices vacaciones! – se acercó y nos estrechó a ambos en un abrazo. Bien, no había sido un castigo de verdad, pero había servido para volver a mi relación normal con Edward. Nos retiramos del salón de castigo, yo encima de él, quien me cargaba en su espalda corriendo por los pasillos. Llegamos a la cafetería. Tuve una sensación de deja vú al ver a Alice parada mirándonos de forma calculadora y supe exactamente que diría segundos después.

- ¿Ahora también follan en la sala de castigo? – esta vez, nadie en el lugar se volteó. Ya estaban acostumbrados todos a las estupideces de Alice y su increíble adicción al sexo.

Nos acercamos hasta la mesa sin decir más nada. Alice y Rose comenzaron a organizar los planes para el próximo fin de semana, carajo, si que amaban festejar.

Unas manos taparon mis ojos, aunque no fue necesario adivinar quien era.

- ¿Aprendiste algo de los ñoños? – comencé a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Y tú has aprendido algo durante tu castigo? – Jake liberó mis ojos y se sentó a mi lado.

- Sí…que no debo ser tan jodidamente histérica. – Todos a nuestro alrededor rieron. De golpe, Edward se levantó un poco de su silla y habló educadamente.

- Jacob – mi amigo moreno levantó la vista. – Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento estúpido. Te he subestimado y de verdad lo lamento. Sólo te pido que la cuides… o no me arrepentiré. Ah – dejó escapar una risa – siento haberte llamado _chucho_.

Y yo siento haberte llamado _Eduarda la Reina de las Mariposas..._No, en realidad, no. Fue muy gracioso – todos explotaron de la risa al unísono. Ambos estrecharon las manos, aunque los ojos de Edward decían algo más, algo que realmente no pude reconocer.

El almuerzo siguió normalmente, aunque cuando sonó el timbre, Jacob llamó la atención de todos.

- Ey, tengo una propuesta para hacerles. ¿Qué les parece ir a First Beach en parejas este miércoles?

- Nosotros nos unimos – Alice habló por ella y Jasper.

- Ni hablar de mí – Emmett gritó. Llevaré mi pelota de Rugby.

- Tendré que ponerme ropa desagradable, pero iré – Rosalie sonrió.

- Es una excelente idea, Edward y yo iremos – Félix aceptó.

- Bien, creo que el miércoles tenemos planes – dije feliz. Todos gritaron de alegría.

Casi ni sentí el martes. Decidimos saltarnos las clases del miércoles para llegar temprano a la playa. El día estaba soleado, y el clima es siempre tan impredecible aquí en Forks… había que aprovechar los rayos ultravioletas que ocasionalmente salían. Me pude dar el gusto de usar las gafas de sol que mi madre me había regalado para mi cumpleaños, acompañados de los pasajes a Florida, vacaciones que disfrutamos al máximo gracias al calor de aquella ciudad.

- El último que llegue encenderá la fogata – Jacob desafió y todos corrimos hasta la arena. Rosalie bufó al llegar última y todos comenzamos a molestarla.

- De todas formas, no iba a caminar mucho, no quería ensuciarme – nos miró de mala gana mientras apilaba unas ramas que había cerca. Emmett decidió quedarse a ayudarla.

- Iremos a dar una vuelta – Jasper tomó de la mano a Alice y se perdieron entre las rocas. No quería ni siquiera imaginar que estarían haciendo en unos minutos.

- Vi como Edward comenzó a caminar de cara al mar, y Félix lo siguió.

- Ven, hay algo que quiero que veas.- Jacob me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar por la arena. Llegamos hasta un tronco blanco, producto de la sal del mar. Era enorme, y juro que al principio me costó descifrar qué era exactamente. Jacob saltó y de un solo brinco, ya estaba sentado en ese pedazo de madera.

- Vamos, tonta, te ayudaré – bromeó y me tendió la mano para que pudiera ponerme a la par de él. No logré subir en los primeros intentos, pero finalmente Jake tuvo la fuerza para levantarme y acercarme a él. Sentada desde allí, podía ver a mis amigos – salvo Jazz y Alice, por supuesto. Edward miraba el mar pensativo, con las manos de Félix rodeando su cintura por atrás.

- Bells – Jacob llamó mi atención. - ¿Alguna vez te dije que eres una chica muy bonita? – preguntó sonrojado. No pude evitar soltar una estruendosa carcajada. Él me miro, confundido.

- Jacob, ¿desde cuando haces cumplidos? No pareces tú.

- ¿Y cómo tendría que hacer para poder darle un beso a una chica y que ella me corresponda?

- Simplemente bésala y ya.

En ese momento, sus labios chocaron con los míos, de una forma violenta, pero sensual. Le correspondí el beso como si mi vida dependiera de ello, con urgencia, con cariño. Rápidamente su lengua pidió permiso para encontrar la mía, el cual fue imposible negarle. Me sujetó por la cintura y me abrazó a su cuerpo con cariño. Yo rodeé su cuello con mis manos. Todo mi sistema nervioso estaba temblando. Ahora me daba cuenta que realmente me importaba Jacob. Él no era Edward, pero tal vez pudiera serlo algún día. Estaba tan compenetrada en el beso, que casi no oí el grito que profirió mi mejor amigo a diez metros de nosotros.

_**Edward's POV**_

Haber sido un asno con Bella durante todo el fin de semana: sí, me declaraba culpable. Por eso le pedí disculpas a mi mejor amiga, durante nuestro castigo con el Sr. Molina, quien luego nos confundió con pareja. Por suerte ella me perdonó, no quería recurrir a la excusa de por qué la trataba mal, ya que esta excusa era bastante poco creíble, incluso se burlaría si dijera que era inevitable enojarme al verla con ese perro, pero era cierto. Una parte de mí, se preguntaba, ¿Edward, qué demonios estás haciendo?, mientras que la otra disfrutaba volver loco a ese chico que quería arrebatarme a mí ángel. Finalmente, supe que debía aceptar el viaje a la playa todos juntos, así no sospecharían que estaba que explotaba de celos. Bella lo sabía, por supuesto, pero rogaba que no se lo dijera a nadie. Caminé hacia el mar, tenía ganas de acercarme y sentir las olas chocar mis pies, y el viento tocar mi rostro. Dos brazos me tomaron de sorpresa por la cintura. Mi novio apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y nos quedamos por unos minutos mirando el horizonte. Escuché una carcajada a mis espaldas, una carcajada que reconocería en cualquier lado. Me volteé para buscar a Bella con mis ojos, y me encontré con una imagen que me destruyó el corazón. Aguarden, ¿dije el corazón? ¿Qué carajos te está pasando, Edward Cullen? Ver a Bella besándose muy apasionadamente con el perro, despertó otra vez mi ira, que había apaciguado dos días antes. Me volteé, logrando que Félix se soltara y comencé a caminar en dirección a la nueva pareja feliz.

- Edward, ¡cuidado! Mi novio me advirtió, pero no lo escuché. Justo en ese momento, sentí un dolor punzante en la planta de mi pie izquierdo. Genial, me había clavado una puta botella de vidrio roto. Me senté en el suelo, aullando de dolor, y sentí como la sangre corría por mi talón. Pude observar como todos mis amigos corrieron en mi dirección, encabezados por Bella, que al ver la sangre, se cubrió la nariz y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

- ¡Edward!

- Mierda – grité de dolor al intentar sacarme el vidrio del pie.

- ¡Edward! , carajo Edward – Bella tomó asiento a mi lado para ayudarme. Tenía los labios hinchados. Maldito perro buen besador.

- ¡Ouch! – aullé, ya exagerando un poco. Me gustaba que ella se preocupara por mí.

- ¿Estás bien?

Miré a Jacob, con odio. Y luego a mi amiga, quien se notaba feliz. Seguía sin comprender por qué estaba TAN molesto.

_- Sí, estoy bien. Estoy perfectamente bien. _

_

* * *

_

**_HOLA A TODOS!_**

**AQUÍ ESTA EL SEXTO CAPÍTULO COMO PROMETÍ, AUNQUE NO RECIBÍ MUCHOS REVIEWS...¿QUÉ PASO? Por favor, de verdad les pido que me escriban, me hace tan feliz poder responderles sus inquietudes y demás! No voy a actualizar hasta que llegue a los 105 reviews. Sé que es posible, así que me gustaría que como siempre, me dejen, preguntas, sugerencias, ideas, críticas... Si por algún motivo no le respondí a alguno de ustedes, porque lo salteé o demás, GRACIAS POR FIRMAR, aunque creo que todos recibieron mi reply.  
**

**Gracias tmb, a diana ( quien siempre me escribe y me deja un review en cada capítulo) De verdad, me encanta leer tus reviews! Siento no poder contestarme, si queres para la próxima, dejame alguna dirección donde pueda responderte :), y también a Daiana, que me firmó en el capítulo anterior. **

_Todavía no he definido cómo se llamará el próximo capítulo, perocreo que le pondré, "algo bueno, algo malo", ya verán por qué._

_A partir del capítulo ocho se vendrán los lemmons :O así que estén atentos...¿entre quienes creen que serán? Dejenme sus opiniones._

_La historia va a contar aprox. con trece capítulos aunque todavía no lo definí._

_Besos enormes a todos! de corazón. Los adoro._

_**Flor**_


	7. Algo Inesperado

**YOUR GAY FRIEND**

(Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía!)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7 : Algo Inesperado**

_**Bella's POV**_

- Mierda, duele demasiado – Edward se quejaba mientras Emmett y Félix lo cargaban sobre sus hombros para que se pueda mover mejor. Yo estaba demasiado ocupada en no oler la sangre, y por eso me alejé un poco de su lado, pero mi preocupación seguía siendo la misma.

- ¡Ya llamé a Papá! Dijo que lo llevemos a casa. – Alice se acercó corriendo hasta nosotros acomodándose el cabello y su ropa, mientras Jasper la seguía, con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Cómo… -preguntó Rosalie.

- Lo supuse cuando lo escuché gritar – Alice la cortó. Mierda, ahora si comenzaba a creer en sus premoniciones.

- Nosotros lo llevaremos en el Jeep con Félix y Rose, Bells, ¿puedes llevar el Volvo a casa por favor? – Emmett me tiró las llaves, las que milagrosamente atajé.

- Los veré allí – hablé a desgana. Odiaba conducir un coche tan rápido. -¿Te llevo Jake?, observé al chico moreno que me volvía loca, que me mostró una sonrisa de esas que te hacen mojarte.

- Está bien, no te preocupes Bells, tu ve con Edward, yo caminaré a casa, estoy demasiado cerca.

- Yo te llevaré, de verd…

- ¡OUCH! – Edward volvió a gritar, aunque me pareció una queja demasiado ficticia. Preferí callarme la boca. Finalmente lo sentaron en el asiento trasero del auto de Emmett, junto a él se acomodó Félix, quien lo abrazó, mientras cubría con delicadeza el pie vendado de Edward con la camisa, que estaba apoyado en sus muslos.

Arrancaron, y Alice los siguió con Jasper en el Porsche, mientras yo me tomaba cinco minutos más para despedir a Jake.

- Maldito homosexual mata pasiones - rió mientras se acercaba y tomaba mi cara entre sus manos. – Hoy no podremos continuar con nuestra salida, – se afligió – pero me encantaría que tengamos un tiempo para nosotros sin gays, ni rubitas quejonas, ni enanas psíquicas, ¿qué te parece el Sábado?

- El sábado me parece excelente – lo miré a los ojos, y consiguió hacerme ruborizar. Se acercó otra vez a mi boca, y volvió a besarme con la misma pasión de hacia diez minutos atrás. Tuvimos que separarnos finalmente para conseguir aire.

- Carajo –susurró en mi boca – esto me está gustando. Voy a dejarte ir, sé que el Macho Men te necesita.

- Sí, tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya – lo solté y me dirigí al auto.

- Te veré mañana – me tomó por sorpresa y me dio un corto beso.

- Sí…mañana – hablé intentando no desmayarme producto de aquel beso y me subí al coche. Me senté intentando tomar aire, y finalmente puse la radio. Necesitaba escuchar música, algo sumamente raro en mí.

Parecía que alguien estaba creando la banda sonora de mi vida en alguna estación o algo por el estilo. Empecé a bailar, pues amaba esa canción.

- My first kiss went a little like this – hice un gesto de beso -, and Twist – otro gesto - , and Twist.

Comencé a bailar sentada como una idiota, mientras movía mis manos sobre el volante y los pies de un costado al otro.

- In the back of the car, on the way to the bar, I got you on my lips, I got you on my lips. At the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair, Baby, this is it... She won't ever get enough once she gets a little Couch, if I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say: Ooooooh, Ooooooh – comencé a mover mis manos en forma de ola como hace Nathaniel en el video y no tuve mejor idea que mirar a mi izquierda. Jacob estaba parado, partiéndose de la risa por mis gestos y mi canto. La sangre pobló mi rostro.

- No creo que este haya sido tu primer beso… - se acercó a la ventanilla abierta, ¿abierta? Edward maldito homosexual acalorado. – ha sido demasiado bueno, creo que tuviste práctica. Me volvió a besar otra vez, con más rudeza aún. Este tipo iba a provocarme una combustión espontánea. No quería ni siquiera imaginar en que estado estaban mis bragas en ese momento. – Por cierto…sacó algo de su bolsillo. – te estabas olvidando esto. Me lo diste cuando te ayudé a subir al tronco, ¿recuerdas?

- Eh…no, pero gracias – cogí mi teléfono celular y encendí el motor. – Nos vemos.

- Adiós, amor. – ahora sí, se alejó en dirección al bosque.

Me costó un poco acostumbrarme al coche, pero traté de acelerar bastante para llegar temprano a la casa de los Cullen. Subí por las escaleras y me encontré con la puerta entreabierta. Todos estaban en la sala menos Rosalie y Jasper. Esme y el maldito de Félix estaban muy cómodos charlando y tomando un café, mientras Carlisle vendaba a Edward. Emmett y Alice se pusieron a mirar "Dr. House" en el televisor gigantesco de pantalla plana.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – corrí inmediatamente a los pies de mi amigo. Él me miró con tristeza.

- Está todo bien Bella, sólo fue un corte, no muy profundo. Estará bien en dos o tres días con el medicamento que acabo de darle – Carlisle me respondió.

- ¿Dónde te metiste? Pensé que venías detrás de nosotros – Edward se quejó.

- Esto…yo…

- Edward, estaba besándose con Jacob, ya déjala.

- ¡Alice! – volví a ruborizarme. Mierda, ¿cuántas veces lo había hecho ya en el día?

- No te preocupes por nosotros Bella, - Esme soltó una carcajada y Félix sonrió, ¿por qué demonios sonreía como si perteneciera a la familia? Ya comenzaba a ganarse mi odio.

- ¿Me cambiaste por ese perro? – se quejó.

- Vamos, Edward, la chica necesita acción. ¿O vas a besarla tú acaso? – Félix fulminó con la mirada a la enana.

- ¡ALICE! – le gritamos a coro Edward y yo.

- Lo siento Ed…de verdad.

- No hay problema, Cielo, dije que me comportaría.

- Gracias – besé su frente. - ¿Quieres que me quede contigo lo que resta del día?

- Yo te llevo a tu casa cuando anochezca – Alice canturreó.

- Yo me quedaré – respondió Félix, intentando sonar amigable. Maldito mentiroso, se podía ver en sus ojos lo molesto que estaba.

- ¿Te quedas conmigo, Bella? – Alice le devolvió una mirada asesina al idiota de ojos azules.

- Por supuesto – dejé escapar una carcajada.

- Dr. House puede irse a la mierda, quiero que me cuentes todo con detalles – tomó mi mano al pasar y subimos las escaleras. Noté las caras blancas y pálidas de la parejita gay feliz. – Ven idiota. Me arrastró hasta su cama y me obligó a sentarme.

- No sé que quieres que te cuente…

- Vamos Bella.

- ¡Fue el mejor beso de toda mi jodida vida! – me paré en la cama y comencé a saltar.

- Zorra… ¿te metió la lengua?

- Hasta la garganta – continué saltando y gritando como una histérica. – No sabes como besa…es tan rudo, tan sexy, tan tierno… mierda, creo que me estoy enamorando.

- ¿Te estás enamorando? – la voz de Edward en la puerta, nos asustó a ambas.

- Podrías golpear la puerta algún día soquete…

- Lo hice, pero tú y Bella gritaban como locas.

- ¿Pasó algo, amor? – le pregunté.

- Le dije a Félix que se vaya. Sé que tenía cosas para hacer y ustedes querrían cuidarme.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso maldito inválido?

- Ya Alice, déjalo.

- Oh, no te preocupes… los dejaré follar tranquilos.

- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco – dije irónicamente.

Alice salió a buscar golosinas y volvió dos minutos después. Pasamos una tarde genial los tres, como en los viejos tiempos. Emmett se nos unió más tarde. Cenamos pizza en casa, y luego ellos se fueron devuelta para la mansión.

El sábado llegó, y a mí me carcomían los nervios. Tenía experiencia en citas, por así decirlo, pero Jacob no era Mike, en absoluto. Me vestí clásica, como siempre, sin olvidar por supuesto, las ideas y sugerencias que Alice me había dado hacía una semana atrás. Lo que nunca imaginé, fue que las usaría para esto. Una moto aparcó en casa y tocó bocina alrededor de las cuatro, o cuatro y media de la tarde. Jacob me esperaba de pie, recargado sobre su moto con una campera de cuero y unos jeans rasgados y gastados en las rodillas. Parecía un chico malo y peligroso. Y sexy, increíblemente sexy.

- Guau Swan, cada día me sorprendes más – me comió con sus ojos, y fue imposible no sentirme intimidada por su escrutinio.

- ¿Vas a llevarme a pasear o que, Chico Malo?

- Te llevaré donde quieras…siempre y cuando uses esto – me tendió un casco y una campera de cuero de mujer. – Eran de mi hermana, póntelos. – No quería ponerme ese ridículo casco pero finalmente lo hice. Pensé que Jake se doblaría de risa al verme.

- Mierda Bells…

- Sí, parezco un Power Ranger, lo sé…

- No, no es eso. Te vez provocativa, MUY provocativa. Mejor vayámonos.

- De acuerdo – gracias a Dios no vio mi sonrojo, el casco podía ser muy útil si se lo proponía.

La brisa de la carretera se sentía fría, agradecía a Jake por haberme prestado la chaqueta y el casco, de otra manera estaría congelándome. Llegamos al mismo lugar de la playa donde todo había concluido el miércoles. Incluso podría decir que aparcamos en el mismo lugar donde Jacob me había encontrado bailando y cantando después de que me besó. Una vez que paró la moto, me bajé de ella y me saqué la chaqueta y el casco. Me peiné un poco el cabello, que se me volaba producto del viento.

- Creo que si hoy dije que no podías verte más sexy, definitivamente me equivoqué. – Se sonrojó y me pegó contra su cuerpo. – Vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano por la tranquilidad de la playa. Estaba totalmente desierta, ideal para compartir un buen rato, juntos.

- Creo que Eddie el gay está enamorado de ti – finalmente rompió el silencio.

- Oh, ¿eso crees? – intenté ponerle algo de broma a la conversación.

- De verdad, te digo, deberías haberle visto la cara cuando se cortó el pie. Creí que iba a comerme…y no a besos.

- No seas tonto…

- No lo soy, es que simplemente, deberías prestarle atención en la forma que te mira… es como si todo su mundo girara en torno a ti… es raro.

- ¿Tú también fumas hierba como Alice?

- Ey, no tiene nada que ver con fumar hierba. Además, si no te lo ligas tú, lo haré yo, es tan apuesto, no quiero imaginar siquiera el tamaño de su pene…

- ¡Eres un cerdo! – le golpeé el hombro entre risas. Me tomó desprevenida por la cintura y comenzó a correr conmigo encima.

- ¡Ya para! - Estaba colorada y agitada por lo que estaba haciendo, realmente él era divertido, por más niñato que fuese. Me bajó finalmente, a unos metros del gran tronco blanco. Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a él.

- Si Alice estuviera aquí ahora y viera mi estado – señalé mi cara – diría: "¿Han estado follando, manga de pervertidos? –imité su voz chillona lo mejor que pude.

- No lo creo – rió. – He notado que ella hace ese chiste solo cuando te ve con Edward. Su subconsciente le pide que seas su cuñada – bromeó.

- Sí, posiblemente tengas razón – sonreí. – Aunque debería dejar de querer dominar mi vida todo el tiempo. Por tener 18 años creo que lo estoy haciendo bastante bien yo sola como para tener que soportar sus locuras por mucho tiempo más.

- Lo haces genial, sobre todo como te arreglas – me guiñó el ojo.

- Bueno, no quiero cagarla…pero eso si es obra de Alice.

- Debí imaginarlo – hizo un puchero.

- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar del terremoto de mi amiga, por favor?

- Oh, ¿y que quieres hacer? Me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

- No lo sé… ¿alguna sugerencia?

- Oh sí, créeme que tengo una excelente sugerencia. – sin más me besó. Pero este beso no fue como el resto. Sus labios se movían delicadamente contra los míos. Me abrazaba con cariño, pero sus brazos estaban firmes. Parecía que no quería soltarse de mí nunca más. Yo entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello y lo acerqué aún más a mi cuerpo. Estuvimos así un rato, soltándonos de a ratos para recuperar el aire, pero siempre pegados el uno al otro. Él se había vuelto como mi Sol personal. Desde que comenzamos a vernos, el me había devuelto un poco la esperanza de que había alguien ahí afuera para mí también, y que tal vez mis suposiciones de que Edward era el tipo de mi vida podían ser erradas. Jamás pensé que esto podría pasarme, todo era totalmente inesperado para mí.

- Probablemente este haya sido el beso más largo y genial de toda mi jodida vida – rió Jacob, soltándome de su agarre con cariño. - Ven, te subiré al árbol, tengo algo allí que va a gustarte. Caminamos unos pasos más y me subió al tronco en cuestión de segundos. El brincó a mi lado instantáneamente. Metió la mano en un hueco, y sacó una bolsa de madera.

- ¿Traes un cadáver ahí dentro? – intenté parecer interesada, aunque luego dejé escapar una pequeña risita.

- Algo así…son latas de gaseosa – me miró ruborizado. – Pensé que quizás te gustaría tomar algo conmigo mirando al mar.

- Eso me encantaría – tomé su barbilla con una mano. – Además – lo miré a los ojos - , estaba a punto de deshidratarme por tu culpa.

- Perdón por ser tan hermoso y provocar que quieras besarme todo el tiempo – hizo una súplica.

- ¿Es que todo pasa por lo físico para ti? – bromeé.

- No, en realidad no – me miró a los ojos mientras me entregaba una lata de Coca- Cola.

- ¿No?

- No, Bells… – se rascó la cabeza y miró en dirección opuesta.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hay algo que quiero decirte. Espero que no sientas que es muy apresurado, ni nada por el estilo, pero si lo crees así, lo entenderé.

- Ya dilo –comenzaba a preocuparme.

- Bella, te quiero – su cara adquirió un color morado. – Siempre me has gustado, y desde que te vi el otro día en el Pub, no hago más que pensar en ti. Estos días han sido los mejores que he vivido en un largo tiempo, realmente quiero empezar a salir contigo. Obviamente te daré tu espacio si me dices que no…

- Jacob…

- De verdad, no quiero que te sientas forzada a nada, yo sólo…me pareció…

- Jacob – lo corté. – Yo también te quiero, y realmente me gustaría salir contigo. Hasta hace poco, no creí que podría pasarla tan bien con alguien, pero tú apareciste y cambiaste todo.

- Guau – me miró, absorto. – Creí que me pegarías terrible patada en el culo, pero por lo visto, me equivoqué y mucho.

Me besó otra vez, embriagándome, volviéndome loca. Estuvimos bebiendo gaseosa y hablando durante más de una hora, hasta que me llevó hasta su casa, que no quedaba a más de cinco minutos de la playa. Billy estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas, en la entrada de la pequeña casucha de Jacob.

- Bella, ¿cómo has estado nena?

- Muy bien Billy, ¿y tú? Te ves bien amigo…

- Aún sigo bailando – me mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia. – Vamos entren a la casa, no quiero luego que el Jefe Swan se moleste por no ser cortés con su hija.

Los tres reímos y ayudamos a Billy a entrar. Hablamos de todo un poco, pero decidimos no tirarle la bomba al padre de Jake de que estábamos saliendo todavía, queríamos estar un poco más afianzados y que no lo tome tan de sorpresa. Al fin y al cabo, estaríamos unidos de por vida de todas formas, debido a la amistad entre nuestros padres. Volvimos a la playa alrededor de las siete, para contemplar el atardecer juntos. Había algo que quería hacer, y no tenía nada que ver con estar enamorada, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo necesitaba que Edward supiera la felicidad que estaba viniendo, aunque mi fuero interno quisiera que esa alegría y esa dicha, fueran gracias a él.

Parecía como si me hubiese leído la mente, pues justo en ese momento, el nombre de mi amigo apareció en la pantalla de mi móvil.

_**Edward's POV**_

La herida de mi pie había comenzado a cicatrizar rápidamente. Los medicamentos de mi padre a veces podían llegar a ser milagrosos. Para el viernes ya podía apoyar el pie completo e incluso conducir. Fui al instituto a retirar algunos resultados de mis exámenes, nada importante. Parece que podría graduarme después de todo, quiero decir, mis notas eran excelentes, pero uno nunca sabe que puede pasar hasta último momento. La próxima semana asistiría todos los días, pues serían los ensayos para la entrega de diplomas, el baile de graduación, y serviría también para que todos pudiésemos firmarnos nuestros anuarios.

El sábado llegó increíblemente rápido, y sabía exactamente lo que ocurriría: Bella se vería con el chucho, ¿cómo lo sabía? Simple. Escuché a la disimulada de Alice –nótese el sarcasmo -, hablar con mi mejor amiga por teléfono el viernes por la noche. Llegué a pensar que hasta lo hacía a propósito para que la escuchara, aunque no sabía por qué. Eran aproximadamente las cinco y media de la tarde. Corrí a prepararme un sándwich a la cocina, cojeando un poco aún. Estaba abriendo el refrigerador, cuando el teléfono de casa sonó. Seguramente era algún cliente de mi padre.

- Residencia Cullen, buenos días.

- ¿Edward?

- Félix – reí. – Pensé que eras un cliente de mi padre, lo siento.

- ¿Cómo está tu pie?

- Perfecto, ¿cómo estás tú? Ayer no fuiste a la escuela…

- Me quedé llenando solicitudes de Universidad con mi madre, Alaska, por ejemplo, y algunas imposibles como Harvard, pero bueno…todo por complacer a la vieja, ¿qué me dices de ti?

- Me ha llegado una solicitud de Yale y una de una Universidad en Italia ayer por la noche.

- ¡Eso es excelente, cariño! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- He descartado definitivamente la de Italia. No podría permanecer lejos de ustedes.

- Está bien…Yale…mierda, tus padres deben estar orgullosos.

- Aún no les he dicho nada...

- ¿Edward puedes venir a casa? Tenemos que hablar. – habló sorpresivamente

- Seguro, ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya?

- ¿Estás haciendo algo ahora?

- No, iba a prepararme un sándwich.

- Come algo y ven, ¿te parece a las seis?

- De acuerdo, a las seis estaré allí.

- Perfecto, ¡y maneja con cuidado!

- Lo haré, adiós.

Me preparé el tentempié y finalmente partí a la casa de Félix, que no quedaba a más de diez minutos de la mía. Aparqué en la entrada, y justo cuando estaba por tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió y Sulpicia salió disparada.

- ¡Edward! Lo siento, no te vi – se acercó y besó mi mejilla. - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien, Sra. Volturi, ¿que tal usted?

- Muy bien también, corazón. Pasa, Félix está en el living.

- Con permiso – me adentré en la casa. – Adiós Sulpicia.

- Nos vemos, hijo.

Cerró la puerta detrás de mí, y me encaminé hacia la sala, donde Félix me esperaba recostado en un sillón.

- Hola – me acerqué y el me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estás? – me abrazó y besó mi frente, estaba raro, realmente no sabía que le pasaba.

- Bien. ¿qué ha ocurrido?

- Edward, tenemos que hablar de algo serio. No quiero que tomes decisiones precipitadas ni nada por el estilo, sólo necesito que me escuches.

- Sin problema, dime que pasa amor.

- Bien – tomó aire-.. Como te conté, ayer estaba llenando solicitudes con mi madre… hasta que sonó el teléfono. Miré el detector de llamadas, y me pareció extraño, pues hacía demasiado tiempo, que no veía ese número.

- Entonces…

- Era Demetri – me quedé estupefacto, ¿otra vez este tipo aquí?

- ¿Qué quería? – pregunté, intentando parecer calmado.

- Él…ya terminó su año universitario y vino a pasar las vacaciones en familia…

- Sin vueltas, Félix, ¿Qué quería Demetri?

- Dijo que me extraña, y que quería verme…

- ¿Y qué le dijiste exactamente?

- Le dije que estaba saliendo contigo… Al principio no me creyó, pero luego le conté nuestra historia… y bueno, no le quedó otra opción que aceptarlo…

- Está bien…

- …pero quiere verme de todas formas. Iremos a beber algo hoy por la noche. Quiere que hablemos un poco sobre nosotros y que nos pongamos al tanto de nuestras vidas…

- ¿Y tú piensas ir? – ya comenzaba a ponerme de los nervios.

- Solamente será una salida…necesito terminar con esto para decidir que haré con mi vida…

- Así que no estás seguro…- rectifiqué.

- No es eso…

- Sí, si es Félix, no vengas a decirme que irás por simple curiosidad porque no te creo. Es evidente que tú sientes algo por él.

- No seas exagerado…- el también comenzaba a cabrearse.

- No lo soy, Félix, pero vas a verte con tu ex-pareja, no puedas decirme que algo no sientes…

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Edward? ¿Crees que no noto como miras a Isabella cuando está cerca? Parece que vas a tirártele encima en cualquier momento.

- No metas a mi amiga en esto…

- Creo que primero deberías replantearte la palabra amiga en tu cerebro…

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Me voy Félix, has lo que se te de la regalada gana. Encuéntrate con Demetri, hablen de ciencias, de cultura general, de moda, bésense, acuéstense y váyanse a la mierda.

- ¡TÚ DEBERÍAS IRTE A LA MIERDA TAMBIÉN, EDWARD!

- ¡BIEN!

- ¡BIEN! PUEDES IRTE

- OH, NO TE PREOCUPES POR ESO, NO TENÍA PENSADO QUEDARME A VER COMO TE PREPARAS PARA TU NOCHE…

Salí de la casa, y pegué un portazo que hasta dio miedo. No estaba triste, y no sabía por qué, pero sí muy enojado. Quería golpear a alguien, aunque sabía que esa no era la solución.

"_¿Y qué me dices de ti, Edward? ¿Crees que no noto como miras a Isabella cuando está cerca? Parece que vas a tirártele encima en cualquier momento." _

"_Creo que primero deberías replantearte la palabra amiga en tu cerebro…"_

Aquellas palabras comenzaron a dar vueltas en mi cabeza, pero decidí ignorarlas. Miré el reloj, eran las siete de la tarde. Marqué el teléfono de mi amiga, esperando que me respondiera.

* * *

**GUAU! NO PASARON NI DOS DÍAS DESDE QUE ACTUALICÉ, Y LES VOY A SER SINCEROS... ACABO DE TERMINAR ESTE CAPÍTULO. LOS PRÓXIMOS DOS (SE VIENEN LOS LEMMONS), YA LOS TENGO LISTOS. **

HOLA A TODOS! Gracias por su apoyo incondicional. Ayer me puse muy feliz al levantarme y encontrar muchísimos reviews, como verán, ya llegamos al número que les pedí, e inclusive lo pasamos, por poquito pero bueno, así que acá estoy, cumpliendo.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, se me hizo bastante tedioso escribirlo, no veo la hora de publicar el lemmon! :$, AUNQUE ESTE CAPI TIENE MUCHO QUE VER EN LO QUE VA A OCURRIR MÁS ADELANTE. Esta vez, el límite serán 125/130 reviews. Si llego a esa cantidad, publico el capítulo cuanto antes. Sino, lo haré el viernes o sábado, como acostumbro hacer generalmente.

JAZZZ, CRISTY, MAUXII CULLEN O'SHEA, ANALI POTTER, TRIIX2402, PATY, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU REVIEW!

SI QUIEREN QUE LES RESPONDA LOS REVIEWS, DEJENME POR FAVOR EN EL PRÓXIMO REVIEW ALGUNA DIRECCIÓN DONDE PUEDA CONTACTARLAS

SINO, COMUNIQUENSE CONMIGO POR ACÁ: **mi dirección es flooorchi- (arroba) live . com . ar  
**

Al resto, osea, a aquellos que les respondo, no hace falta ni que les agradezca! De verdad los adoro, gracias por seguirme

**Algunos datos de este capítulo:**

La canción que canta Bella, se llama My First Kiss, interpretada por 3OH!3 (una de mis bandas preferidas), y Kesha. Nathaniel, uno de los integrantes, hace con sus manos en el videoclip, tipo una ola, y eso es lo que intenta imitar Bella. DESCÁRGUENLA, ES SUPER PEGADIZA.

Como habrá notado, saqué algunas cositas de las pelis y libros ( Cuando Bella le dice a Billy que se ve bien y el le dice "Aún sigo bailando", y las latas de refresco, además del casco y la campera para andar en moto, y bueno, lo de combustión espontánea). Lo aclaro para que no haya malos entendidos.

GRACIAS UNA VEZ MÁS. YA SABEN, SUBIRÉ AL LLEGAR A LOS 125/130 REVIEWS. SE VIENE EL LEMMON :$, BESOS A TODOS! YA MENCIONÉ QUE LOS ADORO? CREO QUE SI, JAJA.

**Flor**

**ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE: JAJA ME ESTÁN LLEGANDO VARIOS REVIEWS PREOCUPADOS.**

**NO HABRÁ LEMMON BELLA-JACOB! NO APRUEBO ESO, PARA NADA. ASÍ QUE DESPREOCÚPENSE :P**

**NOS LEEMOS.  
**


	8. Alcohol: Causa y Solución

**YOUR GAY FRIEND**

(Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía!)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8 : Alcohol: Causa y Solución a Todos mis Problemas**

- Edward – la voz de Bella se escuchó del otro lado del móvil después del segundo tono.

- Hola amor – saludé enfocado en no parecer cabreado.

- ¡Gracias a Dios que llamaste! Tengo algo muy importante que decirte – gritó con cierto tono nervioso.

- Dispara – reí por lo bajo, no muy feliz.

- Esto…no puedo contarlo por teléfono – sin siquiera verlo, sabía que se estaba ruborizando. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres que vaya ahora a tu casa?

- En realidad, estoy algo ocupada ahora, pero mis padres van a estar una semana más afuera. Estaba pensando en una fiesta de pijamas a lo Edward-Bella, ¿te apuntas? ¿O tienes algo más para hacer?

- Me parece estupenda la idea – además, no tenía nada más que hacer, y la necesitaba. Necesitaba descargar toda esta ira que me estaba invadiendo. Bella de alguna forma, era mi karma, y me sentía protegido a su lado.

- Genial, te veo en ¿dos horas?

- Allí estaré, princesa. ¿Llevo algo de comida chatarra?

- No. ¿Te sobró algo de whisky del mes pasado? – rió pícaramente.

- ¿Bella Swan quiere emborracharse? –evadí su pregunta.

- Para nada… sólo quiero…celebrar.

- ¿Y qué es lo que celebramos?

- Ya te enteraras. Por cierto, ¿para qué me llamaste? Olvidé que eras tú el que me necesitaba…-una ola de culpa invadió su voz.

- No te preocupes, cuando llegue te cuento. Nos vemos.

- Te espero.

Sin más, colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a mi casa. Por algún extraño motivo, estaba entusiasmado por la noche que me esperaba. A pesar de eso, no podía dejar de sentir una ola de culpa a raíz de mi incidente del sábado pasado. Todavía no entendía que le había sucedido a mi "amiguito". Hasta donde yo recordaba, nunca el pequeño Edward había hecho reverencia al cuerpo de una chica. O sí, pero hacía mucho tiempo de eso. Tampoco podía dar una explicación a mi furia el día que Bella comenzó a hablar con Jacob, o cuando se besaron en la playa. Algo no estaba para nada bien. No sé si realmente estaba dudando de mi sexualidad o no, pero prefería hacer oídos sordos a aquella situación y dejar que todo volviera a la normalidad.

A simple vista, no había nadie en casa. Giré las llaves y nadie se movió. Las luces de la sala y de la cocina estaban apagadas y en el segundo piso sólo se veía encendida la lámpara que siempre dejamos para que la casa no quede en penumbras.

Subí las escaleras casi arrastrando los pies. Estaba bastante agotado, y probablemente y después de una ducha, tomaría una pequeña siesta, pues no iba dormir mucho que digamos en casa de Bella. Su cama era pequeña _y no vas a descansar mucho teniéndola tan cerca. _Borré ese comentario de mi mente y seguí avanzando por la casa.

Estaba por entrar al baño, cuando un aullido agudo me sobresaltó.

- Alice, ¿qué te dije de follar en plena tarde? – grité mientras abría las puerta de su habitación de par en par, quedando ante mis ojos, la escena esperada. – Oh, Dios, eso es asqueroso.

- ¡VETE! – gritó Alice, creo yo, poseída por el diablo.- ¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA SI ERES TAN MARICA QUE NI SIQUIERA TE DEJAS FOLLAR POR TU NOVIO!

- ¿Qué demonios sabes tú? – dije, intentando evadir su acusación. Tenía razón, pero no iba a dejar que me ganara.

- ¡Pues lo sé! ¡Tu maldito culo sigue siendo virgen porque realmente no necesitas eso!

- ¡Cállate y concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo! – grité furioso y cerrando la puerta, incó enana amaba molestarme.

- ¡Voy a decirle a Bella que te cabalgue como a una Pura Sangre! - Una risa histérica salió de lo más profundo de mi alma. Genial, lo que faltaba.

Saqué los auriculares del cajón de mi mesa de noche, los conecté al Ipod y me recosté en el sofá de mi habitación para echarme un sueñito.

Eran pasadas las nueve cuando me desperté. Tomé una ducha para activarme, y salí pitando por la puerta principal mientras destrababa el coche. Me di cuenta que me olvidaba todo, en el momento que subí. Salí corriendo y entré devuelta a la casa. Arriba de los sillones, había un bolso con una nota.

"_**Aunque seas un maldito e interrumpas todo, tu hermana la más hermosa, te preparó tu ropa".**_

_** Allie**_

_**P.D.: El Whisky está en el bar de papá. Tú tienes las llaves de su oficina. Te aconsejaría que no te lo olvides…**_

¿Cómo sabía ella eso? No tenía tiempo de averiguarlo. Tomé el whisky con cuidado, lo metí en mi mochila, y marqué el número de Bella una vez que puse el motor en marcha. No me atendió. Aceleré un poco más preocupado, pues sinceramente parecía que siempre llevara su celular adherido al cuerpo y era casi imposible que lo dejara sonar más de una vez.

Toqué el timbre, una vez que aparqué, intentando que las cosas no se me resbalaran de las manos.

- ¡Ya voy!-gritó desde el piso de arriba, mientras sacaba su cabeza por la ventana con una toalla envolviendo su pelo. Suspiré aliviado.

- Tómate tu tiempo

Supe al escuchar como uno de los últimos escalones rechinaba, que Bella estaba cerca de la puerta. Lo que jamás me esperé fue verla así.

Abrió la puerta y me sentí desfallecer. Tocaba su pelo mojado y desordenado mientras lo secaba con una toalla. Tenía puesto solamente un sweater de hombre que apenas le tapaba los muslos. La inspeccioné de pies a cabeza, inconcientemente provocando su sonrojo.

- ¿De quién es ese sweater? – me salí por la tangente mientras la abrazaba, pegándola a mi cuerpo. Su pelo olía increíblemente a fresas.

- Jacob me lo prestó en la playa cuando volvíamos, y me olvidé de dárselo, aún no entiendo como puedo llegar a tener tanto frío, ya me había prestado de antemano una campera de cuero… – se ruborizó. – Ey, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? – se mordió el dedo índice mientras me mostraba una sonrisa pícara. Demonios, no hagas eso.

- No – bromeé mientras alzaba la botella ante sus ojos.

- Eres el mejor – corrió y me abrazó, mientras me besaba el cuello. - ¿Cenaste ya?

- No, no realmente.

- Eso pensé – me dio una indicación, y caminé hacia la cocina. Había comprado pizza y Coca-Cola. Sin decir más, nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer en silencio. Ambos éramos glotones por naturaleza, y odiábamos hablar en medio de las comidas, por lo tanto, sólo nos dedicamos a tragar. De vez en cuando intercambiábamos miradas, para luego reír. No tardamos mucho más de veinte minutos en cenar, y como era comida de delivery, no ensuciamos cubiertos ni vajilla, por ende no tuvimos que lavar nada.

- Vamos para arriba. Trae esas dos copas. –señaló la mesa ratona de la sala - ¿Vas a dormir conmigo o tengo que sacar el colchón de debajo de mi cama? – preguntó mientras terminaba de acondicionar la planta baja y cerraba la puerta principal con llave.

- Como tú prefieras.

- Bien, no tengo ganas de sacar el colchón. Pesa. – rió por lo bajo y comenzó a subir la escalera en puntillas, aunque fue inevitable que volviera a hacer ruido en el escalón flojo. Seguí sus pasos y una vez arriba, tiré mi mochila sobre la vieja mecedora que Bella tiene al lado de su cama.

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho más en contarme qué ocurre? – finalmente pregunté, con una sonrisa.

- Vas a matarme – noté como su cara se ponía azul y comenzaba a reír histéricamente.

- Eso depende – enarqué una ceja.

- Hoy cuando me llamaste…estaba con Jacob. – esperó que yo respondiera algo, pero sólo me limité a asentir con la cabeza. – Pues, estábamos en la playa y una cosa llevó a la otra y…

- ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL? – la miré, horrorizado y muerto de celos, ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando?

- No, tranquilízate – Bella explotó en carcajadas. – Sólo nos besamos, ¿de acuerdo?, pero me dijo que…a pesar de conocerme tan poco… me quiere. Siempre le he gustado, desde pequeños. Y hemos decidido empezar a salir.

- Te felicito – la abracé fuerte contra mi pecho y reí falsamente. No podía creer que esto me estuviera afectando. De acuerdo, las cosas con Félix no estaban para nada bien… pero tampoco estaba bien que confundiera el afecto de mi amiga con amor.

- Ed… ¡me estás asfixiando!

- Lo siento – la volví a dejar en su lugar.

- Muy bien Edward Cullen, he intentado hacer que todo está bien pero no puedo soportarlo más. Estás hecho un puto zombie desde que llegaste, incluso ahora festejas que esté con Black… ¿vas a decirme que te ocurre? – su ceño se frunció de repente. Lucía encantadora.

- Félix va a verse con Demetri esta noche. Él volvió de vacaciones y lo llamó porque lo extraña. No sé que demonios pensar, sabes que somos muy liberales en cuanto a la relación, pero tengo el presentimiento que él va a engañarme.

- Edward, Félix te quiere – me dedicó una sonrisa amarga. – No creo que te engañe, pero Demetri fue una etapa muy importante en su vida, y si las cosas no estaban del todo terminadas, tal vez sea momento de cerrarlas o ver que ocurre. No deberías preocuparte.

- Lo sé, pero todo terminó en una discusión, lo mandé a la mierda y él a mí, y tal vez por despecho él…

- ¿Tú lo amas, Edward? – su pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja.

- No – agaché la cabeza. – Ella puso su mano en mi hombro y me obligó a mirarla.

- De acuerdo, no me esperaba esa respuesta, pero entonces lo quieres, y mucho. Si realmente se pertenecen, van a estar juntos y felices. Sólo dale algo de tiempo a él también. No quiero verte mal. – Me tomó de la cintura y empezó a hacerme cosquillas, no pude evitar reír.

- Te amo – le dije seriamente mirándola a los ojos. La realidad de mis palabras me abrumó. ¿Qué tan cierto era lo que le estaba diciendo? Esta vez preferí tomarla yo por la cintura y comencé con las cosquillas.

- ¡Ya para! ¡Yo también te amo! – rió debajo de mí. La liberé y fue corriendo a buscar las copas y la botella de whisky. Una vez que se sentó nuevamente a mi lado, comenzó a servir la bebida. – Nos une esta botella – la besó riendo. – Yo, celebro, tú ahogas penas, pero al fin y al cabo, ambos recurrimos a ella. Comenzó a bailar y a dar vueltas.

- ¿Ya estás ebria? Sabía que habías puesto algo en la Coca- Cola.

- Cierra el pico – reía mientras tomaba un sorbo de alcohol.

- Bien… tengo un juego que quiero jugar, y te aseguro: va a encantarte.

- Tus deseos son órdenes – hizo una reverencia, mientras sacaba la lengua.

- Bien, jugaremos al "Teléfono descompuesto". Tú dices una palabra y yo la sigo, mientras vamos formando una oración, el primero que pierde el hilo debe hacer fondo blanco y contar algo íntimo. Necesito reírme un poco...

- Edward, ya sabemos todo el uno del otro…

- No importa, esa es la idea del juego.

- De acuerdo. Yo empiezo: Me…

- Me gusta…

- Me gusta que…

- Me gusta que me…

- Me gusta que me follen… – Bella comenzó a reír.

- Me gusta que me follen mientras…

- Me gusta que me follen mientras miro…

- Me gusta que me follen mientras miro un…

- Me gusta que me follen mientras miro un programa…

- Me gusta que me follen mientras miro un programa de…

- Me gusta que me follen mientras miro… mi programa de… asignaturas…

- ¡Perdiste! – hice señas con el dedo para que tome de su vaso. Se lo terminó sin rechistar. Ahora vas a contestar mi pregunta.

- Dispara.

- ¿Has tenido algún sueño mojado con el perro?

- No voy a contestar eso – se ruborizó.

- Entonces tienes que tomarte otro vaso. – Para mi sorpresa, lo hizo con gusto. Noté que comenzaba a marearse. No estaba para nada acostumbrada a beber – De acuerdo, no voy a dejar que lo hagas sola. – Tomé mi vaso y comencé a beber mientras observaba de reojo como Bella reía.

- Te toca a ti. – dijo mientras un pequeño eructo se escapó de su boca. Se tapó, azul de vergüenza.

- Tu…

- Tu culo… -sí, definitivamente Bella estaba casi ebria.

- Tu culo tiene…

- Tu culo tiene un…

- Tu culo tiene un muy…

- Tu culo tiene un muy gran…

- Tu culo tiene un muy gran lunar…

- Tu culo tiene un muy gran lunar que…

- Tu culo tiene un muy gran lunar que hace…

- Tu culo tiene un muy gran lunar que hace que…

- Tu culo tiene un muy gran lunar que hace que las…

- Tu culo tiene un muy gran lunar que hace que las chicas…

- Tu culo tiene un muy gran lunar que hace… a las chicas suspirar.

- PERDEDOR – gritó Bella mientras se paraba en la cama y comenzaba a saltar.

- Estamos empatados – la desafié parándome en la cama con ella, luego de tomar el vaso completo de whisky. Todo alrededor me daba vuelta.

- A-ahora vien-n-n-ne la pregunta – rió mientras hipaba.

- Dis-s-s-para – imité su frase de minutos antes.

- ¿Cuántas veces has tenido sexo con Félix?

- ¿Qué tipo de sexo?

- Anal, id-d-diota – rió, hipando nuevamente.

- ¿I-io a él, o él-l a mi? – aún ebrio, intentaba evadir la pregunta.

- Los-s-s dos-s.

- Yo a él un par de veces. Él a mí ¡NUNCA! –reí. Era la pura verdad, pero no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado, y más por la forma en que lo dije.

- ¡Tienes el culo virgen! – Bella comenzó a gritar.

- ¡C-c-cállate! – grité aún más fuerte.

- ¡V-v-v-vamos a bailar Cullen! – salió corriendo hasta su reproductor y puso un CD de Panic at the Disco. Uno de los temas preferidos de mi hermana – Mentir es lo más divertido que una chica puede hacer sin quitarse la ropa - comenzó a sonar, y no pude evitar cantar.

- Is it still me that makes you sweat?

- Am I who you think about in bed? – cantaba levantándose un poco el sweater, se mordía el labio, mientras me miraba con ¿deseo? Mi pantalón comenzó a apretarme un poco. Aquí vamos otra vez. La canción siguió pasando y Bella comenzó a dar vueltas en su propio eje. Yo solo reía, no podría ayudarla mucho si se caía. – ¡Let's get these teen hearts beating, FASTER, FASTER! – Corrió en mi dirección y cayó en mis brazos aún riendo. Al tener mi rostro tan cerca, se ruborizó y se mordió otra vez el labio inferior.

- No hagas-s-s-s eso, Be-e-ella. – comencé a hipar.

- ¿Hacer qué? – me miró de una forma jodidamente sexy y no pude contenerme más. Tomé su rostro y la atraje aún más cerca. Le estampé un beso cargado de lujuria mientras mi lengua intentaba entrar en su boca, desesperadamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, pero me devolvió el beso de una forma poco creíble. Sin decir más, se subió a horcajadas mío, lo que provocó que se despertara el animal – esta vez, heterosexual- que llevaba dentro.

- Bella – su nombre se escapó en un gemido. En ese momento se separó de mí…

- E-s-s-s-to no está bien. – tenía toda la razón. Ella era mi amiga y esto era un error. La solté, para que pudiera bajarse.

- Lo sé - la miré, apenado.

- No me interesa – esta vez, ella fue quien se pegó más violentamente a mí y me beso con pasión. Volvió a sentarse a horcajadas mía y dejó mi boca para enfocarse en mi cuello. Besó cada parte de él, provocando que mi erección siguiera creciendo.

- Bella…- cortó mis gemidos con otro apasionado besó y comenzó a tironear de mi camisa. La ayudé y en cuestión de un segundo, mi torso quedó desnudo. Comenzó a besar mi pecho con desesperación. La tomé por los hombros, y la miré fijo a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso. Ella entendió y asintió con la cabeza. Tomé el sweater que comenzaba en sus muslos y tiré de él, hasta dejarla solamente en su sostén deportivo y sus calzones color púrpura, que no eran ni de encaje ni nada parecido, pero de alguna extraña manera me hacían excitar aún más.

El cuerpo de Bella era perfecto. No era ese cuerpo escultural de modelo, de piernas demasiado flacas, pechos exuberantes y abdomen marcado, pero era ideal, para mí. No podía imaginar a otra mujer en ropa interior más hermosa que quien tenía sobre mí. Luego de mirarla por unos segundos, la acuné en mis brazos y seguí besándola lentamente. Mis manos viajaban por su espalda, dejando caricias en cada milímetro posible. Tomé el broche de su sostén y lo desabroché con cuidado, mientras corría las tiras a un costado. Comencé a besar sus hombros, para luego concentrarme en sus formados pechos, mientras sentía como sus manos viajaban ahora al cierre de mis jeans. Me levanté, aún tambaleando de la cama, y sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura, provocando fricción entre nuestros sexos. Ambos gemimos al unísono. La separé de mí y la recosté en la cama, admirando por primera vez su cuerpo completo. Me mordí el labio inferior, y eso pareció excitarla aún más, pues tomó mi nuca y me atrajo con fiereza nuevamente hacia su boca, haciendo que nuestras lenguas se volvieran a encontrar. Terminó de desabrochar mis jeans, y me los quité, tirándolos vaya uno a saber donde. Sin esperar más, Bella sacó mi miembro de mis bóxers y comenzó a masturbarme. El placer que me estaba generando era indescriptible.

- Bella, quiero tocarte – dije con voz ronca, desesperada.

- Por favor, hazlo – respondió con una voz aún más sexy que la normal. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso arranqué literalmente sus calzones. - Eran unos de mis preferidos – me mostró una mueca triste, y luego sorpresivamente rió. – Mentira. – le mostré una sonrisa boba y descendí mis dedos hasta su clítoris, el cual comencé a masajear. Luego metí dos dedos en su centro.

- Bella, estás increíblemente empapada.

- Oh no, no, no, no. – soltó mi miembro y sujetó su cabeza con las dos manos. – Nada de hablar sucio Cullen – hipó. – Me hace recordar al asquero-o-o-o-o-s-s-s-so de Newton.

- Yo no soy él – respondí entre jadeos y algo molesto.

- Por eso mismo – volvió a concentrar sus manos en mi miembro, mientras yo no paraba de acariciarla. – Tú no eres él. - Me besó, otra vez, sólo que con mucha ternura. Continuamos con nuestro juego, pero la velocidad de nuestras manos iba aumentando progresivamente, según nuestra necesidad. Cuando sentí que no podía más, me dejé ir, sintiendo también como Bella se retorcía debajo de mí y no decía nada cuando acababa en su mano.

- Creo que sería mejor que te limpiaras – le aconsejé, mirándola tiernamente.

- Tienes razón – inesperadamente, acercó su mano a su boca y la limpió…con su lengua. Pude sentir como empezaba a ponerme duro de nuevo.

- Listo –mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras volvía a besar mi clavícula. Sabía que había llegado el momento tan esperado cuando levantó otra vez su cabeza. – Edward…te necesito…

- Voy…iré a buscar un condón.

- No hace falta…me cuido. – comenzó a sonrojarse y luego rió.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde siempre…uno nunca sabe que puede pasar.

- Eres increíble. – saqué mis bóxer y me coloqué nuevamente sobre ella, mientras sentía como iba separando sus piernas para darme mayor acceso. Comencé a rozar mi pene contra su vagina una y otra vez, hasta que me rendí. - ¿Estás segura?

- Demasiado – Sin más, comencé a entrar en ella. Primero lo hice despacio, mientras sentía como mi miembro se envolvía en su cálido y estrecho centro. Finalmente, las embestidas comenzaron a adquirir cierta rudeza.

- Bella – gemía mientras depositaba besos por toda su cara, su cuello y su pecho.

- Más rápido, Edward. – gritaba Bella, presa de una pasión desmedida que me puso a mil. Hice lo que me pidió, por necesidad propia también. Las embestidas se tornaron desesperadas mientras podía sentir como las primeras estocadas del orgasmo invadían mi cuerpo. Ella tomó mis nalgas y me apretó más contra ella, con furia. – Dios Edward, no pares…

- Bella…-me dejé ir, gritando su nombre con pasión y descaro. Ella era mi mejor amiga, pero se había transformado en ese momento, en una aún mejor amante. Pude sentir como se vino segundos después de mi, lo que la dejó exhausta y con la respiración entrecortada. Salí de arriba, me coloqué a un costado, y besándola, apoyé su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras notaba como su espalda descubierta sudaba. La besé una vez más, para luego acariciarle la frente. – Descansa pequeña.

Sin decir nada, Bella se desmayó prácticamente, cinco minutos después. Creo que estaba bastante ebria, de verdad. Yo en cambio, me había vuelto víctima del insomnio, cuando en realidad tendría que estar desplomado y roncando, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir. La cabeza seguía dándome vueltas, aunque ahora comenzaba a molestarme. No podía caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Había tenido sexo con mi mejor amiga, y borracho. Y teniendo novio. – Edward Cullen eres un estupendo idiota – hablé en voz baja, para no despertar al ángel que sostenía entre mis brazos. No podía creer como me había aprovechado de ella, y ella de mí.

Intentaba sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza y enfocarme en otra cosa. Cerraba de vez en cuando los ojos, porque necesitaba sinceramente dormir, pero mi subconsciente no me lo permitía. Me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza segundo tras segundo, aunque, vaya uno a saber por qué, no estaba arrepentido. Había vivido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Tal vez lo mejor sería irme a casa, dejaría a Bella en paz y entendería si ella lo consideraba un error y no quería volver a verme. Comencé a sacar mi cuerpo de la cama, aún un poco mareado.

- _Edward _– mierda, había despertado a Bella. La miré, pero ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué ocurre amor? –pregunté, cauteloso.

_- Edward…_- Bella volvió a susurrar. Allí lo comprobé: estaba hablando otra vez en sueños. – _Edward… no te vayas._

- No me voy a ir – susurré en su oído, mientras miraba su cabello, que caía en cascada por su espalda desnuda y algunos mechones rozaban sus mejillas. Era perfecta. Tomé un mechón rojizo y lo puse detrás de su oreja mientras me volvía a posicionar como antes a su lado.

- _Edward…hazme tuya. _– Mierda, esto se ponía feo…

- Duerme Bella…

- _Edward… no te vayas_- volvió a repetir. – _Quiero whisky._ – No pude evitar reír por su comentario.

- No tomarás más por unos días… -hablaba para mí mismo, respondiendo sus preguntas.

- F_élix, Edward no es gay…se acuesta conmigo_ – la conversación con la somnolienta Bella se ponía algo incómoda. – _Déjalo en paz…TE AMO EDWARD…_

Esas palabras me pillaron desprevenido, pues sabía el sentido exacto de ellas.

Carajo, tal vez siempre lo supe y estuve ciego. Que fuese homosexual no significaba que las mujeres me vieran como si tuviera pollera y tacones. Más allá de ello… lo de Bella no podía ser simple atracción física. De acuerdo, sabía que era atractivo, pero las mujeres me huían bastante seguido desde que salí del closet. Bella siempre se quedó a mi lado, siempre me escuchó y me dio su hombro para llorar. ¿Estaba ella enamorada de mí profundamente y por eso se había quedado cerca mío todo este tiempo? ¿Era realmente ella quien sufría por mí mientras me veía besarme con otro hombre? Me dolió a mí de sólo pensar que ella la estaba pasando mal por mi culpa. Pero me albergó la felicidad y esperanza de que ella sintiera eso. Y ahí caí en la conclusión. Luego de lo que ocurrió un rato antes, me di cuenta del sentimiento que estuvo ahí, siempre, oculto. Amaba a Isabella Swan. Ella era mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, y ahora, la veía como mujer. El rostro de Félix se borró en el instante en que Bella comenzó a besarme, y ya había salido lejos de mi mente para cuando estaba encima de ella haciéndola mía. Supe perfectamente a quien elegiría de tener que hacerlo, aunque no sabía exactamente que esperar, de nada. Me recosté, boca arriba y cerré mis ojos. Cuando volví a abrirlos, noté como la luz del sol entraba por la ventana. La noche se había ido. Al enfocarme en mi costado, noté que ella también, aunque mi camisa no estaba por ningún lado. Tonto de mí el pensar que no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido al día siguiente. Sentí el ruido de la puerta de la cocina, por lo que bajé inmediatamente aunque despacio, para no asustar a Bella.

- Te despertaste… – la voz de Bella, quien se encontraba de espaldas a mí, se oyó cuando pisé el escalón flojo. Llevaba mi camisa, la cual le quedaba demasiado sexy. Un olor extraño invadió la habitación.

- Ven…susurró despacio.

De acuerdo Edward, relájate.

* * *

**OTRA VEZ LOGRARON CONVENCER, JAJA, ASÍ QUE ACÁ ME TIENEN.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ME DA MUUUUUUUCHA VERGÜENZA. ES MI PRIMER LEMMON, TENGANME PACIENCIA POR FAVORRR, HICE TODO LO QUE PUDE, ESPERO HABER CUMPLIDO CON SUS EXPECTATIVAS.**

**BEDWARD PARA TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODOS, JAJAJ ESTE CAPÍTULO ME PONE FELIZ... YA VERÁN POR QUÉ.**

Gracias a masb, a Cristy nuevamente y a blondie twilpyre cullen por sus reviews. Y bueno al resto, que ya me di el gusto de responderles. 

_150 reviews es mi límite ahora, sino tendrán que esperar hasta el viernes._

Ahora sí, me retiro, me espera un largo día y tengo que alistarme.

**Los adoro, gracias por el apoyo incondicional!**

**Flor**


	9. Escondiéndonos

**YOUR GAY FRIEND**

(Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía!)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9 : Escondiéndonos**

-Yo…Buenos días Bella – saludé avergonzado.

- Ten – vi como servía una mezcla en un plato hondo. En ese momento se volteó, y pude apreciarla nuevamente de frente. Noté que la estaba mirando con otros ojos. Todo lo que había en ella me volvía loco. Sus piernas, su cintura, sus pechos, su cuello, su pelo, su boca, sus ojos…un momento, ¿estaba ella llorando?

- Es mondongo, receta mexicana de la familia. La preparaba mi abuela.

- Gr-gracias – tartamudeé como un idiota.

- Es para la resaca – agachó la cabeza y rió amargamente. – Creo que ambos la necesitamos.

- OH…ya me encuentro bien Bells, no te preocupes – tomé el plato y me metí una cucharada de la preparación. – Eres increíble, esto está delicioso – la halagué intentando llamar su atención.

Parecía distante e incómoda. Yo también lo estaba, pero no de esa forma. Lo de anoche me había servido para darme cuenta cuanto la amaba, y cuando la necesitaba. Cuando entré en ella, me sentí en casa y totalmente completo, algo que nunca había experimentado con Félix. El fue por así decirlo, mi primer amor, pero tal vez estuviera equivocado. Si fuera tan homosexual como creía, no hubiese tenido sexo con mi mejor amiga, y no me habría dado cuenta que la amaba. Ni siquiera podía entenderme a mi mismo, pero a pesar de eso, me sentía flotando en el aire, a la deriva, como un barco sin brújula, y ella sería el viento. Mi vida ahora giraría a partir de ese ser que siempre me llenó de luz y jamás tuvo la delicadeza de observar.

- ¿Tú estás bien? – le pregunté luego de algunos segundos de silencio.

- Sí, todo está en orden – era terrible mentirosa.

- Bella…

- No quiero hablar de eso. -Volvió a girar y colocó sus manos sobre la mesada. Caminé despacio y la sujeté por los hombros para que me mirara. Sentí mis manos arder al tocarla. Una corriente eléctrica arrasó todo mi cuerpo.

- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

- Pues, justamente no puedo hablar sobre esto contigo.

- Bells, respecto a lo de anoche…

- ¿Podemos dejar eso para después? Siéntate a terminar el plato – me ordenó malhumorada mientras se ponía azul de la vergüenza.

- De acuerdo.

Me senté y comimos en silencio. Un silencio que me estaba consumiendo lentamente.

Y así pasaron los minutos, que para mí fueron horas completas, mientras no podía dejar de mirarla. De vez en cuando ella alzaba la vista, notaba mis ojos y automáticamente se ruborizaba.

- Eso fue genial – le dije y sonreí una vez que terminé el plato y lo lleve a la encimera.

- Yo lo lavo – Bella insistió.

- No seas tonta Cielo, yo lo hago.

- De acuerdo. Iré a cambiarme.

- ¡No!...quiero decir… esa camisa te sienta bien. De verdad.- hice lo posible para que notara lo que provocaba en mí.

- ¿Hiciste el trabajo de trigonometría? Creo que necesito ayuda con eso. - ¿Qué demonios? Estaba evitándome y era demasiado obvia. Tal vez ella si haya sentido que eso fue un error y prefería que sigamos siendo amigos. ¿Cómo carajo iba a ser amigo de una persona que quería tener en mis brazos y besar todo el tiempo? De todas formas, no quería trastornarla y mucho menos apresurar las cosas. No funcionaba así con Bella. Ella siempre necesitaba su tiempo para todo y yo iba a dárselo.

- Claro, iré a buscarlo arriba. – sonreí y corrí a buscar mi carpeta de actividades.

- ¡Tarán! – grité mientras le mostraba la carpeta, intentando hacerla reír. Para mi sorpresa, largó una gran carcajada.

- Eres tonto.

- Si, de verdad que lo soy – la miré seria, intentando demostrarle que esa respuesta pertenecía a algo más que una broma tonta.

Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a copiar las actividades. De vez en cuando me pedía que le explicara alguno que otro ejercicio, pero realmente no le costaba. Sólo lo estaba haciendo para que el tiempo corra. Genial Edward, vas a tener que idear algo, y pronto.

- Terminé – sonrió mientras cerraba mi carpeta y me la entregaba. – Gracias.

- No hay de qué. Oye…

- ¡Mierda, lo olvidé completamente! Comienza en cinco minutos Resident Evil 2, por favor, veámosla. – Otra vez, escapando. Me había pillado con la guardia baja, ambos éramos fans de aquella Saga de Zombies asesinos.

- De acuerdo, con una condición.

- Eso depende…

- ¿Tienes helado de chocolate?

- Está en el congelador.

- Excelente, comámoslo, esa es mi condición, lo traeré enseguida.

- De acuerdo – se desplomó en el sofá mientras prendía la tele y ponía un canal de películas locales. No estaba mintiendo, en menos de dos segundos pude ver en la pantalla a Proyecto Alice caminar por la ciudad Racoon totalmente deshabitada y destruída.

La película se hizo eterna. Tener a Bella al lado sin poder hacer absolutamente nada estaba poniéndome de los nervios. Ella ni siquiera tuvo el atrevimiento de mirarme de vez e cuando. Sólo metía su cuchara en el frasco de helado y la hacía bailar en su boca. Sonaba cursi y estúpido, pero quería ser una maldita cuchara en ese momento.

La película, además, no era para nada corta y aunque me entretuvo, no me mantuvo del todo ocupado. El pelo de Bella parecía una cortina entre ella y yo. Noté que comenzó a tiritar de frío, y yo también. Ambos estábamos desabrigados, Forks no era un lugar muy adecuado para andar en camiseta o en cueros. Corrí al sillón de al lado a buscar una cobija para ambos. Faltaba alrededor de media hora para que la película termine.

- Ven – la llamé para que se cobije a mi lado debajo de la frazada. Extendí mis manos a modo de bienvenida.

- Estoy bien – asintió mientras seguía temblando.

- Eres terca Bella, ven aquí.

Se acercó cautelosamente y la rodeé con mis brazos. Sentí esa electricidad nuevamente recorrer mi cuerpo. Su cabello olía a fresas, como de costumbre, pero esta vez me quedé totalmente perturbado por su aroma. Era un olor totalmente nuevo ahora para mí.

La película terminó y Bella se separó de mí lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Café? – me ofreció mientras corría prácticamente a la cocina a prepararlo.

- Está bien – asentí, ya un poco harto de esta situación. ¿Iba a dejar de escaparse en algún momento? Me sentía a punto de explotar.

Terminó de preparar el café y se sentó a tomarlo en silencio. Otra vez ese puto silencio que me enloquecía. Gracias a Dios simplemente fueron quince minutos. Cuando ambos terminamos, Bella sacó las tazas de la mesa y las depositó en el lavaplatos.

- Bella…

- ¡Edward tengo un nuevo CD que va a encantarte…!

- ¿VAS A SEGUIR ESQUIVANDO LA SITUACIÓN POR MUCHO TIEMPO MÁS? – Y ahí, exploté.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – se atajó.

- Desde que me desperté, no haces más que intentar distraerme y esquivarme Bella, no soy idiota. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche.

- Te dije que después lo haríamos…

- No, ¡vamos a hacerlo ahora mismo!

- NO QUIERO HABLAR DE LO QUE PASÓ EDWARD. Realmente no hace falta. Además estoy con Jacob ahora…

- Sí, si hace falta. Y ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO QUE ESTÉS CON EL PERRO… Hicimos el amor anoche, ebrios o no, pero lo hicimos.

- Estando ebrios no cuenta…

- ¡Por supuesto que cuenta Bella! Recuerdo todo, ¿tú no?

- …

- Respóndeme.

- Sí, si recuerdo, ¿está bien?

- ¿Acaso te arrepientes?

- Yo…no sé.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- No… - agachó la cabeza.

- Será mejor que me vista y me vaya de una vez – mi conversación había finalizado. Estaba tan cabreado, que tenía que salir de esa casa cuanto antes.

- Tengo que darte tu camisa…- me miró sonrojada.

- Buscaré una en tu armario. – Le di la espalda y empecé a juntar todas mis cosas. Una vez que encontré una vieja camiseta, tomé mi mochila. Vi la botella de whisky reposando en el escritorio y la tiré, lleno de ira por dentro. No sé como no se rompió. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y me encontré a Bella en la misma posición en que la había dejado. Casi no la miré, pero tenía que decirle algo antes de irme, algo que era realmente importante.

- Tal vez tú no sepas si estás arrepentida o no – levantó la cabeza para mirarme. – Pero yo no lo estoy, para nada. Y si pudiera hacerte el amor de nuevo, créeme que lo haría una y otra vez, y jamás me cansaría.

Agaché mi cabeza, avergonzado por la verdad que había salido de mi boca, y cuando agarré el picaporte una mano se posó en mi hombro. Me di vuelta para encontrarme a Bella llorando.

- No te vayas – me suplicó y me tomó con fuerza para besarme. Colocó sus manos en mi nuca y subió sus piernas a mi cintura. Edwarcito comenzó a despertarse y aferré a mi amiga contra mi cuerpo, para poder sentirla. Estaba empapada, no sé como lo había logrado en tan poco tiempo. La apoyé fuertemente contra la pared más cercana y la despojé de mi camisa, que le quedaba increíblemente sexy. Noté así que no tenía sostén y solo llevaba unas pequeñas bragas de encaje, las cuales no duraron en su cuerpo más de tres minutos. Cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda la aparté de mi cuerpo para poder observarla. Ella se sonrojó, muerta de vergüenza, e intentó taparse con sus manos.

- Quiero verte, Bella, no te aprecié lo suficiente anoche. – Le dediqué una sonrisa que le hizo tomar confianza y sacó sus manos de su cuerpo. – Perfecta – murmuré.

- No soy perfecta – me contrarió.

- Sí lo eres, _para mí. – _eso provocó aún más a Bella que se acercó con rudeza para besarme otra vez. Comenzó a desabrochar mi cinturón y a bajar el cierre de mis pantalones. Se separó de mis labios y bajó hasta mi cuello. Quiso empezar a besar mi pecho, así que me saqué mi sudadera y sentí como sus manos viajaban por mis abdominales y se aferraban al elástico de mis boxer. Sin embargo, no los sacó, sino que tomó mi miembro y lo sacó por la abertura. Pensé que iba a venirme de solo verla masturbándome. Bajo depositando besos por mi pecho y sorpresivamente, se metió mi pene en su boca y comenzó a bombear. No pude aguantar mucho más.

– Bella, me vengo. – lo sacó de su boca y terminó con el juego, permitiéndome liberarme mientras se acercaba otra vez a mi boca.

- ¿Qué pasó, amor? ¿Eres precoz como Mike? – bromeó.

- Ya te dije que no soy Mike. Pero sólo tú causas estas cosas, ahora entiendo a ese hijo de puta.

La tomé en brazos y la llevé a su habitación, entre risas. La coloqué en la cama, me subí encima de ella y sin más, la hice mía de nuevo.

Así pasamos nuestra tarde de domingo. Hicimos el amor hasta aburrirnos, aunque claro, nunca podría aburrirme por completo con ella. Amaba explorar su piel, oler su excitación y sentir como gritaba mi nombre, una y otra vez, hasta que llegaba al orgasmo gracias a mí, y nada más que a mí. El Sol había comenzado a caer cuando nuestros cuerpos terminaron en un temblor otra vez, totalmente agotados.

Ella se abrazó a mí y nos cobijamos con sus sábanas y su frazada. Prendí el televisor y pusimos un canal de música, al cual no le presté atención. Bese su cabeza y comencé a oler y acariciar su pelo, una y otra vez. Ella besaba y respiraba agitada en mi pecho.

- No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes – finalmente hablé. – No sabía que podías provocar esto en mí, creí estar seguro…

- Edward, jamás estuviste seguro. No me vengas con la mentira de que tenías tu condición sexual definida.

- A veces hasta me conoces más que yo a mí mismo – rasqué mi nuca.

- Lo sé. – besó mi clavícula. - Pero dime… ¿por qué te das cuenta ahora de todo esto? Han pasado tantos años…

- Creo que siempre estuvo ahí, tal vez no lo reconocí. En las últimas semanas te noté diferente, estabas más provocativa, más seductora y por eso todos querían acercarse a ti. Eso me enloqueció completamente. El día de la cena – la miré, apenado. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor – estabas bellísima. Tengo que admitir que alguien aquí debajo despertó.

- Gracias Eddie. – Bella levantó la sábana y saludó a mi pene de una forma muy cómica. Comenzamos a llorar de la risa.

- Como te decía – limpié las lágrimas producto de nuestras carcajadas segundos antes. – Luego, te vi con ese perro…y luego los vi besarse y luego tú… y ahora sales con él, y yo soy el segundo en tu vida… y…– mi ira comenzó a acumularse. - ¡Soy un estúpido Bella! Te amo, ¿entiendes eso?

Me miró descolocada. Se había quedado en estado de shock. La había cagado, como solía hacerlo bastante seguido, y sobretodo con ella. Finalmente sonrió y se puso roja, producto, creo yo, de mis palabras.

- Más vale tarde que nunca. Vaya, ¡el plan de Alice dio resultado!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que yo…estaba dejándome someter por tu hermana… y que me gustaba el cambio y todo eso?

- Sí, por supuesto que me acuerdo.

- Bien, en realidad sí era un plan.

- Explícate.

- Yo pensé que sería un caso…imposible digamos. Ella quería que yo…quería que tú…te enamoraras de mí.

- ¿Es psíquica acaso o qué mierda?

- Realmente no lo sé. Luego, durante la cena del sábado pasado… no me había peleado con Reneé ni con Charlie, ni nada parecido. Todo fue un invento de Emmett.

- ¿Y por qué llorabas entonces? – pregunté. Me mostró una sonrisa torcida.

- Soy una mierda…- me agarré la cabeza, comprendiendo todo.

- Edward cálmate, tú no tenías nada que ver en eso, ¡yo fui la aguafiestas!

- Pero yo…

- Deja de culparte por lo menos por una vez.

- Está bien –suspiré resignado.

- Y por cierto…- se acercó a mi boca.

- Dime.

- Yo también te amo. Mucho.

La besé lleno de alivio. Ella me amaba, ya lo sabía, pero era distinto escucharlo de su boca _y despierta_, y sintiendo que no era la misma clase de amor de amigos.

Otra vez me encontraba sobre ella, a punto de hacerla mía cuando de repente, el tan oportuno teléfono celular comenzó a sonar con la canción del burro de Shrek.

- _Porque toy solito…no hay nadie aquí a mi lado…-_ Era la pesada de Alice, ella había programado ese tono en mi celular, para sus llamadas entrantes.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – hablé entre jadeos y malhumorado.

- Edward te oyes como si estuvieras follando. – mi hermana comenzó a reír.

- Estaba a punto de hacerlo, hasta que tú llamaste.

- ¿De verdad? Guau, al fin Bellita te dio tu merecido…

- Sí, de verdad, y sí lo ha hecho.

- OH, y cuéntame, ¿Han tenido relaciones durante todo el día? – puse en ese momento el altavoz para que Bella la escuchara. Tuve que tapar su boca para que contenga la risa.

- Si, durante todo el día.

- ¿Y se han corrido y han gritado como animales en celo?

- También – le guiñé el ojo a Bella, que se sonrojó.

- Muy gracioso, Cullen Jr. Ahora, mueve ese trasero flaco que mamá va a matarte si no vienes a cenar.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las ocho de la noche, descerebrado.

- Perdí la noción del tiempo. Bells, ¿quieres venir a cenar y te quedas a dormir? – guiñé el ojo.

- De acuerdo, me agrada la idea. ¡Hola Allie! Gritó para que mi hermana la escuchara del otro lado del móvil.

- ¿Traerás a Bella? ¡Dormirá conmigo!

- Como quieras hermana. Estaremos allí en media hora, dile a mamá que lo siento.

- Adiós, marica.

- Adiós prostituta, ¿cómo estuvo tu sesión con Jasper?

- Mejor que la tuya…

- Te odio

- Y yo te amo, adiós.

Colgó y Bella y yo nos dispusimos a preparar todo y dejar la casa en condiciones. Habíamos hecho un par de destrozos cuando la estampé contra la pared. La foto de Bella cuando era pequeña…el marco, se cayó y quedó destrozado, ambos nos avergonzamos al notarlo.

La esperé para que pudiera preparar su bolso con todo lo que necesitaría. Una vez que nos aseguramos que todo estaba donde debía, Bella hizo un corto llamado a Reneé, avisándole sobre sus planes, y una vez que colgó, puse su mochila en mi hombro y la cargué como a una recién casada. Ella sólo reía y se sonrojaba. Yo la miraba como si recién hubiese descubierto una mina de diamantes o algo por el estilo. Sentía una ola de culpa al recordar todo nuestro tiempo juntos, pero cuando volvía a fijar mi vista en ella, todo se desvanecía.

- ¿Puedes explicarme como voy a mirar a tus padres a la cara ahora? – bromeó.

- Bella, no seas ridícula, te lo ruego. No tiene por qué cambiar nada.

- ¿Qué pasará con nosotros ahora?

- ¿En serio estás preguntándomelo? Ya no tengo fuerzas para alejarme de ti.

- Voy a hablar con Jacob cuanto antes…sé que él va a entenderlo, aunque me sentiré una basura… preferiría…explicar todo cuando el resto esté solucionado. ¿Puedes ser gay sólo por uno o dos días más? – se mordió el labio.

- Tendré que raptarte después… -la acerqué a mi pecho y le besé el cuello. Comencé a desviar mi mano hacia sus pechos cuando…

- Edward, si no paras vamos a terminar follando dentro del coche…

- No le veo el problema – mordí su labio inferior.

- Sería un espectáculo para los vecinos. Hoy me colaré en tu habitación si eso quieres. – me guiñó el ojo.

- Suena razonable. ¿Me harás el inmenso honor de revolcarte conmigo en el coche un día de estos?

- Por supuesto.

Estallamos en risas y puse el motor en marcha. Todo estaba igual, incluso mejor. Bella sería mi amiga, mi hermana, mi confidente, mi amada y novia. Por siempre. Ya no podía ni quería verla como antes; no tenía el valor suficiente para alejarla de mí y soportar el dolor de verla en brazos de otro tipo. Su risa, su sonrojo, su forma de hablar, sus ojos…jamás encontraría nada mejor. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban como piezas de un rompecabezas, estar dentro de ella…era la gloria. Aún no puedo comprender como viví sin aquello durante tanto tiempo. Lo ciego, iluso y tonto que pude llegar a ser. Había entrado nuevamente al clóset del cual salí…y no me arrepentía.

Enfrentar a Félix sería algo difícil, pero durante nuestra última charla pude comprender que jamás nos pertenecimos. Él merecía a alguien que pudiera ajustarse a sus necesidades, alguien a quien él también pudiera atender. Me sentía dichoso por mi situación, y sabía que tarde o temprano él volvería con Demetri.

- ¡Esme! – Bella salió corriendo del auto para abrazar a mi madre, que estaba arreglando el jardín delantero.

- ¿Cómo está mi cuarta hija? – mi madre le preguntó extendiéndole los brazos. Mi ángel me dedicó una mirada de complicidad.

_- Tu futura nuera_ – susurré. Bella me fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – mi madre me miró, confundida.

- Dijo que le duele la muela – Bella interrumpió. Ha estado molesto desde ayer. -Casi se me escapa una risa.

- Ve a buscar una aspirina al maletín de papá. Pronto estarás mejor.

- Gracias ma. – Besé su mejilla y entré corriendo al estudio de mi padre. No tomé nada, por supuesto, solamente disimulé. Al bajar, la cena estaba servida, y mis hermanos, mis padres y Bella, estaban sentados esperando a por mí, para poder comenzar. Me senté enfrenté de Bella, y le dediqué una sonrisa seductora, que al parecer funcionó de maravillas, porque se puso bordó como un tomate. Emmett la vio y comenzó a carcajear.

- ¿Ahora por qué te pones roja, tontita? – comenzó a burlar a mi Bella.

- Déjala tranquila Emmett – mamá lo regañó como a un niño pequeño. Aproveché ese momento para quitarme el zapato y tocar a mi ángel por debajo de la mesa. Justo cuando acaricié su muslo, mi madre habló. - ¿Qué han estado haciendo anoche y hoy, chicos? – Bella se atragantó y yo comencé a sudar. Todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros.

- Pues… - la cara de mi chica se volvió azul. – Jugamos al teléfono descompuesto, comimos chatarra, miramos Resident Evil 2, y tomamos café. - _Actividades secundarias, el resto del tiempo estuvimos montándonos el uno al otro... _

- ¿Y no follaron? – Alice preguntó sorpresivamente.

- ¡Alice! – mis padres gritaron al unísono. – Si no fueras mayor, juro que te enviaría a la cama sin postre – mi padre habló. Alice no volvió a emitir palabra.

La cena concluyó y Alice prácticamente arrastró a Bella hasta su habitación, y la cerró con llave. Me acosté temprano, estaba exhausto, aunque dejé la puerta sin tranca. Creí estar soñando cuando sentí unas manos acariciar mi espalda.

_**Bella's POV**_

¿Era todo esto verdad o una puta broma pesada? Algo dentro de mí rogaba porque no siguiera con esto, pero me estaba dejando llevar por la marea. Pensé o creí, que me había convertido en un ser dichoso el sábado por la tarde, pero horas más tarde, definitivamente lo estaba corroborando. Edward me amaba. Alguna vez lo presentí, pero dejé de lado aquellas hipótesis, quiero decir, era sexualmente imposible, se suponía que él disfrutaba de penes únicamente. Estos días a su lado han sido el paraíso, obviamente sacando el hecho de que me sentía una mierda por estar jugando a dos puntas. Tenía que elegir…pero mierda, esa elección la había hecho mi corazón hacía mucho tiempo ya, y no quería volver a engañarme con que quizás otro fuese el hombre de mi vida. Iba a disfrutar hasta el último milímetro de piel del cuerpo del amor de mi existencia, quería tenerlo conmigo, para siempre. Encontraría la solución a las cosas, realmente tenía esperanzas.

Era domingo por la noche, eso significaba que había instituto al día siguiente, pero la puta de Alice no se dormía, por el contrario, se encargó de explicarme con lujo de detalles, su escena de película XXX del sábado por la tarde con su novio. _Ojalá pudiese estar contándole mi experiencia también…No, ahora que lo pienso, no sería una buena idea, le daría más horas de charla. _

Finalmente fingí estar cansada y me acosté en la cama improvisada que preparamos. Cuando sentí a Alice roncando me escabullí por el pasillo, hasta la habitación de enfrente, cuidando que nadie me viese. Edward había dejado la puerta sin tranca. Me estaba esperando. Me llevé una desilusión enorme cuando lo vi roncando. Miré en su reloj de mesa, eran la una de la madrugada. Me metí entre sus sábanas, y comencé a acariciarle su espalda. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero al verme, se sobresaltó y se abalanzó sobre mi boca. Lo recibí con más pasión aún.

- Te deseo – me dijo jadeante, debido a su falta de aire – _otra vez._

- Pues entonces hazme tuya... _otra vez_ – reí por lo bajó, y rápidamente sus manos me quitaron mis bragas. Ni siquiera hicimos a tiempo a quitarnos el resto de la ropa. Edward me penetró de golpe, lo que provocó un gemido, que ni siquiera sé como pudo salir de mi garganta. Edward me tapó la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sentimos que Alice puso sus pies en el piso.

- Mierda, ¡ponte las bragas, Bella, rápido! – Edward me susurró al oído mientras se levantaba los pantalones.

- ¡No las encuentro! - Comencé a revolver las sábanas, sin éxito alguno.

- ¡Toma, ponte mi camiseta! – Comenzó a quitarse su vieja sudadera de los Lakers – así no notará que no llevas tu ropa interior. – Hice caso a sus palabras y me coloqué la remera por encima del camisolín de encaje. Edward me abrazó por detrás y simuló estar dormido, al igual que yo. Justo cuando terminamos de acomodarnos, Alice entró descaradamente al cuarto de su hermano.

- ¿OYERON ESO? – gritó. Ambos "nos sobresaltamos" y la miramos extrañados. Podíamos ser buenos actores si nos lo proponíamos.

- ¿Qué cosa Alice? – Edward se refregó los ojos.

- No sé, un ruido extraño, pareció un gemido…tal vez fue sólo mi imaginación – comenzó a reír bajito.

- Sí, seguramente – Edward le siguió la corriente. Finalmente me observó y frunció el ceño.

- Hoy te tocaba dormir conmigo, vamos a la habitación Bella – se acercó a mí. Recordé entonces que no llevaba bragas y empecé a temblar…

- Alice, no jodas, vine a hablar con Edward, estoy cómoda aquí…

- No me interesa – comenzó a tirar de mí con fuerza. Iba a ganarme.

- Por favor Alice, no hagas eso – pero no me hizo caso. Tiró por última vez de mí y me dejó de pie junto a la cama. Al observar mi vagina, su cara se volvió pálida y entró en estado de shock. Edward se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Tú… -intentó articular palabra y señaló a su hermano -…no mentías hoy.

- No, no mentía – Edward le dedicó una sonrisa, pero Alice no se la devolvió.

- Alice déjame explicarte…

- ¡NO!, mañana hablaremos… ahora necesito procesar esto – con sus ojos aún abiertos como platos, se retiró de la habitación, y trabó su puerta. Cada vez estaba más loca.

- Esto… sería mejor que durmamos – Edward se rascó la cabeza. – No podemos tener mucha privacidad, por lo visto…

- Coincido plenamente contigo. Hasta mañana – le di un beso tierno y suave, cargado de amor. El sólo sonreía y me tocaba la cara, idiotizado. Era putamente divino.

- Hasta mañana… te amo – me sonrió, y me tomó de la cintura.

- Y yo a ti, le acaricié la palma de la mano y finalmente, me amoldé a la forma de su cuerpo.

Otra vez miles de cosas rondaban en mi mente. Estaba abrazada al tipo perfecto, pero a la vez, tendría que enfrentarme mañana con su ex novio, y mi actual cita, o como quieran llamarle a Jacob. Sumado a esto, debía darle una explicación clara a mi mejor amiga, de que había comenzado una relación con su hermano, antiguamente gay, luego de renunciar a nuestro plan maléfico de revertirlo y volverlo macho. ¿Es que nunca podría tener una buena noche de sueño sin tomar una pastilla?

* * *

**SON GENIALES.**

**DE VERDAD LO SON. ME FUI A LAS DIEZ ESTA MAÑANA Y ME ENCUENTRO CON MÁS DE 30 MAILS :| SI CREÍ QUE MI DÍA NO PODÍA IR MEJOR, ME EQUIVOQUÉ... USTEDES LO ALEGRARON AÚN MÁS!**

**NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE AGRADECERLES...SALVO PUBLICANDO, ASÍ QUE VOLVÍ. Hoy no voy a poner límite de Reviews, porque todavía no comencé con el capítulo 10 aunque el bosquejo está armado. Me encantaría llegar a los 185/190 reviews, si es eso posible, sin falta actualizo el viernes, sábado a más tardar. **

Gracias Liza, Doris, Cristy, Bivi, Blondie Twilpyre Cullen, Madswan, Ssusy, V, Carla-Cullen, Andreita Cullen ( por los cuatro reviews ), Alex, y al resto de los lectores ( a quienes sí pude responder)

**LOS ADORO, DE CORAZÓN! Y FELIZ DÍA DE LA AMISTAD PARA TODOS!**

_FLOR_


	10. ¿No confías en mí?

**YOUR GAY FRIEND**

(Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía!)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10 : ¿No confías en mí?**

Para mi sorpresa, había dormido más de lo que imaginaba. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, eran las ocho de la mañana. Edward ya no estaba a mi lado, estaría desayunando o algo por el estilo. Se me antojó solucionar mi primer problema ahora: Alice. Hurgué entre las sábanas y encontré mis hermosas bragas de encaje, al fin. Me las puse, y salí en puntas de pie hasta la habitación de Alice. Golpeé dos veces la puerta, hasta que la destrabó y me jaló dentro de la habitación.

- ¡Te follaste a mi hermano! – gritó a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡Alice! ¿Quieres también que tanto tus padres como Emmett se enteren?

- ¡ENTONCES ES VERDAD! – me abrazó y comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, arrastrándome por toda la habitación. Luego de unos segundos paró y me abrazó fuerte del cuello, comencé a sentir mojada la camiseta de Edward.

- Alice…

- ¡Al fin! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Te dijo que te ama? ¿Lo hizo? – mi amiga comenzó a sollozar de la emoción. Mierda que necesitaba un psiquiátrico urgente.

- Sí, sí lo hizo…

- Oh, ¡gracias Dios! – extendió sus manos y comenzó a llorar aún más.

- Ya…ya, Alice…cálmate.

- Es que…todo es perfecto ahora…y yo… - siguió sollozando como un bebé.

- Relájate por favor Alice, debemos bajar a desayunar.

- No será necesario, lo traje a la habitación para que me cuentes todo – mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se limpiaba los lagrimones que tenía en sus mejillas y me dejaba ver una bandeja repleta de comida que yacía sobre su cama.

- Bien, por donde empezar… - me senté y tomé una tostada. Alice se puso del lado opuesto de la bandeja y así fue como comencé a relatarle todo con lujo de detalles. Bueno, no con TANTO detalle, sino más bien, le expliqué como habíamos llegado a tal situación y lo mucho que tenía que ver una botella de whisky.

- Yo lo sabía…sabía que necesitaban esa botella – Alice repetía una y otra vez interrumpiendo mi relato.

Luego de narrar todo tres veces, dejé a Alice satisfecha y nos cambiamos para ir al instituto. No quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que me esperaría allí. Hoy tenía que entregar un trabajo de trigonometría para ver si aprobaba la asignatura, además de los benditos ensayos para el baile y la entrega de diplomas. No hacía falta ni siquiera mencionar que debía hablar con Jacob. Sería un shock para el saber que había tenido relaciones carnales con un supuesto homosexual, pero nada podía hacer. Ahora estaría atada a Edward de por vida, y lo sabía.

Dos bocinas nos hicieron apresurarnos. Emmett y Edward querían estaban ansiosos por estudiar, por lo visto. Alice iría en el Jeep de Emmett, y yo por supuesto, con mi querido mejor amigo – actual amante.

Saludamos a Esme y a Carlisle con un abrazo y nos encaminamos hacia el jardín delantero. El Volvo me esperaba a unos cinco metros de las escaleras. Al entrar, reconocí la melodía que Edward escuchaba.

- This is going to break me clean in two. This is going to bring me close to you – Edward cantaba siguiendo la letra.

- Amor…

- Sh! Quiero cantar esta parte – se concentró. - _She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_ – me miraba con ojos cargados de amor. Me ruboricé como una idiota.

- ¿Y desde cuando escuchas The Fray?

- Desde ahora… esta canción me fascina. No se por qué – soltó una carcajada irónica.

Luego se acercó para sujetarme. Me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia su asiento. Me sentó en su regazo y comenzó a besarme el cuello, el pómulo, la nariz, y finalmente mi boca, que ya lo extrañaba. Enredé mis manos en su pelo y le devolví el beso con más amor de lo normal. En ese momento, recordé que Emmett estaba detrás de nosotros.

- ¡Carajo! – lo solté y volví a mi asiento.

- Bella…

- Lo siento Edward, me he pasado. Soy una tonta

- Bella el auto tiene vidrios polarizados – rió a carcajadas. Sí, definitivamente era tonta, no sé por qué había olvidado ese detalle.

- Lo había olvidado – me sujeté la cabeza. En ese momento miré el reloj - ¡Mierda Edward llegaremos tarde!

- Tienes razón – Sin más, aceleró el coche. Íbamos de camino al Instituto cuando mi móvil sonó.

_- Hola amor._

- Jake – carraspeé. Edward me fulminó con la mirada. - ¿Cómo estás?

_- No muy bien _– Ay, mierda, ¿se habría enterado de algo?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Edward me miró de reojo, preocupado, aún prestando algo de atención a la carretera.

_- Gripe estomacal…_

- ¿Gripe estomacal? – pregunté para que Edward estuviera al tanto de la conversación.

_- Sí, algunos de los chicos aquí en la reserva también la contrajeron, es algo así como una epidemia, pero no dura más de dos días. Hoy es el segundo, así que mañana volveré al instituto._

- Por eso no me llamaste anoche…

_- Lo siento._

- No te preocupes Jake, de verdad, estabas enfermo. Bueno, estamos llegando con Edward al Instituto. Oye, ¿te molesta si paso durante la tarde por tu casa? Tengo que decirte algo…

_- No hay problema, aunque no te prometo que me encontrará__s en buen estado. _

- Está bien, te veo más tarde Jake, nos vemos.

_- Adiós._ – Colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a salir del coche, pues ya habíamos aparcado en el lugar de siempre. Edward me tomó la mano, como de costumbre, y nadie notó la diferencia. Ambos respiramos aliviados.

- ¿Ya has planeado qué vas a decirle? –preguntó al fin

- Sólo la verdad.

- Es lo mejor, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado Alice?

- Mejor de lo que esperábamos – rodé mis ojos y Edward soltó una carcajada. – Debo irme. –

- Nos vemos después.

Lo solté y fui directo al aula de trigonometría. Luego de mirar de arriba abajo mi ensayo, el profesor me indicó que había aprobado la materia. Le agradecí varias veces y salí a los pasillos, que estaban vacíos. Edward ni siquiera había entrado a esa clase, ya que estaba aprobado con diez. Maldito. Caminé por el pasillo que llevaba al auditorio, donde supuse que estaba el amor de mi vida, cuando una mano fría jaló de mí y me arrastró hasta el aula de biología.

- ¿Qué dem…? ¿Quieres matarme? - Edward me arrastró hasta el escritorio vacío del profesor Molina mientras besaba mi cuello una y otra vez. No pude evitar gemir cuando comenzó a tocar mis pechos por debajo de mi camisa.

- Tú elegiste matarme antes… - rió en mi cuello. - Estábamos con Emmett en la cafetería cuando escuchamos que este aula estaba vacía, por supuesto que lo primero que hice fue buscarte… así que – tomó mi falda y comenzó a subirla despacio - ¿qué me dices?

- Sabes exactamente lo que voy a decirte… - reí y comencé a bajar el cierre de su pantalón. Acaricié su pene por encima de la tela, ganándome un par de cumplidos.

- Dios Bella, necesito entrar en ti ahora mismo…

- Edward, mierda, ¡te necesito! – grité cuando sus dedos corrieron mis bragas y acariciaron mis pliegues.

- ¿Te gusta así? –comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente en mi oreja.

- Basta de juegos Cullen, OH DIOS – grité al sentir como sus dedos se alejaban y su miembro entraba de repente en mí.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sigue Edward, puta madre. – Comenzó a bombear sin piedad, y ya me sentía desfallecer en sus brazos. Justo cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo la puerta se abrió. Ambos nos asustamos, aunque creo que las dos personas que entraron fueron las que se llevaron la sorpresa.

- CARAJO – Emmett soltó a Rosalie quien nos miró absorta.

- ¿Qué mierda…?

- No sigas Rose, por favor – le rogué mientras me acomodaba la ropa y el pelo. Edward sacó su pene y volvió a meterlo como pudo en sus pantalones.

- ¡Gracias a Dios, hermano! – Emmett corrió hasta nosotros y nos dio un abrazo de oso, que casi nos deja sin aire.

- Emmett… - dije entrecortadamente.

- Lo lamento, lo lamento, es que estoy tan feliz… Edward…

- ¿Qué? - se rascó la nuca.

- Al fin te das cuenta lo buenísima que está Bella, si no te le tirabas iba a hacerlo yo… - Rose y yo le golpeamos la cabeza a Emmett al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos y explotamos en risas.

- De acuerdo, Emmett, Rose… Edward y yo estamos saliendo, ¿bien? Pero es un secreto, o algo así. Alice es la única que lo sabe…

- Entonces ya no es secreto – Emmett carcajeó.

- Yo confío en ella – lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Sí, yo también, Alice va a cerrar el pico esta vez, además será solo por unos días. Luego iremos al baile de graduación, y luego a la Universidad, y todo marchará bien.

- ¿Les ha llegado alguna solicitud? – Rose preguntó, de golpe.

- Yale – Edward y yo pronunciamos al unísono y nos miramos, confundidos.

- ¿Te llegó la solicitud de Yale? – le pregunté.

- ¿A ti también?

- ¡Iremos juntos! – lo abracé y comencé a besarlo.

- El amor… - Emmett canturreó. – Ey, hay menores aquí, - señaló a su novia – lo siento si hemos interrumpido un orgasmo o eso pero ustedes directamente han cancelado nuestro acto sexual…

- ¡CIERRA EL PICO Y DEJALOS UN POCO EN PAZ! – Rose lo regañó como a un bebé. – Lo lamento chicos, los dejaremos follar en paz…

- No te preocupes Rose, ya se me fueron las ganas – Edward le dedicó una mirada cargada de veneno a su hermano. - ¿Vamos a la cafetería?

- De acuerdo – Emmett habló y luego agachó la cabeza.

Al salir los cuatro del aula de biología, un rostro familiar dobló por el pasillo. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme.

_**Edward's POV**_

Genial, el puto de Emmett había interrumpido el que podría haber sido tranquilamente el mejor polvo de toda mi puta vida, con el amor de mi existencia. Estaría en deuda conmigo por el resto de la eternidad, aunque debo decir que me daba cierto alivio que ahora él también lo sabía. No me gustaba estar escondiéndome, y mucho menos de la gente que amaba. Además me parecía una situación más para celebrar que para ocultarla.

Salimos los cuatro del aula vacía de biología en dirección a la cafetería, mientras hablábamos de la Universidad y nuestros planes, y aunque Rosalie estaba relatando su opinión de una manera atrapante, yo no podía quitar mi vista del hermoso rostro de Bella, el cual se puso pálido de golpe sin motivo alguno. Volví mi rostro hacia donde ella estaba y vi a Félix caminar en línea recta hacia mí. ¿Me estaba sonriendo acaso?

No tuve tiempo siquiera para responderme esa pregunta, porque en menos de cinco segundos, me tomó por los hombros y me estampó contra la pared para besarme con urgencia. Quedé en completo estado de shock ante su reacción. Cerré los ojos y me mantuve inmóvil, preferí no hacer ningún movimiento para no precipitarlo. Su lengua hacía mil y un intentos desesperados por entrar en mi boca, pero por supuesto, no se lo permití. No iba a negar que había una parte de mí que aún se sentía atraída por él, pero ya me había dado cuenta sin quién no podría vivir. Fue en ese momento en que, gracias a Dios, mi antiguo novio me soltó. Respiré hondo, conté hasta tres y volví a abrir mis ojos. Todos a nuestro alrededor nos miraban confundidos. Un momento… ¿dónde estaba Bella? ¿No estaban Emmett y Rose también con nosotros?

La mano de Félix se interpuso entre mi visión y mi rostro, intentando devolverme a la realidad.

- Edward, Edward, amor, ¿estás bien? – en ese momento, caí en la cuenta realmente de lo que estaba pasando.

- Félix…

- No digas nada, por favor… - se acercó otra vez para besarme, pero puse mis manos entre nosotros.

- No, no lo hagas…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No estabas…

- Hablé con Demetri el sábado. Edward, estoy enamorado de ti, sólo quiero estar contigo, jamás tendría que haber ido a verlo, ¿podrás perdonarme?

- Félix…creo que tenemos que charlar.

- Sobre…

- Ya lo sabrás…

- ¿Algo anda mal? – me miró, desconcertado. Me moví de mi posición contra la pared y comencé a caminar hacia el gimnasio.

- Ven – le hice un gesto con la cabeza y me siguió.

Una vez que entramos en el gimnasio, me senté en unos bancos que había allí y le hice lugar para que se acerque.

- Siéntate, créeme que quieres hacerlo…

- Me estás asustando, Edward.

- Por favor Félix, no exageres…

- Pero Edward, mírate nada más, pareciera como si hubieses visto a un vampiro, ¿puedes explicarme de qué va todo esto? De verdad, hacía mucho que no te notaba así. Sé que estuve mal el fin de semana, dije cosas sin motivo, cosas hirientes pero espero que mis disculpas…

- La amo, Félix – susurré.

- ¿Qué? No te oí…

- ¡Que la amo Félix! ¡La amo! – grité y volví a respirar con normalidad una vez que lo dije. Para mi sorpresa, Félix comenzó a carcajear levemente.

- Yo lo sabía… movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. – Siempre lo supe.

- Podrías habérmelo dicho – dije con cierto sarcasmo.

- Edward, ibas a darte cuenta tarde o temprano. Ni siquiera te imaginas la forma en que mirabas a Isabella, o mejor dicho miras. Todo lo que dice o hace te parece fascinante, aunque diga que dos más dos son cuatro. Es evidente que no puedes vivir sin ella.

- Creo que de una forma u otra estaba al tanto de ello…

- Tu subconsciente te estaba pidiendo a gritos que abras los ojos de una Bendita vez.

- Lo siento Félix…

- Yo fui el que debió alejarse antes, tú no tienes la culpa.

- Ella y yo estamos saliendo a escondidas.

- Lo imaginé…pero…¿ella no tiene novio, o no sale con Jacob, por lo menos?

- Por eso mismo lo hacemos a escondidas…hay…había...algunas cosas que aclarar…

- Oh, ya veo – rió.

- Félix, de verdad lo siento…

- No te preocupes, de verdad que estoy feliz por ti, ¡al fin has visto la luz! – alzó ambas manos como un Sacerdote. No pude evitar reír.

- Sí…creo que sí. Oye…

- Dime

- ¿Es verdad lo que me has dicho en el pasillo? – me rasqué la nuca, algo incómodo.

- Sí… - se afligió. – Pero eso no importa ahora.

- Pero…

- ¡Dios Santo, Edward! ¿Vas a pensar alguna vez en ti? ¿Podrías hacerlo por favor?

- No quise lastimarte, de verdad…

- Edward, carajo eres un maldito masoquista. – Félix me golpeó la cabeza.

- Ouch.

- No pierdas más tiempo aquí Edward, ve a buscar a Bella.

- Gracias Félix, por todo.

- Gracias a ti, Edward, de verdad, gracias. – Félix me miró en serio, y supe así, que una etapa de mi vida había finalizado. Le sonreí mientras me paraba y el me devolvió el gesto sin ningún tipo de rencor escondido.

Corrí por los pasillos en busca de Bella. Intenté localizarla en cada aula, cada piso y cada lugar del establecimiento, pero ella no estaba allí, sólo me quedaba buscarla en el aparcamiento, así que me dirigí hacia allí lo más rápido posible. El lugar estaba vacío, por supuesto, el resto del alumnado probablemente estaría en clase, ya que sonó la campana de reingreso cuando yo me encontraba en el gimnasio.

Fui hasta mi coche, pero Bella no estaba allí. También revisé el jeep de Emmett. Vacío, genial. Caminé en dirección a la cancha de football, era mi última esperanza, cuando vi una pequeña nube de humo entre el coche de Mike Newton y el de Lauren Mallory. Me acerqué cuidadosamente, no vaya a ser que alguno de los dos autos explotara, y yo saliera volando en pedacitos. Lo que me faltaba. Al meterme entre ambos coches, me llevé una sorpresa inesperada.

_**Bella's POV**_

Antes de que Edward haya podido reaccionar, Félix estampó contra la pared a mi novio y lo besó apasionadamente. Me llevé una sorpresa poco grata, aunque sabía que Edward lo sacaría al instante. Pero no lo hizo. Dejó que su ex novio lo tocara e hiciera con el lo que se le antojara, mientras yo observaba, shockeada y desecha por dentro. Corrí por los pasillos sin detenerme siquiera a observar los rostros de Jessica, Lauren, Eric o Mike. Avancé, llorando mares hasta el aparcamiento, donde una mano fuerte me tomó del codo y me atrajo hasta su musculoso cuerpo.

- Ya, ya pequeña – Emmett me consolaba, mientras Rose intentaba desesperada correr en dirección opuesta a nosotros, pero su novio le bloqueaba el paso.

- ¿Qué se cree? Marica de mierda… podrá ser tu hermano, ¡pero no va a lastimar a mi amiga!… ¡suéltame Emmett! ¡Argh!

- ¡Cálmate Rose por Dios!

- Lo siento, Bella… -me tomó la mano que quedaba libre. – Nosotros haremos algo… lo prom…

- Déjenme sola…

- Pero – Emmett intentó interrumpirme.

- ¡Que me dejen sola! – me serené un poco y limpié mis lágrimas – Oigan, en cinco minutos los busco, ¿vale?

- Está bien – Rose tomó la mano de Emmett, quien se dio vuelta y me hizo un gesto para que lo llame si necesitaba algo. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Caminé entre los coches vacíos hasta llegar al de Edward. Saqué la copia que él me había dado de mi bolsillo y entré al coche, para buscar el atado de cigarrillos que siempre guardaba en la guantera. Pensé en quedarme allí, pero su olor era insoportable. Iba a agarrarme un derrame cerebral si seguía pensando en él. Decidí sentarme entre medio de un coche blanco y otro azul. Me di cuenta poco después que eran de los malditos de Mike y Lauren, pero estaba demasiado débil para volver a pararme. Me fumé, uno, dos cinco cigarrillos, hasta notar que alguien me llamaba a distancia. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, y por eso mismo, ni siquiera me preocupé en ponerme de pie, aunque fue en vano. Segundos después me encontró.

- ¿Bella? – mierda, por supuesto que era yo. Ni siquiera levanté la vista.

- Bella deja ese cigarrillo urgente – No le dio importancia a su orden y continué fumando como si nada. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo hacía, y en parte me sentía frustrada por haber roto mi promesa de no hacerlo nunca más.

- Bella, ¿puedes levantar la vista y mirarme?

- ¿Qué carajos es lo que quieres? – mis ojos, inundados en lágrimas, se encontraron con los suyos de repente. Sabía que estaba demacrada, destruida, ¿pero que podía hacer?, él era mi puta perdición. Se acercó cuidadosamente para arreglarme la maraña que tenía en mi pelo, y abrazarme, lo sabía, conocía sus movimientos.

- ¿Bella, que ocurre? – se agachó e intentó apoyar mi mano en su hombro, pero se la quité de un puñetazo incluso antes de que las yemas de sus dedos tocaran mi piel.

- ¡No me toques! – grité desesperada, mientras me levantaba, totalmente a la defensiva. - ¡Vete! ¡Déjame sola!

- Amor…

- ¡No me digas amor después de haberte besado con ese tipo! – En ese momento exploté.

- Bella, ¡no lo besé! ¡Estaba en shock! ¿Qué pretendías que haga? Vino de golpe, ¡tú lo viste!

- ¡Lo hubieses sacado! – comencé a llorar más fuerte. – ¡Estaba yo adelante tuyo! ¿Cómo mierda quieres que me sienta ahora?

- ¡Dios Bella, te amo a ti!, ¿es tan difícil de entender eso? - ¿estaba bromeando o qué demonios?

- Soy una estúpida –comencé a caminar de un lado a otro mientras me sujetaba la cabeza con las dos manos. Si no me soltaba el pelo, quedaría calva, así que trasladé mis manos hasta mi cintura. - ¡soy una estúpida! Realmente creí que podría cambiar a un gay… Ilusa.

- Bella, ¡tú me hiciste cambiar! ¡No puedo creer que no confíes en mí! Me conoces…

- Te acabo de ver besándote con tu ex novio, HOMBRE… PENE… TESTOSTERONA, ¿y pretendes que confíe en ti? Te equivocas Cullen…

- No confías en mí – comenzó a mirarme de manera soberbia - ¡Genial! No pienso estar con alguien que no confía en mí, ISABELLA – sabía que odiaba que me dijeran así.

- ¡Bien! QUE TENGAS MUCHA SUERTE CON TU NOVIO, EDUARDA

- Y tú con tu Chucho asqueroso…

- ¡Bien!

- Perfecto…

- Toma tu mierda – tomé el paquete de cigarrillos del cordón y se lo aventé. Apagué el que tenía en la mano en el capó de Mike Newton, justo cuando este subía a su auto, entretenido con la pelea. Aproveché para subirme yo también. Edward puso los ojos como platos.

- Tú, estúpido – Mike me miró asustado. - No preguntes, llévame a la entrada de la reserva, ¡ahora!

- Como digas… - noté como sus manos temblaban. Aceleró el coche y salimos, dejando detrás a un Edward con la mirada destrozada. No pude contener el llanto.

- Bella... – Mike quiso hablar.

- Cállate y conduce.

No volvió a emitir palabra en todo el viaje. Me dejó justo donde le pedí y me bajé del coche sin siquiera decir gracias. Caminé entre las casitas, hasta que encontré la de Jacob. Toqué a la puerta y me recibió, Jacob, en cuero, con un rostro de preocupación absoluta. En cualquier otra circunstancia, me hubiese calentado y mis bragas estarían increíblemente, mojadas, pero este no era el caso. Me abalancé sobre él, quien me abrazó con fuerza.

- Ya, ya pequeña… ¿qué ocurre?

- Ed…Edward – balbuceé. Ni siquiera podía articular una puta palabra. La tristeza era absoluta y me sentía sola.

- ¿Otra vez han peleado?

- S-si

- ¿Qué es ese olor a cigarrillo?

- Y-yo…

- No hace falta que me cuentes nada, vamos, entra - me invitó a pasar y a recostarme sobre el sofá, a lo que accedí sin rechistar. Me sentía sin fuerzas, si no sintiera mi respiración diría que estaba muerta. Cerré los ojos con cuidado.

Me quedé dormida. Lo supe porque al volver a abrir mis ojos, Jacob me esperaba con una taza de café. La cabeza me retumbaba y las piernas dolían.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Más o menos – esbocé una sonrisa torcida, mientras le daba un sorbo al café que acababa de entregarme.

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? Hoy dijiste que teníamos que hablar…

- Ya lo olvidé – sujeté mi cabeza con ambas manos.

- Como quieras – Jacob no dijo nada más y me abrazó.

Inútil sentir que él me querría, inútil pensar que podría cambiar.

INÚTIL CREER QUE EDWARD ERA EL AMOR DE MI VIDA.

La vida es una mierda… Sí, creo que escuché hablar de ello.

* * *

**TARDE PERO SEGURO! MIL, MIL, MIL DISCULPAS A TODOS, DE VERDAD! HICE TODO LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE.**

**Sé que van a odiar este capítulo tanto como yo, hasta lloré escribiéndolo... estoy super metida con la historia, JAJAJ. PERO BUENO, VERÁN COMO LE DA SENTIDO A LO QUE PASE DESPUÉS. **

**Les agradezco de corazón por los reviews a todas aquellas personitas a las cuales no puedo responderles y a las que sí, también. Los adoro muchísimo.**

**Próximo capítulo : PARA ALCANZARTE**

**Un pequeño dato de este capítulo: El tema que canta Edward, es She Is de The Fray. **

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed: ELLA ES TODO LO QUE NECESITO, QUE NUNCA SUPE QUE QUERÍA. ELLA ES TODO LO QUE QUIERO, QUE NUNCA SUPE QUE NECESITABA._

_Nos vemos el viernes o el Sábado, SIN FALTA! Límite de reviews esperado por mí este capítulo: 210, no dejen de comentar, porfa!  
_

**_Flor_**


	11. Para Alcanzarte

**YOUR GAY FRIEND**

(Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía!)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: Para Alcanzarte**

El despertador sonó, otra vez, para mi desgracia. Miré hacia la ventana, nubes, muchas nubes. El día ya pintaba deprimente, además de la constante tormenta con relámpagos que tenía en mi interior. Comencé a tantear en mi mesa de noche, y apagué la puta alarma que estaba rompiéndome los tímpanos. Me levanté, desganada. Agradecía al cielo que sólo quedaran dos días de clases, aún quedaban el ensayo final y la entrega de diplomas, y bueno, la graduación a la cual ni siquiera pensaba asistir, debido a la poca coordinación que mis pies podían llegar a tener, y mi corazón destrozado que apenas me dejaba caminar, o arrastrarme, por lo menos. Hurgué en mi placard, y encontré una vieja camisa rústica y unos jeans clásicos. No tenía ni siquiera pensado ponerme algo de todas las cosas que Alice me había traído para mí, y tampoco pensaba usar ni una sola gota de maquillaje. Había vuelto la antigua Bella, aquella que casi no se arreglaba y que utilizaba ropa tan discreta como fuese posible.

- ¿Qué haces así? Pareces un camionero – fue lo primero que Alice me dijo el día anterior, cuando volví a implementar mi antiguo look.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Alice? – pregunté a desgana mientras intentaba localizar a Edward entre los pasillos, aunque realmente lo odiara.

- Mira Bells, sabes que todo esto con mi hermano apesta, ¡pero no puedes tirarte abajo así como si nada!

- ¿Estás bromeando, Alice? Fuiste tú la que me llamó ayer por la noche llorando desconsoladamente – agachó la cabeza -. Sé que querías ayudarme, pero me pusiste aún peor.

- ¡Lo siento! – acortó la distancia entre nosotras y me abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ya, Alice, por favor – las lágrimas también amenazaban con salir de mí, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta el baño más cercano y cerré la puerta con tranca. No podía creer los alaridos de dolor que salían de mi garganta. Salí dos minutos después un poco más calmada.

¿A quién demonios quería engañar? Estaba muerta por dentro. Caer en la cuenta de que Edward no era el hombre de mi vida, era como sentir que me hubiesen sacado todos los órganos vitales y me hubiesen dejado vacía y reseca por dentro. Había estado evitando el tema lo más posible, pero Alice era un retrato vivo de la realidad para mí. Ella no tenía miedo en demostrar lo que sentía y jamás ocultaría sus pensamientos, aunque a veces desearía que se callara.

- Casualidades, casualidades…falta tu hermano, falta Félix – dije hoy finalmente con gesto ausente sentada en la cafetería con mi amiga, mientras revolvía la ensalada. Nadie había ido al instituto, pero ¿qué más daba? Prefería acudir a quedarme sola sufriendo como una viuda entre mis sábanas.

- Bella, no seas paranoica, mi hermano se quedó durmiendo. ¿Vas a continuar mucho tiempo más así o hablarás como debe ser?

- Yo no he hecho nada…

- Eres tan pendeja – la campana sonó. – Tengo literatura, ¿tú que vas a hacer?

- Creo que me voy a saltar esta clase… necesito estar sola, un rato aunque sea. Luego te busco.

- Bella, amas literatura…

- He dicho que luego te busco.

- De acuerdo – me miró afligida.

- Nos vemos.

Caminé otra vez por el aparcamiento. Recorrí toda su longitud, e incluso pasé por el lugar exacto donde la pelea había sido dos días. Todavía estaban las colillas de los cigarrillos que había fumado en el suelo de granito. Bajé la vista inmediatamente y busqué mi camioneta. Al fin había vuelto a darle uso. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, me saqué mi abrigo y lo usé de almohada para recostar mi cabeza. Necesitaba dormir y alejarme de la vida que estaba viviendo, aunque sea por una hora.

Ya estaba casi inconsciente cuando un puño golpeó el vidrio de mi coche. Salté asustada y me senté automáticamente. Jacob estaba parado allí mirando para otro lado, moviendo sus pies de un lado a otro. Parecía nervioso. Ordené un poco mi pelo y salí de mi coche a su encuentro.

- ¡Ey! – intenté parecer animada.

- ¿Cómo estás hoy Bells?

- Bien…por supuesto – mentí.

- OH… que bueno. Lástima que no te creo – rió por lo bajo.

- No estoy mintiendo – fruncí el ceño, intentando parecer molesta.

- Sí, sí lo estás haciendo. No hace falta que me digas nada Bells, el lunes pude notar todo en tu cara y ni hablar de ayer. ¡Te hice señas en la cafetería diez veces y ni siquiera me viste! – me congelé de tan solo pensar que él sabía toda la verdad.

- Lo siento Jake, ayer estaba como ida. Perdón por no haberte dicho nada el lunes…

- Edward y tú son grandes amigos, todo va a solucionarse, linda – suspiré, aliviada, aunque todavía sentía mi corazón destrozado.

- No lo creo, no esta vez – las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente y Jacob me acercó a su pecho para consolarme. Levantó mi rostro con sus dos manos y comenzó a limpiar las gotas de agua salada que corrían por mis mejillas, con pequeños besos.

- Yo estoy contigo, si eso te sirve de algo… - no, en realidad no me servía en absoluto. Solo me recordaba que era un terrible pedazo de mierda y que hasta hacía exactamente dos días tenía un pene adentro mío que no era el suyo, y ni siquiera sentía culpa. Bueno, ahora si la sentía realmente.

- Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir. Me acunó entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con delicadeza, creo yo, que para tranquilizarme. Sirvió un poco. Lentamente dejé de llorar y comencé a sentir una ola de calma a mi alrededor.

- ¿Bella? – una voz CASI irreconocible para mí habló a mis espaldas. Tuve que voltear para descubrir quien era.

- ¿Jasper? – era extraño ver a mi amigo sin Alice, esperando para hablar conmigo. Quiero decir, él era una persona excelente, pero no solía entablar conversación a solas con ninguno. A veces hasta parecía estar sufriendo, aunque claro estaba, que su vida no se acercaba al sufrimiento ni de pizca.

- ¿Puedo robártela un segundo, Jacob? – preguntó algo incómodo, pero de forma extremadamente educada. Me hacía acordar a… nadie.

- Por supuesto – Jake sonrió honestamente y me soltó con delicadeza. Caminó en dirección a la entrada del Instituto. – Ven cuando termines, ¿vale?

- Sin problema – intenté esbozar una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos Jake – Jasper saludó gracilmente. Una vez que el moreno se alejó, Jazz cambió su sonrisa por un gesto serio y preocupado. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme.

- ¿Ocurrió algo con Alice? – pregunté intentando salirme por la tangente.

- Sí y no – se rascó la nuca. Mierda Jazz, no hagas eso me recuerdas tanto a…dios cerebro, cállate.

- ¿A qué te refieres con sí y no?

- Bells, ella está destrozada, y se perfectamente por qué es. Ya se le pasará…pero tú me preocupas, y mucho. – aquello me sorprendió.

- Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí Jazz, se me pasará.

- ¡OH, por favor Bella! – lucía cabreado. – ¡Que yo sea callado y prácticamente no emita palabra no quiere decir que eso me convierta en estúpido! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta lo enamorada que estés de Edward y él de ti?

- Eso no importa ahora… – evadí sus planteos.

- Sí, si importa. Sé que están peleados pero me gustaría poder saber de que viene la cosa. Cuando fuimos ayer de Alice después de la escuela, todos estaban mal y nadie me decía nada, ¿sabes que frustrante es eso?

- Yo…

- Déjame terminar. Lo peor es que todos fingían estar bien. ¡Edward ni siquiera se quedó con nosotros en la sala! Subió furioso y cuando fui a hablar con él encontré toda su habitación hecha un lío y a él con un cigarrillo en la boca, llorando como un puto bebé. Ni siquiera me animé a pasar a ver como estaba.

- Por favor Jasper basta – otra vez llorando. Carajo, iba a deshidratarme en cualquier momento. Me desplomé en el piso, y si Jasper no me hubiese atajado, me hubiese roto la cabeza con el capó. Genial, mi vida se iba volviendo una mierda con el correr de los minutos.

- Bells – Me abrazó. Guau, Jasper abrazando, raro, MUY raro.

- Te contaré – necesitaba desahogarme, y Jasper no me juzgaría, era el momento perfecto.

- Gracias a Dios alguien predispuesto a hacerlo – rodó los ojos.

- Tus teorías son ciertas Jazz, o por lo menos hablando por mí.

- Te escucho…

- Siempre amé a Edward, con toda mi alma…el otro día…el y yo… -me ruboricé – nos acostamos.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "nos acostamos"? – me miró confundido. Parecía una broma, aunque luego recordé que él sabía que Edward se quedaba muchas veces a dormir en casa.

- Tuvimos R-e-l-a-c-i-o-n-e-s S-e-x-u-a-l-e-s…

- Bella, sabes que apesto deletreando.

- ¡HICIMOS EL AMOR JASPER, LA PUTA MADRE!

- ¡Santísima mierda! ¿Qué carajo estabas esperando para contarme?

- Íbamos a mantenerlo en secreto, sólo Alice, Emmett y Rose nos descubrieron. No queríamos hacerlo público hasta que solucionáramos algunos temas – miré en dirección a donde estaba Jacob, a unos cincuenta metros de nosotros, otra ola más de culpa – pero parece que alguien no quería hacerlo – me estremecí al recordar el beso apasionado de Félix con el amor de mi existencia y tuve ganas de llorar devuelta.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Íbamos caminando antes de que la campana sonara y Félix apareció de repente y le plantó un beso. Edward ni siquiera se movió Jazz, y yo me encontraba delante de ellos. Cuando salí pitando hacia aquí, Emmett y Rose me siguieron. Quise esquivarlos, y al darme vuelta para ver cuán lejos estaban de mí, vi como Edward caminaba hasta el gimnasio y Félix le seguía.

- Ay, nena…cuanto lo siento.

- Luego salí aquí afuera y me fumé algunos cigarrillos – reí nerviosa. – Me encontró, intentó solucionar todo, hasta que le dije que no podía confiar en él después de lo que había pasado. Todo el instituto miró absorto cuando gritó que me amaba, pero también cuando me hizo el peor desprecio por no confiar. Se puso como loco, eso aumentó más mi dolor, y terminamos los dos diciéndonos cualquier barbaridad.

- Bella, si hubiera sabido que la pasaste tan mal no te…

- No te preocupes Jazz, - lo interrumpí - de verdad que necesitaba contarlo, gracias por preocuparte por mí, no sabes lo importante que es eso para mí.

- Por más que no lo demuestre, quiero decir, nunca demuestro nada, ni siquiera a mi hermana ni a mis padres – rió-, yo te quiero muchísimo Bella, eres una persona increíble y haces demasiado feliz a mi hermana y al amor de mi vida. Ni siquiera hace falta que te lo diga. Eres una gran amiga.

- Estaba tan susceptible que comencé a llorar de nuevo. Jasper volvió a abrazarme

- Deberías hablar con él Bella…

- No, no creo que eso sea posible. Sigo muy enojada, y él me odia.

- Promete que lo harás…en algún momento…

- Pero…

- Promételo.

- Bien – me resigné. En algún momento debería hacerlo si quería AL MENOS, recuperar su amistad. Aunque era obvio que jamás dejaría de amarlo.

- Iré a buscar a Alice, seguramente esté por salir de su clase.

- Te acompaño hasta la entrada, me quedaré con Jake. – Una vez que llegamos hasta allí, me senté en el primer escalón junto con mi novio, o algo así, y Jazz entró a buscar a la enana.

- Parece que al chico le corre sangre por las venas después de todo – Jake bromeó y le propiné un puñetazo en el hombro que debió dolerle más a mí que a él.

- No es gracioso – dije limpiándome las últimas lágrimas que cayeron.

- Argh, ODIO verte así, ese chupasangre…

- Basta, no quiero hablar de él.

- Genial, porque hay algo que quiero preguntarte – levantó una ceja.

- Dime…

- Yo…tú…

- Te haces mucho el macho pero a la hora de preguntarme algo te pones como un tonto…- bromeé.

- Tú me pones tonto – se ruborizó. Genial Bella, el chico está hasta el cuello y tú llorando por otro.

- Ya, señor sentimental, ¿qué querías preguntarme?

- ¿Quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo? Podríamos pasarla bien.

Sí – respondí inconscientemente. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Él estaba apoyándome en todo, era una pequeña retribución a todo eso, aunque él ni siquiera lo supiera.

- Luego podemos ir al campo de juego, pasará un cometa a eso de las tres de la mañana, ¿qué dices?

- Me encantaría.

- Genial, entonces tenemos una cita – me guiño el ojo y tomó mi mano. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta mí y me besó con cuidado, como si yo me fuese a romper ante el más mínimo movimiento brusco. Le retribuí el beso de la misma forma, y no sentí nada. Absolutamente nada, fue como estar besando una piedra o algo parecido. No era por menospreciar a Jacob pero es complicado que alguien te provoque algo después de haber besado a la perfección en persona.

- Te quiero, chiquita – dijo una vez que me soltó.

- Y yo – mi voz sonaba seca, sin vida, pero al parecer él no lo notó.

Estuve un rato más sentada con Jacob, en silencio. Ninguno decía nada. Finalmente me despedí de él, y me subí a la furgoneta, de camino a casa. Seguramente mis padres ya habrían vuelto. Eso me puso feliz, hacía más de dos semanas que no los veía.

Al ver el coche rojo llamativo de mi madre en la acera, supe que estaba en lo cierto.

- ¡Mamá, papá, ya llegué! – grité al entrar y tiré la mochila en el sofá.

- ¡Nena! – mamá corrió a abrazarme. La extrañaba mucho, así que la sostuve en mis brazos, más fuerte de lo normal.

- Papá fue hasta Newton's…te he extrañado – me miraba melancólica, pero de golpe su rostro se desfiguró. - ¡Te ves fatal! ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Realmente no quiero hablar de eso – me comprendió y acarició mi mejilla. – Comprendo… ¿cómo están los chicos? Alice, Emmett, Edward…

- Ellos están...bien – me estremecí al escuchar el último nombre.

- Bien dile a tu amiguito que lo quiero en casa lo más pronto posible, lo he extrañado. – Por supuesto hacía referencia a su querido y alabado hijo postizo Edward Cullen. No sé como iba a explicarle lo que pasó en tres simples días.

- Ma, ¿recuerdas a Jacob Black? El hijo de Billy…

- ¡Cómo no iba a hacerlo! Ese chico es tan simpático y tan, tan mono…deberías hablarle. Se ha transferido a tu escuela.

- Bien… hemos estado saliendo por…una semana más o menos – me sonrojé, aunque decir aquello no provocaba ningún tipo de emoción en mí.

- ¡Eso es excelente! Bueno, luces cansada…deberías echarte una siesta, yo terminaré de desarmar todo y guardaré la maleta en tu habitación.

- De acuerdo –la obedecí y me zambullí en su cama. Estaba casi dormida cuando su voz me devolvió a la realidad. Era la segunda vez en el día. Definitivamente estaba meada por un dinosaurio.

- ¿Bella puedes venir?

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – caminé hasta ella, cruzando el pasillo, refregándome los ojos.

- ¿Qué hace un calzoncillo de Edward debajo de tu cama?

- ¿Cómo sabes que es de él?

- Lo he lavado unas diez veces. Pero jamás deja su ropa interior en el suelo, siempre la pone en la cesta de ropa sucia.

Genial, aquí vamos otra vez. Debería escribir una novela para que todos supieran de mis experiencias carnales con un homosexual.

_**Edward's POV**_

Destrozado y lleno de furia por dentro. Los últimos dos días había parecido un muerto en vida y había llorado más de lo que lo había hecho en toda mi vida. ¿Tan difícil era para ella comprender que era mi vida? Ahora me odiaba y yo ya no sabía que creer. Con las últimas fuerzas que tenía, marqué un número de teléfono.

- Buenos días, hablamos de la Universidad Italiana de Medicina, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Buenos días – hablé en italiano, intentando sonar lo más claro posible – llamo para confirmar mi beca del año entrante.

- ¿Su nombre joven?

- Cullen, Edward Anthony

- Un segundo por favor. – esperé impaciente, dudando si cortar o no, e intentando convencerme de que esto era lo mejor que podría hacer.

- Sí señor Cullen, gracias por elegirnos. Le daremos información más detallada en unos días, vía mail.

- ¿Podría ir yo mismo a buscarla? Planeo viajar este domingo, para conocer las instalaciones y el lugar en el que estaré, soy americano.

- No habrá problema con eso Sr. Cullen

- Excelente, gracias y hasta pronto.

- Adiós.

- Tenía que hacer una última llamada.

- Buenos días, Aeropuerto de Port Ángeles, en que puedo servirle.

- Buenos días, para reservar un pasaje para el domingo por la madrugada.

- ¿Destino?

- Volterra, Italia.

- Tenemos un vuelo hacia Roma a las seis y treinta del domingo, ¿le gustaría reservar?

- Sí, por favor.

- A nombre de:

- Cullen, Edward Anthony.

- Muy bien señor Cullen, ¿cuándo va a abonarlo?

- Iré ahora mismo para allí.

- Lo esperamos, hasta pronto.

- Buenas tardes.

Bajé las escaleras a una velocidad incalculable. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar, o acabaría arrepintiéndome de mi decisión. Podría estar a más de 8000 km de luto, y jamás nadie volvería a molestarme. Italia era el lugar para mí.

_**Bella's POV**_

Luego de estar todo el resto del miércoles contándole a mi madre con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido, mientras ella juraba no contarle nada a Charlie, el jueves llegó. Entrega de diplomas, eso significaba volver a enfrentar a Edward después de nuestra pelea. El sábado sería la bendita graduación y Alice vendría a casa después de la ceremonia para probarme mi vestido nuevo, mis zapatos, mi peinado y mi maquillaje, todo elegido exclusivamente para mí, por ella.

Llegué y me puse esa horrible túnica amarilla que Lauren y sus discípulos habían elegido como miembros del comité estudiantil, aunque pensándolo bien, me importaba un cuerno el atuendo.

Llegué acompañada de mis padres, y la peor visión llegó a mis ojos al poner el primer pie en el asfalto. Edward salió de su coche a metros mío, con la mirada destrozada. Jamás lo había visto así, y cuando digo jamás, lo digo en serio.

Él solo me miró, dolido, y agachó la cabeza para seguir su camino hacia el gimnasio. Iba a seguirlo, pero unas manos pequeñas me sostuvieron por los hombros.

- ¿Preparada?

- Alice, mierda, me asustaste.

- Vamos, ¡o llegaremos tarde! Dio un brinco y me arrastró hasta el lugar de la ceremonia. Edward estaba ubicado unas cuantas butacas más adelante, y yo intentaba mirarlo entre el tumulto de alumnos. Por lo general estaba con la cabeza agachada o con gesto ausente.

Ni siquiera sé que se dijo exactamente en el discurso que mi amiga Rosalie dio. Sólo llegué a escuchar mi nombre cuando me llamaron para subir. A continuación, mis amigos comenzaron a aplaudir, como así también Jacob y el idiota bueno para nada de Mike Newton. Seguramente para continuar con la farsa que le había inventado a su madre. Trastabillé un par de veces y me encontré en el escenario con el Profesor Molina, quien se encargó de entregarme mi medalla y mi diploma.

- Te lo mereces – susurró orgulloso mientras me abrazaba. Yo sólo asentí, me sonrojé y al bajar casi me mato contra el suelo, todos rieron. Siempre recordarían a la torpe Bella Swan. Al final todos festejamos y despedimos a nuestra escuela, aquella que nos vio crecer, y vivir nuestras mejores etapas. Las mías habían sido con Edward. Entre el festejo pude ver como él salía por la puerta trasera y quise correr, pero Jacob se abalanzó sobre mí para felicitarme.

Luego de ese momento, y al volver de la ceremonia, me instalé en mi casa hasta el sábado por la noche. Ni siquiera me había probado nada el jueves, me había quedado llorando, y mi madre respetó mi decisión, pues me comprendía más que nadie. El sábado me desperté tarde, bastante tarde y por eso dejé que Alice me tratara como a un maniquí de una tienda de ropa.

- Guau – mi madre exclamó absorta al observar mi atuendo. Llevaba un vestido largo sin tirantes ceñido al cuerpo de color azul eléctrico, con unos zapatos plateados sin taco – que no se veían por el vestido-, un pequeño bolso plateado de mano y un suave recogido que dejaba algunas ondas rojizas sueltas, además de un maquillaje tan natural como fue posible.

- Gracias por dejarme así Alice – esbocé una sonrisa torcida. Ella había echo un trabajo magnífico, no se merecía mi desprecio.

- Díselo a tu cara – bufó. – Cámbiala de una vez Bella, verás que todo estará bien.

- Ni que lo digas – dije sarcásticamente.

- Créeme – me miró tan seria, que dio miedo. – Bien, Jacob llegará en exactamente tres minutos así que iré a ponerme mi vestido. Jazz vendrá por mí pronto, nos vemos amiga.

- Adiós Allie

- Nos vemos Reneé – saludó a mi madre.

- Tal como Alice lo predijo, Jacob apareció de traje en su Volkswagen listo para volver al gimnasio del Instituto.

- Guau – hizo exactamente la misma expresión que mi madre minutos atrás. Me sonrojé por ello. - ¿Lista, señorita?

- Sí, tú también estás guapo Jake.

- Gracias, aunque creo que las miradas irán hacia ti hoy – rió – Adiós Reneé, saluda a Charlie cuando llegue y dile que la cuidaré.

- Adiós Jake, adiós nena, pórtate bien – mi madre bromeó. Yo sólo sonreí secamente. Ella lo notó y agachó la cabeza.

La fiesta se me hizo eterna, la onda modernosa en que estaba decorado el lugar no iba conmigo. Jacob lo notó pero no dijo nada. Gracias al cielo nos iríamos al patio en unas horas. Apareció Alice con un vestido negro escotado que le sentaba genial, y ni hablemos de Rosalie. Ese vestido rojo resaltaba sus curvas, y se hubiese ganado más de una propuesta indecente de no ser por el oso de dos metros que la resguardaba de cualquier adolescente pervertido, reclamándola como suya. Edward no estaba allí, era raro, a él le gustaban las fiestas. Fue aún más raro notar que Félix iba acompañado de su prima Ángela.

- Edward no vendrá – Alice agachó la cabeza, adivinando mi pensamiento.

- Sólo me limité a asentir.

Pasar tiempo con mis amigos hizo que las horas corrieran un poco más rápido, y cuando quise recordarlo, Jake me sujetó por la cintura, y me susurró al oído.

- Faltan quince minutos para las tres, ¿vamos?

- Bien – sonreí, esta vez agradecida.

Llegamos hasta el campo de juego, y pude observar dos frazadas en el centro. Me sentía súper culpable de saber que Jacob se preocupaba tanto por mí y yo no le demostraba absolutamente nada.

Me recosté despacio y el lo hizo en la frazada de al lado. Me tomó la mano y esperamos sin decir una palabra, mirando al cielo.

Luego de algunos momentos, lo vimos. El cometa pasó ante nuestros ojos en el cielo estrellado. Me emocionó aquel paisaje.

- Así de rápido pasan nuestras vidas – Jacob rompió el silencio y se puso encima mío delicadamente. – Y es por eso que quiero hacer algo. – Comenzó a besarme, con lentitud y ternura. Comencé también a besarlo, hasta que sus palabras me aturdieron. – Te deseo, Bella, justo ahora. – me quedé en shock, pasmada, asustada. Él comenzó a besarme con más fiereza. Ahí comprendí todo. Edward no estaba mintiendo, realmente había quedado en estado de shock, no pudo moverse ni hacer nada. Carajo Bella, ¿ahora te vienes a dar cuenta? Eres una maldita estúpida. Lo que me hizo reaccionar, fue ver como Jacob comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa. Debía alcanzar a Edward, y para alcanzarlo, tenía que terminar con toda esta mierda, ahora mismo.

- Jacob…

- ¿Sí? – comenzó a besar mi cuello.

**- NO PUEDO HACER ESTO.**

**

* * *

**

**Acá volví! Lo prometido es deuda.**

**Me gustó hacer este capítulo, al fin Bella abre los ojos.**

**Un pequeño dato para tener en cuenta, que no supe como explicarlo en el capítulo: NADIE SABE SOBRE LA SALIDA DE EDWARD, SU FAMILIA SE ENTERARÁ RECIÉN EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO AL IGUAL QUE BELLA.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

**TEMA APARTE: APROBÉ MI EXAMEN DE FIRST! ESTOY TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN FELIZ. DE ALGUNA FORMA, USTEDES TIENEN QUE VER, PORQUE PASAR TANTAS HORAS AL DÍA DURANTE ESTE MES, ME TUVO TAN ATAREADA QUE NI SI QUIERA PUDE PENSAR EN EL NI DEJAR QUE ME CARCOMAN LOS NERVIOS.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: QUÉDATE.**

**NOS LEEMOS LA SEMANA QUE VIENE. LOS ADORO!**

**Flor **_(palpitando el final)_

**Por cierto, me olvidaba: una pequeña meta para esta semana, que espero poder alcanzar: 250 review, ¿cómo lo ven?  
**


	12. Quédate

**YOUR GAY FRIEND**

(Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía!)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: Quédate**

_**Edward's POV**_

Ver a Bella antes de la entrega de diplomas me rompió el corazón. No parecía ella. Su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, lleno de angustia. No se parecía en nada a mi mejor amiga, siempre con una sonrisa, aunque se estuviera rompiendo por dentro.

Ni la miré durante la ceremonia, pero me sentí demasiado orgulloso al verla subir hacia el escenario para recibir su diploma. Ya era una mujer, y eso era exactamente lo que yo quería, que fuera MI mujer. Luego recordé que tenía un pasaje y una solicitud de Universidad esperando en Italia para el domingo por la mañana. Tal vez pudiese hablar con ella de todas formas. Salí rápido del gimnasio cuando el acto terminó, pero me arrepentí y me volteé para ir a felicitar a Bella y tenerla cerca aunque sea por unos últimos dos minutos. La encontré abrazada a Jacob Black, quien la miraba embelesado. Ya había terminado mi oportunidad. Lo supe cuando ella le devolvió el abrazo.

Llegué hasta mi coche y aceleré, sin importarme nada. Al llegar a mi casa, volví a encerrarme en mi habitación y a llorar, nuevamente. Odiaba mi vida. Al despertarme al otro día, me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido en mis propias lágrimas. Patético.

Tanto el viernes, como el sábado, parecieron semanas. No sabía diferenciar las horas de los minutos. Dormía a cualquier hora y solo salía de mi habitación para comer algo rápido o comprar cigarrillos en una despensa. Supe que era sábado a la tarde porque Alice llegó corriendo desde la casa de Bella, para prepararse, pues Jasper la iría a buscar.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

- Estoy seguro – dije resignado. No podría soportar un segundos más, viendo a Bella en brazos de otro tipo.

- Llámame cualquier cosa.

- Sí, Allie, adiós – la abracé, despidiéndome de ella. Obviamente, mi hermana no sabía que en unas horas me iría para no volver. Tampoco Emmett, que insistió en llevarme también a la fiesta, pero me negué.

Cuando ambos se fueron, cerré la puerta con tranca y preparé mis bolsos, sacando de las repisas todo lo que me llevaría. Una hora después aproximadamente, alguien golpeó la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

- Abre la puerta hijo, tenemos que hablar.

- Ya voy, madre – tomé una última bocanada de aire, y me preparé para enfrentarla.

Abrí la puerta con cautela, ella me miraba curiosa. Su boca formó una o cuando vio mis maletas sobre la cama.

- ¿Puedes explicarme esto, por favor? – señaló en dirección a mis pertenencias

- Tengo una solicitud para la facultad de medicina en Italia. El miércoles decidí aceptarla.

- No te puedes ir así – comenzaron a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos. Eso me destruyó.

- Mi vuelo sale mañana a las seis y media, ya no puedo hacer nada.

- Hijo por favor no te vayas – mi madre corrió a abrazarme, llorando. No pude evitar hacerlo yo también.

- Mamá, es lo mejor, necesito esta oportunidad – mentí.

- Yo sé de que viene todo esto. Alice me dijo todo, Edward. – aquel comentario me dejó helado.

- No sé de que estás hablando – intenté hacerme el desentendido.

- ¿Vas a irte sin pelear por ella, Edward? Bella te ama desde que tengo recuerdos. Siempre lo supe, pero por supuesto, tú tenías otras preferencias. Ella ya es tuya, y lo seguirá siendo, aunque estés a miles de kilómetros de distancia, ¡entiéndelo!

- ¿Me acompañarás al aeropuerto? – no iba a ponerme a hablar de Bella nuevamente. Debía escaparme de aquella situación.

- No evites la conversación Edward…

- ¡Un cuerno! No quiero hablar más Esme, sólo dime si tú y papá irán conmigo hasta el que me vaya.

- ¡Lo haremos! – gritó, llorando aún más fuerte.

- Gracias, ahora por favor déjame solo.

Solamente asintió y salió de la habitación, llorando desconsoladamente. Esto estaba haciéndome mierda.

Tuve que aguantar un par de horas más tarde el sermón de mi padre, aunque él se mantuvo un poco más calmado. Sólo faltaba hablar con mis hermanos, pero eso sería cuando regresen. De esa forma, no tendrían forma de hablar con Bella, aunque no creo que hiciera mucho por detenerme tampoco.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando mi móvil sonó. Me sorprendió ver quién me estaba llamando.

- ¿Félix?

_- Edward, ¿dónde demonios te metiste?_ – de fondo se escuchaban música y gritos. Me estaba llamando desde el Instituto.

- Estoy en casa Félix…

- ¿_No vas a venir al baile? ¡Todos están aquí! Debo admitir que las idiotas oxigenadas han hecho un buen trabajo. ¡Hasta a Ang le gustó! Está bailando con Ben Cheney ahora, increíble._

- Eso es genial Félix, pero no iré…

_- ¿Por qué? _

- Me voy a Italia en unas horas

_- No es gracioso…_ - mi antiguo novio no me creía.

- No estoy mintiendo…

_- ¿Pero no habías rechazado la solicitud?_ – preguntó, extrañado.

- Nunca la rechacé, el miércoles llamé para confirmarla.

_- EDWARD NO PUEDES IRTE ASÍ _– comenzó a gritar como loco - _¿qué hay de tu familia? ¿qué hay de tus amigos? ¿qué hay de Bella?_

- Quiero dedicarme un tiempo a mi persona…

_- No es la solución hacerlo en otro continente… ¡vas a arrepentirte! Piensa en todos por favor…_

- Estarán bien sin mí. Sólo necesito que mantengas esto en secreto, y ni siquiera se te ocurra hablar con ella de esto.

_- Pero… ¿No se han arreglado, verdad?_

- No, así que no le digas nada, no quiero que tenga lástima de mí. Por favor, no le digas nada…

_- Pero…-_volvió a decir_. _

- Promételo – lo corté.

_- De acuerdo_ – dijo resignado. – _Sólo si me prometes que vas a pensarlo._

- Félix, el avión sale en unas horas, ya no hay marcha atrás. Voy a irme a Italia y todo estará bien.

- ¿Qué tú qué? – Una voz chillona desde la puerta me hizo saltar del susto. El teléfono cayó al suelo y observé como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de Alice.

- Alice, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte para ver si estabas bien, y me encuentro con esto… ¡explícame de qué carajos hablas!

- Yo… - intenté excusarme.

- ¡SÓLO REPITE LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIRLE A FÉLIX!

- Alice, me voy a Italia – genial, otra vez comencé a llorar.

- ¿Qué? – Emmett apareció detrás de ella.

- Ya lo oyeron, no quiero repetirlo de nuevo – agarré mi cabeza entre mis dos manos.

- ¿Cuándo? – Emmett comenzó a violentarse.

- El vuelo sale en tres horas y media – agaché la cabeza, avergonzado.

- ¿Vas a irte sin más, dejándonos así? Somos tu familia y lo ocultaste, ¿te has vuelto loco? Deberías quedarte y hacerte cargo de tus errores Edward.

- ¿De qué errores estás hablando?

- De Bella, maldita sea, ¿te escapas por eso? – se acercó y me empujó, tumbándome en la cama. – Pensé que habías cambiado, pero sigues siendo igual de marica que hasta hace un tiempo. ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta que no puedes escaparte de todo como si nada?

- Cierra el pico – me paré para enfrentarlo. Nuestras frentes chocaron. Alice sollozaba desesperada para que nos separáramos

- ¡Paren, por Dios! - En ese momento vi algo que me sorprendió. Emmett derramó una lágrima. Me separé un poco y lo abracé. El aún quería golpearme, pero no sé de donde saqué la fuerza suficiente y afortunadamente logré detenerlo. Me devolvió el abrazo, sin querer soltarme.

- Maldita sea, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? – rió amargamente mientras me zamarreaba por los hombros.

- Estarán bien – intenté sonar fuerte. - ¿Vendrán a despedirme?

- Lo haremos – dijeron a coro y en ese momento Alice se sumó a nuestro abrazo. Nuestros padres entraron justo, para anunciarme lo que había temido.

- Es la hora – mi padre habló. - ¿Tienes todo listo?

- Sí, ya está todo. Alice…

- Dime…

- Que ni se te ocurra hablar con Bella de esto…

- Pero…

- Nada. Lo sabrá cuando me haya ido.

- ¿No le darás tiempo siquiera para que luche por ti?

- Es mejor así – agaché la cabeza, mintiendo increíblemente. Quería que ella me detuviera, pero eso sería sumamente egoísta de mi parte. Ella debía rehacer su vida.

- Va a odiarme – comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

- Sólo échame la culpa a mí.

- Pero Edward… Dios, no puedes ser tan masoquista.

- Es el último favor que te voy a pedir en años – se estremeció.

- Argh, está bien – se quejó, pero finalmente me lo prometió.

Miré mi habitación por última vez, con nostalgia. El reloj marcaba casi las cuatro de la mañana. Tenía más de una hora de viaje a Port Ángeles, así que llegaría justo para el vuelo. Nada podría detenerme.

_**Bella's POV**_

- NO PUEDO HACER ESTO.

Jacob se quedó mudo ante mi reacción, pero dos segundos después, comenzó a abotonarse su camisa nuevamente.

- Soy un estúpido. Lo siento Bells, no quise apresurarte ni nada por el estilo. Por favor perdóname.

- ¡No se trata de ti Jake! – comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

- Sí, sí se trata de mi Bella. Soy una mierda, un asqueroso pervertido y degenerado… entiendo si no quieres volver a tenerme cerca – me miraba frustrado, y avergonzado, sobre todo.

- Jacob, yo soy la única mierda aquí, ¡Dios Santo, no puedo creer como pude llegar tan lejos! Deja de culparte, por todos los Cielos, ¡deberías odiarme!

- ¿Te has vuelto loca acaso? ¿Por qué debería odiarte? Yo fui el ridículo que te acosó. – me miraba demasiado confundido.

- Jake, me acosté con Edward – comencé a llorar, una vez que escupí la verdad.

- ¡Oh Mierda! – Jacob gritó, anonadado.

- Lo sé, lo sé, soy una maldita hija de perra, mátame si quieres – agaché la cabeza, roja como un tomate.

- No lo eres – Jacob comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Disculpa? – no entendía nada.

- Iban a terminar así… – siguió riéndose como si nada – Bella, eras tan obvia.

- Lo siento Jake, el sábado pasado vino a casa, ¿recuerdas? Nos emborrachamos y bueno… luego todo se fue de las manos.

- Siempre supe que ese hijo de puta no podía ser homosexual. – movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, aún con una sonrisa. – La hizo bien… (1)

- Entonces…¿no estás enojado?

- Dios mío Bella, no eres mi novia, no me engañaste, sólo estábamos saliendo. Obviamente te hubiese pedido de ser mi novia si hoy hubiésemos ido un paso más…aunque siempre, pero siempre supe que no me pertenecías.

- Lo lamento – a pesar de que no estaba enojado, no podía evitar sentir culpa por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Deja de disculparte, tontita – me pegó un pequeño coscorrón. – Aunque hay algo que igualmente no me queda claro…

- Dime…

- ¿Por qué has estado tan mal?

- Es largo de explicar…

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – Jacob me sonrió de una manera que me dio confianza, y supe así que el se había convertido ahora en mi amigo, y que verdaderamente quería escucharme.

Le expliqué todo lo que había pasado, absolutamente todo, desde el primer momento en que las cosas dieron un giro inexplicable, tanto para mí, como para quien había sido mi mejor amigo y mi amante – pero que aún no dejaba de ser aquella persona que amaba y que querría conmigo de por vida-. Él solo me miraba, asentía o hacía muecas graciosas, como cuando le conté la forma en que Alice nos descubrió, así como también lo hicieron Emmett y Rose, y también cuando le conté el problema de mis bragas y la cama de Edward.

- Eso lo explica todo – dijo una vez que terminé con mi monólogo.

- Siento haber prolongado esto. Quiero que sepas que jamás te usé Jake, tú me haces bien, eres un ser increíble… tienes…tienes luz propia – me sonrojé por aquella metáfora.

- Sé que no lo has hecho – levantó mi mentón con una mano. – Y también sé que me quieres… pero es evidente que funcionaremos mejor como amigos.

- Lo sé…gracias por todo – lo abracé y el me apretó más contra su cuerpo.

- No tienes que agradecerme…¿qué vas a hacer con Edwarda?

- Jake…

- Se me olvida que ya no se sienta en el Pinocho (2) – acarició su nuca y ambos reímos a carcajadas.

- Aún no sé que haré..., por cierto… ¿me dices la hora?

- Ya son más de las cuatro, ¿quieres ir por un Ponche adentro?

- Seguro – comencé a levantarme, cuando Jake volvió a hablarme.

- Bells, tu móvil está vibrando

- Pásamelo – extendí mi mano y al tenerlo, observé que aquel era un número que no tenía agendado. Me apresuré a atender, pero la persona cortó en ese momento. Observé como una figura masculina corría en nuestra dirección a través del campo, pero no podía ver con claridad. Pude distinguir también, que llevaba un móvil en la mano.

- ¡Bella! ¡Gracias a Dios! Por favor escúchame, ¡es urgente! – creí reconocer esa voz y esa silueta. Grande, musculoso…ay, mierda.

- ¿Quién eres? – rezaba porque no fuera quien yo creía que era.

- Soy Félix – Gritó, agitado. La rabia comenzó a subirme a la cabeza.

- Si vienes buscando a tu novio… - comencé a andar en su dirección - él no está conmigo, no lo molestaré más, no te preocupes - dije con resentimiento mientras me acercaba a él, encontrándolo a medio camino. Observé de reojo como a Jacob, quien me estaba flaqueando, se le escapaba una risa.

- Bella…Edward no es mi novio… ya me ha dicho todo.

- Vamos Félix, vi cuando iban al gimnasio, ya no me mientas…entiendo todo a la perfección.

- Bella, Edward rompió conmigo porque te ama a ti, por favor, ¡escúchame!

- ¿Qué? – no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Que Edward te ama, maldita sea Bella, ¿puedes escucharme? Tú sola puedes terminar con todo esto. – tomó mis hombros y los sacudió, exigiendo mi atención.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Recuerdas que Edward recibió la solicitud de Yale…

- Sí, lo recuerdo – puse los ojos en blanco. No quería siquiera pensar en ello.

- Bien, también recibió una de Italia. Creí que la había rechazado, pero cuando hoy lo llamé para saber por qué no estaba en la graduación me dijo que su avión a Italia sale en dos horas y media. Tienes que detenerlo ahora, ni siquiera comprendo por qué lo está haciendo, pero está destrozado Bella, tienes que hacer algo. Me pidió que no te diga nada, pero no puedo mirar hacia otro lado. Sé cuanto lo amas. Por favor, síguelo, ya debe estar de camino al aeropuerto.

El mundo se me vino abajo. DEBÍA detener ese avión. Me quedaba poco tiempo, y tenía que poner un plan en marcha ahora mismo, si quería volver a tenerlo conmigo. ¡Él realmente me amaba! No podía irse sin mí…

- Tengo que pararlo ahora – comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, nerviosa.

- Jake, necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto de Port ángeles ¡ahora mismo! Tengo que estar allí en una hora y media, como máximo.

- Bells, mi coche es una porquería…no vamos a llegar a tiempo – me miró, afligido.

- Yo puedo llevarte Bella, pero mi coche tampoco es muy rápido que digamos – Félix también se ofreció a ayudarme.

- Carajo – comencé a llorar otra vez. Sentía que no había ninguna esperanza. Mi móvil vibró en ese momento. Era un mensaje de texto de Alice. Quería matarla por no habérmelo dicho antes. - ¡Esta maldita va a pagármelas! – grité.

- Bella, los Cullen se enteraron hace apenas una hora que Edward se va. Cuando lo llamé, Alice lo descubrió hablando conmigo, iba a colgar, pero fue inevitable oír la conversación. Tanto Emmett como Alice están destrozados, y decidieron ir a despedirse de él, aunque creo que van a intentar detenerlo. No creo que puedan, y no es por menospreciarlos, pero sólo tú tienes ese poder. Alice no lo sabía, estoy diciéndote la verdad. Lee ese mensaje, tal vez sea importante y te sirva, de verdad.

Levanté la tapa. Era un mensaje en clave, algo que por ser mi mejor amiga, sabía que podría descifrar, y era evidente que no podía hablar en ese momento. Posiblemente estuviera en el coche, con Emmett haciendo de campana para que Edward no notara lo que estaba haciendo.

Gracias a Félix, pude comprender todo. Él me lo había explicado y ahora sabía de qué iba la cosa. Las manos me temblaron al poner la clave de seguridad para leer el texto. Incluso fallé una vez antes de dar con el número correcto.

_**Edward. Uni. Italia. Aero. Seistreinta. LlavePorsche. Bajoelcanterollave. Félixsabe. Aprsrate.**_** Luego te explico.**

- Debo ir hasta la casa de los Cullen, Alice dejó la llave del Porsche bajo el cantero de la entrada. Jacob, por favor, tengo que darme prisa.

- Como ordene, señorita – comencé a sacarme los zapatos y el me tomó del brazo para que mi torpeza no interfiriera.

- Félix – me acerqué a él y lo abracé. No estaba bien odiarlo, y lo sabía. – Gracias.

- Sólo ve – me dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Salí corriendo como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Aunque más bien, si lo hacía.

Nos montamos en el carro de Jacob, y tomó un atajo para llegar más rápido a la mansión.

Efectivamente, las llaves con el llavero de Winnie Pooh de Alice se encontraban bajo el cantero donde había una pequeña nota.

**Ya sabes manejarlo. Si estás demasiado corta de tiempo, pon los cambios automáticos. No tengas miedo, no vas a chocar ni nada por el estilo, ya lo hubiese visto. Date prisa. Allie**

- No sé como mierda voy a conducir este maldito coche – me quejé mientras me acercaba al garaje, para abrir el portón y sacar el auto.

- Tú puedes Bells, esto depende de ti ahora.

- Acompáñame – le rogué.

- Si Edward me ve contigo, no va a parar a escucharte. No puedes tener nada en tu contra Bells, debes hacerlo sola.

- De acuerdo – las manos me temblaban y sentía que las piernas podrían fallarme en cualquier momento, pero decidí sacar fuerzas de vaya uno a saber donde.

El portón terminó de abrirse y destrabé el auto, donde me zambullí una vez que escuché el clic de las puertas abriéndose. Maldito coche ostentoso. A pesar de odiarlo tanto, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Pude observar a mi izquierda, el volvo plateado de Edward, cubierto con una lona. Se lo enviarían después a Italia, seguramente. Me estremecí de sólo pensarlo. Puse el motor en marcha y me dispuse a salir hacia la carretera. Bajé la ventanilla para hablar con Jake, antes de acelerar.

Cualquier novedad que tengas no dudes en llamarme. Si hablas con Félix, dile por favor que lo llame y hable con él, pero no que no le diga que estoy de camino. Voy a textear a Alice ahora. Gracias por todo.

- Bells, deja de agradecer y acelera de una puta vez. Luego te llamo. Róbate al gay…digo a Edward.

- Adiós Jake – reí nerviosa y pisé el acelerador. Me estremecí al ver que casi volaba. Me costaba manejar, además de que el vestido que me llegaba a los pies no ayudaba mucho. Tuve que levantarlo bastante para que no molestara al pisar los pedales. Cuando salí a la carretera me tranquilicé y decidí mandarle un mensaje a Alice, para que supiera que estaba al tanto de todo.

_**Ya sé todo. Voy de camino, intenten pararlo.**_

Otra vez comencé a llorar como idiota, aunque albergaba algo de esperanza en mí. Tenía que hacer algo para distraerme un poco.

Llamé a Jasper.

- Jazz, por favor escúchame.

- Bells, estoy con mi hermana en el coche de camino al aeropuerto. Alice me llamó hace un rato, ¿dónde estás?

- En el Porsche de Alice, en la autopista. Tengo para un poco menos de una hora de viaje.

- Voy a llamar a Alice, haremos algo para detenerlo, pero debes apurarte, no servirá si no estás ahí.

- Lo haré. Luego te llamo. - Colgué el teléfono y un rato más tarde, encendí el estéreo, más precisamente la radio, para encontrarme con algo que aún me puso más nerviosa.

_- IT´S SO CLEAR NOW THAT YOU ARE ALL THAT I HAVE__. __I HAVE NO FEAR 'CAUSE YOU ARE ALL THAT I HAVE__. __IT´S SO CLEAR NOW THAT YOU ARE ALL THAT I HAVE__, __I HAVE NO FEAR 'CAUSE YOU ARE ALL THAT I HAVE._

- ¡Mierda! ¿Se han puesto todos de acuerdo para arruinarme? – grité enojada y me di cuenta que ya estaba entrando a Port Ángeles. Y encima alucinaba.

_- Son las 5 y media de la mañana, seguimos con nuestro especial de trasnoche por Radio Forks. A continuación, un clásico de la revelación de la música Pop del siglo XXI. "Please, don't leave me". Suena Pink en radio 58.2 Radio Forks. _

- ¡Puta madre! – apagué la radio. Canción de mierda. Además de que estaba llegando tarde.

Pisé el acelerador como una maldita loca, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie en la calle principal de Port ángeles. Sólo me quedaban un par de calles hasta el aeropuerto, incluso ya lo divisaba. Ingresé en el parking del Aeropuerto en Port Ángeles y busqué una maldita plaza para dejar ese maldito coche, que por cierto, si no le daba una maldita propina al valet parking, podría desaparecer como por arte de magia. Gracias a Dios encontré un lugar cercano a la puerta principal. Salí volando y texteé a Alice.

**Dime ya la plataforma. Estoy en el aeropuerto.**

Me respondió automáticamente, como si estuviera esperando mi aviso y supiera exactamente que iba a ponerle.

**Plataforma 98, segundo piso. Apresúrate, ¡está subiendo!**

- ¡Carajo! - Entré desesperada, dejándole diez dólares al pasar al cuidador. Comencé a meterme entre el tumulto de gente y logré llegar a las escaleras. Me hice un tajo largo en el vestido para poder subir de dos en dos los escalones. – Luego vas a agradecerme Alice…- Pensé. Algo me pinchó en ese momento. Había olvidado que me había quitado los zapatos. El dolor no importaba ahora. Llegué al segundo piso y vi las caras desesperadas de mi segunda familia, que me hicieron señas hacia donde estaba la plataforma.

Corrí como nunca antes, hasta divisar el número que estaba buscando. Ya casi todos habían abordado, y eso que faltaba casi media hora para el vuelo. Me planté en el medio del amplio pasillo. Cansada. Corrí otra vez hasta la entrada al avión.

- Tengo que detener a alguien, por favor, déjeme pasar – le rogué a la azafata.

- Lo siento señorita, eso será imposible.

- Se lo ruego…- casi me arrodillo para que me permitiera ingresar.

- No puedo permitirlo, no está en mis manos. – la fulminé con la mirada y me di la vuelta, llorando desesperada.

- Muchas gracias – dije con sarcasmo, limpiando mis lágrimas.

- ¡Últimos minutos para abordar! Gritó la joven de cabellos negros.

Todo estaba perdido, seguí alejándome para reencontrarme con Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Emmett, en ese momento, llegaron agitados Rose y Jazz. Todos me miraban tristes. De pronto, la mirada de Alice cambió. Una gota de esperanza pasó por ella. Volteé y allí estaba. Distinguí entre la multitud ese cabello cobrizo que había tocado durante tantos años. Los ojos me lloraban, pero ya no era de tristeza. Tenía pocas fuerzas, pero debía usarlas. Tenía que gritar antes de que fuera tarde, pues esa silueta se acercaba cada vez más a la Plataforma 98. Volví a correr hacia la dirección por donde vine, y finalmente me paré en seco, para lanzar un aullido que esperaba que escuchara.

- ¡EDWARD!

* * *

**BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENO, ME CONVENCIERON, JAJA ACÁ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO 12, ¿PUEDEN CREER QUE LO ESCRIBI EN MENOS DE DOS HORAS? YO NO :| PERO NO MIENTO.**

SEGURAMENTE SUBA EL FIN DE SEMANA EL CAPÍTULO FINAL, POR SUPUESTO HARÉ ALGÚN QUE OTRO OUTTAKE.

**CON RESPECTO A ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

_(1) La hizo bien es una frase que utilizamos mucho acá en Argentina cuando logramos algo o algo nos sale bien, lo comento por las dudas, porque la verdad que los argentinos somos un poquito raros jaja._

_(2) Sentarse en el Pinocho es una frase que utiliza un personaje mediático argentino para referirse a los homosexuales, la verdad que es bastante gracioso, por eso decidí utilizarlo._

Canciones de este capi:

**You are all I have - Snow Patrol**

**Please don't leave me - Pink**

**SUPER RECOMENDABLES**

ADEMÁS, TENGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA EN MENTE, QE NO SE ME VA DE LA CABEZA, Y QUERÍA SABER SI TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME SIGUEN CON "YOUR GAY FRIEND", A QUIENES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE, ME SEGUIRÍAN TAMBIÉN CON "CUIDARTE EL ALMA". ACÁ VA UN PEQUEÑO SUMMARY.

CUIDARTE EL ALMA

ISABELLA, UNA JOVEN EMBARAZADA, Y EDWARD, UN RESPETADO MÉDICO AMERICANO RECIBIDO EN LONDRES, DEBERÁN UNIRSE LUEGO DE QUE UNA TRAGEDIA GOLPEÉ SUS VIDAS.

"BELLA, ANTHONY ERA MI MEJOR AMIGO. NO PRETENDO REEMPLAZARLO... SOLO QUIERO CUIDARTE. DÉJAME CUIDARLOS" RATED M. 

Gracias a todos por los reviews, los amo! El límite para el próximo capítulo son 285, ¿llegaré?.


	13. Final: Acepto

**YOUR GAY FRIEND**

(Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía!)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13 FINAL: ****Acepto**

_La joven castaña corrió en dirección a su amado. __Todas las personas que esperaban sus respectivos aviones la observaban. Él continuaba ignorándola pero ella no desistía. El joven de ojos de esmeralda subió al avión, sin dejar rastros de lo que fue su amor. Todo estaba perdido, sus corazones ya no latirían juntos, ya no bombearían como si fueran uno. _

_[…] __Los años habían pasado y ella aún vagaba por el aeropuerto, sin rumbo, sin un destino. Llorando la marcha del amor de su existencia, aquel que jamás volvió. Sin saber qué esperar, una noche decidió viajar a Italia_

- ¡Mierda, mierda, y más mierda! – grité, golpeando la mesa furiosa

- ¿Qué es lo que va mal, Cielo?

- Estoy bloqueada

- ¿A qué te refieres con bloqueada?

- Mira – me paré bruscamente y le extendí la hoja borrador que había estado escribiendo hasta hacía un momento. – Esa es mi tarea para la clase de Literatura, ¡y apesta! No puedo hacer una puta oración coherente.

- ¿Bella por qué demonios eres tan melodramática? – mi novio miraba la hoja, confundido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con "melodramática"?

- Primero – dijo tranquilo, intentando calmar mi nerviosismo, creo yo. – Esta historia es demasiado triste, tú no sueles escribir así. Y segundo…la consigna dice basado en un hecho real. No tiene mucho realismo, para ser sinceros…

- ¿Crees que el profesor va a saberlo? Además, ¿quién te dice que no suceden cosas así todos los días?

- No nos sucedió eso a nosotros…

- No importa.- hice una rabieta.

- Bella transfórmalo en comedia.

- ¿En comedia?

- Sí… La castaña grita su nombre, el joven se da vuelta, ella corre a buscarlo, tropieza con una valija por culpa de su vestido de graduación, ya andrajoso,- rió por lo bajo- No te preocupes, te quedaba hermoso de todas formas – lo fulminé con la mirada – luego, él sale corriendo a buscarla, ella tan torpe se sonroja, el intenta levantarla y ella vuelve a caer, pero su amado la ataja y justo cuando van a reconciliarse y a sellar su amor con un beso, ella tropieza nuevamente…

- Edward, ¡no me caí tantas veces! Y eso le saca sentido a la historia, no puedo repetir una secuencia una y otra vez – bufé.

- Bien – dijo acercándose a mí con un tono seductor. Carajo, ya conocía ese gesto - ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo para que te relajes? Después podrás volver a tu historia – retiró los mechones que caían sobre mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo con maestría.

- Necesito hacer esto – empecé a quejarme, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Sabía que él terminaría ganando como siempre lo hacía de todas formas, pero nunca estaba de más intentarlo.

- Tienes todo el día de mañana – comenzó a masajear mis pechos por encima de la blusa. Yo por mi parte empecé a híper ventilar.

- ¿P- por qué no empiezas con tu ensayo de anatomía?

- Porque no tengo ganas – rió en mi cuello y comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa.

- Ya para por f…- en ese momento atacó mis labios y perdí toda cordura que aún quedaba en mí. Le devolví aquel beso con desesperación mientras mi lengua pedía permiso para encontrarse con la suya.

- Edward…-gemí.

- ¿Tienes alguna objeción? – lanzó una carcajada jodidamente seductora.

- N-no – hice todo lo posible para hablar claramente, aunque fallé, claro estaba.

- Eres tan influenciable, linda… OUCH – golpeé su hombro lo más fuerte que pude…

- Si no te retractas ahora, maldito homosexual reprimido…

- ¿Qué harás, Swan? – me provocó - ¿matarme?

- No…haré algo mucho peor – bajó su boca hasta mi cuello. Yo por mi parte, hablé seductoramente en su oído – si no dejas de hacer bromitas se me van a ir las ganas de acostarme contigo y tendrás frustración sexual por varios días.

- Te odio – rió a carcajadas. Yo tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo miré a los ojos.

- Yo te amo, con toda mi alma. – me afligí en broma - ¿qué me dices de ti?

- Más que a mi propia vida – comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa.

- ¿Quién es el influenciable ahora?

- Cállate y bésame – me ordenó. Lo obedecí encantada, créanme. Tracé una línea de besos por su cuello, y comencé a tirar de su sudadera de la Universidad, para deshacerme de ella. El maldito chapado a la antigua la llevaba dentro de sus pantalones y se me hacía imposible poder sacarla.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto por favor? – le imploré con cara de perro mojado. Automáticamente, llevó mis manos a su camiseta y la quité con ayuda de las suyas. Comencé a besar su perfecto pecho, mientras bajaba hasta la línea de su cintura. Comencé a bajar su pantalón y me llevé una sorpresa.

- ¿Sin ropa interior Cullen? Interesante…

- Bella basta de juegos – me levantó y volvió a besarme. Yo por mi parte, enredé mis piernas en su cintura, logrando que mi ya excitado novio gimiera por el roce de nuestros sexos. Me llevó hasta la pared más cercana y me estampó contra ella. Miré hacia abajo y recién en ese instante me di cuenta que ya no estaba allí mi camisa.

- ¿Cómo dem…

- Shh – me calló. – Sólo disfruta. –comenzó a desabrochar mi sostén a medida que iba bajando mientras besaba cada milímetro de mi piel. Llegó hasta mis pechos y los tocó, lamió y pellizcó hasta aburrirse. Siguió bajando y se encontró con mi falda de Jean, -la cual solo levantó – y una pequeña tanga, que me sacó en una milésima de segundo. Continuó besándome, cada vez acercándose más a mi zona íntima. No quería ni pensar en la piscina de atletismo que debía tener ahí debajo.

- ¡PUTA MADRE EDWARD MÁS RÁPIDO! – No pude evitar gritar como una perra en celo cuando sentí su lengua adentrándose en mi centro.

- Bella – Edward se separó de mi vagina, haciéndome suspirar molesta. – No quiero que Eleazar venga otra vez en pleno acto a quejarse, por favor no grites – me sonrió dulcemente. Hijo de puta, ya llevábamos años juntos y seguía provocando exactamente lo mismo que cuando éramos dos adolescentes.

- Lo siento – respiré agitada mientras Edward se quitaba su pantalón, dejando expuesta su – importante- erección, y me lo extendía.

- Tápate la boca con esto. – Le hice caso, sólo para poder sentir su aroma mientras me hacía el amor con su boca. Otra vez sentí como su lengua besaba toda mi intimidad y me volvía loca de placer. Sentí los primeros indicios del orgasmo, unos minutos después.

- Edward me voy a correr – dije en un susurro, producto de mi respiración entrecortada.

- Hazlo hermosa – me dejé ir al escuchar sus palabras. Sentí como mi cuerpo se contrajo en un espasmo y el hombre de mis sueños volvió a ponerse de pie para quitarme mi falda, tomarme por la cintura y llevarme a nuestra habitación, acunada en sus brazos. Me depositó dulcemente sobre la enorme cama que nos dimos el lujo de comprar el año pasado, aunque yo no le permití a él recostarse a mi lado. Quería devolverle el mismo placer que él acabada de darme.

- Déjame a mí ahora – quise posicionar mi boca cerca de su miembro, pero él no me dejó.

- No amor, te dije que disfrutes – solo me limité a asentir. Estaba demasiado caliente como para ponerme a discutir con él.

- Se colocó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme tiernamente. Eso era justamente lo que más amaba de tener relaciones con Edward. Él siempre se encargaba de demostrarme lo mucho que me amaba, respetaba y cuidaba. No sé si él era el tipo perfecto, pues era bastante gruñón por las mañanas, extremadamente masoquista y terco, sobre todo, pero había algo de lo cual estaba segura al cien por cien: tal como él había dicho una vez – cuando concretamos nuestro amor, por así decirlo. Jamás olvidaría aquella frase- : era perfecto… para mí. Todos mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sentí como entraba en mí de una sola vez, llenándome, haciendo que toque el cielo con las manos, una vez más. Mi respiración se volvió errada nuevamente, mientras el nos cubría con las sábanas mientras me penetraba. La seda color celeste se deslizaba por su tez nívea y juro que no había imagen más bella para mis ojos.

- ¿Te gusta así? – ronroneó en mi oreja a medida que aumentaba la velocidad con cada estocada.

- S-sí.

- Dime cuanto te gusta, Cielo – una de las mejores cualidades que tenía Edward: podía hablar sucio sin dejar de ser la persona más tierna del Universo.

- M-mucho. Edward, ya voy a…

- Hazlo de nuevo, quiero sentirte – comencé a mover mis caderas, aumentando el ritmo - ¡Dios Bella! Yo también voy a venirme.

- Sin más, los dos terminamos en un increíble orgasmo juntos, agitados, como ya era usual. Edward se volteó para dejarme encima de él e hizo que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho, y comenzó a sacar los mechones de pelo que caían por mi cara, para que no se llenen de sudor, el cual impregnaba toda mi frente. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, provocando que perdiera la conciencia y me sumergiera en los más profundos sueños, que a pesar de ser excelentes y libres de pesadillas desde hacía mucho tiempo, no se comparaban en nada a la realidad que estaba viviendo.

_**Edward's POV**_

Miro el reloj de mi mesa de luz. Las manecillas marcan las doce de la noche. Un nuevo día de verano sacude a New Haven. Todo está calmado afuera, los autos pasan como cualquier otra madrugada y la poca brisa que sopla, no llega a proporcionarme ni de asomo, la calma que me genera el maravilloso ser que yace sobre mi pecho, con sus ondas castañas y sus ojos chocolate, que ahora mismo no puedo ver porque sus párpados los cubren. Ella es todo lo que quiero, e incluso más, pero por supuesto, lo que jamás creí que llegaría a tener algún día. Que loco e impredecible puede llegar a ser el mundo, pero que maravilloso y reconfortante a la vez. Hoy con mis 22 años me pongo a pensar en todo lo que pasó, y como aquel día que pensé, sería el más desgraciado, se transformó en el más dichoso de toda mi existencia.

_Flashback_

_El Mercedes de mi padre abrió paso por la carretera, y supe así que no había marcha atrás. Encendí mi Ipod y me puse a contemplar el paisaje que dejaba atrás. Nunca le había prestado atención, pero por algún extraño motivo, quería grabarme hasta la más mínima imagen de mi pueblo, Forks, aquel que me proporcionó los mejores momentos de mi adolescencia. A mi lado, Emmett y Alice estaban con la mirada perdida. Al principio me asusté por como __la enana miraba su celular cada cinco segundos, pero luego me tranquilicé al notar que estaba hablando con Jasper por teléfono. Bien. No había intentado comunicarse con Bella y también le dijo a Jasper que ni el ni Rose lo hicieran. El resto del viaje se hizo lento, tortuoso, y realmente quería llorar, pero debía mantenerme fuerte ahora más que nunca. El Aeropuerto de Port Ángeles, Italia y la Plataforma 98 me esperaban del otro lado de la puerta automática._

_- Prométeme que vas a llamarnos – mi madre me abrazó fuerte y lloró en mi cuello. _

_- Lo haré mamá, te lo prometo – intenté parecer frío, para no hacérselo más difícil. Tenía que convencerla de que realmente quería irme._

_- Hijo…no sabes lo orgulloso que me haces sentir siguiendo la carrera que yo elegí hace bastantes años – mi padre abrió paso entre mi madre y yo, depositando mis valijas a un costado. _

_- Tú siempre fuiste mi modelo a seguir…_

_- Lo sé – me dedicó una sonrisa fraternal – pero no quiero que esto arruine tu vida, irte tan lejos…_

_- Papá, debo hacerlo. __Quiero__ hacerlo._

_- Confío en __ti_

_- Hermanito – Emmett nos interrumpió y me abrazó dejándome sin aire. – Si no me llamas voy a tomarme un avión y voy a romperte esa carita…_

_- Ya entendí Em, yo también te voy a extrañar._

_- Sólo faltaba saludar a mi pequeña hermana, quien creo yo, sería la persona que más falta me haría todos los días de los próximos años. Caminé con cautela hasta ella, preocupado de cómo pudiera reaccionar, pero parecía…distraída, o esperando algo._

_- Alice – llamé su atención – ven. Ella caminó hasta mí despacio y me saludó con una ¿sonrisa? ¿qué demonios le pasaba?_

_- Nos vemos pronto hermanito – me abrazó por la cintura y yo apoyé mi mentón en su cabeza._

_- Saluda a Jazz y a Rose por mí. Diles que los amo y que voy a extrañarlos. Y pídeles perdón por irme así. También díselo a Bella…_

_- OH, créeme que no hará falta._

_- ¿Tú le…?_

_- No Edward, no hablé con ella, ¿bien?_

_- Bien. Será mejor que me vaya, familia – hablé dirigiéndome a todos. – Voy a comprar algún snack para el vuelo. Los veo_

_Me alejé por el pasillo, __y paré en un pequeño kiosco a comprar algo para el viaje. No pude evitar agarrar una gran bolsa de Skittles, me hacían recordarla tanto…Los pagué justo cuando una voz para nada conocida me hizo apresurarme._

_- ¡Últimos minutos para abordar! – gritó una joven que supuse hablaba de mi vuelo, pues era el único que saldría en un rato._

_Volví al pasillo y caminé en dirección a la plataforma. No quise mirar hacia atrás, no quería volver al pasado y mucho menos ilusionarme con la idea de que tal vez ella viniera a buscarme. Me apresuré un poco más._

_- ¡EDWARD! – un aullido de dolor resonó a varios metros de distancia a mis espaldas. Al principio, pensé que eran simples alucinaciones. Quería golpearme a mi mismo por delirar a más no poder._

_- ¡EDWARD! – Aquella voz angelical, que sonaba totalmente rota, volvió a llamarme. Decidí echar una simple mirada, seguramente me encontraría con algún otro Edward por allí, al que seguramente el amor de su vida estuviera llamando, pero no a mí. Volteé con cautela y la imagen que tenía enfrente mío me dejó paralizado. Allí estaba ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, el cabello revuelto y un vestido azul totalmente harapiento y roto._

_Caminé a su encuentro, aún medio grogui. Ella corrió en mi dirección levantando más su vestido. Un minuto… ¿estaba ella descalza?_

_- ¡EDWARD__ POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS! – ya casi podía sentirla cerca de mí, cuando de repente se llevó puesta una maleta y cayó redonda al suelo. Desperté de mi inconsciente en ese momento. Claro que era ella. No había alucinaciones, ni ángeles, ni fantasmas. Sólo era la torpe y hermosa Bella. Y ella había venido por mí, había venido a buscarme. _

_Corrí más rápido para alcanzarla y ayudarla a levantarse__ lo más pronto posible. El color carmesí no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas al notar que medio aeropuerto estaba observando qué era exactamente lo que haríamos. Rocé su mano después de varios días de no poder tenerla, y la misma corriente eléctrica, traspasó todo mi sistema nervioso. La miré a los ojos mientras la ayudaba, y al notar lo que estaba haciendo, volvió a trastabillar sobre la misma maleta, provocando que un hombre calvo – probablemente el dueño de la misma- gruñera a nuestras espaldas._

_- Bella, ¿estás bien? – pregunté una vez que ella logró pararse. Noté como volvía a sonrojarse, pero esta vez producto de su frustración y enojo. Era demasiado predecible._

_- ¡No! ¡No me encuentro para nada bien! – comenzó a llorar de nuevo y sentí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho – ¡soy una maldita! ¡Una maldita idiota y buena para nada! _

_- Bella…_

_- No, no, déjame hablar – tomó aire y lo largó por la boca. – Puedes hacer lo que quieras luego, pero por favor escúchame. Sé que rompiste con Félix, acabo de enterarme. He sido una estúpida, ciega y maldita desconfiada y me odio por eso._

_- Yo también soy un idiota…lo de Félix estuvo mal, yo tendría que haberlo sacado, no quise lastimarte y me quedé mudo __cuando…_

_- No tienes la culpa, créeme que ahora entiendo todo perfectamente – no sé de que hablaba, pero no quería interrumpirla. – Sólo quería decirte que lo siento, de verdad, si quieres irte ahora en ese avión, respetaré tu decisión – agachó la cabeza, sumamente dolida. _

_- ¿Tienes algo más para decirme? – pregunté de repente. Ella me miró incrédula._

_- No…de hecho…ahora que lo mencionas si. _

_- Pues dime…_

_- Te amo. Con cada parte de mi alma._

_- ¿Eso es todo?- otra mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro._

_- C-creo…_

_- Bien ahora es mi turno de hablar - tomé su cara entre mis manos y la miré fijamente a los ojos. Otra vez las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. No aguanté más y comencé a derramar algunas yo también. Al final, resulté ser más maricotas de lo que creía – Bella tú significas todo para mí, y sólo quise irme porque creí que tú me querías fuera de tu vida. No podría soportar como otro tipo te tocara o te besara estando yo tan cerca de ti. Sería para mí, simplemente la muerte en vida. Si tú quieres que me quede contigo, eso es lo que haré. Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que tú quieras._

_- Te querré a mi lado siempre – explotó en llanto y yo le seguí. Puedo asegurar que había algunas mujeres emocionadas mirando la escena a nuestro alrededor._

_- Entonces aquí me quedaré…_

_- ¿Lo prometes? – pude ver el brillo en sus ojos detrás de todas las lágrimas._

_- Lo prometo. – sin más se subió a horcajadas mío y me besó con tanta ternura, que logró derretir mi corazón por completo. Enterré mis dedos en su cabellera y le devolví aquel beso con tanto amor como me fue posible. A nuestro alrededor todos comenzaron a aplaudir, como si se tratara de una película romántica, aunque…vaya escena, realmente se merecía un premio Oscar. Comenzamos a reír por semejante espectáculo._

_Fin del Flashback_

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecimos pegados el uno al otro, cuantas veces Bella me regañó por no dejar que nadie le avisara –aunque luego me comentó que Alice, Jazz, Rose, Jacob y Félix habían participado en eso-, ni cuantas veces mi familia me golpeó la cabeza por ser tan tonto… sólo sé que desde ese momento, nunca más volvimos a separarnos.

Pasamos unas vacaciones de verano maravillosas. Fue complicado para los graduados de Forks, comprender que "Edward ya no comía penes", o como quieran llamarle, tenía novia, pero sé que más de uno se sorprendía – e incluso me envidiaba -, por la hermosa castaña que ahora paseaba de mi mano por cualquier lugar de aquel pequeño pueblo. Y bueno…mejor no hablemos de Charlie…cuando se enteró que "la mejor amiga de Bella" ahora era su novio…casi carga su antigua escopeta de Sheriff y me agujerea como a un queso Gruyere al recordar quién era el que solía pasar noches enteras durmiendo con su hija adolescente.

Al terminar el período, juntamos el dinero que nuestros padres nos regalaron para la graduación, vendimos – casi a la fuerza -, el cacharro de Bella, y con el dinero compramos un penthouse a unas tres calles de nuestro nuevo segundo hogar: Yale. Bella finalmente había decidido estudiar literatura, y por supuesto, yo seguiría con la carrera de medicina. Teníamos suerte de tener padres adinerados, – Los Swan se habían vuelto muy respetados en Forks luego de que Charlie hiciera un gran dineral gracias a su nueva invención de puertas y ventanas blindadas de alta seguridad, las cuales ya habían recorrido todos los Estados del país- ellos nos daban algo de dinero para los estudios, y el resto lo compensábamos trabajando dos o tres días a la semana en una agencia de coches de un viejo amigo de mi padre, Marco. Realmente éramos muy afortunados.

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde entonces y las cosas han cambiado bastante:

Afortunadamente, Alice y Jazz también acuden a Yale con nosotros. Alice cambió de planes a último momento, y decidió estudiar psicología…siempre creí que sería ella quien necesitaría uno. Por otra parte, Jasper ha elegido historia, debido a su amor eterno por las guerras y el desenvolvimiento del mundo a lo largo del tiempo. Rose terminó su carrera de abogacía, ya pertenece a un buffet de abogados y todos la felicitan por el éxito que ha alcanzado con tan corta edad. Mientras tanto, Emmett continúa estudiando comercio también en Harvard, no le queda mucho y ya tiene algunas ofertas de trabajo. Están viviendo en Cambridge, Massachusetts, felizmente casados y esperan a Lillian para dentro de tres meses. Todavía no puedo creer que seré tío. Por otro lado, Félix se instaló en Dartmouth y tal como predije…volvió con Demetri. Él y Bella se volvieron buenos amigos desde que él la ayudó a detenerme. Le estaría eternamente agradecido por ello. En cuanto al perro… digo, Jacob, se mudó a California para estudiar ingeniería aeronáutica en Stanford, y allí conoció a Reneesme Wolfe. Le dijo a Bella que fue amor a primera vista, y creo que se casaron hace un año y medio.

Lo único que puedo decir que no cambió en absoluto, es mi amor por Isabella Swan, que se incrementa cada día un poco más. Todo lo que hace me parece increíblemente maravilloso y hoy tengo la absoluta certeza de que nada podrá separarnos. Y aunque a veces sienta que el tiempo pasa volando como la misma luz, al mirar su sonrisa, todos mis miedos desaparecen y sé que no importa cuan rápido todo vaya, siempre habrá alguien a mi lado para darme la mano y decirme que todo irá bien. Aunque hay algo que quiero hacer para sellar nuestro amor toda la eternidad. Por eso, y aún recordando el pasado con alegría, decidí cerrar mis párpados y esperar a que mañana Bella acepte mi propuesta.

_**Bella's POV**_

Gracias a Dios era sábado. Por alguna maldita razón, el despertador sonó a las nueve de la mañana. _"Claro Bella, ayer follaste de lo lindo con Edward por décima sexta vez en la semana y por eso te olvidaste de desactivarla"_ – una voz en mi interior gritó.

Bien, desde que formalizamos con Edward, nos hemos vuelto unos malditos sexópatas, pero, ¿qué más da? Éramos pareja ahora y por más que no estuviésemos casados – _"Ya quisieras Bella"_– mi subconsciente volvió a hablar- , nuestra relación iba cada vez mejor. De sólo pensar en ello me puso de buen humor y salté de la cama totalmente desnuda, para buscar mi bata de seda y preparar un desayuno en grande, para sorprender a mi novio que dormía como un hipopótamo y no paraba de roncar.

En una hora logré preparar un aparatoso desayuno con tostadas, mantequilla, mermelada, muffins, café y jugo de naranja fresco. Encendí la radio al paso, mientras decoraba la bandeja que le llevaría a Edward a la cama de sorpresa. Una canción que me llenó de recuerdos llegó a mis oídos y no pude evitar cantar como una desenfrenada.

_- Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you. We could sing our own, but what would it be without you? This heart, it beats, beats for only you, __this heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours…(1)_

- Juras que es mío… ¿cierto? – sentí que Edward me tomó por la cintura sorpresivamente.

- Me asustaste – reí por lo bajo.

- No, créeme que tú me asustaste – dio una vista rápida a la radio.

- Muy gracioso – lo fulminé con la mirada, para luego volver a una expresión más relajada. – Buenos días – me sonrojé como una idiota.

- Buenos días, princesa – me besó el cuello - ¿a qué hora te levantaste?

- Hará un poco más de una hora. Olvidé desactivar el despertador…VE TÚ A SABER POR QUÉ.

- Lo siento – explotó en carcajadas.

- No pasa nada. De todas formas, me vino bien…aunque cagaste la sorpresa – hice un berrinche.

- ¿Eso es para mí? – Preguntó con brillo en sus ojos.

- Sí, si lo es, puedes ir a acostarte y yo te lo llevo si quieres…

- Gracias, pero luego… hay algo que quiero decirte primero. – metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su bata y agachó la cabeza. _OH OH…_

- ¿Algo va mal? – quise levantar su mentón con mi mano, pero él no me lo permitió. En cambio, comenzó a bajar hasta arrodillarse en frente mío. No pude ni siquiera volver a pensar, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

- Isabella Swan…prometo amarte durante cada minuto de nuestras vidas… ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? – su rostro era el de un triunfador, sonriente, seguro. Yo no quería imaginarme como lucía el mío al lado del suyo…debido a todo el llanto.

- Acepto – me abalancé sobre él besando su cara tan perfecta, mientras el me acunaba en sus brazos. – Te amo…

- Como yo a ti. Tú eres mi vida…No quiero arruinar el momento, pero… deberíamos decírselo a Alice…

- No te preocupes – en ese preciso momento, el teléfono de línea sonó – ya lo sabe.

- ¿Cómo demonios lo hace?

- Algún día lo averiguaré, creéme. Ahora, antes de atender… - lo miré fijo a los ojos.

- Dime…

- ¿Prometes que nada de hombres? – intenté contener la risa.

- Lo prometo.

- Te amo, mi homosexual amigo.

- Como yo a ti, _Cielo – _Dejamos que el teléfono siguiera sonando, y se inclinó una vez más para besarme.

* * *

**:'( NO PUEDO CREER QUE TODO ESTO SE HAYA TERMINADO. **

_Voy a hablar de algunas cositas del capítulo así hago un agradecimiento más abajo:_

_La canción que canta Bella es My Heart de Paramore (mi banda preferida) y la canciñon dice algo así como: Cántanos una canción y la cantaremos de nuevo, podríamos cantarla por nuestra cuenta, pero qué sería sin tí? Este corazón, late, late sólo por tí... mi corazón es tuyo ( de ahí la contestación de Edward)._

**LAS ASUSTÉ UN POCO CON EL PRINCIPIO, VERDAD? JAJAJA**

**FUE ESTE EL CAPÍTULO QUE MÁS DISFRUTÉ ESCRIBIR, DEFINITIVAMENTE Y POR ESO MISMO DECIDÍ QUE ESTE NO VA A HACER EL FINAL DEL FIC, SINO QUE POR LO MENOS, VOY A ESCRIBIR DOS OUTTAKE MÁS (CAPÍTULOS ADICIONALES QUE ESTÁN RELACIONADOS CON LA HISTORIA...) SÓLO VOY A ABANDONARLO POR UNA O DOS SEMANAS, ASÍ CONCRETO UN PAR DE ONE-SHOTS QUE QUIERO HACER Y EMPIEZO CON "CUIDARTE EL ALMA", VA A SER MUY BUENA, LO PROMETO!**

_GRACIAS INFINITAS A USTEDES, TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME SIGUIERON EN ESTE MES Y UN POQUITO MÁS. Pensar que el primer review que recibí fue malo... y hoy tengo casi 290 reviews, con sus mensajitos de apoyo y cariño para que escriba los capítulos. No se dan una idea de cuanto los quiero. Gracias por seguirme y leer mis locuras y estas ideas que me pasan tipo flash por la cabeza cuando menos me lo espero. Espero que les haya gustado el final y que piensen qe la historia no es la típica comedia romántica._

ES EL FINAL Y ESPERO MUCHÍSIMOS REVIEWS.

**NOS LEEMOS MUY PRONTO.**

_"And I'll be your gay friend, 'cause your marriage never ends, till we fuck and fight again, there' s a space between us, jump into my bed, pretend the world is dead... always in my head is a space between us".  
_

_GRACIAS A ROBBIE WILLIAMS TMB POR INSPIRAR ESTE FIC CON SU CANCIÓN "YOUR GAY FRIEND"  
_

_**LOS AMO! Flor **  
_


	14. OUTTAKE 1: Un Regalo Sorpresa

**YOUR GAY FRIEND**

(Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía!)

* * *

**OUTTAKE 1: Un Regalo Sorpresa**

_**Edward's POV**_

- Luces sexy hermano – Emmett me pegó un puñetazo en el hombro a modo de broma.

- Gracias – reí mientras me acomodaba el moño de mi esmoquin. Hoy era el gran día. Ya hacía un año y medio que le había propuesto casamiento a Bella, y finalmente me quedaban unos pocos minutos de soltero, que, a diferencia de otros futuros esposos, se me estaban haciendo eternos. No veía la hora de reclamar a Isabella como mi mujer. Era el único paso que nos faltaba por dar.

- Jamás imaginé que sería el padrino, a no ser que viajáramos a Argentina…me enteré que ahí se legalizó el matrimonio gay. - El sonido del móvil de Jasper lo hizo salir de la conversación

- ¡Dios mío! – reí por su ocurrencia. – Ya he definido mi condición hace rato…

- Y como para no definirla teniendo semejante perra desnuda – Emmett enarcó una ceja.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – lo interrumpí algo cabreado. De acuerdo, mi mujer estaba buenísima, pero no era agradable escucharlo de un hombre casado y con una hija, y que además es tu hermano.

- _De acuerdo, sí amor, veré que puedo hacer, adiós_ – Jazz cerró la tapa de su móvil y nos miró, agotado. – Alice quiere chocolate, dime por favor que tienes algunos en la nevera. Está muy ocupada ayudando a Bella con el vestido – si mi hermana era insoportable en su estado natural, ni se imaginan cuan molesta podía ser embarazada. Doblemente irritante.

- ¡Que Dios te tenga en La Gloria! – elevé mis manos hacia el techo. – Señor, ¡ilumina a este pobre infeliz!

- Muy gracioso, pedazo de homosexual…

- No entiendo como puedes soportar al Terremoto – Emmett movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras reía.

- Ey, lleva mi hijo adentro…puedo soportar todo – su mirada se iluminó – Tú no sé que hablas – miró a Emmett – estabas detrás de mi hermana como un idiota cuando ella te pedía algo, y tú – ahora me miró a mí – Ya sabrás lo que se siente… y ahí podremos charlar al respecto.

- Eso no pasará aún – reí mientras me servía un vaso de Whisky. – Somos jóvenes, vamos a disfrutar de nuestra vida de casados con Bells un poco…no queremos hijos todavía.

- No controlas eso… simplemente un día no te cuidas y ¡zas! – ambos explotaron en risas.

- A mí me pasó eso – Jasper habló.

- ¿Qué puedo decir de mí entonces? – Emmett comenzó a reírse como un oso.

- No sé como Rose no terminó embarazada cuando teníamos 16 años…

- Yo tampoco, eso hubiera matado a mamá – Jazz se rascó la nuca.

- Cierto… y mi padre me hubiese castrado las bolas…

- ¿Por qué haría yo eso? – Mi padre entró preocupado a mi habitación.

- Por nada – reí. – Jazz, hay chocolates en el segundo estante de la nevera, llévaselos a Alice antes de que le de otro ataque de nervios...ya va por el tercero y ni siquiera llegó a los cinco meses.

- Eso haré.

- Yo voy a sacar a Lilly del cuarto de las chicas. Alice la matará si toca sus maquillajes, y debe estar volviéndolas locas a todas ahora que no se queda quieta. – Emmett acotó.

- Vayan tranquilos, yo quiero tener un pequeño momento con mi hijo. –Mi hermano y mi cuñado saludaron y se fueron del cuarto.

- ¿Está bien puesto esto? – pregunté señalando el moño de mi cuello.

- Está perfecto Ed, relájate o serás tú el del ataque de nervios en vez de tu hermana.

- Lo sé – reí histérico.

- ¿Nervioso?

- No

- Edward…

- De acuerdo, un poco – mi padre rodó los ojos. – Bien, estoy muy nervioso. Tengo miedo de cagarla, ya sabes.

- Sólo respira hondo y piensa que será uno de los momentos más importantes en tu vida.

- La verdad es que estás ayudando mucho – dije con sarcasmo.

- Tienes razón – rió. – Bien, entonces, simplemente piensa en Bella. Sólo en ella. Sabes… siempre supe que las cosas acabarían así. Es como si Bella hubiese nacido hecha sólo para ti. No podría imaginármela con otro hombre que no fueras tú

- Bueno, yo sí, y a veces pienso en cómo pude haber sido tan idiota.

- Edward, aquellas cosas fueron hace años, si no hubiese sido por aquello tal vez nunca hubieses reaccionado ni peleado por ella.

- Puede que tengas razón en ello. Carajo que la pase mal…

- Pero hoy tienes tu recompensa. Ella será por siempre tuya… ¿no te alcanza?

- Por supuesto que sí – sonreí.

- Pues bien, vamos abajo. Tienes que esperar a tu esposa.

Mi esposa… que bien sonaba eso.

_**Bella's POV**_

- No Rosalie, debes enderezar mejor la flor…Eso es, ahora pon un poco de fijador y sujétalo con una hebilla para que no se suelte, no, no así… _Jazz, ¡por fin!, tengo un antojo…_- la enana comenzó a acariciarse la barriga de casi cinco meses.

Mi amiga la rubia intentaba de una y mil formas hacer que la flor – que para mí, estaba en perfecto estado-, quedara fija tal cual Alice le pidió. Empezó a bufar, cuando sintió como Lillian tironeaba de su vestido.

- Rose, ya está bien, no te preocupes más – intenté tranquilizarla y ella me dedicó un gesto de agradecimiento.

- Creo que el bebé va a quedarse sin madre – finalmente dijo, malhumorada, mirando a Alice.

- ¡Ma! – Lillian, la hermosa pequeña de rizos rubios y ojos verdes siguió tirando del vestido negro brillante que Rosalie llevaba.

- ¡Ven aquí pequeña! – la levantó en brazos y la hermosa bebé de un poco más de un año empezó a reír. Jamás me había imaginado a Rosalie madre, pero ahora que la veía, sabía que no podría ser mejor de lo que ya era. Se desvivía por su hija y por Emmett, ya era toda una mujer de familia. Parece ayer que sólo era la rubia despampanante del Instituto que no tenía intensiones de sentar cabeza. Finalmente, y después de pelearse tres mil veces, se casó con Emmett Cullen, su primer y único amor.

- ¡Nena! – mi madre y Esme gritaron a coro mientras corrían a abrazarme.

- ¡Estás hermosa!

- ¡Edward va a amar tu vestido! Es un honor para mí que me hayas dejado ayudarte a diseñarlo.

- ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sin ofenderte Reneé – miré a mi madre con gesto cariñoso – Eres mi segunda madre Esme, quería incluirte tanto como fuera posible – observé como una lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

- ¡Mamá, no la hagas llorar que se le va a correr el maquillaje! – Alice vino corriendo como una neurótica, para regañar a su madre.

- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un brindis? – la voz que provenía de la puerta me sobresaltó.

- ¿Félix? – efectivamente allí, estaba mi antiguo enemigo, o por lo menos yo lo consideraba así. Hacía dos años que no lo veía, y aunque nuestra relación había mejorado, no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para encontrarnos. Sus rasgos se había vuelto aún más pronunciados. Sí que era hermoso… por supuesto, jamás le había prestado atención a su aspecto físico. Me estremecí al recordarlo de la mano de mi futuro marido.

- ¿Cómo has estado, muñeca?

- Bien – caminé con cautela para no tropezarme y lo abracé - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Recién. Carlisle estaba subiendo y le pregunté donde estabas. Quería venir a darte suerte… y a mostrarte algo, Demetri… - en ese momento, un joven de cabellos rubios apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, y lo había visto por Facebook un par de veces, pero hacía seis años que no lo veía personalmente.

- ¿Cómo estás Bella? – se acercó cordialmente a saludarme. – Vaya que haz cambiado. Te ves bellísima.

- Gracias – me sonrojé – Ustedes por lo visto están muy bien.

- Hace cuatro años que estamos juntos otra vez – se dedicaron una sonrisa cargada de amor –.

- Los felicito – Rose habló feliz – Lilly, ellos son unos amigos nuestros, Félix y Demetri.

- Hola – habló la pequeña entrecortadamente.

- Hola preciosa…Dios Santo, no sé como podré esperar seis meses – Demetri habló, aún cautivado por la belleza de Lillian.

- ¿Para qué seis meses? – Alice preguntó curiosa.

- Bueno…con Demetri – una sonrisa de plasmó en el rostro de Félix – hemos iniciado los trámites de adopción.

- ¡Los felicito! – volví a abrazarlos nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué no celebramos entonces con un brindis como has propuesto, Félix? – Esme miró a mi amigo con una mirada maternal.

- Me parece bien – Rose y mi madre sonrieron. Alice y Demetri trajeron una botella de champaña y siete copas de cristal.

- Oigan, no quiero molestarlos, pero… ¿puedo brindar un segundo a solas con mis mejores amigas? Ahora los llamamos, es sólo que quiero que compartamos un momento.

- Seguro – mi madre asintió. – Nos llevaremos a Lillian. Esme, chicos, vamos. – Salieron al pasillo y pude escuchar la voz de Emmett que le decía a mi madre que no se preocupara por la bebé, que él la llevaría. De sólo pensar en Edward cuando estuviera en el lugar de su hermano, me dejó tildada.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Bella! ¿Vamos a brindar o qué? – Rose rió.

- En realidad – me sonrojé por lo que estaba por decir. Iba a hacer que fuera sorpresa, aunque en realidad lo seguiría siendo para Edward. Mis amigas podrían guardar el secreto que estaba por develar – no estoy bebiendo alcohol últimamente.

- Vamos Bella…no vengas con eso de que no te gusta beber, porque ambas sabemos perfectamente que eres bastante alcohólica – Alice bromeó.

- Tú tampoco estás tomando – fruncí el ceño – y nadie te dice nada.

- Pero yo estoy embarazada… - en ese momento, su cabeza le hizo un clic, dejándola totalmente en shock. Me miró completamente ida, esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Yo sólo me limité a asentir. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus mejillas - ¡NO PUEDE SER! – corrió a abrazarme.

- ¿Qué? – Rose nos miraba confundida.

- Rose, ¿eres tonta acaso? BELLA ESTÁ…

- ¡Chist! – le tapé la boca antes de que la palabra mágica saliera de ella.

- ¡NO JODAS!

- No jodo… -agaché la cabeza, y sentí los brazos de Rose en mi cintura. Ella también lloraba.

- ¡Dios! – Jamás pensé que al mismo tiempo seríamos…

- ¡Chist! – Ahora Alice también se unió para callarla.

- Lo siento – rió.

- ¿Edward lo sabe?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Y tampoco va a saberlo… hasta el momento de la recepción. Estoy planeando algo…

- Y yo quiero saberlo

- Yo también – Rose acotó.

- Bien… - y así estuve los pocos minutos faltantes explicándoles de qué iba la cosa. A medida que los segundos avanzaban, mis nervios iban aumentando y mi pulso se aceleraba. Un golpeteo en la puerta, hizo que las ganas de salir corriendo aumentaran.

- ¿Lista, hija? – Mi padre parecía más nervioso que yo. – El señor Weber ya está listo, y todos están abajo.

- Esto…sí, vamos.

- ¿Las damas de honor están listas? – Charlie les sonrió a mis amigas.

- Lo estamos – dijeron a coro.

- Perfecto, hagámoslo – extendió su mano, y yo la tomé, para rodear su brazo. – Te llevaré con cuidado.

- Por favor, no hagas que me mate en las benditas escaleras.

- No lo haré corazón – me dedicó una mirada fraternal -, no lo haré.

Alice y Rose caminaron delante de mí, ellas eran mis damas de honor. Los vestidos negros los habíamos escogido entre las tres. Mi vestido era simple, un corsé con forma de corazón en el busto, y una falda no muy armada, con dos centímetros de cola. Zapatos plateados, y un par de adornos y bijouterie de plata, le daban un toque final a mi look de novia, además del lazo en mi cintura de la misma tela que el resto del vestido.

Rose casi llegaba al altar y giraba para ponerse de frente a mi, cuando me di cuenta que era momento de comenzar a descender por las escaleras. Mi padre me sujetó con fuerza, y me concentré al máximo en no arruinar el momento. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas, pero al poner el primer pie en la escalera, sentí como la marcha nupcial sonaba, y dirigí mis ojos hacia Edward, que intentaba contener las lágrimas. Llevaba un traje negro y un moño en su cuello. Verlo tan emocionado me llegó al corazón. Y ahora estaba llorando como una tonta. Ni siquiera les presté atención a los demás. Bajé las escaleras con precisión – algo que me contó asimilar-, he intenté con todas mis fuerzas apurarme lo más posible para tomar la mano de Edward. Cuando finalmente lo hice, mi padre susurró a mi marido

- Sé vas a cuidarla mucho. Los amo

- Jamás dudes de mí, Charlie – sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti, Edward.

Casi ni escuché al señor Weber. Sólo me concentré en decir correctamente los votos y en ponerle a Edward el anillo en el dedo correcto. Él ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. Hacía todo a la perfección.

- Por el poder que La Iglesia me concede – el señor Weber finalmente habló – los declaro marido y mujer. Señor Cullen, puede usted besar a la novia. - Mi marido se acercó para limpiarme las pequeñas lágrimas, y me besó con toda la ternura que puede existir sobre esta tierra. El beso fue bastante prolongado, y todos a nuestro alrededor, se fundieron en un solo aplauso.

- Señora Cullen… me agrada eso – reí mientras el me miraba con devoción.

- Bella – comenzó a llorar – Bella…no sabes cuanto te amo – me abrazó fuerte y acunó mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Lo sé – tomé su rostro con ambas manos – créeme que lo sé.

Todos se acercaron a saludarnos y a darnos su bendición. Jake apareció de la mano de su esposa y su pequeño, también llamado Jacobo, mientras Billy los flaqueaba. Nunca creí que él y Edward fueran a abrazarse tan efusivamente. También estaban los chicos de La Push, juntos con sus esposas e hijos. Mi familia, por supuesto, y la familia de Edward. También apareció Ángela con Ben Cheney y mi pareja de homosexuales preferida.

Una vez que saludamos a todos los presentes, era hora de la recepción. Habíamos llamado a uno de los mejores catering por decisión de mi madre. Utilizamos la sala del subsuelo de la Mansión Cullen para hacer la fiesta. Era suficiente espacio para todos.

La fiesta fue pasando bastante rápido, o por lo menos para nosotros, que nos movíamos de aquí para allá con el fotógrafo, la encargada del video y la Wedding Planner, que no nos dejaron ni un segundo a solas. Lo más gracioso de la noche, fue cuando nos dispusimos a comer el primer plato.

- Señor y Señora Cullen… el primer plato.

- ¿Mike? – Edward estalló en carcajadas- ¿Mike Newton? – OH por Dios, díganme que esto no es cierto – más risas. Yo estaba conteniéndomelas.

- Sí…hola Bella – me miró idiotizado. – E-estás muy bonita hoy…jamás pensé que querrías estar con ella, Edward – no pude evitar soltar la risotada en ese momento.

- Debes estar bromeando – Edward comenzó a enojarse - ¿Todavía coqueteas con mi mujer? ¿En su propia boda? ¿Delante del novio?

- Y-yo…no – agachó la cabeza avergonzado – es s-solo que pensé que...

- ¿Qué pensaste qué? – Edward estaba al borde de explotar.

- A-a ti no te gustaban las mujeres…

- Pues parece que sí…

- ¿No eras homosexual?

- Algo así – su rostro se relajó pero se acercó más al rubio ya no tan joven que había sido mi novio en preparatoria. – Pero parece que los homosexuales sabemos elegir mejor… y damos más placer a las mujeres que los niños bonitos…- En ese momento, el zumo de frutas que tenía en mi boca salió disparado y Edward también comenzó a reírse. Mike salió corriendo totalmente avergonzado y Karen se levantó de la mesa para dedicarle una mirada furiosa. Finalmente, nos mostró un gesto de disculpa. Parece que Newton seguía siendo igual de estúpido que siempre.

Llegó el turno del primer baile, y por supuesto, lo abrimos los novios. Edward tuvo que guiarme como en la fiesta de primavera de cuando teníamos 15 años. Hubiese sido un martirio dejarme aquello a mí. Lilly se sumó a nuestro baile y ambos recibimos felices a nuestra sobrina en brazos.

Jamás la había pasado tan bien en una fiesta, pero sabía que esta comenzaba a llegar a su fin. En menos de tres horas estaríamos embarcándonos a Ibiza, para vivir una Luna de Miel de locos. Así lo definía Edward, al menos.

- Vuelvo en un momento – Edward asintió mientras charlaba con Emmett sobre lo de Mike. Salí de la mesa y caminé en dirección a Tanya, la primera de Edward y a la vez, organizadora del evento.

- Es hora – le sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y caminó en dirección al Dj, para que bajara la música y preparara los efectos de luces.

- Listo, corazón – Tanya me tomó la mano y me llevó hasta la punta del salón. – Ten – me tendió el micrófono y me situé justo delante de la pantalla.

_**Edward's POV**_

- H-hola – Bella se paró en el medio de la sala, justo delante de la pantalla que habíamos alquilado para las fotos y videos. – Gracias a todos por venir hoy a compartir de este hermoso momento que Edward y yo estamos viviendo. Edward – dirigió su mirada hacia mí y se ruborizó – tu haz sido mi amigo, mi amante y mi compañero durante todos estos años. Mentiría si dijera "Te amo", porque no son palabras suficientes para describir mis sentimientos por ti, es por eso que decidí hacerte esto, espero que lo disfrutes – se hizo a un lado y las luces se apagaron.

Una presentación de diapositivas comenzó a pasar con la canción "You Found Me", de The Fray. La primera foto era una de nosotros dos abrazados, tendríamos 9 años – época en que nos conocimos-, y yo le estaba besando la mejilla. Su sonrojo era visible en toda su cara. La siguiente foto era con Alice y Emmett jugando Play Station. Mi hermano – que estaba a mi lado en ese momento-, soltó una carcajada a verse a si mismo, sacando la lengua y luchando con el control de la consola.

Así pasaron más de 30 fotos, entre ellas, una de nuestro primer día de preparatoria, otra preparando un trabajo de biología, una todos juntos en La Push, otra que Bella me sacó dormido la primera noche que pasamos juntos…-jamás la había visto-. Otra en el aeropuerto, con Bella toda demacrada y yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Alice dijo que había que retratar aquel momento, así que le hicimos caso. Alice es Alice, y siempre lleva la razón – nótese el sarcasmo.

Sin duda, este había sido un regalo hermoso. Una foto que sacamos hacía dos semanas atrás con Bella subida en mi espalda, usando una camisa a rayas mía, mientras yo en cuero intentaba hacerle cosquillas, marcó el fin de la presentación…o eso creí yo. La canción finalizó y todo quedó a oscuras, pero la luz volvió a la pantalla nuevamente, desplegando un video en blanco y negro. Algo pequeño, redondo y casi sin forma se movía, y la imagen se volvía borrosa de a momentos. Por supuesto que sabía que era aquello, no me había recibido de médico para nada, sólo que mi cerebro no lo asimilaba. En ese momento, una simple frase que apareció al lado de aquella imagen, logró que explote en lágrimas.

**_Felicidades papá, nos vemos pronto. Te amo_**

**_Tu bebé._**

Me paré y corrí hasta mi esposa, que también lloraba con una sonrisa plagada en su rostro. Reneé lloraba, mi madre lloraba, Alice lloraba, Rose lloraba, todo el mundo lloraba. Este era el momento más feliz de toda mi vida. Sería papá. Tendría un pequeño o pequeña para cuidar, mimar y amar. Alguien que provenía de mí. Tendría un hijo con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

Tomé a mi esposa de la cintura y la alcé para besarla. Un mar de aplausos se escuchaba a nuestras espaldas. Finalmente cuando la bajé, pude hablar.

- ¿Cuánto hace que…

- Dos meses, y lo sé hace quince días –se limpió las lágrimas sonriendo. – Es por eso que no lo notaste

- Entonces los mareos, vómitos…

- No, no fueron gripe estomacal, aunque en realidad siempre lo supe…justo coincidió con la fecha de la boda…y pensé que sería genial darte una sorpresa.

- Te amo.

- No tanto como yo a ti

- Puedes apostar que sí – le tomé la mano, y miramos en dirección a nuestros invitados. – ¡VOY A SER PADRE! – grité sonriendo y otra vez comencé a llorar como un niño.

El día más feliz de toda mi complicada vida.

- ¿Qué crees que sea? – preguntó Bella una vez que todos nos felicitaron y nuestras lágrimas cesaron.

- Yo digo que será niña – tomé a mi esposa de la cintura mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mi mentón.

- Pues yo creo que será un varón – Alice nos sujetó por detrás a ambos, haciéndonos sobresaltar. No la habíamos visto.

- ¿Quieres hablar ahora de hijos? - Jasper habló. - Yo apuesto por Alice...

– Sí, definitivamente será varón… - nos besó a cada uno en la mejilla y se alejó corriendo, de la mano de su esposo, sosteniendo su barriga.

**No sé como putas lo hacía…pero dio justo en el blanco.**

_Siete meses más tarde, y después de doce horas extenuantes de trabajo de parto, llegó Anthony Cullen Swan al mundo… pero esa es otra historia._

_

* * *

_**HOOOOOLA Y PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO, AYER TUVE ALGUNAS COMPLICACIONES Y NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE OUTTAKE, ME ESFORCÉ BASTANTE PARA QUE QUEDARA " TIERNO", ESPERO HABERLO LOGRADO.**

_CON RESPECTO A MI NOTA DE LA SEMANA PASADA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! NO ESPERABA RECIBIR TANTOS._

_RECIBÍ UN TOTAL DE 45 REVIEWS, POR ENDE LA VOTACIÓN QUEDÓ ASÍ. _

CUIDARTE EL ALMA: 14

EL PROTEGIDO: 32

**ACLARACIÓN: RECIBÍ UN VOTO, EL CUAL DECÍA QUE A LAS CHICAS LES DABA IGUAL, ASÍ QUE SUMÉ UNO PARA CADA UNO.**

Bueno, voy a empezar con "EL PROTEGIDO"

Acá les dejo el summary nuevamente:

_Edward cullen es un nuevo actor revelación, protagonista de una saga de acción qe tiene a todo el mundo loco... menos a Bella. ¿Qué pasará cuando su padre, el jefe Swan, le anuncie que será su deber cuidar de Edward durante todas las vacaciones de verano, en su pueblo forks, dándole hospedaje en su casa, porque el mismo corre el riesgo de ser secuestrado en los ángeles? Mucho humor, amor y lemmon_

_EL FIN DE SEMANA, TENDRÁN NOTICIAS MÍAS. SUBIRÉ OTRO OUTTAKE DENTRO DE DOS SEMANAS._

_Espero los reviews, los adoro!_

_**FLOR**_

_**CHICAS LO SUBO COMO CAPITULO 15 TMB ASÍ PUEEN COMENTAR, GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME AVISARON :)  
**_


	15. OUTTAKE 2: Como Adolescentes

**YOUR GAY FRIEND**

(Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía!)

* * *

**OUTTAKE 2: Como Adolescentes**

**_Bella's POV_  
**

- No me gusta esto de dejar a los chicos con tu padre y tu madre, ¿no crees que son demasiados? – Finalmente hablé cuando estacionamos el coche en la entrada de la casa de mis suegros.

- Bella, cálmate, no es la primera vez que cuidan de Anthony, Carlie, María y Lillian a la vez.

- ¡Pero ahora también deben cuidar a Jacob y a Ian! – dije preocupada.

- Amor, recuerda cuando éramos pequeños…siempre éramos seis, sin contar las veces que venían mis primos de Alaska, y ellos siempre se las han arreglado perfectamente. ¿Hubo alguna vez algún problema cuando tus padres se iban por viajes de negocios?

- ¡Pero no se iban a vacacionar una semana por San Valentín a las playas de California!

- Cielo…- Edward salió del coche y en un instante me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Me hizo pararme y me abrazó por la cintura. Una vez que me calmé un poco, me tomó del rostro y me miró a los ojos -…yo también voy a extrañarlos, amor. Pero necesitamos algo de tiempo para nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

- Sí, sí lo creo…sólo que es difícil – me separé un poco de él-. Anthony tiene cuatro años, y Carlie sólo dos, ¿comprendes? Nunca los dejamos solos tanto tiempo.

- Por supuesto que te comprendo. Pero ellos estarán genial, tus padres vendrán por lo menos tres veces en estos días que no estemos…además Cora está siempre ayudando a mi madre con los quehaceres, todo marchará más que bien.

- ¿Lo prometes? – dije resignada.

- Lo prometo – me tomó en brazos otra vez y me besó en los labios. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y una ola de calor me atravesó todo el cuerpo. Cada beso era nuevo para mí, y jamás me cansaría de aquello.

- Te amo – dije finalmente, respirando entrecortadamente.

- Tú eres mi vida – dijo acariciando mi mejilla. – Será mejor que despertemos a los niños o llorarán si no nos ven antes de irnos…

- ¿Se van? – una vocecita habló fuerte a nuestras espaldas. Nuestro hijo nos miraba con sus ojos chocolates de manera preocupada.

- Sólo serán unos días mi amor – caminé a su encuentro y lo alcé en brazos, sacando su cuerpito por la ventana abierta y aferrándolo al mío.

- No quiero que te vayas, mami – dijo haciendo puchero. Ese gesto me recordaba particularmente a su padre.

- Yo tampoco quiero irme – dije dulcemente, y en parte, era verdad – Pero papá y yo tenemos que hacerlo.

- De acuerdo –sonrió finalmente logrando que se formaran hoyuelos en su rostro -, pero vuelvan pronto.

- Lo haremos Anthony – dijo Edward y nuestro hijo le extendió los brazos a su padre, que lo agarró sin siquiera pensarlo. Se abrazaron y justo en ese momento escuché el llanto de mi pequeña.

- Anthony era el retrato vivo de su padre. Tenía el pelo cobrizo como él, y sus rasgos faciales, sólo que con mi color de ojos. A diferencia de mi hijito, los rasgos de Carlie eran mezcla de los de ambos. Además, tenía los ojos verde esmeralda y el cabello castaño rojizo, justo como yo. Sí, realmente ella era una muñeca. MI muñeca. Fui hasta el asiento de atrás y la saqué del asiento de seguridad para bebés. Busqué un juguete en el bolso que había preparado para mis hijos. Se lo di una vez que la tuve acunada en mis brazos.

- Mami, tengo hambre – dijo metiéndose el dedo en la boca mientras yo le limpiaba las lágrimas. Siempre se calmaba cuando yo hacía eso.

- Ahora buscaremos algo para comer en la casa de los abuelos, ¿sí? – asintió y le di un beso en su cabecita.

Edward bajó a Anthony, que caminó hasta mí, y me tomó de la mano para subir las escalinatas de la mansión. Mi marido se encargaría de los bolsos para mis hijos. Toqué dos veces el timbre hasta que finalmente Alice vino a abrirme con María de la mano. Hacía dos semanas nos habíamos enterado que nuevamente esperaba un bebé.

- ¡Al fin llegan! – gritó al verme y me abrazó.

- ¡Anthony! – gritó María desde abajo nuestro. Mi hijo la abrazó y la tomó de la mano.

- Hola tía – dijeron a coros saludándonos respectivamente a ambas.

- Hola corazón – también lo hicimos al unísono y por eso nos reímos. Mi amiga y cuñada le besó la frente a Carlie y finalmente la bajé para que fuera a jugar con su prima y su hermano a la sala.

- ¿Pudiste solucionar el asunto en la clínica? – dijo Alice una vez que Edward se unió a nosotras. Ahora era el médico más respetado en todo Seattle y tenía que arreglar las vacaciones con anticipación.

- Todo está en orden – sonrió mientras la saludaba-. Bella también adelantó sus reportes para que los publiquen en regla. – Cierto, me olvidé de mencionarlo, ahora trabajaba como periodista en el diario local.

- Eso es genial. Emmett debe de estar por llegar.- Una bocina interrumpió nuestra conversación. La enana nunca se equivocaba. Mi cuñado estacionó el Jeep justo al lado de nuestros autos. Quedarían aquí toda la semana, pues tomaríamos un taxi hasta el aeropuerto.

- ¿Cómo está la familia más sexy de todas? – gritó haciendo referencia a Edward y a mí.

- ¿Cómo está el gordo más insoportable del mundo? – gritó Alice sacándole la lengua a su hermano. Odiaba que Emmett la dejara afuera de las bromas.

- ¡Tíos! – la rubiecita de cinco años salió corriendo del asiento trasero con una Barbie en la mano y la mochila de Hannah Montana colgando de su espalda.

- Hola hermosa – Edward la recibió con sus brazos abiertos. Él era su tío preferido porque siempre la defendía de los chistes que su padre le hacía.

- ¿Están los chicos adentro? – preguntó saludándome con la mano.

- Sí, están Carlie, Anthony y María con los abuelos.

- ¡Sí! – pegó un saltito soltándose del agarre de mi marido y se metió en la casa.

- ¡Gracias a Dios una semana sin ser madre! – Rosalie festejó cuando se acercó a nosotros-. Era hora de salir de la agencia, hay un caso de asesinato y están todos como locos.

- ¿Quién te está reemplazando en el Restaurante, Emmett? – le pregunté una vez que salió del coche con las valijas.

- Tyler se quedó a cargo. Es en quien más confío – dijo sonriente. El ahora era el chef principal de su local de comidas afrodisíacas. Su negocio había sido un completo éxito, y es por eso que ellos también vivían cerca de mi hogar. Todos residíamos en Seattle. Alice y Jasper también. Mi amiga tenía su propio consultorio, mientras que Jasper, trabajaba en un museo de historia. Lo encontramos recostado en el sofá mirando la televisión con mis suegros.

- ¡Bella, Rose! – saludaron los tres. Nos habíamos visto el día anterior, así que nadie estaba muy emocionado por ver al resto. Ahora sólo faltaba Jacob con Nessie y Jacob Jr. Y Félix con Demetri y su pequeño hijito Ian de tres años. Estaba pensando en todos y cada uno de ellos, cuando el timbre sonó. Parece que habían llegado.

- ¡Hola a todos! - Jacob llegó hasta nosotros saltando con su hijo colgado de su espalda. Todos reímos por su entrada. Jr. Bajó de él, corrió hasta el rincón donde estaban nuestros hijos, y chocó los cinco con Anthony. Nessie entró hablando con Alex y Demetri, que traían a Ian de tres años de edad, de la mano de ambos. Realmente admiraba a esa pareja. Pelearon mucho por llegar a donde ambos estaban. Hoy son realmente una familia y yo no podría estar más contenta por aquello, aunque a veces me estremezco al recordar que el joven de ojos azules había sido pareja de mi actual marido. Sabía que a él le ocurría lo mismo con Jacob, pero por supuesto, eso había sido hace mucho y ahora nuestro amor era mucho más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento repentino.

- ¿Están todos listos? – dijo finalmente Demetri.

- Por supuesto, querido – Bromeó Rosalie abrazándolo. Ellos se habían vuelto muy unidos otra vez. Habían sido grandes amigos en preparatoria y recompusieron su amistad cuando todas las parejas nos unimos.

- Deberíamos irnos ahora, porque sino terminaremos quedándonos – dijo Jasper mirando en dirección al grupo de niños que jugaba en el salón principal.

- Coincido contigo – asintió Félix, mirando a su hijo con nostalgia.

Emmett llamó tres taxis y estos finalmente llegaron diez minutos después. Saludamos a nuestros hijos efusivamente y Carlisle y Esme nos prometieron cuidarlos más o menos 55 veces.

Nos dividimos: Alice, Nessie y yo fuimos en un coche con la mayoría de las valijas. La desventaja de ser pequeña: siempre te envían con los bolsos.

Jacob, Félix y Demetri fueron en otro coche y Edward, Jasper y Emmett en el último.

El viaje se hizo tedioso, sobre todo porque no compartía el carro con mi marido.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles con media hora extra para poder prepararnos para el vuelo. Aquel lugar me traía muchísimos recuerdos, como cuando detuve a Edward para que no viaje a Italia, o cuando nos fuimos de Luna de Miel, o nuestro primer viaje a la Universidad…

Iba caminando de la mano con mi esposo por el pasillo principal, cuando un hombre nos detuvo con una sonrisa. Era calvo, de unos sesenta años, quizás más, y podría jurar que lo había visto antes.

- Disculpen – dijo algo avergonzado – Mi nombre es Martin Banner, ¿podría hacerles una pregunta sin molestarlos?

- Por supuesto – le dijo Edward, algo confundido.

- ¿Ustedes estuvieron aquí en el aeropuerto hará poco más de diez años?

- Ambos nos miramos y finalmente supimos que el hombre llevaba razón.

- Sí, ambos teníamos 18 años – dije sonriente.

- ¡Guau! ¡Y mi esposa creía que estaba loco! Estas si son casualidades…¿ustedes son los jovencitos de la escenita de amor que hubo aquí en Junio de hace diez años atrás? – me puse como un tomate y mi esposo explotó en carcajadas. Ahora lo reconocía: era el tipo de la maleta con la que me había tropezado unas diez veces aquella madrugada.

- Sí, creo que somos nosotros – Edward habló finalmente mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cintura y me besaba en la mejilla. El señor Banner nos sonrió.

- Ya lo creo que sí…no pasa algo parecido con frecuencia en este pueblo. Así que…terminaron juntos después de todo. Debo admitir que aquel día casi logran que se me piante un lagrimón. ¿Están casados?

- Sí señor, hace más de cuatro años – dijo Edward orgulloso.

- Los felicito…

- Y tenemos dos hijos – me apresuré a hablar.

- Es bueno saber que a pesar de la situación actual de esta sociedad, llena de infidelidades, desamores y sentimientos no correspondidos, algunos amores perduran – nos observó con gesto fraternal.

- Gracias, señor – Edward le sonrió tendiéndole la mano. El hombre calvo le devolvió el saludo con gusto.

- No hay de qué, jóvenes. Mi esposa me está esperando, aunque espero volver a cruzarlos algún día.

- Esperemos que sí – le sonreí.

- Sólo voy a darles un pequeño consejo, si me lo permiten. Cuando sientan que sus vidas comienzan a caer en la rutina, recuerden sus épocas de adolescencia, y verán que el amor durará hasta el fin de sus días. Adiós jóvenes, ojalá el destino vuelva a unirnos.

- Adiós – dijimos a coro mientras lo observamos alejarse. A medio camino lo esperaba su esposa que lo abrazó, para luego tomarlo de la mano y seguir su trayecto.

- ¿Crees que llegaremos a estar así algún día? – le pregunté a Edward volteándome para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No, no lo creo… – reposó su mentón sobre mi hombro-… estoy seguro.

- ¿Tan seguro cómo de que me amas?

- Absolutamente – giré mi cuerpo y le di un casto beso en los labios.

- ¡A ver si dejan un poco tanta cursilería y mueven sus culos, que estamos por abordar! – la enana mata pasiones caminó hacia nosotros con gesto furioso. Era una maldita loca embarazada, pero tuvimos que hacerle caso. Cinco minutos después nos encontrábamos sentados en el avión, que estaba a punto de despegar. Me tomé una pastilla para dormir y en seguida caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando desperté, noté que toda la tripulación dormía, incluso mis amigos. Miré mi reloj, eran las dos de la mañana. Había dormido cuatro horas, así que posiblemente estaríamos aterrizando en un poco más de una hora. De todas formas me urgía ir a hacer pis, así que me levanté con cuidado, para no despertar a Edward, que dormía como un bebé, y caminé por uno de los pasillos, en dirección al baño.  
Abrí la puerta del pequeño cuartito e inesperadamente alguien me tapó la boca, me empujó dentro y volvió a cerrar nuevamente la puerta, esta vez con traba. Iba a gritar, pero una ola de alivio me invadió cuando vi quien era. Sin darme tiempo siquiera a hablar, el hombre misterioso estampó sus labios contra mi boca. Empecé a quemarme por dentro.

- Edward, ¿qué dem…? – intenté decir algo, pero otra vez sus besos me lo impidieron. Empezó a levantarme la sudadera de tirantes que llevaba, y acarició mis senos por encima del sostén. Gimió al notar que mis pezones estaban duros. Tenía que frenarlo si no quería terminar teniendo un polvo en pleno vuelo

- Bella… - habló entrecortadamente, acercándose a besar mi oreja.

- Edward, tenemos que parar…

- ¿No oíste al señor Banner? Dijo que si nos aburríamos de la rutina, recordemos nuestras épocas de adolescentes… quiero hacer eso.

- No podemos tener sexo en el baño de un avión…

- En realidad, no eran esas mis intensiones… pensaba en algo mejor aún… Estuve pensándolo mientras dormías… y la verdad es que jamás tuvimos nuestros "juegos previos", si mal no recuerdo… nuestra relación empezó con sexo… - susurró, intentando no alzar la voz.

- Pero Edward, ese día si…

- Lo sé, pero también sé como funciona la vida sexual de los adolescentes. Primero, se besan, luego del beso, las caricias, luego los preliminares, y finalmente, el sexo.

- ¿Podrías hablar un poco más claro por favor?

- Masturbémonos, OUCH – le propiné un puñetazo en el hombro.

- Eres un maldito pervertido

- Ey, querías que fuera claro… vamos Bella, por favor – comenzó a suplicar, haciendo puchero.

- Tienes las hormonas a flor de piel y le acabas de sacar toda la tensión sexual a la situación – bufé. – Además, luego voy a terminar pidiendo desesperada que me cojas… y realmente no quiero hacerlo aquí. En el hotel podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero no en este sucucho…

- Prometo que no voy a follarte – puso su mano en su corazón y me miró serio. No pude evitar reír y finalmente lo besé. Él continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, levantó mi falda de Jean y corrió mis bragas para meter dos dedos en mi intimidad. Quería aullar, pero no podía, así que mordí su hombro desesperada. Intenté con mis torpes manos desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones y lo conseguí. Logré correr sus bóxers y sacar su miembro para comenzar a masturbarlo.

- Bella…- comenzó a susurrar con desesperación. Creí que había perdido toda la cordura, pero me di cuenta que había llegado al tope cundo comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris con su pulgar. No pude más, y exploté, pero sin dudas, necesitaba tenerlo adentro mío, y ya no me importaba si estaba en un avión, en un baño o donde mierda fuera. Quería sentirlo.

- Edward, quiero que me la metas – supliqué desesperada.

- ¿D-desde cuando hablas s-sucio, Bellita? – gimió. – Carajo – en ese momento el también explotó y terminó en mi mano. – T-te…dije, que no iba a follarte aquí. – Rápidamente se abrochó su pantalón y salió rezagante brincando por el pasillo. Yo acomodé mi ropa, me lave las manos y también salí, extremadamente malhumorada. No sé como los adolescentes podían aguantarse las ganas. Puta madre, maldito viejo calvo que le mete ideas en la cabeza a mi querido marido

Volví a mi asiento y noté que Edward estaba sentado, con los auriculares en los oídos, descansando. Ni siquiera me miró, así que no hace falta aclarar que bajé del avión con más mal humor de lo normal. Alice también estaba histérica, realmente no sé como logré no mandarla a la mierda.

Íbamos las cinco parejas caminando por el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles con nuestras respectivas valijas. Yo caminaba a la par de Félix y Demetri que me contaban acerca del comportamiento de Ian en el jardín de niños. Estábamos por salir ya por la puerta principal, cuando la voz de Edward nos detuvo.

- ¡Esperen un segundo! – todos nos acercamos a él, que estaba último en el grupo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Edward? – gritó Alice de mal humor.

- Quiero hablar con todos – rápidamente nos pusimos todos en ronda y lo escuchamos atentamente.

- Te escuchamos – dijo Félix finalmente.

- Quiero que todos me prometan una cosa…

- Lo haremos, pero apresúrate – dijo Rosalie histérica. La única mujer tranquila allí era Nessie. Los chicos deberían estar envidiando a Jacob.

- Júrenme que pasaremos una semana de escándalo. Que nos convertiremos en adolescentes desde hoy y por siete días. Recordemos viejas épocas, por favor, por algo el destino logró mantenernos juntos a lo largo de tantos años.

- ¡Lo juramos! – gritaron todos a coro con una sonrisa, ¿era yo la única acaso que se preocupaba por la responsabilidad? ¡Ya no soy una adolescente!

- ¿Y? ¿Qué dices Bella? – Emmett me propinó un codazo que sólo me hizo cabrearme más.

- No puedo ser algo que ya no soy…. – hablé en vos baja para no mostrar mi furia

- Vamos Bella… no seas tontita – Jacob bromeó y le chocó los cinco a Emmett

- ¡Cierra el pico Chucho! – grité ya de una vez. Me habían hastiado, y no pensaba tapar más mi enojo.

- Amor…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra hablar! Mi mal humor se debe a lo caliente que me dejaste en el avión. – hice puchero y cruce los brazos por delante del pecho. Todos empezaron a reír, menos las chicas

- Eso no se hace, ¡estúpido! – dijo Alice.

- Edward, eres un asno – Rosalie escupió las palabras

- No pensé que pudieses ser tan inmaduro… te quiero y eres mi amigo, pero con cosas así, me pones de los nervios – Nessie le dijo a mi esposo. Era bueno saber que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de la menos busca pleitos del grupo. Edward soltó una carcajada repentina

- ¡Allí está! Sigues siendo una maldita pendeja – el muy hijo de puta me había ganado. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y al notar que no me uniría a su plan, logró ponerme histérica. A veces me conocía más que yo a mí misma.

- ¡Vamos Bells! ¿Estás con nosotros? – dijo Jasper de forma serena, y no se por qué, no pude negarme. Podría jurar que jugaba con mis emociones.

- De acuerdo… - susurré.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Demetri sacó la lengua

- ¡DIJE QUE DE ACUERDO! – todos se tiraron a abrazarme, y aunque me costaba admitirlo, lograron sacarme una sonrisa. La gente nos miraba como si fuésemos locos, pero no me importaba.

Reservas cinco habitaciones en un hotel de cuatro estrellas y media, cerca de la playa de Santa Mónica. Shutters on the Beach era un lugar exquisito y fenomenal. Tenía gimnasio, piscina, y vaya a saber uno cuantas cosas más. No tenía intensión de recorrer el lugar a las tres de la mañana, así que simplemente me limité – al igual que el resto – a acercarme hasta recepción a buscar la llave de mi habitación y subir al quinto piso. Edward y yo dejamos a un lado de la puerta las maletas una vez que ingresa al cuarto 233. Nos quedamos admirando su decoración. Las paredes blancas creaban un paraíso, contrastadas con los tonos amarronados y dorados de la decoración, además del hermoso piso de madera rústica. Teníamos también toda la última tecnología, un baño gigantesco, y un hermoso balcón con vista a la playa. Tenía muchas intensiones de dormir como un perezoso, pero dos manos en mi cintura me hicieron dudar al instante.

- Me prometiste en el avión que cuando llegáramos al hotel podría hacerte todo lo que yo quisiera...

- Pues, deberías saber que estoy enojada, por lo tanto, todas mis promesas en el avión, se anulan – intenté sonar ruda.

- ¿Estás segura? – Una de sus manos comenzó a descender hasta mi intimidad. Por otra parte, comenzó a besar mi cuello. Ya estaba con ventaja

- S-sí – al demonio. Ya me había olvidado inclusive el motivo por el cual estaba enojada. Decidí bajar la guardia y lo notó al instante, porque me volteó para quedar cara a cara con él, y me besó desmedidamente. Me entregué a él una vez más.

Debo decir que hacía mucho que no pasaba la noche entera haciendo el amor con Edward. Eso no quitaba que aquello era una experiencia maravillosa, y que la repetiría a diario, a no ser porque tengo un trabajo que mantener, una casa que limpiar y dos hijos que alimentar. Al igual que Edward, sacando sólo el tema de la casa. Definitivamente él no servía para la limpieza, así que esa noche, 12 de febrero, o mejor dicho, la madrugada del 13 de febrero, iba directo a la lista de mis cien mejores noches con Edward – sí, tenía una lista secreta escondida debajo de la caja de zapatos de Dolce & Gabbana que Alice me había regalado cuando me recibí, y que jamás usé, bueno, tal vez una, quizás dos veces. Primer premio a las estúpidas, lo sé-. Eran más o menos las doce del mediodía cuando finalmente logramos dormirnos.

Sentí unos golpes en la puerta. Al principio creí que estaba soñando pero luego sentí como Edward se levantaba de la cama. Instintivamente abrí los ojos y me encontré a Edward desnudo intentando ponerse unos bóxers a toda prisa. El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde. Me levanté de mala gana y me puse el camisón de encaje que había llevado.

- Buenos días, preciosa – dijo Edward acercándose a mi y besándome tiernamente. Me inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, se mordió el labio, y finalmente decidió abrir la puerta. Ni siquiera lo había hecho completamente cuando una silueta gigantesca corrió a gran velocidad y se abalanzó sobre nuestra cama.

- ¡Fiesta en la playa! ¡Fiesta en la playa! ¡Vamos a emborracharnos!– gritó Emmett como un loco.

- Ya basta Emmett, ¡vas a romperla! – grité y en ese momento se abalanzó sobre mí. Ambos caímos al piso, y en ese instante comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, le propiné un puñetazo en la mandíbula, logrando que él aullara de dolor y Edward estallara en risas. - ¡Eres un maldito pendejo! – dije levantándome. Mi esposo me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a reincorporarme.

- ¿Dónde está su espíritu adolescente hermanitos? ¿No prometimos festejar acaso? ¿Volver a los viejos tiempos? ¡Pues eso haremos! En unas horas nos vamos a la playa, antes de que se ponga el Sol nos veremos en el Hall, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Sabía que dirían que sí! ¡Nos vemos prontito! – chilló de alegría y salió corriendo de la habitación como un marica.

- Jamás pensé que se tomaría tan en serio esto de recordar los viejos tiempos – mi marido se rascó la cabeza.

- Edward… -¿era una broma acaso? ¡A él la testosterona le desbordaba!

- Bien… yo también estoy tomándomelo muy a pecho, pero lo de mi hermano ya es demasiado… -admitió al fin.

- Es Emmett – dije resignada intentando acomodar las sábanas después de que el oso las haya desordenado por completo.

- Me imagino que igualmente iremos…

- Sí, por supuesto que sí – sonreí acercándome a Edward de forma provocativa. Puse ambas manos en su pecho desnudo y le hablé en el oído-. Ponte el bañador verde que tanto me gusta – besé el lóbulo de su oreja logrando que temblara debido a la sensación que le había provocado.

- Yo quiero verte con tu bikini de leopardo, gatita – ronroneó pegándome más a su cuerpo. Hacía años que no me decía así.

- Parece que Emmett no es el único con sobredosis de emoción… - rodé los ojos y ambos reímos.

- ¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer? – preguntó enarcando una ceja. Me abrazó más fuerte y aproveché para deslizar mi mano y tocar su pene, que comenzó a levantarse como por arte de magia.

- Creo… que deberíamos irnos a dormir un rato… tenemos apenas unas horas para descansar… anoche me dejaste destruida – hice gesto de cansada, y en ese momento, me tiré a dormir. Ahora estábamos empatados y lamento decir, que Edward se quedaría sin sexo por lo menos hasta el próximo día.

- Yo bajaré a nadar un rato y luego voy al gimnasio. Me dijeron que se puede practicar boxeo. Necesito golpear algo – bufó. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y volví a lo mío.

No mentí cuando dije que estaba exhausta. Prácticamente me desmayé al cerrar los ojos. Tres horas después me desperté y Edward no estaba ahí todavía. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, así que me prepararía y luego me iría a buscarlo. Fui hasta el baño, me peiné, me limpié la cara, dejándola totalmente libre de maquillaje, me puse el Bikini que tanto quería Edward, y arriba de esta una sudadera negra ceñida al cuerpo y unos jeans. Finalmente preparé el bolso con el bañador de Edward, nuestros teléfonos, unas botellas de agua, y bajé a buscarlo.

No lo encontré en la piscina, así que supuse que estaría en el gimnasio y no me equivoqué. Estaba efectivamente en cueros, golpeando un saco de box con mucho ímpetu. El sudor le recorría el torso, haciéndolo lucir aún más sexy de lo que suele ser habitualmente. No quise molestarlo, así que me quedé a unos metros de él, mirándolo. Se dio cuenta que estaba allí una vez que terminó con sus ejercicios. Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y yo corrí a sus brazos, pero él me sujetó por las muñecas para que no me acercara más a él.

- No te atrevas… estás demasiado hermosa como para ensuciarte…

- Edward, ni siquiera estoy maquillada, sólo quería ver si estabas listo para irnos.

- Eso es lo que te hace más hermosa…simplemente eres tú, sin maquillaje, sin nada. Te amo… - acarició mi mejilla con el guante, intentando no ensuciarme.

- Deja de decirme esas cosas si no quieres que me abalance sobre ti ahora. Y yo también te amo.

Subimos una vez más a la habitación, y decidí ir a buscar a los chicos a las habitaciones mientras Edward se daba un baño. Todos bajamos al hall, y finalmente se nos unió Edward más tarde luciendo un Jean rasgado, una camiseta gris y una gorra de béisbol blanca y roja. Llevaba su chaqueta de cuero preferida en una mano, y sus anteojos en la otra. Caminé directo hacia mí y me abrazó.

- Ahora sí – dijo sonriente mientras me besaba el cuello.

- ¡Vamos melosos! Los coches ya llegaron…- gritó Jacob corriendo hasta la puerta. El hijo de puta se agarraría el mejor, así que corrí y logré pasarlo.

- ¡Yo quiero este! – grité señalando un convertible gris claro. Jacob bufó y Edward comenzó a reír. Tenía sólo dos asientos, así que no pudimos llevar a nadie más. Emmett eligió el Jeep rojo y él Rosalie, Alice y Jasper se montaron al instante. Félix, Demetri, Nessie y Jake fueron en el otro convertible, que era más grande. La playa no estaba a más de tres kilómetros tomando la carretera. Me coloqué mis anteojos mientras mi esposo aceleraba.

Fuimos todo el trayecto bromeando entre nosotros, Emmett nos asustaba con semejante coche, Jacob tocaba bocinazos como un loco y Demetri saltaba en el asiento de atrás como un loco. Nessie bromeaba, simulando estar desesperada e intentaba tomar mi mano. Parecíamos niños de dos años con un juguete nuevo.

Llegamos a la playa justo cuando el Sol comenzaba a caer. Juntamos los coches y escogimos un lugar para pasar el rato, llevando con nosotros los cajones de cerveza que el borracho de Emmett se encargó de comprar. Ya estábamos todos algo alegres, cuando se nos ocurrió a Edward y a mí, bajar a la orilla. Fuimos todos directo hacia el mar, empapándonos. Jugábamos a tirarnos agua y a gritar como locos. Nunca habíamos sido tan pendejos, ni siquiera cuando teníamos quince aós, pero tampoco nunca lo había pasado tan bien. Rose terminó en ropa interior, usando la camisa gigante de Emmett, Alice había llevado una bikini y una bata para cubrirse al salir del agua al igual que Nessie, así que ninguna tuvo problema. Los hombres terminaron todos en cueros y con los jeans empapados, mientras que yo quedé con la parte de arriba de mi traje de baño, los jeans empapados y la campera de cuero de Edward.

- ¿QUIÉN QUIERE OTRA CERVEZA? – gritó Emmett mientras corría en dirección a los autos. Todos lo siguieron menos Edward y yo.

Ya se había hecho de noche, y aunque la borrachera le quitaba lo romántico, me sentía feliz y en paz por primera vez en casi 24 horas.

- Tengo un chiste que le escuché hoy a un niño en la piscina, mientras te buscaba – dije entre risas.

- Escupelo...

Un padre llega del trabajo y le pregunta a su hijo… ¿Con qué juegas? Y el niño le responde, con lo que me sale de los Kinders… entonces el padre le pega y el va corriendo hacia su mamá y le dice…le dice… no, no era así, la cagué(1) – dije frustrada. Muy inteligente de tu parte, Bella. Para mi sorpresa Edward explotó en carcajadas. Yo lo miré totalmente desconcertada.

- Eres tonta… pero me haces reír – me pegó más a su cuerpo, lo que dejó a mi espalda en roce con su pecho. – Y también me haces perder la cabeza – susurró mientras me besaba la oreja y me ponía la mano en su pene - ¿sientes lo que provocas en mí? …A veces ni siquiera puedo dormir pensando en tí– hacía que mi mano se moviera en círculos.

- ¡Edward!

- Escapémonos, ¡ahora! Tomemos el coche y hagamos algo solos.

- Quiero ir a un motel – dije sin siquiera pensarlo. Nunca había estado en uno... sólo en hoteles normales. ¿Para que quería una habitación no muy agradable si podía follar en mi departamento universitario todo lo que yo quisiera?

- No me parece una escapada muy agradable…

- Pero… Edward, jamás estuve en uno – hice puchero.

- Yo tampoco, pero…

- Entonces llévame – me quejé. Me tomó fuertemente de la mano y corrimos al coche. Les avisamos a los chicos que no nos esperen. Todos chiflaron al ver que nos íbamos y sólo nos detuvimos en una estación de servicio para cargar gasolina y preguntar la dirección de un motel. Afortunadamente había uno a no más de cuatro cuadras. Pedimos un cuarto al tipo gordo de la recepción y finalmente llegamos a primer piso entre besos y caricias. Cerró la puerta y me empujó de espaldas a la cama, de un solo movimiento. Comenzó a quitarme la chaqueta mientras yo forcejeaba con su sudadera. Finalmente logré sacársela, dejando a la vista sus músculos bien definidos que parecían no haber sufrido el paso del tiempo. Empezó a besar mi vientre, para subir hasta mis pechos, mientras desabrochaba mi bikini dejando mis pechos al aire. Comenzó a lamer mis pezones de una forma hambrienta, desesperada, hormonal.

- Edward… gemía una y otra vez. Nuestro deseo mutuo me hacía perder la racionalidad y la cordura. Ya no sabía donde terminaba la Tierra y donde empezaba el Cielo. Esas sensaciones que me embargaron durante tantos años continuaban allí, latentes, desesperadas por salir una vez más con cada beso que sumaba a aquella lista infinita que solo aumentaba con el correr de los años. El deseo era el mismo, la pasión era exacta… el amor, aún más fuerte. Empecé a desabotonar mis pantalones mientras Edward hacía lo mismo con los suyos. Se arrodilló en la cama una vez que ambos nos despojamos de nuestros Jeans y yo aproveché para sentarme a horcajadas de él.

- Eres tan hermosa… - susurraba mientras besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mi piel, hambriento de ella, como queriendo llegar a lo más profundo de mi alma con cada roce. Hacía mucho que no estábamos tan detallistas y pasionales. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos luego de una larga sesión de besos, y volvió a recostarme en la cama, mientras quitaba mis bragas. Empezó a hacer círculos en mi clítoris con su pulgar, que, aunque me excitaba de sobremanera, necesitaba tenerlo adentro mío urgente. Rocé el elástico de su slip con la yema de mis dedos, y el comprendió mi señal al instante. Se levantó un poco para quitárselos, dejando frente a mí su erección expuesta.

- Te necesito adentro mío… urgente – rogué desesperada, y a diferencia de otras veces, el hizo lo que le pedí. Me penetró de una sola vez, haciendo que sintiera algo de dolor, que ni siquiera se comparaba con todo el placer que me inundaba en ese instante.

Comenzamos una danza frenética, casi incontrolable, nuestros cuerpos se movían de manera coordinada, pero de acuerdo a las necesidades de cada uno. Llegó un momento en el que me costaba reconocer donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Deberíamos estar así, unidos, para siempre… él y yo, Edward dentro mío, logrando que el se sintiera en casa y yo en mi lugar, donde debería estar.

Supe que mi orgasmo estaba cerca…muy cerca, al igual que el de Edward. Ya comenzaba a notar su desesperación, y casi como si estuviésemos coordinados, explotamos sellando aquello con un beso apasionado, cargado de lujuria y de amor a la vez. No quería que aquella noche terminara jamás. Lentamente se separó de mí, aunque mi cuerpo y él suyo prácticamente rogaban para que no fuera así.

- Ya es más de medianoche… Feliz San Valentín – dijo besándome nuevamente.

- Te amo – dije con el semblante serio.

- Sé que lo haces… y yo jamás me cansaré de decirte que tu eres mi vida.

Nos sentamos en la cama mirándonos. Su rostro parecía pensativo… ¿qué estaría pasando por su cabecita? Finalmente rió, dejándome más tranquila, pero intrigada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dije uniéndome a sus risas, mientras me abrochaba el sostén.

- Quiero proponerte algo, pero creo que no aceptarás… - dijo tomando su chaqueta del borde de la cama, colocándola sobre mis hombros mientras se acercaba a abrazarme.

- Tienen una piscina bastante limpia para ser un motel de no mucha categoría…

- También tengo ganas de nadar si a eso te refieres…

- No, no quiero nadar… de hecho, nadie nada, no estaría mal…

- ¿Tú dices? – lo miré asustada - ¿Qué tal si el gordo ese…?

- No pasará nada amor, ¿qué dices? – batió sus pestañas y supe que no iba a negárselo.

- De acuerdo – suspiré. Me levanté y me puse mis bragas. Cuando estaba por tomar mi pantalón, Edward me detuvo. El lo agarró mientras se ponía los calzoncillos y me sostuvo cerca de él.

Cuando cuente hasta tres saldremos disimuladamente, pero rápido, escaleras abajo.

- ¡No voy a correr desnuda por el medio del motel!

- Vamos Bells, si no lo hacemos así perderá la gracia…1

- No, no por favor – rogué cuando comenzó a abrir la puerta…

- 2… tomó mi mano, impienso que pudiera escapar.

- ¡Edward!

- ¡3! – jaló de mí y corrimos escaleras abajo. Era una situación bastante ridícula, pero de todas formas la adrenalina corría por mis venas. Edward se zambulló con cuidado en la piscina y yo le seguí. Finalmente me tomó de las caderas, y despojándome de mi ropa interior, me volvió a marcar como suya. Fue en ese momento, cual era el sentimiento que me costaba describir: Estaba viviendo un sueño adolescente, ese que te lleva a perder el control y solamente dejarte llevar por tu corazón. Donde el amor es protagonista y la cordura se queda a un lado. Donde podemos darnos el gusto de ser un poco irresponsables, y que nadie nos juzgue por ello. EDWARD ERA MI SUEÑO ADOLESCENTE, y creo que yo también era el suyo.

Al despertar, el siguiente día, noté que era mucho más tarde lo que creía. Serían más o menos las dos de la tarde. Comencé a desesperarme por no haber tenido control del tiempo. Edward ya estaba con los ojos abiertos, y me notó preocupada.

- Bella…

- ¡Los niños! –grité enloquecida. Rápidamente me acerqué a mi móvil para marcar el número de celular de mi suegro. Puse el altavoz y esperé a que atendieran.

- ¡Carlisle! – dije, suspirando aliviada. – Soy una idiota, perdón por no haber llamado anoche, es sólo que perdí la noción del tiempo, y salimos a la playa y ¡Oh Dios, soy tan estúpida!

- Bella – me cortó – tranquilízate por favor, llevas menos de 48 horas lejos de tus hijos, necesitas un tiempo para ti, pequeña.

- Pero…

- Bella, necesitas calmarte, pareces una adolescente - ¡No! ¿en serio? ¿Será tal vez porque tu hijo está hecho un pendejo? Pensé, pero preferí no decirlo.

- ¿Están los niños por ahí?

- Carlie duerme, pero Anthony está aquí jugando a las carreras con Jacob y con Ian

- Pásamelo, estoy aquí con Edward…

- ¡Anthony! – gritó Carlisle. - ¡Mamá y papá quieren hablarte!

- ¡Sí! - se escuchó un gritito y el corazón se me ablandó. – ¿Hola? – dijo finalmente

- Hola mi amor – hablé emocionada.

- ¡Mami! ¿Estás con papi?

- Aquí estoy, Ton – dijo mi marido con los ojos brillosos, utilizando su apodo.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cuándo vuelven, papi?

- El viernes estaremos de vuelta, hijo…

- Pffff… que alivio – dijo lanzando un largo suspiro.

- ¿Por qué amor? – pregunté.

- Porque tengo que pedirles un regalo muy importante que quiero que me traigan de allí.

- Todo lo que tu quieras

- ¡Quiero un hermanito! – Edward y yo nos miramos, helados. No creí que tendríamos que hablar del tema hermanitos después de Carlie.

- Esto… Anthony…no creo que eso sea posible – dijo Edward incómodo.

- ¿Por qué no? Dijiste que tenías el móvil de la cigüeña, que podrías llamarla cuando tu quieras… - fulminé a Edward con la mirada, totalmente desentendida de la situación.

- Tú le…

- Sh, luego hablaremos de eso – susurró.

- ¡Mami, papi! ¿Están ahí?

- Sí, hijo…

- No se preocupen si no pueden traerme el hermanito… aunque a Carlie también le gustó la idea…

- Veremos que podemos hacer amor, no podemos prometer nada – dije, sabiendo que aquello sería imposible.

- De acuerdo… Jacob me está llamando, ¡me toca correr a mí! Adiós Papis – colgó el teléfono de golpe, dejándonos a ambos estupefactos.

- Bien… - habló Edward finalmente – ¿quieres ir a almorzar?

- Créeme que sí quiero – dije con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ambos nos tomamos de la mano y bajamos, todavía pensando

El resto de la semana fue mágica, aunque nada comparada con el 13 y el 14 de febrero. Hicimos muchas cosas que nos recordaban a nuestras épocas de locura, y la dicha hubiese sido completa si hubiesen estado mis hijos con nosotros, pero finalmente después de la noche de la playa, supe que mi marido y yo necesitábamos tiempo para nosotros. Gracias a ese viaje, continué con mi rutina de forma feliz, sintiéndome plena…

… Hasta dos meses después, mientras miraba una película en casa. Estaba de malhumor, triste, y comiendo chocolate como si mi vida dependiera de ello. De golpe, y sin siquiera una alarma, lancé toda la comida de ese día. Edward se quedó mudo y me llevó al baño para que siguiera vomitando. No me había venido el período en dos meses exactamente, pero eso no me preocupó, porque mi período no era muy regular que digamos.

- Bella, creo que deberías ir a hacerte un estudio, esto me está preocupando – Edward dijo, cansado.

- Ya se me pasará Edward, comí como un cerdo hoy… - el móvil sonó y Edward salió disparado a la cocina. – No puedo ahora Garrett, mi mujer está con náuseas… pero… de acuerdo, enseguida voy – colgó el teléfono y se acercó a mi nuevamente. – Ya oíste… volveré tan pronto que no tendrás ni siquiera tiempo de extrañarme… y cuídate Bella.

- Lo haré amor, no te preocupes – lo besé en la mejilla y lo dejé ir. En parte eso me reconfortaba porque odiaba cuando se ponía en sobre protector.

Pasaron una o dos horas, y los vómitos ya se habían ido, y aunque no lo había admitido, estaba dudosa e insegura. Saqué el coche del garaje y aceleré hasta la droguería más cercana. Pedí un test de embarazo, fui al baño, y esperé ansiosa el resultado. La puerta de la entrada se abrió, anunciando la llegada de mi marido. No me importó y me preocupé por la prueba que acaba de armar. No saldría del baño sin aclarar esa duda.

_**Edward's POV **_

Me salió una urgencia en el hospital y tuve que irme a volandas, totalmente asustado por tener que dejar a mi esposa sola por tres horas. No se sentía bien, y por más médico que fuera, no me dejaba pedirme al ginecólogo que le haga un test. Si esto seguía así, debería hacerlo por la fuerza, o algo por el estilo. Odiaba que no me dejara protegerla.

Afortunadamente había mucho trabajo y el tiempo se pasó volando. Llegué a casa exhausto, pero feliz de poder ver a Bella de nuevo.

No vino a recibirme como de costumbre a la entrada, así que la busqué por la casa. Los niños estaban en casa de Alice, pero llegarían pronto.

- Bells, ¿dónde estás?

- En el baño en el primer piso amor, ya salgo. – gritó en respuesta.

- Te esperaré en el cuarto. – fui hasta nuestra habitación y me recosté en la cama. Diez minutos después, oí la puerta del baño y los pasos de Bella que se iban acercando cada vez más. Finalmente se plantó en el umbral, roja producto del llanto.

- Mira lo que lograron tus malditos juegos de adolescente – dijo y me tendió el Eva test. Dos líneas. Volví a mirarla, y la encontré llorando devuelta, con una sonrisa plagada en el rostro. No pude evitar sentir lo mismo. Corrió hasta la cama, abalanzándose sobre mí, y me besó.

- Te amo – me dijo mientras yo continuaba limpiándole sus lágrimas.

- Y yo a ti... – respondí, efusivo. – Amor…

- Dime – contestó rezagante.

- Creo que Anthony estará feliz de saber que sí le trajimos su regalo – ambos explotamos en carcajadas, y justo en ese momento la bocina de Alice nos anunció que nuestros hijos estaban en casa. Ahora seríamos cinco y jamás imaginamos que Ethan traería tanta alegría a la casa.

A fin de cuenta, habernos comportado como pendejos dio sus frutos, tal vez deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

* * *

**LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO, PERO COMO PODRÁN NOTAR, ESTABA PREPARANDO ALGO GRANDE, MUY GRANDE. ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE CASI 5 HOJAS DE WORD MÁS DE LO NORMAL, LO HICE EN HONOR A LOS 400 REVIEWS, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE COMENTEN ESTE OUTTAKE TAMBIÉN DE LA FORMA EN QUE LO HAN HECHO HASTA AHORA.**

**LO FUI ESCRIBIENDO DE A POCO, INTENTANDO LLEGAR HASTA CADA DETALLE... QUERÍA CREAR UN AMBIENTE MÁS FESTIVO, MÁS VERANIEGO... Y JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO EL VIDEO** TEENAGE DREAM DE KATY PERRY **LLEGO PARA INSPIRARME, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTÁ EL RESULTADO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN...**

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO INCONDICIONAL DE SIEMPRE, JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE LLEGARÍA TAN LEJOS... PLANEO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO OUTTAKES, ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN.**

CON RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA:

(1) Llega un padre del trabajo y pregunta:  
- ¿Hijo, con qué juegas?  
- con lo que me sale de los huevos.

El padre le pega. El niño corre a decirle a su madre: - Mami, ya no quiero mas Kinders.

EL CHISTE ES MALÍSIMO, PERO ESA ERA LA IDEA.

YA SABEN, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON ANSIA. Y LES RECUERDO DE PASAR POR MI NUEVA HISTORIA: EL PROTEGIDO -que no está recibiendo muchos reviews :(-

HTTP : / / WWW . FANFICTION . NET / S / 6271333 / 1 / (TODO JUNTO, OBVIO)

_**LOS ADORO!**_

_**FLOR**_


	16. OUTTAKE 3: Corre Edward, corre

**YOUR GAY FRIEND**

(Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la talentosísima Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía!)

_Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. Y cuando digo enamorada, lo digo en todos los términos habidos y por haber. Él era el hombre perfecto que cualquier mujer querría tener al lado [...] y por eso agradecía al Cielo por haberlo puesto en mi vida y que él me amara._

_Sí, había olvidado mencionar que Edward era gay. Yo era su mejor amiga y él... la mía. MIERDA. M por Futuros Lemmons!_

_

* * *

_**OUTTAKE 3: CORRE EDWARD, CORRE**_  
_

Por primera vez después del incidente ocurrido haría cosa de media hora atrás, estábamos solos. Completamente solos y en el coche de mi hermana. Tenía miedo de que la histeria se traspasara de ser humano a ser humano a través de objetos personales, en este caso, un auto diseñado, bajo mi punto de vista, para mujeres paranoicas y chillonas. Trataba de fijar mi vista en la carretera y poner atención en el volante, pero no podía evitar girarme cada dos minutos para ver como seguía el pie de Bella, que al parecer, había sufrido un corte para nada agradable, aunque dudaba que fuese algo profundo. Carlisle debería revisarla luego, de todas formas, si yo quería dormir en paz.

Cuando estábamos entrando nuevamente en Forks, Bella comenzó a mirarme demasiado, sabía que algo se avecinaba.

- Aparca – dijo con el ceño completamente fruncido. Tragué saliva. Una Isabella Swan molesta era más atemorizante que ver "La llamada" por primera vez, solo y durante la madrugada en una casa grande como la mía.

- No – intenté sonar rígido -, primero vamos a curarte ese pie con Carlisle y luego hablaremos, Bella.

- Te dije que aparques, y no estoy jugando, Edward, así que mejor para el puto coche a un lado si no quieres verme realmente molesta.

- Bien – cedí para no empezar una discusión. Apagué el motor y esperé volteando para mirarla a los ojos. Aún toda demacrada lucía hermosa. Y verla así, estaba provocándome de una forma increíble. La necesitaba.

- ¿ES QUE ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO, PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDO? – mi ángel se había convertido en demonio en cuestión de segundos… y debía admitir que tenía razón. Me pegó un manotazo en la sien… también con razón.

- Yo…

- ¿TU ERES CONCIENTE DE LO QUE ESTUVO A PUNTO DE OCURRIR, CIERTO? – escupió las palabras en mi cara, asustándome-. ¡DIME QUE PUTAS HUBIESE OCURRIDO SI YO NO HUBIESE LLEGADO, SI FÉLIX Y JACOB NO ME HUBIERAN AYUDADO, SI ALICE NO ME HUBIESE MANDADO ESE PUTO MENSAJE DE TEXTO! ¿ACASO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTUVE PRÁCTICAMENTE MUERTA EN VIDA POR MÁS DE UNA HORA?

- ¿Los chicos te ayudaron?

- Por supuesto que lo hicieron… de otra forma estarías en ese puto avión, rumbo a Europa, ¿y dónde mierda te buscaría si no te dignarías ni a llamarme de lo furiosos que estábamos? – comenzó a derramar lágrimas y juro que el corazón se me partió en ese momento.

- Tienes razón Bells, lo siento…

- ¿Es lo único que tienes para decir?

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que diga? ¡Yo también sufrí cuando decidiste mágicamente seguir tu cuentito con Jacob!, ¡hasta seguro te acostaste con él!

- ¡Y tú decidiste escapar de tus problemas de sexualidad! ¡Y NO ME ACOSTÉ CON ÉL EDWARD, Y OPORTUNIDAD NO ME FALTÓ!

- Ese perro hijo de su puta madre…

- Él problema es entre ambos, no lo metas a Jake en esto…

- ¡Pendeja!

- ¡Estúpido!

Automáticamente, ambos sonreímos y Bella se abalanzó sobre mí para empezar a atacar mis labios.

- Te extrañé – dijo ronroneando en mi oreja, ganándose un gemido de mi parte.

- ¿Contenta con su descargo, señora Swan?

- Muy… - volvió a dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

- Explícame por qué ya estamos peleando…

- Acostúmbrate a las discusiones… porque nos gritaremos mucho… - dijo comenzando a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa.

- ¿Para qué quieres pelearme?

- Así podrás castigarme más seguido… - comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras llevaba su mano a un costado para desabrocharse su vestido.

- ¿Tienes una puta idea de cómo te necesito?

- No creo que tanto como yo… - me deshice de mi camisa y la saqué de mis muslos, volviéndola a depositar en el asiento del copiloto.

- Al asiento trasero – le ordené e hizo lo que le pedí. Su vestido sin cierre ya casi me dejaba ver sus pechos al desnudo. Se mordió el labio inferior una vez que reposó sus largas piernas en el asiento. Me subí encima de ella como un predador hambriento de carne. Mi camisa ya había quedado adelante, y mi cinturón estaba en camino.

- Ven aquí, nena – Bella carcajeó, atrayéndome más contra su cuerpo.

- No soy ninguna niña – mordí el lóbulo de su oreja un poco más fuerte de lo normal, aunque no pareció importarle.

- Me muero por averiguarlo – comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi pantalón y yo los arrastré para que quedaran a la altura de mis tobillos, al igual que mis bóxer. Observé como Bella batallaba otra vez con el cierre de su vestido. Decidí intervenir, tironeando con fuerza y dejándola como Dios la trajo al mundo. Al principio se ruborizó, pero luego ambos explotamos en risas.

- Me gustaba este vestido – hizo un puchero levantando un pedazo de tela en el aire.

- Le diré a Alice que te compre uno nuevo – reí y Bella empezó a besar mi cuello de nuevo. De mi cuello se trasladó a mi clavícula… de mi clavícula a mi pecho… y de mi pecho a mi polla.

- ¡Santa mierda! – grité al sentir los carnosos labios de Bella rodear mi pene y bombearme sin escrúpulos. Había estado bastante necesitado estos días… y la verdad, tenía miedo de que ocurriera un accidente y mi amada terminara con la cara más pálida de lo que ya la tenía… y pegajosa – Bella – no podía evitar gemir, ¡pero que mierda importaba! Estaba gozando como un hijo de puta, sólo gracias al amor de mi existencia… era el paraíso-. Bella, me corro… - grité, pero hizo oídos sordos. Tragó todo una vez que terminé, dejándome totalmente sorprendido… y casi como si me hubiese leído la mente, preguntó:

- ¿Sorprendido? – se acercó más a mi oído-. Tú sólo logras eso en mí… y además sabes bien – ya me estaba poniendo duro devuelta. Me besó y pude probarme a mi mismo en ella… aunque preferí concentrarme en el sabor de su saliva. Quise complacerla yo también y llevé mi dedo índice a su raja, llevándolo de atrás para adelante una y otra vez, y acariciando su clítoris en cada roce. Estaba empapada y lista para mí, tal como la necesitaba. Continué besándole toda la cara, una y otra vez, ganándome sus risitas, que me llenaban el alma. Me abrí paso entre ella y la penetré, lento, gozando cada milésima de segundo, llegando a casa otra vez, un hogar al que pensé que nunca más me daría el lujo de entrar. Empezamos a juntar nuestras caderas… una y otra vez… una y otra vez.

- Te amo – dijo, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se escapaban de sus ojos. Las limpié con besos. Era el tipo más afortunado en este mundo, y comprendí que ella seguía siendo mía. Y eso nunca jamás cambiaría.

- Yo te amo mucho más… y eres el amor de mi vida – dije entre gemidos, sintiendo que mi punto máximo estaba cerca. Las paredes de Bella se tensaron en ese momento, haciendo que yo también explotara, por segunda vez. Habíamos quedado dos a uno, pero se lo recompensaría al llegar a casa. La arropé con mi camisa y cambiamos de lugar en el asiento. Ella se recostó justo sobre mi pecho, tocándolo cuidadosamente con sus dedos. Estábamos en completo silencio, y decidí romperlo. Había algo que tenía en la punta de la lengua y no me había animado a preguntarle antes, por puto cobarde.

- Bells… - ella clavó sus ojos chocolate en los míos, ansiosa.

- Dime, amor – sonrió y besó mi mano, que acariciaba su brazo en ese momento.

- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

- Adelante

- Yo…tú… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – me ruboricé y Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero! – se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó el cuello-. ¿Así que ahora sí es oficial?

- Lo es… y te amo.

- Y yo a ti. Aunque creo… que deberíamos irnos. No tengo ropa y tengo frío…

- Coincido… aunque prefiero que te quedes en el coche en el garaje hasta que busque algo de ropa tuya en casa.

- Sí… esta noche me quedaré contigo y podremos festejar – enarcó una ceja.

- No me lo digas dos veces o repetiremos aquí esta puta sesión que fue increíble… y cumpliste tu promesa.

- ¿Qué promesa?

- Me prometiste que en algún momento podría aprovecharme de ti en mi coche.

- Bien, deseo concedido – carcajeó-. Ahora vámonos, tengo que telefonear a Charlie… y mañana tendremos que enfrentarlo.

Una ola de escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Edward, ¿quieres calmarte?

- Yo… no puedo, te juro que no – en ese momento mi novia se echó a reír, aunque algo me decía que aquello era más un símbolo de nerviosismo que otra cosa. Y no era para menos. Yo prácticamente tenía el corazón en la boca al imaginarme a Charlie nuevamente vestido de oficial, después de tantos años, llevándome a la comisaría creyendo que abusé y me aproveché de su hija haciéndome pasar por homosexual. Y es que sólo habían pasado doce horas, quizás algunas más desde mi cuasi partida, y Bella no había tenido mejor idea que telefonear a Charlie diciendo "Me quedo donde Edward", sabiendo que al próximo día debíamos enfrentarlo. Casi la asesino.

No iba a entrar en detalle sobre lo que hizo Isabella "Donde Edward" o mejor dicho, "SOBRE Edward", porque ahí sí, definitivamente no viviría para contar mi historia ni fanfarronear que mi novia era hermosa y era mía.

- Cielo, recuerda que simplemente es Charlie – dijo acariciándome el dorso de mi mano, que reposaba sobre la palanca de cambios. Eso hizo que me aterrara aún más.

- ¿Crees que le importará quien mierda soy yo cuando sepa de que viene todo esto?

- Ed…

- Va a cortarme la salchicha y los huevos, los pondrá en una sartén y los convertirá en el desayuno de mañana…

- El homosexual eras tú, no él – chistosa.

- Como digas, entonces… se los dará al perro.

- Edward, no tenemos perro

- ¡No importa eso! Se los dará a la perra de tu vecina, y si tu vecina no tiene perro tampoco, los guardará en el refrigerador y se los dará a tu otra vec…

- Ya, párale con el drama, pareces una niña - ¿Iba a seguir bromeando con eso? La fulminé con la mirada.

- Juro que no lo dije con esa intensión – negó con la cabeza, mientras elevaba una mano y se llevaba la otra al corazón-. Pero de verdad, Edward, él no te hará nada. No le caerá bien en un principio, okay, lo admito, pero tampoco va a cortarte las pelotas si quiere ser abuelo a futuro.

- Bien, me relajaré – dije aún sabiendo que aquello sería imposible.

- Así me gusta – sonrió sincera. Aparcamos el coche en la entrada y en respuesta, se subió a horcajadas mío y me besó, de forma suave y tierna.

- Bella, puede vernos – dije intentando hablar normal. Sus besos me lo impedían bastante.

- Edward, el auto tiene vidrios polarizados – dijo recordándome aquella frase que usé yo la semana pasada. Comenzó a besarme de nuevo y no pude decir más nada- Sus labios tenían el mágico poder de dejarme mudo y en el Paraíso. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para seguir profesándonos nuestro amor. Decidimos finalmente despegarnos, si no queríamos terminar haciendo cualquier cosa.

Bajé del coche caminando sigilosamente y con movimientos no tan masculinos como creí.

- ¿Ahora intentas lucir como gay? – Bella frunció el ceño mientras le abría la puerta para que bajara. Sorpresivamente me tomó la mano, una vez de pie-. Si acaso se te ocurre soltarte, juro que te pegaré tal patada en el culo, que llegarás de un solo envión.

- Estoy asustado, MUY asustado, por sus actos de violencia, Isabella Swan - hice que temblaba, ganándome un coscorrón de parte de mi novia. Luego se subió a mi espalda, y comencé a correr hacia la entrada. Tomé el manojo de llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo saqué, no sin antes pellizcarle la nalga. Me encontré con que la puerta estaba abierta.

- Veo que mis chicos ya están en casa… - Renée apareció mezclando salsa de tomate y no pude evitar reír al verla cocinando. Bajé a Bella y abracé a su madre.

- Tía… ¿desde cuando…?

- No, nada de tía, Edward – negó con la cabeza -, nada de tía – enarcó una ceja dejándome blanco como un papel.

- Ella ya sabe todo – dijo Bella poniéndose bordó y riendo de forma avergonzada.

- ¿Así que puedo besarte delante de ella? – me acerqué entre risas y la abracé por la cintura, dejando un beso en sus labios.

- ¡Se ha forma una pareja!

- Mamá, esa frase es de viejos – se quejó Bella y los tres empezamos a reír.

- ¿Me harían un favor enorme?

- El que quieras, tía…

- Que no me digas tía – refunfuñó-. Dime Renée o suegra… no quiero que en este pueblucho piensen que practicamos el incesto.

- Bien, bien, como digas, SUEGRA.

- Así me gusta… necesito saber si podrían terminar de preparar la cena. Tengo que ir a hacer unas compras y no sé a que hora llegará tu padre… está con Billy.

- Lo haremos, no te preocupes.

Renée se fue, tal como nos dijo, dejándonos a ambos en la cocina con la radio encendida. Conocíamos la canción que sonaba de memoria. Bella como siempre, empezó a cantar y a bailar mientras seguía mezclando la preparación que su madre había puesto en el recipiente hacía un rato.

- _So go on, go on, come on and leave me breathless, tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling. Make me long for your kiss, go on, go on, yeah. Come on_. – Yo la observaba embelesado, esperando para cantar la parte que le seguía con la cual me sentía muy identificado.

- _And if there's no tomorrow anda ll we have is here and now, I'm happy just to have you, you' re all the love I need somehow _– mi novia me abrazó y comenzó a besarme mientras la música seguía sonando. Estábamos solos, así que no veía el por qué de no tomarla ahí mismo sobre la mesa de la cocina. La llevé hasta allí y la deposité delicadamente subiéndome yo encima de ella sin dejar que mi peso la afectara.

- Te amo – dijo entre risitas ante lo chistoso de la situación.

- ¿HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA? – esa voz hizo que me bajara en volandas de la mesa, mientras acomodaba mi ropa. Bella también lo hizo, pero a diferencia de mí, se sentó sobre ella, dejando que sus piernas quedaran en el aire.

- Aquí estamos, Charlie –grité, limpiando la saliva que tenía alrededor de mi boca.

- ¡Pero miren nada más quien está en la casa! – mi suegro saludó extendiendo sus brazos en dirección a mí. Me dio un abrazo y me pegó unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Mi novia se removía el pelo, inquieta.

- ¿Qué pasó que tardaste tanto? ¿No estabas con Billy?

- Sí, pero decidí pegarme una vuelta por la estación para visitar a Mark y a los chicos. Estaban terminando con un caso y me quedé para colaborar.

- OH, ¿y qué ocurrió en Forks ahora? – pregunté, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no llegar al tema principal de esa noche.

- En realidad, fue en Port Ángeles. Encontraron el cuerpo de un muchacho de unos veintiún años con un tiro de escopeta en la espalda. Pensaron que había sido un crimen bien armado, o un robo en su defecto, hasta que encontraron también el cadáver del suegro tirado en un baldío a dos calles de allí. Se suicidó después de matar al yerno, ¡Dios mío! ¡La gente está loca! – tragué en seco y Bella me miró asustada-. Cuida mucho a todos tus noviecitos, hija sabes que tengo todavía la escopeta cargada y total libertad para usarla – ambos nos quedamos petrificados – es broma – Charlie relajó el rostro y explotó en carcajadas. Nosotros dos nos miramos y nos reímos de forma nerviosa.

- ¿Qué vamos a cenar? – preguntó abriendo la cacerola que se encontraba ahora en la hornalla con la preparación anterior.

- Nada complicado, macarrones con salsa – habló Bells con la vista fija en el suelo.

- Me imagino que te quedas, hijo…

- Por supuesto – asentí con la cabeza. Luego de eso, surgió un silencio que se me hacía cada vez más insoportable. Fue en ese instante en que supe que debía intervenir.

- Charlie…

- ¡LLEGUÉ! – la puerta se abrió bruscamente en ese instante y apareció Renée cargada de bolsas. Su marido corrió a ayudarla, depositando al pasar, un tierno beso en sus labios.

- Ya casi está la cena – Bella apagó el fuego y tomó cuatro platos de la encimera-. Toma Ed, llévalos por favor al comedor.

- Yo lo ayudo- apuntó mi suegra y ambos comenzamos a caminar en dirección al comedor.

- Edward – llamó Charlie-. ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

- Yo… ya lo olvidé.

- No te preocupes – sonrió y volvió a girar para el lado de la heladera.

Llegamos al cuarto de al lado y comenzamos a preparar todo.

- Es evidente que la amas mucho – Renée dijo finalmente mientras me extendía el blanco mantel-. Se nota en la mirada de ambos. Realmente espero que les dure, porque hacen una pareja bellísima.

- Gracias, aunque creo que Charlie no va a tomárselo así…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Renée tu eres muy liberal y muy intuitiva, sabías que estaríamos juntos aún cuando ni siquiera nosotros lo esperábamos… en cambio a él no le agradará saber que dormía con ella como una amiga más y ahora somos pareja.

- No pasará nada – dijo no muy convencida y otra vez mi miedo aumentó.

En menos de cinco minutos, los cuatro nos reunimos para cenar. Al principio no había mucha charla, Bella sólo se limitaba a acariciar el dorso de mi mano y a derretirme con su sonrisa mientras engullíamos la comida, que por cierto, estaba deliciosa. Por otro lado, Charlie no era conciente prácticamente de lo mucho que nos amábamos, y no de la forma esperada por él.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo la graduación, chicos?

- Muy buena – me apresuré a decir al darme cuenta que Charlie no estaba al tanto de mi viaje a Italia y todo lo sucedido durante la madrugada.

- Que bien – sonrió y no hubo ni un ruido otra vez por unos minutos.

- ¿Así que estás saliendo con Jake, Bells? – rompió finalmente el silencio el ex Sheriff haciéndome escupir toda la Coca-Cola que tenía en la boca. Me ruboricé al notar que los tres me miraban preocupados-. ¿Cómo no le contaste a tu mejor amigo que salías con alguien, nena? Eso no se hace. Mira lo preocupado que está el muchacho.

- Supongo que se me pasó – Dijo Bella completamente ruborizada, metiéndose una gran cantidad de macarrones… que escupió también cuando Charlie formuló la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Cómo están tus cosas con Félix? – me dejó completamente mudo.

- Esto… él y yo terminamos.

- Lo lamento… ¿pasó algo muy malo para que terminaran tan de repente?

- No, simplemente… - _comencé a acostarme con tu hija y descubrí que no soy tan gay como pensé_ - cambio de gustos – mi novia abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Te gustan rubios ahora? – bromeó.

- En realidad sigo prefiriéndolos morenos – _y con vaginas estrechas como la de tu hija_. Sonreí y sentí la mano de Bella en mi muslo.

La cena terminó un rato después, y debo admitir que estaba un poco enfadado porque mi novia no le había aclarado a su padre que no salí con el perro, así que me ofrecí a ayudarla a levantar la mesa para tener una pequeña charla. Una vez en la cocina, hablé.

- ¿Es que acaso no piensas decirle que Jacob y tu no son absolutamente nada? – susurré y posé mi dedo en su pecho.

- ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? ¡Hay que decírselo con calma! Ni tú ni yo sabemos como va a tomárselo… ¡ni siquiera Renée! – noté que nuestros susurros comenzaban a subir de tono.

- Bueno, lamento decirte, que con calma o no, tarde o temprano, ¡Charlie tendrá que enterarse!

- ¿De qué me tengo que enterar? – Carajo mierda, ahora sí que estaba jodido. Iba a hablar, pero Bella me ganó de mano.

- Jacob no es mi novio papá, salimos solamente unos días… pero mi novio es otro.

- ¿Eso era? ¿Volviste con Mike? – no pude evitar gruñir-. Pensé que sería… no sé… algo relacionado con ustedes dos – ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Charlie parecía no comprender.

- SOY YO – interrumpí finalmente

- ¿Tú eres qué, muchacho?

- Yo soy su novio, Charlie – al fin había tenido los huevos para decírselo.

- Muy chistoso, Ed…

- Papá, es cierto, Edward y yo estamos saliendo – y esta vez nos creyó, porque se quedó petrificado mirándonos a ambos con el rostro tan rojo, que parecía que echaría humo. Empecé inevitablemente a temblar.

Charlie comenzó a caminar hacia mí con las manos extendidas justo como hoy… pero esta vez para ahorcarme. Comencé a pensar en las opciones que tenía.

**_Si me quedaba ahí, Charlie me estrangularía hasta la muerte._**

**_Si me iba, podría encerrarme en el cuarto de Bella y aclarar los tantos más tranquilos._**

Me escabullí por la puerta como pude y corrí escaleras arriba.

Escuché a Bella gritar mi nombre, pero no paré. Me encerré en su cuarto como un niño pequeño que le tiene miedo al Coco.

- ¡Ya cálmense todos!- escuchaba los gritos de Renée.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si está loco? ¿No viste como lo asustó?

- ¿Cómo querías que reaccione Isabella? ¡Pensé que Edward era una amiga más y ahora me entero que sales con él! ¿Intentó aprovecharse de ti? – yo sabía que pasaría eso.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó desaforada.

- ¡EDWARD CULLEN BAJA A LA SALA AHORA MISMO! – gritó el Sheriff y puedo asegurar que casi me hago caca.

- ¡Edward ven por favor! – el chillido de Bella era más un ruego que otra cosa. Así que decidí bajar. Me armé de coraje y empecé a dar pasos cautelosos. Abajo me esperaba Bella muerta de miedo, Renée malhumorada y Charlie con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada asesina clavada en mí.

- Jovencito…

- Ya, Charlie, déjalos.

- ¿Qué los deje? ¿Tú sabías todo no?

- Mamá se enteró hace tres días papá…- mi novia revoleó los ojos.

- Tú… -me señaló-, ¿cuánto hace que están saliendo?

- Oficialmente… más o menos un día… y un poco más de una semana sin hacerlo público.

- O sea que cuando llamaste a tu madre el otro día para avisarle a tu madre que te ibas a su casa… o cuando me avisaste ayer que te quedabas "dónde Edward"… dormías con tu novio – otra vez, yo sabía. Lo supe desde el primer momento-. ¡SOLAMENTE FALTA QUE ME DIGAN QUE PROFANARON MI CAMA!

- No, no tu cama – las palabras resbalaron de mi boca. La había cagado olímpicamente.

- Eres un jodido…

- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! – Bella gritó hecha una fiera, por primera vez. Jamás había sonado tan desquiciada-. YA NO SOY UNA JODIDA NIÑA… LO FUI HACE MUCHO, PERO DEBES ENTENDER QUE ME CONVERTÍ EN UNA MUJER – tomó aire y comenzó a calmarse -. Sí, Edward era mi amigo, mi amiga, para ser más precisa… pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, ¡y estoy feliz por ello! Porque he estado enamorada de él desde que tengo memoria – bien, eso no lo sabía. El corazón me empezó a bombear a mayor velocidad.

- No puedo aceptar esto – se sentó en el primer peldaño de la escalera y se agarró fuerte la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos. Luego te llamo, mamá – dijo sujetándome fuerte de la mano y jalándome hacia el jardín.

- ¡No vas a irte con Edward a ningún lado!

- ¿Quieres apostar? ADIÓS CHARLIE – pegó un portazo que me hizo estremecerme. La cena y la reunión había resultado ser una auténtica mierda.

Nos subimos al Volvo y Bella comenzó a llorar. Arranqué para irnos lo más pronto posible, sabía que no quería quedarse ahí.

Ella repetía todo el tiempo "No es justo" o "Lo odio", yo me limitaba a acariciarla y a mirarla. Era la mejor forma de que se calmara. Llegamos a casa y le contamos todo a mi familia, que no se sorprendieron por la reacción de Charlie. Ellos eran demasiado liberales y tenían mucha paciencia, cosa que mi suegro no poseía.

Fuimos a acostarnos, pero Bella no quiso dormir, así que nos limitamos a tener relaciones y a amarnos durante toda la noche. Esta vez fue despacio, sin necesidad ni prisa. Sólo éramos ella y yo, fundidos en uno, liberando tensiones y ondas negativas, algo que ambos necesitábamos. Luego nos dedicaríamos a solucionar los problemas.

Me desperté con el Sol del mediodía, Bella yacía desnuda a mi lado. La arropé con la sábana y fui hasta el baño a pegarme una ducha. Cuando salí, noté que todavía no había abierto los ojos, así que gateé en la cama y la desperté con besos en su nariz, en su frente y en su boca. Una sonrisa ladina se extendió por su rostro al verme.

- Buenos días – dijo desperezándose.

- Buenas tardes, querrás decir – la corregí,

- Mierda, ¿qué hora es?

- Las dos

- Carajo - logré que se levantara de un salto, dejando la ropa de cama a un lado. Comenzó a andar desnuda hacia el baño, dándome una imagen de su perfecto cuerpo que no podría sacarme de la cabeza por días. Me acosté a esperarla y cuando volvió se envolvió en las sábanas otra vez junto a mi.

- Tengo un antojo – dijo mordiéndose el dedo índice y sonriendo pícaramente. Yo me asusté mucho-. No seas estúpido… no un antojo de embarazo… simplemente quiero pedir pizza.

- Me asustaste, tonta – le besé la frente y hurgué en mi mesa de noche para llamar al delivery. Marqué el número de Cheney's, y me informaron que nuestro almuerzo llegaría en media hora más o menos.

Treinta minutos eran tiempo suficiente para una buena sesión de sexo con mi novia… que no se resistió para nada. Estábamos convirtiéndonos en unos adictos al sexo, pero no nos importaba. Íbamos a aprovechar el tiempo que habíamos desperdiciado en peleas ridículas.

Tal como lo habían predicho, en menos de media hora sonó el timbre. Bajé en bóxer a abrir.

- Voy a poner la mesa, sólo me pondré algo de ropa y te encuentro en la cocina – asentí y bajé a buscar la comida. Me encontré en la mesa ratona de la sala una nota de mi familia.

_**Fuimos al súper. Lucían tan tiernos dormidos que no quisimos despertarlos. Los amamos,**_

_**Esme**_

Dejé la nota en donde estaba y corrí a abrir la puerta… pero el repartidor no estaba del otro lado. Me quedé más quieto que una estatua, y como si fuese una broma, apareció Bella atrás envuelta en las sábanas de mi cama.

- Amor, ¿dónde dejaste mi ropa? Revisé todo y… CARAJO

- ¿Puedo pasar? – el rostro de Charlie se volvió totalmente rojo, pero intentaba mantener la calma con mucho esmero.

- No vengas a molestarlo Charlie…

- Sólo vengo a hablar con él – agachó la cabeza-. ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? – no, no Bella, por favor no…

- Claro – mierda. Bien, era hora de afrontar las consecuencias y si moría… no, no quería pensar en eso.

- Bien…

- Bien… - repetí

- ¿La amas? ¿Verdad? – preguntó de forma incómoda y repentina.

- Más que a nada en este mundo – respondí con total sinceridad-. Aunque a veces me odio por no haberme dado cuenta antes de cómo eran las cosas… no sé, aún no sé como sucedió todo… es tan confuso. Hay una sola cosa que tengo en claro, y es que estoy hasta el cuello por ella.

- Te creo – me sonrió-. Sólo dime que se están protegiendo…

- Por supuesto – afirmé.

- Siento lo de anoche, todo esto me tomó por sorpresa.

- Te comprendo perfectamente Charlie, no te preocupes – justo en ese momento, una moto apareció en la entrada.

- Bien, debo irme al trabajo y ustedes deben almorzar…

- Nos vemos pronto – le extendí la mano y la tomó sacudiéndola efusivo.

- Sí, eso espero…OH, Edward, otra cosa…

- Te oigo…

- Sé un buen yerno si no quieres terminar como el joven de Port Ángeles – me guiñó el ojo y volteó muerto de risa, saludando amablemente al repartidor.

**_Bien, definitivamente no sería fácil, pero al menos por ahora, estaba aprobado por mi suegro._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_HOLA HOLA HOLA!_**

**_Lo prometido es deuda. Disfruté mucho de este OUTTAKE. Debo admitir que extrañaba mucho esta historia._**

**_Gracias a las 45 personas que se tomaron el tiempo de participar en la encuesta. Acá está el relato ganador. Espero que les guste._**

**_Con respecto al capítulo:_**

_Se llama "Corre Edward Corre", en honor a la canción"Run, Joey Run". que tiene mucho que ver con esta parte de Your Gay Friend. A su vez, Edward y Bella cantan la canción Breathless de The Corrs, que dice algo como esto:_

**_Así que sigue así, sigue así, vamos dejame sin aire, tiéntame, engáñame hasta que no pueda negarme. Este sentimiento de amor me hace desear tu beso. Sigue así, sigue así, vamos._**

**_Y no existe el mañana, y todo lo que tenemos es el aquí y el ahora.__ Estoy feliz de tenerte, tú eres todo el amor que necesito de algún modo._**

**_ESPERO RECIBIR MUUUUUUUUUCHOS REVIEWS, Y PASAR POR BASTANTE LOS 500_**

_Los amo, saben? Gracias por el apoyo incondicional de siempre. PROMETO SEGUIR SUBIENDO OUTTAKES HASTA EL DÍA QUE ME CANSE._

**_Flor.  
_**


	17. NOTA IMPORTANTE

¡Hola a todos! Se preguntarán que estoy haciendo aquí. Hace mucho tiempo que no aparezco por Fanfiction si no es para subir un OS o dejar reviews en alguna historia que puedo leer en el poco tiempo libre que tengo. En estos últimos años he tenido una vida un tanto complicada. Mi último año en la escuela me mantuvo completamente distraída y empezar la Universidad y tener algunos trabajos pequeños hicieron que mi mente se fuera para otros lugares y dejara de sentirme inspirada. Lo he intentado más de una vez y ha sido muy difícil volver al ruedo. Tengo como meta poder terminar mis historias inconclusas, aunque no sé cuando podré hacerlo. Espero que pronto pueda contar con el tiempo e inspiración suficientes para lograrlo.

Pero mientras tanto, quise dedicarme a mejorar un poco este FIC que le gustó a tanta gente. Lo escribí hace bastante tiempo y con el correr de los años una va mejorando su escritura. Así que pensé... Si no puedo darles historias y capítulos nuevos, entonces quiero simplemente mejorar lo que ya está hecho.

POR ESO ESTOY REEDITANDO YOUR GAY FRIEND, para que aquellos que ya lo leyeron puedan volver a disfrutarlo, y para que aparezcan nuevos lectores interesados en la historia.

También crearé portadas e imágenes del Fic, y buscar ayuda en algunos amigos para poder realizar un trailer para subir a un canal de Youtube.

Tengo un cuarto Outtake (La Herencia Cullen, no me olvidé de él) a medio hacer. La idea es concretarlo y poder subirlo unas vez que todos los demás capítulos estén reeditados.

No sé si esto significa que haya vuelto, más bien lo considero una especie de "visita". Espero poder regresar pronto y no irme más de aquí.

Gracias a quienes aún siguen ahí, los quiero (:

Flor


End file.
